The Evans Family
by chordoverstreetfanactic
Summary: Follow the Evans and there children as they go through a eventful year; with the help of the Puckermens, Changs, and Hudsons. Will they be able to handel the Drama that's about to hit them? Summary Sucks! But Please Read xoxo
1. Character Description

_**Gonna give you guys a little somethin' somethin' for one of my summers Stories just in case I can't get to a computer in Boston.**_

_**Xoxox**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

_Character Description _

_Sam Evans:_ Husband and father of four beautiful children, with two on the way. Married to Mercedes Jones, now Evans. Sam and Mercedes have been together since their senior year of high school after Sam came back to Lima from Kentucky in October. Sam and Mercedes went through some hard times the first month Sam was back with Mercedes boyfriend Shane, but by Christmas they were attached to the hip. Mercedes and Sam went to college together and got married straight out of college. They now live back in Lima to raise their family. Sam is a comic artist and works from home.

_Mercedes Evans:_ Wife and Mother of four beautiful children, with two on the way. Mercedes is married to Sam Evans and 8 months pregnant. When Sam came back Mercedes was resisted at first but soon let her guard down and went back to love of her life. After going to college with Sam she married him in a heartbeat. They now live in Liam; Mercedes is a song writer and works from home.

_Aaliyah Evans:_ Oldest Evans, sixteen years old about to start her junior year in high school. Aaliyah is a hopeless romantic and loves sappy love notes and love stories. She believes and fairy tale endings and the works. Loves Music and can sing just like her mother, she loves to belt and hit every high note possible; she is in and loves glee club; as a boyfriend that she's been dating since the middle of her sophomore year and really really care about him; plays guitar. Aaliyah as tan skin, wavy black hair, skinny body with curves, and as the same exact smile as her daddy; Aaliyah also as two best friends.

_Isabelle Evans:_ Second oldest Evans, fourteen years old about to start her freshman year of high school. Isabelle is really smart and loves to read and write. She doesn't really believe in love, she things its joke or a hoax. Doesn't have a boyfriend, she just as her two best friends. Isabelle likes to sing but she has a soft voice and as never tried to belt, she usually leaves it to her mother and sister. She often looks up to Aaliyah, but hates when people compare them. She's up for joining glee club she just hopes they don't expect her to belt or be anything like her sister. Isabelle wants to be a song writer like her mother when she grows up; plays guitar. Isabelle is a little more curvy then Aaliyah with tan skin and black hair, as the same nose as her mother.

_Austin Evans:_ Middle Evans, twelve years old and in middle school. Loves music and often shuts everyone out by putting on head phones and drawing in his sketch book. Austin is really quite and it takes him a while to warm up to new people. He plays one sport, lacrosse but other than practicing for lacrosse he listens to music and draws with his door shut. Austin as one friend at school; he's best friend. Tan skin, black short hair and as they same dark chocolate eyes as his mother.

_Mary Evans: _Youngest Evans, seven years old and in Elementary school. Mary loves to tumble and dance. She goes to a dance studio three times a week and tumbles two times a weeks. She looks up to her big brother and is often his shadow. Austin sometimes allows her in his room to watch him draw. Whenever Mary as a question she usually asks Austin first and then her parents. Mary and Austin have a tight bond and are usually seen together or at least near each other. Mary as tan skin and light brown curly hair, Is small and short.

_Mike Chang:_ Husband and Father of two children; twins. Is married to Tina, they got married their senior year of college and has been together ever since. Mike and Brittany own the dance studio that Mary goes to. Best Friends with Sam, Finn, and Puck

_Tina Chang:_ Wife and Mother of two children; twins. Is Married to Mike, got married their senior year of college. Owns as clothing store in Liam.

_Nial Chang: _Oldest twin; fourteen years old and about to start his freshman year of high school. Loves to sing and dance. Really close to his twin sister; his best friends are his sister and Isabelle Evans. They have known each other since they have been born, is up for joining glee club.

_Autumn Chang:_ Youngest twin; fourteen years old and about to start her freshman year of high school. Love to sing and dance. Really want to be liked in high school and find her special someone. Really close to her twin brother; her best friends are her brother and Isabelle Evans. Really want to join glee club.

_Finn Hudson:_ Husband and Father of two children, is married to Rachel. Got married a year after college. Best friends are Mike, Puck and Sam; took over Burt's auto shop.

_Rachel Hudson:_ Wife and Mother of two children, is married to Finn. Got Married a year after college. Best Friends with Tina, Quinn, and Mercedes. Is a vocal coach in Lima.

_Jamie Hudson:_ Oldest Hudson; sixteen years old and about to start her junior year of high school. Loves to sing and really wants to be on Broadway. Has a boyfriend that she is in love with; best friends with Aaliyah Evans, and Loves glee club. Looks just like Rachel Berry.

_Chris Hudson:_ Youngest Hudson; twelve years old, and is in middle school. Loves to skateboard and play video games. Kind of likes singing, he's very unsure about it. His best friend is Austin Evans; he sometimes likes and gets along with is sister. Looks just like Finn Hudson.

_Noah "Puck" Puckermen:_ Husband and father of three children. Is married to Quinn. Got married six months after college. Owns as a music store in Lima; best friends with Finn, Sam, and Mike.

_Quinn Puckermen:_ Wife and Mother of three children. Is married to Puck. Got married six months after college. Is the cheerio coach at the high school; best friends with Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel.

_Summer Puckermen:_ Oldest Puckermen; sixteen years old about to start her junior year of high school. Loves to sing and acts just like her dad but dresses like her mother. Has a soft like her mother but can also pull off the rocker voice inside if her like her Dad. Has a boyfriend and care deeply about him. Is in glee club and really loves it. Best Friends with Jamie Hudson and Aaliyah Evans. Looks just like Quinn.

_Matt Puckermen:_ Oldest Puckermen twin; seven years old. Likes video games and often fights over Mary with his brother. Acts just like Puck.

_Max Puckermen:_ Youngest Puckermen twin; seven years old. Kind of quite like Quinn and often fights over Mary with his brother.

_Nathan Salling:_ Sixteen years old; about to start his junior year of high school. Really close with his family. Is dating Aaliyah Evans, really cares about her. In glee club and can sing and play guitar, Plays football. Has two best friends.

_Blake Ewell:_ Sixteen years old; about to start his junior year of high school. Is dating Summer Puckermen and cares deeply for her, somewhat of a trouble maker. Is in glee club and can play guitar, and plays football. Best friends with Nathan and Kyle.

_Kyle Fanteo: _Sixteen years old; about to start is junior year of high school. Is dating Jamie Hudson, plays the drums and likes to sing. In glee club and likes to sing; is in love with Jamie, and plays football

_Jace Gervais:_ fifteen years old; about to start is sophomore year of high school. As a girlfriend but she's not in glee. Loves to sing and dance; is best friends with Louis and is in glee club

_Louis Michaels:_ fifteen years old; about to start is sophomore year of high school. As a girlfriend but she's not in glee. Loves to sing and dance; is best friends with Jace and is in glee club.

_Leslie Adams: _Fourteen years old; about to start her freshman year of high school. Is a transfer from California. Has a past; doesn't see her parents much because they work a lot. As a nanny, that takes care of her and is desperate for friends. Loves to sing and wants to make friends by joining glee club.

_Brent Howard:_ Fourteen years old; about to start his freshman year of high school. Plays soccer and baseball. Can't sing; as an encounter with Isabelle Evans.

_Zayn Andrews:_ Fourteen years old; about to start is freshman year of high school. Plays soccer and baseball. Can't sing; best friends with Brent; is interested in Autumn Chang.

* * *

_**There will be appearances by:**_

_**Santana**_

_**Kurt**_

_**Blaine**_

_**And Brittany**_

_**That's it! I'm giving you guys to character description to ponder over and try to figure out what's going to happen in this new story of mine. So please review and tell your thoughts, or maybe give me some ideas! Just review and tell me something! Thanks for reading!**_

_**Xoxox**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	2. First Day Of School

_**I'M BACK BITCHESSS! I missed you guys so much and I missed typing soo much! I should be on like the 5**__**th**__** or 6**__**th**__** chapter of my summer stories by now but I'm just starting them. I can't wait to start this new journey will you guys! Trust me it's gonna be a long and fun one with this **__**The Evans Family**__**. So just sit back and relax and PLEASE don't forget to review! **_

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP went my alarm clock as it woke me for my first day of high school. I let out a small grown at the thought of it being this early in the day. I turned off the alarm and slowly got out of bed while rubbing my eyes. I opened my bedroom door to see my older sister had beaten me to the punch and was already in the bathroom. I don't get why parents thought my older sister, my little sister, and I should share a bathroom while my little brother gets his own bathroom in his room.

"Open the door!" gowned Isabelle as she banged on the door.

"Wait til I'm down!" yelled Aaliyah over the shower.

"I just need to brush my teeth and was my face, Please liyah!" said Isabelle with want in her voice.

"Fine" responded Aaliyah

Isabelle opened the door and began to do her morning recital; by the time she was done Aaliyah was just getting out of the shower. Once she was done Isabelle headed back to her room to get ready for school. She look at her closet as if she didn't know what was in there, she pondered on what to wear for a minutes and once she decided she turned on her iPod and began to get ready for school. Once she was done she went down stairs to the smell of eggs and bacon.

"Morning Mom, Morning Daddy" said Isabelle with a small smile.

"Morning Sweetheart, you look cute today" smiled Mercedes as she poured a glass of orange juice for Mary.

Isabelle looked down at her outfit before taking a seat at the table. She was wearing denim shorts, a peach blouse and white sandals. Isabelle's long black curly hair was pulled into a low side ponytail with a white flower headband.

"Thanks mom" smiled Isabelle as she took a seat.

"Are you excited for the first day of High school?" asked Sam as he took a bite of a piece of bacon

"I guess I'm kinda nervous for glee" replied Isabelle

"I'm sure you'll do fine" said Sam giving Isabelle a warm smile.

"AALIYAH YOUR FOOD IS GETTING COLD!" yelled Mercedes

"I'M COMING" yelled Aaliyah

"I swear it take that girl a decade you get ready for one day" muttered Mercedes

"I wonder where she gets it from" said Sam nonchalantly while taking a sip of his coffee

Mercedes looked and her husband and rolled her eyes.

"So, Lil' Bit are you excited for the third grade?" asked Sam

"Yeah, I just hope Max and Matt don't fight around me like last year. They act so weird when I'm around" replied Mary

Sam, Mercedes, and Isabelle couldn't help but let a chuckle escape there minds. They found it cute that the Puckermen twins had a crush on Mary.

"What about you Austin?" asked Mercedes

But Austin didn't hear her he was too busy sketching with his headphones on bobbing his head to the music as he sketched. Sam nudged him and Austin looked up from his sketch book and pulled out his headphones.

"Yeah?" asked Austin

"Do you ever take a break?" asked Isabelle

"No, do you take a break from getting A's?" asked Austin

Isabelle rolled her eyes looking exacting like Mercedes

"I said, are you excited for the seventh grade?" asked Mercedes

"Oh, umm sure" replied Austin taking a bite of his eggs.

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door and Austin looked at the clock.

"That's Chris, I gotta go" said Austin as he put his sketch book and his IPod in his backpack.

"Don't forget you helmet" announced Mercedes

"I know" he replied

"And your phone" said Mercedes

"I know, I have it" replied Austin

"Okay, have a good day at school" said Mercedes giving Austin a peck on the cheek

"K, bye Dad. Bye Belles. Bye Bit" waved Austin as he grabbed hit skateboard and headed put the door. Just as he was heading out the door; Aaliyah came down the stairs.

"Bye Liyah" said Austin

"Bye little bro" replied Aaliyah with a smile.

And with that Austin was out of the house and headed to school with his best friend Chris Hudson.

"Well, look who deiced to grace us with her presences" announced Mercedes

"How do I look?" asked Aaliyah as she spun around in her outfit.

"Gorgeous" smiled Mercedes as she watched Aaliyah spin again with a smile on her face.

Aaliyah was wearing a white dress with a blue jean jacket and three inch heels. Her hair was straightened and her make-up was flawless.

"Thank you" smiled Aaliyah. "Okay, Belles you ready to go?" asked Aaliyah as she made sure she had her bag and her keys.

"What about breakfast?" asked Mercedes pointing to Aaliyah plate of bacon and eggs.

Aaliyah ran over to her plate and grabbed her three pieces of bacon and put her eggs on Mary's plate. "You need your energy" she said as she gave Mary her eggs. After giving Mary her eggs she grabbed a banana and looked at her mom and said "Breakfast" as she held her bacon and banana. Mercedes rolled her eyes and nudged her head to tell her to get outta her.

"Okay, come on Belles! Time for you first day of high school" said Aaliyah with a big grin

"It's not a big deal" replied Isabelle as they walked to the door

"Yes it is, and don't think I'm not gonna question you about what eye candy your gonna see today" said Aaliyah as she pointed at Isabelle

"Hey, no eye candy for her. She's only a freshman. It's bad enough you have a boyfriend" yelled Sam

"Don't listen to him" whispered Aaliyah

"AALIYAH" yelled Sam as he watched her whisper something in Isabelle's ear.

"Bye Daddy" said Aaliyah as she closed the door.

"Am I gonna see eye candy?" asked Mary

"NO, you are especially not seeing any eye candy" said Sam with a stern voice

"That's not fair, why does Aaliyah and Isabelle get see eye candy, I like candy" pouted Mary

Mercedes couldn't help but giggle at how cute her Lil' Bit was.

"Okay come on, time for third grade" said Sam

"I'll go get my bad" said Mary leaving the table and running to get her bag.

Once Mary got her bag they were headed out the door. Mary kissed her mother goodbye and wished her a great day. Sam unlocked the car doors so Mary could get in and put on her seat belt.

"I'll be back Baby" said Sam

"Okay, be safe" she replied giving him a peck on the lips

"I will do you need anything while I'm out?" asked Sam

"Nope" she replied

"Okay" said Sam. Sam then bent down a little kissed Mercedes seventh month belly "You guys be good for mommy while I'm gone" Mercedes giggled at Sam and rubbed her belly.

"I love you" said Mercedes

"I love you too" replied Sam giving her one last peck on the lips and leaving.

XXXXX

"Here is McKinley High" announced Aaliyah as she turned into a parking spot.

Isabelle looked outside the window at how big the school was; she couldn't believe she had made it to high school. She thought middle school was gonna last forever but she was happy to start high school; today was the beginning of a new chapter of her life.

"Come on let's go" said Aaliyah with a smile as she turned off the car.

They hopped out the car and began to walk into the building. Aaliyah helped Isabelle find her locker and after that she saw Jamie and Summer and ran off to be with her friends. Isabelle looked at her schedule and saw her locker combo at the top of it next to her name. She cleared the lock and began to put in her combo until two people called her name; she turned her head and saw her two best friends Nial and Autumn with smiles on her face.

"Hey Guys" she smiled

"Hey, you look great girl" smiled Autumn looking at Isabelle's outfit

"Thanks, you look great too" replied Isabelle with a smile. "So, where are lockers?" asked the both of them.

Nial looked at his paper then looked at the locker in front of him. "Right here" he said with a chuckle afterwards

"Yes, were next to each other" cheered Autumn as she began to put in her locker combo.

After opening and closing their lockers a couple of times to get use to it and to learn the combination a little they headed to class. School flew by surprisingly and it was almost time for glee. Before school started Nial, Autumn, and Isabelle went to the signup sheet to sign their names; and now in twenty minutes it was gonna be time to Audition. Isabelle decided to get some air to clear her head and to make sure she knew the lyrics to her song. She paced out near a bench in front of the school with a bottle of water. She felt like she auditioning for American Idol, but really it was just a high school glee club. What was she trippin' for? She just had to pretend that she was in her room singing by herself, that's all she had to do. Isabelle looked at her watch and saw there was ten minutes left, she decided it was time to head to the choir room and show the glee club what she got. She paced one more time and as soon as she turned on her heels to head back into the school she bumped into someone and dropped her water.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there" said a male voice bending down to pick up her water

"Its fine" she replied waiting to get her water back so she could make it to the choir room on time.

The male came back up and looked at Isabelle; he was amazed at her beauty and was borderline speechless.

"Hi" he said letting out a breath

"Hi" said Isabelle with a confused look on her face

"I'm…" said the male trying to remember his name but he was soon cut off by Isabelle with an annoyed tone.

"I know who you are, your Brent Howard. Now can I have my water before I'm late" she spat at him.

"Wait, I've seen you before" he replied

"Were in the same grade, and I was in you sciences class last year" said Isabelle

"Your Isabelle, your names Isabelle right?" asked Brent

"Ding Ding Ding, great you know my name. Now can I please have my water" replied Isabelle in an annoyed tone

"Wait, maybe we can-"said Brent but was cut off by Isabelle

"Look I don't have time for time for a stupid Jock okay, I have an audition to get to and I would like to be on time for it" said Isabelle "Keep the water" were her last word to the jock as she began to jog back into the school building.

XXXXX

"Welcome Back Guys" smiled Mr. Shue; the class cheered at his arrival and welcomed him back as well.

"How was your Summer Mr. Shue?" asked Jace

"It was great, but I'm glad to be back and to be working on getting us to Nationals and winning" he said with a big smile.

The room was filled with cheers with the speak of Nationals. The New Directions hadn't won in six years they always got sucked with third place or worst fifth place.

"Okay, I have some good news, I have three names on our signup sheet which means if these people are good we only need one more person to be able to compete" announced Mr. Shue

Suddenly three people appeared at the door and it was Isabelle, Nial, and Autumn ready to audition.

"Hi, were here to audition for glee club" said Autumn

"Great, your right on time" smiled Mr. Shue "Who wants to go first?" he asked

"I'll go" said Isabelle halfway raising her hand.

"Great, what's your name?" asked Mr. Shue as he took a seat with the rest of the club

"I'm Isabelle Evans" she said with a smile

"Are you Aaliyah's sister" asked pointing to Aaliyah who was sitting with her boyfriend Nathan

"Yeah" she replied

"Which means you Mercedes and Sam second oldest, right?" asked Mr. Shue

"That's right" smiled Isabelle

"Well, it's great to meet you. You can start at anytime" said saying his final words.

Isabelle went over to the band and told them her song selection; they nodded their heads saying that they knew it.

"Is it okay if I use the guitar?" asked Isabelle

nodded and Isabelle picked up the guitar and adjusted it on her shoulder. Once she was ready she nodded to the band and she began her song.

"Okay, this is one of my favorite songs, I hope you guys like it" said Isabelle with a small smile.

_**Standing at the back door  
She tried to make it fast  
One tear hit the hard wood  
It fell like broken glass  
She said sometimes love slips away  
And you just can't get it back  
Let's face it**_

_**For one split second**_  
_**She almost turned around**_  
_**But that would be like pouring rain drops**_  
_**Back into a cloud**_  
_**So she took another step and said**_  
_**I see the way out and I'm gonna' take it**_

_**I don't wanna' spend my life jaded**_  
_**Waiting to wake up one day and find**_  
_**That I've let all these years go by**_  
_**Wasted**_

_**Another glass of whisky but it still don't kill the pain**_  
_**So he stumbles to the sink and pours it down the drain**_  
_**He says it's time to be a man and stop living for yesterday**_  
_**Gotta face it.**_

_**Cause' I don't wanna' spend my life jaded**_  
_**Waiting to wake up one day and find**_  
_**That I've let all these years go by**_  
_**Wasted**_

_**Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing**_  
_**The still of the morning, the color of the night**_  
_**I ain't spending no more time**_  
_**Wasted**_

_**She kept drivin' along**_  
_**Till the moon and the sun were floating side-by-side**_  
_**He looked in the mirror and his eyes were clear**_  
_**For the first time in a while**_

_**Hey, yeah,**_  
_**Oh, I don't wanna' spend my life jaded**_  
_**Waiting to wake up one day and find**_  
_**That I've let all these years go by**_  
_**Wasted**_

_**Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing**_  
_**The still of the morning, the color of the night**_  
_**I ain't spending no more time**_  
_**Wasted**_

_**Oh, I don't wanna' spend my life jaded**_  
_**Waiting to wake up one day and find**_  
_**That I've let all these years go by**_  
_**Wasted**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_  
_**Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing**_  
_**The still of the morning, the color of the night**_  
_**I ain't spending no more time**_  
_**Wasted**_

By the time Isabelle was done with the first verse everyone was nodding there head to her voice and some were even mouthing the words to the song as she sung it. Once she was done everyone clapped; she smiled and bowed.

"That was great, you have an amazing voice. You're In" said Mr. Shue

Isabelle did small jump for joy and clapped her hands. She had did it, she made it into glee club now it was time for her two best friends to make it through.

"Alright, who's next?" asked Mr. Shue

"I'll go" smiled Autumn as she stood up and walked to the front of the room.

"Hi Everyone, I'm Autumn Chang" she said with a smile

"Are you guys twins?" asked Louis

"Yes, that's my Twin brother" replied Autumn

"Are you relation with Mike and Tina Chang?" asked

"Those are our parents" smiled Autumn

"Great, I think I've had everyone's kid but Santana's, Brittany's, Kurt's, Blaine's, and Artie's" said . "You can start when you're ready".

Autumn told the band her song and they nodded their heads.

"Well, since my mother made it through singing Katy Perry, I thought she would send me some luck as well" said Autumn before starting her song.

_**If you want me, a cherry on top, the pick of the peck,  
The crème de la crop.  
If you want me you better do better than that tonight.  
Oh, Oh.  
If you want me, it takes more than a wink,  
And more than a drink and more than you think.  
If you want me you're gonna have to break the bank, tonight.  
Cause some don't have the patience, some call me high-maintenance  
But you pay the bill, cause, that's the deal.**_

_**If you wanna ride, just name your price don't play cheap, with your heart**_  
_**Don't make a bet if you can't write the check, for me, for me.**_  
_**Cause I can be bought, but you'll pay the cost**_  
_**If you can afford me**_

_**If you want me, I'm not a piece of ass, a one night stand, a storage shed**_  
_**I think you better walk by, tonight**_  
_**Oh, no.**_  
_**If you want me, then stop begging I don't put out for charity**_  
_**If you want me there's no discount price tonight**_  
_**But I don't need your dollar bills I just want something real**_  
_**Cause, nothing's free, except a lovin' me**_

_**If you wanna ride, just name your price don't play cheap, with your heart**_  
_**Don't make a bet if you can't write the check, for me, for me.**_  
_**Cause I can be bought, but you'll pay the cost**_  
_**If you can afford me**_

_**If you want me, a cherry on top,**_  
_**The pick of the peck, the crème de la crop**_

_**If you wanna ride, just name your price don't play cheap, with your heart**_  
_**Don't make a bet if you can't write the check, for me, for me.**_  
_**Cause I can be bought, but you'll pay the cost**_  
_**If you can afford -**_

_**If you wanna ride, just name your price don't play cheap, with your heart**_  
_**Don't make a bet if you can't write the check, for me, for me.**_  
_**Cause I can be bought, but you'll pay the cost**_  
_**If you can afford me**_

When she ended her song everyone clapped and cheered; Autumn smiled and bowed.

"That was great, Katy Perry did send you some luck, you're in" smiled

"Yess!" cheered Autumn clapping her hands.

Once Autumn took her seat Nial stood and went to the front of the room.

"Hi, I'm Nial Chang" he said with a smile and a wave

"You can start when you're ready" said Mr Shue

"Is it okay if I have some help?" asked Nial with pleading eyes

"Umm, sure" replied Mr. Shue

Nial looked at Autumn and Isabelle; the girls soon stood up and went behind Nial had they waited for the band to start. As soon as the music started the three freshmen began to do chorography like they known it for years but really they learned it a week ago.

_**Rise above, gonna start the war!  
What you want, what you need, what'd you come here for?  
Well, an eye for an eye and an 'F' for fight  
They're taking me down as the prisoners riot**_

_**Got shackles on, my words are tied**_  
_**Fear can make you compromise**_  
_**Fasten up, it's time to hide**_  
_**Sometimes I wanna disappear**_

_**Yeah oh**_

_**When I feel kinda bad and don't want to stress**_  
_**Pass it off on a better day**_  
_**Well you got what you want, and what you never knew**_  
_**Perfect gift from me to you**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Got shackles on, my words are tied**_  
_**Fear can make you compromise**_  
_**Fasten up, it's time to hide**_  
_**Sometimes I wanna disappear**_

_**Yeah oh**_

_**(It's up to your ability)**_  
_**You never knew what I could find**_  
_**What would come when we realize**_  
_**I don't want to compromise**_

_**(It's up to your ability)**_  
_**Yeah I'm scared but I disappear**_  
_**Running around before it corners you**_  
_**I can't go because my life's a wreck**_

_**(It's up to your ability)**_  
_**I know that you want me**_  
_**'Cause it's simple to see of my ability**_

_**(It's up to your ability)**_  
_**Yeah you're undecided**_  
_**Yeah it's the right feeling**_  
_**Yeah I don't wanna runaway**_

_**You gotta focus on your ability**_  
_**Focus on your ability**_  
_**Now focus on your ability**_  
_**Focus on your ability**_

_**Gain again what they want to steal**_  
_**Gain again what they want to steal**_  
_**Then gain again what they want to steal**_  
_**Gain again what they want to steal**_

Nial sung his heart out while Isabelle and Autumn did back up for him. Throughout the whole song the glee club was sing along with smiles on their faces. When Nial finished they ended with a pose; and everyone clapped and cheered.

"That was great! Now we know you guys can dance which is good!" said with amazement. "You in".

Once the three freshmen made it in they began to get to know the rest of the members of the club. While they were getting to know them there was a knock on the door.

"Hi, is it too late to audition for glee club?" asked a girl was dark brown hair. She was wearing skinny jeans a loose tank top and wedges. Her hair was straight and her makeup was simple; when she walked into the room the first person she saw was Nial and he was star stuck by her. She was gorgeous to him.

"No, it's not what's your name?" asked Mr Shue

"I'm Leslie, Leslie Adams" she replied "I'm sorry I'm late I got lost" she added

"It's fine, you can set you bag down start when you're ready" said Mr Shue.

"Are you new here?" asked Jamie with a warm smile

"Yeah, I'm from California" she said with a small smile

"Well welcome to Ohio" said Nial looking at her intensely

She glared at him not wanting to get caught in his big beautiful brown eyes. Leslie went over to the band and told them her song; they nodded and wait for her queue.

_**You don't know my name  
you don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game  
The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back**_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in**_

_**If you could read my mind**_  
_**You might see more of me than meets the eye**_  
_**And you've been all wrong**_  
_**Not who you think I am**_  
_**You've never given me a chance**_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in**_

_**Well, I'm tired of staying at home**_  
_**I'm bored and all alone**_  
_**I'm sick of wasting all my time**_

_**[Chorus (x2):]  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in**_

_**You don't know how it feels**_  
_**To be outside the crowd**_  
_**You don't know what it's like**_  
_**To be left out**_  
_**And you don't know how it feels**_  
_**To be your own best friend on the outside looking in**_

As Leslie sung her song she sung it was tons of passion in her voice and her eyes. When she finished there was silence in the room as the club looked at her. She gulped with nervousness as it stayed dead silent.

"That was…great you have a beautiful voice" Said breaking the silence "Your In"

"Thank you" she said with a smile walking to take the only seat left in the room which was next to Nial. Nial turned and looked at her and gave her a smile and she smiled back.

"Alright Guys, we have our glee club for the year, next class we will be working on songs for our invitational so come ready with song ideas, have a nice day" said

And with that everyone left the choir room. Nathan, Blake, and Kyle headed to the locker room to get ready for the first football game that night. Nial headed to soccer practice; while everyone else headed home.

XXXXX

Later that evening after dinner everyone was in the living room watching TV together while Aaliyah came down in jeans and a McKinley High sweatshirt on with converse. Her hair was still down but now she bad big thick black lines under her eyes with the number seven tattooed on her right cheek.

"Come on Isabelle, aren't you going to the game?" asked Aaliyah

"No, why would I?" replied Isabelle with another question

"Because it's fun and it apart of High school" she replied

"You should go there fun" added Mercedes putting popcorn in her mouth and rubbing her belly

Suddenly Isabelle's Iphone beeped and it was a text from Autumn

Please tell me you're going to the football game! If so can we ride together?

-Autumn

Isabelle grunted with disbelief.

"Fine, but can we pick up Autumn and I'm sure Nial is gonna be right behind her?" asked Isabelle

"Then I need to take the van because I'm picking up Jamie and Summer too" said Aaliyah

"The Keys are the counter" announced Sam

Isabelle ran up stairs to change, she put on jeans, a sweatshirt and converse. With ten minutes they were out the door headed to the game.

When the arrived it was packed and Aaliyah was lucky enough to find a parking spot close. Once she parked they got out the car and head to the stands.

XXXX

It was fourth quarter and there's was five minutes left in the game. Aaliyah, Jamie, and Summer were in the stands next to the band. Nial was off somewhere with Jace and Louis, while Isabelle and Autumn stood along the fence. As the lock kept coming down Autumn felt someone staring at her she looked over to her right and saw Zayn Andrew.

"Oh My God Zayn Andrews is looking at me" cheered Autumn

Isabelle looked over and saw him staring at Autumn

"You think he likes me?" asked Autumn

"I don't know, do you like him?" asked Isabelle with a raised brow

"I've liked him since the seventh grade. And he finally notices me" replied Autumn semi freaking out

Autumn began to go on and on about Zayn, as she went on Isabelle causally looked over and saw Brent standing next to Zayn staring at her. He gave her a smile and winked at he; Isabelle rolled her eyes and went back to watching to the game.

"You know, his best friend is Brent. You guys would make a cute couple" said Autumn with a grin

"Ugh, Not in this lifetime" she groaned.

The clock was at its final second. Isabelle looked at the score and we were up by twelve. We won; they had won their first football game of the season. The McKinley Titans were on their way.

* * *

_**That's it that was such a long chapter! What did you guys think? was it good? Do you like were the storyline is going! Please continue to read! I would love it if you did!**_

_**Songs Used In Order:**_

_**Wasted- Carrie Underwood**_

_**If You Can Afford Me- Katy Perry**_

_**Houdini- Foster the People**_

_**Outside Looking In- Jordan Pruitt**_

_**Please Review! I NEED them like oxygen!**_

_**Sorry for any erorrs I missed**_

_**Xoxox**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_

_**P.s. feels good to be back!**_


	3. Making Friends

_**Okay, guys what's the deal? Fanfic as this new thing now to where you can see how many people go to your story and read it. I got nine reviews which I love and I'm grateful for but when I looked at the amount of people that went to my story and the amount that reviewed the numbers didn't match! it made me kinda sad ! so guys PLEASE review . I really wanna know what you guys think and it really matters to me if you guys like my story or not.**_

_**Enjoy another chapter of Evans Family**_

_**Xoxox**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

_**Ps. someone asked if I would do Sam or Mercedes point a view and the answer is yes but as of now it's planned for later chapters.**_

* * *

A couple of days later Sam came home from a meeting he had at DC comics. When we walked through the door he had a golden retriever in his arms. Mary was the first one to see the dog and she ran over to the dog.

"Can I pet him, can I pet him?" asked Mary with a big smile on her face

"You sure can" smiled Sam bending down to let Mary pet the dog.

"Awww he's so cute" said Aaliyah walking over to Sam and Mary

Mercedes heard all the commotion and waddled over to see what was going on.

"What is everyone so excited about?" asked Mercedes

"This little guy" replied Isabelle as she scratched the top of the dogs head

"Sam, why do you have a dog?" asked Mercedes

Sam passed the dog to Isabelle to hold and went over to Mercedes "Well, my old friend Kevin from college called me and he works with rescue dogs. Well one of the dogs had their babies and he called me and asked if I wanted one. When I got there I saw this little fellow and I just couldn't say no" said Sam

"Can we keep him Mommy?" asked Mary with pleading eyes

"Well, he is cute" said Mercedes petting the puppy. "But who's gonna train him?" asked Mercedes

"He's six months and he's already potty trained, we just gotta teach him tricks" replied Sam

"So is that a yes?" asked Austin

Mercedes thought about it for a minute and thought a family dog would be good for the house. "Yes we can keep him" smiled Mercedes

Everyone cheered with smiles on their faces about their new family dog.

"What's is name?" asked Austin

Everyone looked at each other with blank looks; no one had a name for little fellow. How could they get a dog and not have a name for it? After sitting in silences for a little while Mary spoke.

"I have a name!" announced Mary

"What name?" asked Aaliyah

"We can name him Lucky" smiled Mary

"I like that…Welcome to the family Lucky Evans" said Sam as he pet the puppy.

XXXXX

Some days later at lunch; Isabelle, Autumn, and Nial were sitting at a table enjoying their lunch and talking when they saw Leslie walk past them.

"Hey Leslie, come sit with us" announced Autumn calling her over.

When Leslie heard her name she turned and looked to see who said it. She heard Autumn ask her to come sit with her and her friends, a small smile formed on her face and she walked over and sat down.

"Hi" she smiled

"Hey, so how do you like McKinley and Lima so far?" asked Isabelle

"Ummm, it's small but nice. It's a very cute town" she replied with a smile

"How'd you get into singing?" asked Nial

"I wanted to keep myself busy and I ended up falling in love with it" replied Leslie. "Umm, I know its last minute but I was wonder if you and Isabelle wanted to have a sleepover at my house tonight. I know it's a school night and some parents don't like sleepovers on weeknights, but I would really like to get know you guys. We could go shopping after school and then head to my house?" asked Leslie

Isabelle and Autumn looked at each other and Isabelle replied "We can ask, I'm sure it won't be a problem, it is Thursday so were kinda close to the weekend".

"Will call our moms after glee and will let you know. But it sounds like fun" smiled Autumn

"Okay" smiled Leslie.

Lunch ended soon and Autumn and Isabelle made their way to History. On the other hand Leslie was going to opposite direction on her way to Biology. She began to walk to class when Nial patted her shoulder.

"Hey, is it okay if I walk you to class?" asked Nial with a flirtatious smile

"I don't see why" said Leslie with a small smile.

They began to walk thought the hallways making their way to Leslie's Biology class.

"Leslie, are you doing anything Saturday Night?" asked Nial

"No, why?" she asked with a clueless look on her face

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out. We could go to a movie or something?" asked Nial

Leslie stopped walking and looked at Nial with a gasp "Why?" asked Leslie with a raised eyebrow

"I think you're beautiful and I'm attracted to you" smirked Nial

Leslie heart began to beat fast after hearing his response. "Umm, I don't think…" said Leslie but she stopped when she saw Nial's disappointed look on his face. "You know what?... yes I would love to go out with you" smiled Leslie

"Really?" asked Nial with a smile

"Yes, we can talk details later, but I gotta get to class. See you at glee" said Leslie as she smiled and ran off to class to make it on time. As she ran to class she was happy with her decision. She was tired of standing in her own way, she wanted to live her life and possible let this guy in. he was cute and if she was truthful to herself she was attracted to him too.

XXXXX

At the end of the day at glee everyone in was sitting in the choir room talking about Invitational's. And figuring out what songs they were gonna sing. They had been going back in forth for the past twenty minutes trying to all agree on a song.

"Come on guys we got to agree on two songs" said rubbing his face with frustration

"Are invitational's even that important, what are they?" asked Nial

"Yes, there good to have to show the other glee clubs what they're up against when they see us a national's" replied Mr. Shue

After going back and forth for another fifteen minutes the glee club had all agreed on two songs they all wanted to sing. When glee club was over Isabelle and Autumn called there Mom's and asked about Leslie's. They got there okays and headed to hang out with Leslie; they stopped at Isabelle and Autumn's house to get overnight bags before shopping. After getting in overnight bag they headed to the mall.

"So, Autumn I just wanted to let you know that Nial asked me out today and I wanted you to know because I want us to be friends and I don't want it to be awkward. I totally understand if you don't want be to date him" said Leslie

"Les, it's totally fine. I don't really dig into my brother's love life…a lot and I think you would be good for him. Plus he really likes you" replied Autumn with a smile

Leslie smiled at the nickname Autumn gave her was really happy that she was making friends, making new friends.

"Leslie, what's it like in California?" asked Isabelle as they walked into forever 21.

"it was okay, I didn't really like it" replied Leslie

"Why, I feel like everyone and their mother wants to live in California?" asked Autumn

"Well, I didn't like my school which caused me to hate the place" replied Leslie

"What was your school like?" asked Isabelle as she looked at the price tag of a shirt and then looked at Leslie

"…I didn't have a lot of friends school I really couldn't tell you" said Leslie in a sad tone

Isabelle and Autumn looked at each other when they heard the different tone in Leslie's face. "I'm sorry Les, if we made you upset. You know what we won't talk about it anymore. Let's shop until our arms hurt" said Autumn

The girls shopped for hours, by 7:30 they were at Leslie's houses eating pizza and watching lifetime movies together.

"Were are your parents?" asked Isabelle

"They work a lot, and don't have time for me. That's why I have Maria. She raised me and she's like my mom" said Leslie

"Are they gonna come to invitational's" asked Autumn

"I highly doubt it" said Leslie as she started to play attention to the movie.

Isabelle and Autumn saw how Leslie tried to stop talking about the topic at hand and they decided to let it go and watch the movie.

"See, see that exactly why you can trust men, they go behind you back and they mess everything up. Men are dogs, there just dogs" yelled Autumn with a mouth full of Pizza getting pissed off about the movie.

"Says the girl that madly in love with Zayn Andrews" says Isabelle rolling her eyes

"Hey, I am in strong like, I never said I loved him" remarked Autumn

"Zayn Andrews, I know him. He sits next to me in Biology. He's a nice guy" added Leslie

"Thank you, Miss. Anti fall in love right here thinks he's a scumbag" said Autumn

"That's because he is, him and Brent have been playing girls and leading them on since we were in diapers" announced Isabelle

"You can't believe everything you here" singed Autumn in a playful tune

"I just don't wanna be another one of those girls that fell for them, I'd rather be the one on the outside looking in then being the one in it" said Isabelle

"Has Brent been coming on to you?" asked Leslie with a raised eyebrow

" Sadly" replied Isabelle tossing her head back

"What do you mean sadly, that's great! He likes you, he's into you. So just go for it. Stop looking for reasons not to do it and start looking for reasons to do it. You always look at the negative side of things. And one day Izzy, that's gonna come back and bite you in the ass" said Autumn trying to tell her straight.

"I just don't wanna get burned, okay" announced Isabelle

"Are you a perfectionist?" asked Leslie

"Yes she is?" said Autumn answering for her best friend while taking another bite of her pizza

"Isabelle you gotta make mistakes, there apart of life. If you don't make them you won't ever learn anything" said Leslie trying to be a good friend

XXXXXX

At the Evans house that night. Sam and Mercedes were in bed talking. Sam had is arms wrapped around Mercedes as he gently rubbed her stomach. They were currently discussing baby names for the twins. They knew that they were having one boy and one girl; they had their son's name but it was taking forever to figure out there new little girl's name.

"We could always name her after like Brittany, like Brittany suggested" said Sam

"I'm not naming her Brittany, it's too common" replied Mercedes

"Okay, so were going for uncommon. So…how about Ruby, or Rose" remarked Sam

"Sam those are old people's names, she wouldn't grow into her name until she was 70" said Mercedes

"Well then about Veronica" said Sam close to giving up

There was a silence the filled the room, Sam saw it as a bad one.

"Do you know like that one?" asked Sam

"Actually I do, we could call her Ronnie for short" replied Mercedes

"Did we just agree on a name?" asked Sam with a happy look on his face.

"I think we did. Mark and Veronica Evans, has a nice ring to it" smiled Mercedes

"Yes, yes it does" said Sam turning Mercedes over and kissing her stomach.

* * *

_**THAT'S IT WHAT DID YOU JUST THINK? WAS IT GOOD OR BAD? PLEASE DROP ME SOMETHING! DON'T LEAVE ME HANGING! NEXT CHAPTER IS INVITATIONAL'S SO GET EXCITED! ARE YOU GUYS LIKEING IT SO FAR? DO YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS? DO YOU LIKE THE CHARACTERS? DID YOU HAVE A FAVORITE PART? THANKS FOR READING**_

_**Sorry for any errors I missed**_

_**Xoxox**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	4. Invitationals

_**Hey Guys, another chapter of The Evans Family! Are you guys excited? Some of you guys had some questions in your reviews and I'm gonna take the time to answer them right now!**_

_**Is it centered around Isabelle?**_

_**No, it is not centered around Isabelle, it's just the way I have the story set up. Don't worry everyone's Drama and story will come!**_

_**Will we get more of Austin Evans?**_

_**Ummm, Austin's character is pretty laid back and quite which means his character would be most likely to stay away in drama, so not really. But I do have something that could possible happen to him. If it does happen and I decide to put it in it won't be til the near end of the fic.**_

_**Will we get more of Aaliyah Evans?**_

_**Aaliyah is right around the corner everyone don't worry! Her drama if DEFINALTEY coming and its gonna be BIG! In fact your gonna get a sprinkle of her and Nathan in this chapter.**_

_**Please everyone don't get your panties in a bunch , I love how you guys are asking questions cuz I LOVE answering them and that means you're really into the story which is AWESOME! But it's still the beginning the storyehich means it has TONS of growing to do!**_

_**Anywho enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review at the end and ask more questions!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanaction**_

_**Ps. I have realized I made a mistake. In the first chapter I think I said Mercedes was 7 months pregnant! If I did I meant she was eight. Lol! I'm sorry guys I was thinking eight but I typed seven! Again so sorry for the confusion. All my fault! I guess you know what that mean… the twins are coming in like a month! Once again I'm sorry! Plz forgive me! *pouts bottom lip***_

_**Pss. Please cue up music…makes the chapter so much better. It really gives you a visual**_

* * *

It was the end of September in the middle of a beautiful windy weekday. All the kids were at school while Mr. and Mrs. Evans were at home working. Sam was in his office working on the next comic of his new series; while Mercedes was in the 'Music room' playing with melodies on the piano trying to find some inspiration. Mercedes had tried ten different melodies and none of them seemed to be sounding right, after trying the tenth melody for the second time she put her right hand on her eight month belly and began to rub it and let out a huff. After rubbing circles on her belly she began to talk to her twins.

"Do you guys have any ideas?... Mommy, is really drawing a blank" said Mercedes in a unconfident voice. After asking the questions to her twins she got nothing, neither of them moved at all.

"I'll take that as a No….you think daddy as some ideas? You guys wanna go see daddy?" asked Mercedes and after she did she felt multiple kick happening, it was like her twins decided to have a party in her belly.

"Hey…you guys always do that when I say Daddy" said Mercedes as she stood up from the piano and went to Sam's office to find him writing viciously.

Mercedes stood there and watched him write extremely fast for almost five minutes and when Sam jumped and saw her she raised in eyebrow, waved and gave him a small giggle.

"Someone was really in the zone" remarked Mercedes

Sam took a big breath in and breathed out and smiled "Yeah I was" he said. He then motioned her to come here and when she did Sam put his hands on Mercedes hips and had her sit on his lap. "Taking a break?" he asked as he kissed her cheek.

Mercedes shrugged and answered "Not really, I think I'm having a small case of writers block. Hopefully it's a small case".

"Did you ask the twins for help?" grinned Sam knowing the Mercedes was known for taking to their kids and asking for advice when they were in the womb.

"You know I did. They were no help, I said your name and they started having a party" replied Mercedes

Sam smiled and kissed her stomach through her blouse she was wearing. Mercedes giggled after the action and looked on Sam's desk to see what he was working on. On his desk she saw him working on the new issue of Super Bit. Super Bit was a comic about a child age little girl that fought crime by tumbling her evil villains. Mercedes smiled at the comic, after looking at the comic on Sam's desk she looked at the wall of Sam's framed covers of his work.

"I love how you have managed to use are family and friends in your comic's and there all hits" said Mercedes still looking at the wall of comics.

Sam looked over at the wall and smiled "Yeah, it is amazing. I didn't expect them all to do so well" announced Sam.

Sam really did manage to use almost everyone her knew in his comics. Each of his kids had their own comic. Mary was 'Super Bit; Austin was 'Wolf', a boy quite and keep to himself that turns into a werewolf; Isabelle was 'HeyBelles", a country girl that was all about girl power and did everything a man could do; Aaliyah was 'Belt', a girl that could knock anyone out with her voice. Not only did he use his kids but he used his twin brother and sister and the glee club. Stacy and Stevie were the 'Dynamic Duo', two people that didn't like each other and who struggled to communicate and listen to each other but yet make a good team. The glee club was called the 'Titians', the Titians were a group of teenagers that were outcast and they ended up at the wrong place at the wrong time and somehow got super powers.

"I actually have another idea, I think I'm gonna start it in the winter" smiled Sam as he looked at his wife.

Mercedes smiled "Is it Mark and Ronnie's comic?" asked Mercedes

Sam shaked his head no "It's actually a idea that I've had for a long time, but I keep re-starting it and fixing it and it just never leaves the drawing board" replied Sam

"What's it called?" said a curious Mercedes

Sam shrugged "I don't know yet, I keep struggling with the title" he replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, what's it about?" asked Mercedes wanting to know details.

Sam moved Mercedes long hair from her shoulder to expose her neck, once he exposed her neck he began to put soft kisses on it. As he put kiss after kiss on her neck he began to explain his idea.

_Kiss_

"It's about strong women…."

_Kiss_

"That's a Mom by day…."

_Kiss_

"But a sexy heroine by night"

_Kiss _

"Sounds like a hit" she whispered

_Kiss_

"Yeah, I have a feeling it's gonna be great" whispered Sam

_Kiss_

All of a sudden they hear a small bark. Sam and Mercedes look at the door to Sam's office and see's Lucky running into the room with a toy in his mouth. When Lucky got to Sam and Mercedes he dropped the toy and braked.

"Looks like you're not the only one that wants to play" announced Mercedes

Sam chuckled "But you can't be mad at him cause he so cute" remarked Sam

Lucky was now on his back with his mouth open and his tongue wagging looking at Mercedes and Sam upside down.

"He is, he's my little buddy. I think I have a sidekick now" announced Mercedes

It was true, Mercedes did have a sidekick. Lucky loved to follow Mercedes were ever she went. Lucky was the cutest thing in the world and Mercedes loved to play with him. But Lucky just didn't have a keen for Mercedes. For the two weeks he had been there Lucky had formed a bond with every member of the family. Sam and Mercedes bought him a bed that was in the living room where he could sleep, but Lucky would rather bed hop. Each night of the week he would pick a different room to sleep in. One night he would sleep with Mary, another he would sleep with Austin, and so on and so on. Once her slept in Mercedes and Sam bed he would start the cycle again and go to Mary's room the next night.

Mercedes slowly got off Sam's lap and slowly bent down to sit on the carpet to play with Lucky.

"Please Mercedes be careful" said Sam jumping up to help her down onto the ground.

"Sammy, I'm fine. This is not my first rodeo" remarked Mercedes

"I know, but you know I'm more protective of you when you're pregnant" said Sam checking to make she sure she was comfortable on the ground.

"I'm fine baby, thank you" she said giving him a peck on the lips once she was settled on the ground. Sam went back to his desk chair and watched as Mercedes played tug-of-war with Lucky

"Are you excited for tonight?" asked Mercedes smiling a Lucky as she played with him.

"I'm super excited I can't wait to see both of our girls on stage" smiled Sam. "What songs do you think there gonna sing?" added Sam

"I don't know, I hope there old ones. I kinda liked doing vintage in glee" replied Mercedes.

Mercedes and Sam talked for a while about glee, the girls, and the hope of them not getting into too much drama in glee. After a while Mercedes began to get uncomfortable and scrunched up her face.

"You wanna get up?" asked Sam as he saw his wife facial expression

Mercedes nodded "Yes, please. I have pee, and I'm hungry" she replied as she held up her hands for Sam to help her up.

Once Mercedes was up on her feet she headed to the bathroom. After using the bathroom she went back to Sam's office.

"You hungry?" asked Mercedes

"Yeah, I am actually. Let's go get some lunch" replied Sam.

Sam and Mercedes gated Lucky in the living room with his toys and tons of room to play. Once Lucky was taken cared of they left and went out to lunch.

XXXXXXXXX

Later that's night all of the glee members were backstage getting ready for invitationals. Isabelle was one of the first girls done; she went to the curtain and peeked out to look at the crowd. There were so many people there. There was tons of parents, teaches, and just regular adults. As Isabelle continued to look into the crowd she found her mom and dad sitting with her aunts in uncles; everyone from Uncle Finn to Aunt Sugar. Isabelle began to hyperventilate as she watched more people take their seat.

"Hey, stop siking yourself out" said a voice behind her

Isabelle turned around and saw her sister folding her arms across her chest and tapping her foot.

"What if I choke, my note is really high, and it involves a lot of control" said Isabelle with a scared look on her face.

"You won't choke. You wanna know why?" asked Aaliyah while walking up to Isabelle and putting her hands on Isabelle's shoulders

"Why" she asked above a whisper

"Because I believe in you, and your gonna be amazing out there" replied Aaliyah shaking her a little

Isabelle gave Aaliyah a small smile "Thanks".

"Anytime" smiled Aaliyah giving her a hug "Now get excited" she cheered while doing a little dance making Isabelle laugh.

Aaliyah left Isabelle to go find Nathan, once she did she sneaked up behind him and got on her tippy toe even thought she was wearing heels. She took her hands and covered his eyes from behind.

"Who's the cutest girlfriend in the world" she asked keeping his eyes covered

"Well, I wouldn't say cutest" he replied

"Excuse me?" she asked with a hint of attitude

"I would say most beautiful" he licked his lips and smiled

Aaliyah smiled and uncovered his eyes. Nathan turned around and hugged his girlfriend picking her up off the ground.

"You chose your words wisely Mr. Salling" she said in a whisper

"I do what I can" he whispered back nuzzling her nose. Aaliyah smiled and went in to kiss Nathan but was interrupted by Mr. Shue

"Nathan, Aaliyah, stop kissing, let's focus" said Mr. Shue

"Way to kill a moment" whispered Nathan putting Aaliyah back down.

"Tell me about it" she replied back with a whisper.

"You guys are gonna do amazing out there. I believe in you guys and were going all the way this year, right?" said Mr. Shue

"Right" said everyone

"This is just the beginning, let's do this. Everyone in" said Mr. Shue putting his hand in the middle followed by the rest of the club.

"Ooooohhh….Showtime" they chanted and shot their arms up to the sky.

After their chant everyone got on stage to get in there places for their first number. The guys wore dark washed jeans with white button up that was left open revealing a white tank top. While the girls wore simple strapless white dresses that ended a little past their knees; there hair was down with all of them wearing black headbands and black heels.

The man in the box in the auditorium began to give a small speech and welcomed everyone to McKinley. After his speech the curtain raised showing the teens in their places. There was a small pause and then the music started.

{Kyle}

_**Can **_

{Everyone}

_**Anybody**_

_**find me**_

_**somebody to**_

_**love?**_

{Jamie}_**  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet **_

{Kyle with Everyone}_**  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me **_

{Jamie with Everyone}_**  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord! **_

{Everyone}_**  
Somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
**_{Nathan}_**  
I work hard every day of my life **_

{Nathan and Jamie}_**  
I work till I ache my bones **_

{Nathan}_**  
At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own – **_

{Jamie}_**  
I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord**_

{Jamie and Kyle}

_**- somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me - somebody to love?  
**_{Everyone}_**  
(He works hard)  
**_{Louis}_**  
Everyday - I try and I try and I try – **_

{Jamie}_**  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy **_

{Louis}_**  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe **_

{Everyone}_**  
Yeah - yeah yeah yeah **_

{Jamie and Kyle}_**  
Oh Lord  
Somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me**_

{Jamie}

_**somebody to love?  
**_{Blake}_**  
Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat**_

{Summer}_**  
I'm ok, I'm alright  
Ain't gonna face no defeat **_

{Jamie and Kyle}_**  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord! **_

{Everyone}

_**Find me somebody to love**_

_**Find me somebody to love**_

_**Find me somebody to love**_

_**Find me somebody to love**_

_**Find me somebody to love**_

_**Find me somebody to love**_

_**Find me somebody to love**_

_**Find me somebody to love**_

_**Find me somebody to love**_

_**Find me somebody to love**_

_**Somebody (Somebody)**_

_**Somebody( Somebody)**_

_**Somebody (Somebody)**_

_**Somebody (somebody)**_

_**Somebody (somebody)**_

{Aaliyah Belting}_**  
Can anybody find me**_

_**somebody to**_

_**love?**_

{Jamie and Kyle with everyone}

_**Somebody find me,**_

_**Somebody to love**_

{Nathan and Louis}

_**Somebody**_

_**Somebody**_

_**Somebody**_

{Jamie}

_**Somebody to love**_

{Everyone}

_**Somebody to love**_

_**Somebody to love**_

{Jamie with everyone}

_**Find me,**_

_**Somebody to love**_

Everyone clapped and cheered at the end. The curtain fell and the glee club ran off stage to get waters and to get ready for the next number.

"That was so good" said Rachel still clapping and smiling

"I love how they kept the our choreography" smiled Quinn

"I think they did it better than us, and we always kill that song" said Kurt

"But, I must say Aaliyah tackled that note" cheered Rachel

"I know" said Mercedes still shocked a little from her daughter's performance

"She looked just like you" whispered Sam with his lopsided grin

Mercedes smiled and looked down with small blush.

About Ten minutes later the upperclassmen were back on stage while the lowerclassmen were in the hallways for the school outside the double doors waiting for their cue. The music started and the curtain rose.

{Upperclassmen: Aaliyah, Nathan, Summer, Blake, Jamie, and Kyle}  
_**Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes,  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Moments so dear.  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure, measure a year?**_

~The doors opened and the Lowerclassmen began to sing as they walk down the walkway~

{Lowerclassmen: Isabelle, Autumn, Nial, Leslie, Louis, and Jace}  
_**In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights  
In cups of coffee  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.**_

_**In five hundred twenty-five thousand**_  
_**Six hundred minutes**_  
_**How do you measure**_  
_**A year in the life?**_

~Lowerclassmen get on stage by going up the stairs on the side of the stage~

{All}  
_**How about love?  
How about love?  
How about love? Measure in love**_

_**Seasons of love. Seasons of love**_

{Leslie}  
_**Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes!  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Journeys to plan.**_

{Autumn}

_**Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure the life  
Of a woman or a man?**_

{Jace}_**  
In truths that she learned,  
Or in times that he cried.**_

{Nial}  
_**In bridges he burned,  
Or the way that she died.**_

{ALL}  
_**It's time now to sing out,  
Tho' the story never ends  
Let's celebrate  
Remember a year in the life of friends  
Remember the love!  
Remember the love!  
Seasons of love!**_

{Leslie}(while ALL sing)_**  
Oh you got to got to  
Remember the love!**_

{Autumn}(while ALL sing)_**  
You know that love is a gift from up above  
Share love, give love spread love **_

{Isabelle}(While ALL sing)_**  
Measure measure your life in love.**_

Isabelle smiled as she hit the last note perfectly. She was so proud of herself it was hard for her not to started jumping after she hit it. When she finished the curtain fell and everyone clapped. The glee club got in line for a bow. The curtain rose and everyone clapped as they bowed with smiles on their faces.

After the invitational was over the glee club went out to the crowd to mingle with everyone. Aaliyah and Isabelle were walking together when Mary came running up to them.

"Oh my god, you guys were amazing. That was the best I'd ever hear you guys sing" said Mary with tons of excitement in her voice.

Aaliyah and Isabelle laughed "Just wait till you see us at National's. Were gonna boggle your brain if you thought tonight was amazing" said Aaliyah tickling her little sister.

"You guys were so good" smiled Sam appearing with Mercedes holding his hand.

Isabelle smiled and gave Sam a hug "Thanks daddy, I was really nervous" said Isabelle

"We couldn't tell" remarked Mercedes.

XXXXX

Autumn and Nial were talking to their parents about their performance when Autumn saw Leslie already leaving.

"One sec, I'll be right back" said Autumn running to catch Leslie

"Les, where you going?" asked Autumn

"I was going home" replied Leslie

"Aren't your parents here?" asked Autumn hoping that they would have made it to see how awesome Leslie was tonight.

Leslie shaked her head no "No, I'm not surprise the never come to my events" replied Leslie

"So Maria is outside waiting for you?" asked Autumn

"No, her son was sick tonight. So I'm walking home so she can stay with him" replied Leslie

"Leslie, you can't walk home it's almost 9:30" remarked Autumn

"I'll be fine, but thanks for caring" said Leslie genuinely saying thank you

"Les will give you a ride home. I can't let you walk home, please" said Autumn with pleading eyes

Leslie thought about as she watched Autumn beg with her eyes "Okay, fine" she said giving up

"Yay, plus you can meet my parents" smiled Autumn

Autumn and Leslie walked over to the rest of the Changs with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Mom, Dad, this is Leslie; she's a new friend of mine" smiled Autumn

"Hi Leslie, nice to meet you" smiled Tina

"You did a great job tonight" smiled Mike

"Thank you" said Leslie with a smile

"Is it okay if we give her a ride?" asked Autumn

"Yea, its fine sweetie" said Tina

XXXXXXX

Isabelle was talking to her aunts and uncles when she saw Brent staring at her from a far with his arms behind his back. When she looked at him he smiles and she accidently let a smile crack. After doing so she excused herself from her aunts and uncles and walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

He smiled "I came to see you".

"Why?" she asked just above a whisper

"You're different, you're a good different" he replied. "I got this for you" he added holding water with a rose tapped to it. Isabelle couldn't help but let a giggle escape her mouth.

"I figured I owed you one since I took your other one" he said giving her a small smile

"Thank you" said Isabelle with a smile

"By the way, you were amazing up there. You're a star" he said

Isabelle couldn't stop smiling, she wanted to stop but she couldn't. And for some weird reason she had butterflies in her stomach

"Thank you" she said with a smile. "How did you know I was in glee?" she asked

"Well, when I bumped into you said you had an audition. So I took a giant guess and hoped you were talking about glee" he said "When I heard about the invitational I had to come" he added

"Well thanks for coming, and thanks for the rose and the water" she said starting to walk away but he stopped her

"Isabelle wait, wait ummm…. I was wondering if….if you would want to go out tomorrow night?" he asked

Tomorrow is Saturday; he wants to go out tomorrow. He sure isn't wasting any time is he she thought as she stared at him. For once in my life I'm gonna listen to Autumn and if she's wrong, she owes me BIG time.

"Ummm….sure, yea" she replied

"Really?" he said with a smile

"Yea" replied Isabelle

"Okay, here's my number" he said as he turned over the water she had and pointed to his number. "And I'll see you tomorrow at seven?" he said

"Seven it is" she said with a small smile

"Okay, see ya later. And you were great tonight" he said walking away with a wave

"Thanks" she said smiling

"Who was that?" said Sam scaring the crap out of Isabelle.

"Oooo, he cute" said Aaliyah "Awww did he get you that rose…but what's with the water?" she asked

"It's a inside joke" said Isabelle staring at Aaliyah "And he's a friend I guess… he asked me out, can I go?" asked Isabelle

"No" said Sam

"Yes" said Mercedes

Mercedes and Sam had said it at the same time. Everyone looked at them with confused looks on their faces.

"Can I go, or can I not go?" asked Isabelle

"You can go" said Mercedes

"Mercy?" asked Sam with his mouth partly open

"She can go" said Mercedes with a little more of a stern voice

Sam rolled his eyes "Fine, you can go"

All of a sudden there was a whipping noise being made by all four children. Sam looked at all of them with stern faces. Mercedes tried her hardest to hold in laughter.

"But you have to be home by 9:00" said Sam

"I'm okay with that" said Isabelle

"Let's get outta here, who wants' pizza for dinner?" asked Sam

"I do" said Mary smiling

"We have pizza all the time, can we have Chinese?" asked Aaliyah

"How about Mexican?" asked Isabelle

"I want a burger" said Austin

All four children began to argue about what to eat as they walked to the car that was in the McKinley high parking lot.

* * *

_**THAT'S ITS GUYS I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT? WAS IT GOOD? BAD? WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART? WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE LINE? WHAT DID YOU THINK OF INVITATIONALS! NEXT CHAPTER ISABELLE AND LESLIE HAVE THERE FIRST DATES…KINDA? CONFUSED? YOU'LL SEE WHEN I UPDATE! EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY AND THEY KEEP ME WRITING!**_

_**Songs in order:**_

_**Somebody To Love- Glee Cast**_

_**Seasons Of Love- RENT Cast**_

_**Sorry for any errors I missed**_

_**Xoxox**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	5. First Date

_**Hey Guys, I'm sorry for the SUPER late update! I have had no energy to type and I'm so sorry! But I'm back now and very much energized! Also I would like to say if any of you read my other fic **__**Lift me Up**__**; I wanted to guys to know that I'm deleting that fic; I have lost motivation and I'm uninterested in it so I'm gonna take if down. It wouldn't be right for me to continue a fic I no longer have interest for. But I do wanna thank everyone that read it and reviewed! Means so much! And again I'm sorry!**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

"Isabelle Wake up!" said Aaliyah shaking her sister from her peaceful sleep.

Isabelle stirred and let out a grown.

"Isabelle wake up" said Aaliyah repeating herself to wake her sister up.

Isabelle opened her eyes a little and saw that her clock said 7:45 am she groaned again and turned over pulling the covers over her head.

"ISABELLE!" yelled Aaliyah white yanking off the covers

Isabelle popped up and gave her sister the death stare. She had sleep in her eyes and her hair was in a messy bun with a side of bed hair.

"What the hell Aaliyah its seven in the morning on a Saturday…GO AWAY" said Isabelle with irritation in her voice

"We have to get ready for your date" said Aaliyah dropping the covers and putting her hands on her hips.

"My date isn't for another 12 hours Liyah, go away" said Isabelle lying back down and putting her hands on her face to keep the sunlight from getting to her face.

"Exactly, we don't have a lot of time now get up the mall a waits" remarked Aaliyah

Isabelle groaned again realizing now that she was up she wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon. She was gonna have to get up and go to the mall with her sister.

Isabelle sat up and said, "Fine, I'm up!"

Aaliyah smiled "Great…hungry?" she asked holding Isabelle's coffee order in one hand and a scone in other.

Isabelle took the coffee and took a sip, after sipping she let out a sigh and began to slowly get out of bed.

"I expect to see you downstairs in twenty" said Aaliyah as she left the room.

Twenty minutes later Isabelle came down the stairs in yoga pants, a hoddie and a pair of Uggs slippers with her hair in a neat ponytail. She met Aaliyah in the kitchen drinking orange juice; she was wearing yoga pants, a t-shirt, and converse with her hair in a side ponytail.

"Yay, you're ready. Let's go" said Aaliyah after putting down her cup and grabbing her purse. Aaliyah and Isabelle were about to head out the door when Sam and Mary came walking in.

"Morning Daddy" said Aaliyah and Isabelle in unison

"How are my princesses?" said Sam placing kisses on each other their cheeks

"Great" replied Aaliyah

"Tired" replied Isabelle taking a sip of her coffee afterwards.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Mary putting her small backpack that held her water and snack for tumbling

"To the mall" replied Aaliyah with a small smile.

"Ooo Daddy can I go?" asked Mary looking up at Sam with a smile

"Yes you can go…But Aaliyah, Isabelle look after her. I don't want you guys losing her at the mall" replied Sam

"Yes" cheered Mary

"We won't lose her Dad" remarked Isabelle

"Just be careful, she's really small" said Sam

"Okay, will be careful" replied Aaliyah

With that Aaliyah, Isabelle, and Mary hopped into Aaliyah's car and headed to the mall. She they arrived Aaliyah grabbed Mary's hand and walked into the mall. Once they were in the mall Aaliyah stopped walking and bent down to Mary's level.

"Okay, Bit you need to hold my hand or Belle's hand while were here okay. If you can't hold on to our hands hold on to our jackets, okay?" asked Aaliyah

"Okay" replied Mary

XXXXXXXX

It was going on the third hour of them being at the mall. They were in there fourth store look at tops to go with the pair was skinny jeans they had bought.

"What do you think about this?" asked Aaliyah holding up a floral top

"It's okay, but I think we can find something better" replied Isabelle after looking at the top.

They continue to look through the tops until Aaliyah gasp at a shirt.

"What about this one?" asked Aaliyah holding up a red blouse

Isabelle arches her eyebrow as a small smile forms on her lips.

"With this jacket?" said Isabelle showing Aaliyah a leather jacket.

"Yes, that's really cute….I think we found our outfit for tonight" smiled Aaliyah

"Great, let's buy it" said Isabelle

They go up to the cash register and begin to pay for their purchases. As there paying Isabelle gets a bad feeling. She looks around; as she looks around she realizes that Mary hasn't said anything in awhile. She looks around Aaliyah and herself and realizes that Mary is nowhere to be found. Isabelle begins to hyperventilate, when she comes to the conclusion that they lost their sister.

"Aaliyah?..."said Isabelle trying to stay calm

"Yeah?" asked Aaliyah grabbing the bag with their clothes in it from the women

"Where's Mary?" asked Isabelle letting her panic voice be heard

Aaliyah eyes practically pop put ask she looks at her sides and doesn't see Mary

"Oh No!" yells Aaliyah.

"What are we gonna do? We can't go home without her" said Isabelle panicking

Aaliyah takes a deep breath before speaking and says "okay look, she couldn't have left the store. So were gonna take some deep breaths and look for her, okay?" said Aaliyah

"Okay" said Isabelle taking deep breaths.

Isabelle and Aaliyah begin to look all over the store for their little sister. They looked everywhere in the store, around the racks, under the shelves, and the changing station.

"I can't find her!" said Isabelle about to break down in tears.

"Where the hell could she be? She knows better to leave the store by herself" said Aaliyah getting frustrated.

"Help!" said a small voice

"Did you hear that?" asked Isabelle

"Yeah" said Aaliyah looking around trying to find the source

"Help!" said the voice again

"I think it's coming from over here" said Isabelle trying to follow the voice

"Help!" said the voice again

Isabelle turned her head and saw a pile of jeans on the floor; something was wiggling underneath them.

"Someone please, help!" said the voice

"That sounds like…" said Aaliyah

"Mary!" they said in unison as the run to the pile of jeans and begin to pull them off of their little sister.

Smiles began to appear on Isabelle and Aaliyah's face when they saw their sister. Once Mary's arms were free of jeans Isabelle wrapped their arms around Mary.

"Bit, what happen? You scared us!" said Isabelle

"I know you said no to walk away from you but I wanted to help. I found these cool jeans to might like. I tried to get them but I was too short. So I climbed on the shelve to get them but once I started to pull them down, other pairs began to fall. Then I got stuck. Don't be mad!" said Mary with pleading eyes

Isabelle and Aaliyah couldn't be mad at their sister for running off; she had good intensions. And she was just trying to help.

"Okay, we won't be mad if… you don't tell Mommy and Daddy about this. Okay?" said Aaliyah

"Okay" said Mary with smile

"Why don't we get out of here and we can go to Claire's. You can help pick out my accessions and you can get something" said Isabelle with a smile

"Yay, let's go" cheered Mary trying to get up.

Aaliyah and Isabelle help their sister up and they leave the store heading to Claire's. Once they got to Claire's Mary picked out all of Isabelle accessories and got herself some nail polish and a necklaces.

When they left Claire's they headed back home to help Isabelle get ready. As soon as they got home all three Evans girls ran up the stairs and went straight to Isabelle's room. For the next couple of hours laughing, giggling and music came from Isabelle's room. 6:50 came and they were putting the finishing touches on Isabelle's outfit.

"You look really pretty Belles" said Mary ash she watches Aaliyah put blush on her sisters cheeks.

"Are you sure I don't look like a clown?" asked Isabelle

Mary giggled "positive" replied Mary

"Thanks Mar" said Isabelle sending Mary a wink.

"I'm almost done" said Aaliyah

All of a sudden there was a beeping noise coming from Isabelle's phone. She looked at it and it was a text from Autumn.

_**Don't forget to call me and Leslie afterwards. We want every little detail.**_

_**-Autumn**_

Isabelle giggled after reading the text; her best friends were beyond crazy.

"Mom!" yelled Aaliyah as she took a step back to look at her work.

Within minutes Mercedes appeared at the door and looked at Isabelle sitting on her bed fiddling with her fingers.

"How'd I do?" asked Aaliyah with a smile

Mercedes walked closer to Isabelle and a smile slowly appeared on her face.

"You look beautiful" said Mercedes

Isabelle looked up at her mom and smiled "Really?" asked Isabelle

"Yes, you do" replied Mercedes

All of a sudden the doorbell rang and squeals came from Aaliyah, Mary, and Mercedes. Isabelle couldn't help but laugh at their reaction.

"Come on we better hurry before Daddy scares him off" said Aaliyah

As the girls walked down the stairs barks were being heard from Lucky who was letting them know that someone was at the door.

XXXXXX

The doorbell ranged while Sam and Austin were watching a football game.

"I got it" said Austin

"No, I got it" said Sam stopping his son from answering the door. When Sam got to the door he opened it and saw this so called 'Brent'. Brent smiled at Mr. Evans and did a small wave before speaking.

"Hi, Sir" said Brent with nervousness in his voice

"Please, call me Mr. Evans" said Sam

"Sorry Sir, I mean Mr. Evans" said Brent giving Sam a nervous smile

"So… where are you taking my daughter" said Sam folding his arms across his chest.

"I was gonna take her to Breadstix" replied Brent

"Mmmhmm" said Sam

All of a sudden they hear the girls coming down the stairs. Isabelle appears in the door way and smiles. Brent let out a big breath as soon as he laid eyes on Isabelle. To him she was gorgeous; she wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a red blouse, and black leather jacket and 2 inch heel boots. Isabelle's hair was straighten and her was makes was flawless.

"You look really pretty" said Brent finally speaking

A small smile appeared on Isabelle's face "Thank you".

"Oh these are for you…and these are for you" said Brent as he remembered the four roses in his hand. He gave one to Mary, one to Aaliyah, one to Mercedes and one to Isabelle.

"Awww thanks Brent" said Mercedes with a smile

"Anytime Mrs. Evans" he smiled

"Thank you for mine too" said Mary with a smile

"You're welcome cutie" said Brent

"And mine" said Aaliyah

"Anytime" said Brent. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah" said Isabelle

Brent and Isabelle began to walk away to Brent's Dad's car as the walked away Sam said Isabelle's name.

"Isabelle…"

"Yeah, I know nine o'clock" said Isabelle

XXXXXXXX

The doorbell ranged as Leslie was putting on her earrings. She hurried and went straight to the door. She opened it and saw Nial pacing at her doorstep.

"Hi Nial" smiled Leslie

"…Wow, you look…" said Nial becoming speechless

Leslie smiled "I'm gonna take that as a compliment"

"…it was one, a big one" remarked Nial.

"Good" smiled Leslie

"You ready to go?" asked Nial

"Yeah" smiled Leslie. "Maria, I'm leaving. I'll be back in about two hours" yelled Leslie

"Okay" yelled Maria

"Okay, we can go" smiled Leslie as she closed and locked the door.

And with that Nial and Leslie were off to the movies for their very first date.

XXXXXX

Isabelle and Brent arrived at Breadstix and were lucky enough to get a booth on a Saturday night. As soon as they were seated they got their menus and began to look it over. Once they decided on what they wanted they began to hold a conversation.

"So, what else do you already know about me besides that I'm in glee club?" asked Isabelle

"Well, your Dad doesn't like me. Your Mom's really nice and pretty. Aaliyah Evans McKinley's belter is you big sister. You have a cute little sister. Your best friends are Autumn and Nial Chang. You're pretty shy, and from what I have heard around the halls, you're a perfectionist and you don't like me…. Did I miss anything?" said Brent

"Yes, Leslie Adams is also my best friend and I have a little brother" replied Isabelle

"I heard of her she's new this year, right?" asked Brent

"Yeah, she is. She's a really nice girl. And she's the first person that I have ever trusted in less than 48 hours" said Isabelle with a small smile

Brent smiles and opens his mouth to say something but the waiter comes.

"Welcome to Breadstix, what would you like to drink?" he asked

"Sprite" said Isabelle

"Pepsi" said Brent

The Waiter nodded and went to go get there drinks.

"What do you know about me?" asked Brent with a small smile

Isabelle giggled "You don't want me to answer the question" she replied

"Yes I do, please answer it." He said

Isabelle looked into his eyes for a moment and saw they he really wanted her to answer it.

"Fine, you're a jock who goes out with every girl in our grade with your sidekick Zayn. You break their hearts and leave them in the dust" said Isabelle

"…Okay, I'll admit that this isn't my first date and that I have had more than three girlfriends. But I like you" remarked Brent

"Why?" asked Isabelle looking into his eyes.

"Because…you're special" replied Brent

Isabelle quickly looked away from his eyes and down at her hands. The waiter comes back with their drinks and takes there orders. After they ordered and the waiter walked away Isabelle quickly asked Brent as question.

"I'm not the only special girl in McKinley…Hell I'm not the only special girl in Lima. So give me another reason" said Isabelle folding her hairs

"I-I can't explain it" said Brent

Isabelle looks at him and tries her hardest to read his expression but she can't.

XXXXX

When Nial and Leslie got to the movies, Nial let Leslie pick the movie. The went into the theater and by the middle of the movie they were snuggling together. When the movie ended they walked to the ice cream parlor next to it to get some ice cream. When they got there ice cream they sat at a picnic table eating there ice cream in the October wind.

"So tell me about California?" asked Nial

Leslie's face scrunched up a little at the thought of California. "There's not much to say" she replied

"Oh come on, it's California. I'm sure there's a ton to say" said Nial

Leslie let out a small huff "I just don't like it there" said Leslie in a quiet voice

"Why not?" said Nial not paying attention to her tone

"Just bad memories…can we talk about something else please" said Leslie

Nial looked up from his ice cream and saw the sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry, we can talk about whatever you wanna talk about" he said

Leslie smiled and started talking about the movie they just saw. Once they talked about the movie for awhile they began to get to know each other more. When they finished their ice cream the decided it was time to head home. Nial called his Dad and within ten minutes Mike was there to come get them. When they got to Leslie's house Nial walked her to her door.

"I had a really good time tonight" she said with a smile

"Me too" said Nial in a low voice while making intense eye contact. Without breaking the eye contact Nial put his hand on her cheek and slowly crest it. He slowly leaned in and placed his lips on hers. As soon as their lips met the both instantly closed there; both of them saw fireworks. They both pulled away from the kiss; Nial was the first to open his eyes and when he opened them he saw the Leslie's eyes were still closed and there was a smile on her face.

"I'll text you later?" asked Nial

"Yeah, text me" said Leslie finally opening her eyes with her smile still present

Leslie turned around and unlocked her door and went inside with a finale wave and a smile. When Leslie closed the door and leaned against the door and let out a sigh. Leslie Adams was in a daze.

Nial ran back to the car with a smile on a face. When he got in the car Mike looked at him with a smirk on his face.

"What?" asked Nial

Mike smirked "Nothing" he said as he began to drive home

XXXXXX

After eating it was almost nine o'clock and it was time for Isabelle to go home. When they got to the Evans doorstep they began to talk.

"Did you have a good time?" asked Brent

"Yeah, I did" said Isabelle with a small smile

"Okay, good because that mean I didn't totally screw up" said Brent

Isabelle giggled "Well maybe next time you can tell me why I'm so special" remarked Isabelle

"Next time?...wait, do I get a next time?" asked Brent

Isabelle closed her eyes a smiled "I just said next time didn't i?" she asked

"You did, you did indeed" said Brent

"Guess that means I have to give one then, don't i?" asked Isabelle

"Yes, you do" smiled Brent.

Brent looked into her eyes and could tell that Isabelle didn't want him to kiss her. So he decided to respect it and not kiss her.

"So ill talk to later?" asked Brent

"Yeah" said Isabelle

"That means no more intense staring from afar, just plain old talking face to face" asked Brent

Isabelle laughed "Yes, I will talk to you"

"Good, see you later" said Brent

"Bye" said Isabelle in a soft voice.

When Isabelle walked into the house she let out a small sigh. She noticed that the living room tv was still on and went to go see who was watching it.

"Hey Mom, hey daddy" said Isabelle

"Hey Sweetheart, how was it?" asked Mercedes

"It was good. I'm gonna head upstairs, see you guys in the morning?" said Isabelle

"Yeah, goodnight" said Sam

"Goodnight" said Isabelle as she went up the stairs.

"She likes him…she might not know it yet but she likes him" said Sam as he stared at the TV snuggled up next to his wife.

* * *

_**THAT'S IT GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD MEAN I A LOT! THEY KEEP ME MATOVATED AND WRITING SO PLEASE TRY NOT TO LEAVE THIS STORY WITHOUT REVIEWING. NEXT CHAPTER GLEE CLUB DITCHES SCHOOL! SO STAY TUNE PLEASE!**_

_**Sorry for any errors**_

_**Xoxox**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	6. Glee's Day Off!

_**Don't really know what do with myself at the moment so… here's another chapter! I hope you like it! It was inspired by one of my favorite 80's movies Ferris Bueller's Day Off. I hope you guys know the movie it's a really good movie! If you don't… as if you know you've seen if before…EVERYONE has! It's a classic! Okay I'm gonna stop talking and giving you the chapter!**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Ps. Please cue up the music it make the chapter better!**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

Days had gone by since Isabelle and Brent date. It was now early Friday morning and Aaliyah was awakened by her phone beeping at five am. When she looked at it she had a text from Nathan. She opened it and read the next and a smile instantly spread against her face.

**Still as planned?**

**-Nathan**

**Yupp. Just gotta turn off Isabelle's alarm clock**

**-Aaliyah**

**Good, I'll text everyone else and make sure there still**

**-Nathan**

**Okay, I miss you and can't wait to see you 3**

**-Aaliyah**

**Me either ;) see you soon babe 3**

**-Nathan**

**3**

**-Aaliyah**

Aaliyah smiled as she sent Nathan a heart through text message. After sending the heart she relaxed in her bed for about five minutes. After relaxing she slowly got out of her bed and headed to Isabelle's, when she got there she slowly walked towards her alarm clock to turn it off. Once it was off she quickly and quietly left the room. Aaliyah was back in her room lying down on her bed when she got a text message.

**All systems are go! See you soon beautiful!**

**-Nathan**

Aaliyah smiled and became excited, she couldn't wait. She needed at break from school and so did her sister. Sure it was only October the second month of school but Isabelle was already over working herself by doing homework she didn't have to do and by studying non-stop. Aaliyah did agree that grades and homework were important but high school was also about having fun and being young and carefree. She wanted her sister to experience that at least once. Everything didn't have to be so serious and planned…well this was planned but not super planned.

Before she knew it she heard her parents and her siblings waking up and getting ready for school. Austin left at his usual time and Mercedes and Sam left with Mary earlier then they usually did to run some errands and take Mary to school. Before leaving Mercedes made sure she told Aaliyah to get her and her sister to school on time and Aaliyah gave her a simple smile and nod showing that she understood.

Once everyone was gone Aaliyah went to go wake up Isabelle. She walked into the room and gently woke Isabelle.

"Belles, wake up" said Aaliyah

Isabelle groaned "What time is it?" she asked

"Seven o'clock" replied Aaliyah in a clam voice

"SEVEN O'CLOCK!" Isabelle jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. "WE HAVE TO LEAVE FOR SCHOOL IN TEN MINTUES" she yelled. "WHY ARENT YOU DRESSED? WHY ARENT YOU RUSHING?" asked Isabelle as she had her toothbrush in her mouth with her mouth full of toothpaste.

"There's no need to rush…take your time. Will make it" replied Aaliyah with her arms folded across her chest in a calm voice

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO CALM? AND WE WONT MAKE IT-"yelled Isabelle wiping her face with a towel.

"WE WILL, just take your time" said Aaliyah cutting her off

And with than Aaliyah walked to her room to get dressed. Isabelle watched her walk away with a 'what da fuck' look on her face. After standing there confused for a couple minutes she went back to her room and began to get ready. Once they were both ready they headed out the house. As they were driving Isabelle noticed that Aaliyah missed a turn on the way to school and went another away.

"Liyah, this isn't the way to school" she said

"I know" replied Aaliyah

"Okay, then where are we going?" asked Isabelle with a confused look on her face

"You'll see" she replied with a smirk

Within minutes they arrived at Nathan house; when they got there they saw the rest of the glee club standing out front waiting for them with smiles on their faces. Isabelle and Aaliyah got out of the car and greeted them.

"Okay, can someone explain to me what the hell is going on?" asked Isabelle

"Were taking a day off" replied Jace with a smile

"What do you mean were taking a day off…its only October. We've only been in school for a couple of weeks" replied Isabelle

"Well I say we need a break" remarked Blake with his arm around Summer

"Guys we can't do thi-" said Isabelle but was cut off by Autumn

"Come on its one day" announced Autumn

"One Day?" asked Isabelle

"One day" replied Autumn

"Fine" said Isabelle rolling her eyes "This better be worth my wild" she added

"It will be" said Aaliyah with a smile standing next to Nathan with a arm around his waist

"Okay now that that's settled let's get down to business" said Nathan " We can only take one car. We can all be together and no one will get left behind" he added

"How are all twelve of us gonna fit in one car?" asked Leslie

"Were gonna have to make it work" replied Nathan "Were gonna take the minivan, so it won't be as mad" added Nathan

"What about our cars? What if your parents see them?" asked Louis

"They won't there away on business" smirked Nathan

Nathan was the youngest of three; he had a big brother and a big sister, both were in college and were only home on holidays.

"Great, let's get going and get this seating arrangement figured out" smiled Jamie

After spending a good five minutes on the seating arrangement they finally had gotten it figured out. Nathan was in the front driving; Aaliyah was in the passenger seat with Isabelle on her lap. Kyle was in the seat behind Nathan with Jamie on his lap. Blake in the seat behind Aaliyah with Summer on his lap. Nial, Leslie, Jace say in the tree seats in the very back; Autumn sat on Jace's lap with her legs going across Leslie's lap. Louis sat in the aisle in between Kyle and Blake. Once they were all seat Nathan looked in the back and smiled at everyone.

"Is everyone comfortable?" he asked

"Very" smiled Kyle with her hand on the small of Jamie's back. Jamie smiled and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Okay, let's go I'm excited" smiled Autumn "I've never skipped school before… I have such a rush right now" said Autumn with a smile

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at Autumn's comment. Nathan started the car and headed to the mall; as he was driving he turned on the radio to get some music going. It was throwback hour on the station it was on. He turned it on just in time to hear the super old dong 'Don't Cha' by the Pussycat Dolls. All the girls smiled at each other know the words to the classic; they all soon began taking turns singing.

**_[Louis]_**  
**OK ( Autumn: ahh)**  
**Yeah ( Leslie: ahh)**  
**Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot and sweaty in this mu'fucka ( Jamie: oh, baby)**  
**Ladies let's go ( Isabelle: uhh)**  
**Soldiers let's go ( Summer : dolls)**  
**Let me talk to y'all and just you know**  
**Give you a little situation... listen ( Aaliyah :fellas)**

**_[Louis]_**  
**Pussycat Dolls**  
**Ya see this shit get hot**  
**Everytime I come through when I step up in the spot ( Summer: are you ready)**  
**Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout**  
**Prowl for the best chick**  
**Yes I'm on the lookout ( Autumn: let's dance)**  
**Slow banging shorty like a belly dancer with it**  
**Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it ( Leslie: oh, baby)**  
**No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve**  
**Gimme the number**  
**But make sure you call before you leave**

**_[Leslie]_**  
**I know you like me ( Rest of the girls: I know you like me)**  
**I know you do (I know you do)**  
**That's why whenever I come around**  
**She's all over you (she's all over you)**  
**I know you want it (I know you want it)**  
**It's easy to see (it's easy to see)**  
**And in the back of your mind**  
**I know you should be on with me (babe)**

**_[Chorus: All of the Girls]_**  
**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?**  
**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?**  
**Don't cha?**  
**Don't cha?**  
**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?**  
**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?**  
**Don't cha?**  
**Don't cha?**  
**[Summer]**  
**Fight the feeling ( Rest of the girls: fight the feeling)**  
**Leave it alone (leave it alone)**  
**'Cause if it ain't love**  
**It just ain't enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)**

**[Jamie]**  
**Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)**  
**You have to play fair (you have to play fair)**  
**See I don't care**  
**But I know she ain't gonna wanna share**

**_[Chorus:All of the girls]_**  
**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?**  
**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?**  
**Don't cha?**  
**Don't cha?**  
**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?**  
**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?**  
**Don't cha?**  
**Don't cha?**

**_[Louis]_**  
**OK, I see how it's goin' down (ahh, don't cha)**  
**Seems like shorty wanna little menage pop off or something (let's go)**  
**Well let me get straight to it**  
**Every broad wan watch a nigga when I come through it**  
**It's the god almighty, looking all brand new**  
**If shorty wanna jump in my ass then vanquish**  
**Looking at me all like she really wanna do it**  
**Tryna put it on me till my balls black an blueish**  
**Ya wanna play wit ah playa girl then play on**  
**Strip out the Chanel**  
**And leave the lingerie on**  
**Watch me and I'mma watch you at the same time**  
**Looking at ya wan break my back**  
**You're the very reason why I keep a pack ah the Magnum**  
**An wit the wagon hit chu in the back of tha magnum**  
**For the record, don't think it was something you did**  
**Shorty all on me cause it's hard to resist the kid**  
**I got a idea that's dope for y'all**  
**As y'all could get so I could hit the both of y'all**

**_[Aaliyah]_**  
**I know she loves you (I know she loves you)**  
**I understand (I understand)**  
**I'd probably be just as crazy about you**  
**If you were my own man**  
**Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)**  
**Possibly (possibly)**  
**Until then old friend**  
**Your secret is safe with me**

**_[Chorus: All the Girls]_**  
**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?**  
**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?**  
**Don't cha?**  
**Don't cha?**  
**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?**  
**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?**  
**Don't cha?**  
**Don't cha?**

After singing everyone was laughing and cheering. The next song came on was a favorite from everyone in the car. It was impossible for them not to sing it.

**_[All Of Them]_**  
**All of the lights**  
**All of the lights**  
**All of the lights**  
**All of the lights**

**_[Isabelle]_**  
**Turn up the lights in here, baby**  
**Extra bright, I want y'all to see this**  
**Turn up the lights in here, baby**  
**You know what I need**  
**Want you to see everything**  
**Want you to see all of the lights**  
**[All]**  
**(all of the lights)**

**_[Jamie]_**  
**Fast cars, shooting stars**

**_[Isabelle and Jamie]_**  
**(all of the lights, all of the lights)**  
**Until it's Vegas everywhere we are**  
**(all of the lights, all of the lights)**  
**If you want it you can get it for the rest of your life _[x2]_**

**_[Blake]_**  
**Something wrong**  
**I hold my head**  
**MJ gone, our nigga dead!**  
**I slapped my girl, she called the feds**  
**I did that time and spent that bread**  
**I'm heading home, I'm almost there**  
**I'm on my way heading up the stairs**  
**To my surprise a nigga replacing me**  
**I had to take 'em to that ghetto university**

**_[All Of Them]_**  
**All of the lights**  
**Cop lights, flash lights, spot lights**  
**Strobe lights, street lights**  
**All of the lights**  
**All of the lights**  
**Fast life, drug life**  
**Thug life, rock life**  
**Every night**  
**(all of the lights)**

**_[Autumn]_**  
**Turn up the lights in here, baby**  
**Extra bright, I want y'all to see this**  
**Turn up the lights in here, baby**  
**You know what I need**  
**Want you to see everything**  
**Want you to see all of the lights**

**_[Nial]_**  
**Restraining order**  
**Can't see my daughter**  
**Her mother, brother, grandmother hate me in that order**  
**Public visitation**  
**We met at Borders**  
**Told her she take me back**  
**I'll be more supportive**  
**I made mistakes**  
**I bump my head**  
**Courts suck me dry**  
**I spent that bread**  
**She need a daddy**  
**Baby please, can't let her grow up in that ghetto university**

**_[All Of Them]_**  
**All of the lights**  
**Cop lights, flash lights, spot lights**  
**Strobe lights, street lights**  
**All of the lights**  
**All of the lights**  
**Fast life, drug life**  
**Thug life, rock life**  
**Every night**  
**(all of the lights)**

**_[Isabelle and Aaliyah]_**  
**Turn up the lights in here, baby**  
**Extra bright, I want y'all to see this**  
**Turn up the lights in here, baby**  
**You know what I need**  
**Want you to see everything**  
**Want you to see all of the lights**

**_[Jace]_**  
**Getting mine, baby**  
**Gotta let these niggas know, yeah**  
**Get it right, ay**  
**You should go and get your own**

**Getting mine, baby**  
**Gotta let these niggas know, yeah**  
**Get it right, ay**  
**You should go and get your own**

**_[Summer]_**  
**Unemployment line, credit card declined**  
**Did I not mention I was about to lose my mind?**  
**(my mind, my mind, my mind)**  
**And also was about to do that line**  
**Okay, okay, you know we going all the way this time**  
**(this time, this time, this time)**  
**We going all the way this time**  
**(time, time, time, time)**  
**We going all the way this time**

**_[Jamie]_**  
**We going all the way this time**

**_[Leslie]_**  
**We going all the way this time**

**_[Leslie, Lousi, Kyle]_**  
**We going all the way this time**

**_[Nathan, Kyle, Autumn, Leslie, Aaliyah]_**  
**Turn up the lights in here, baby**  
**Extra bright, I want y'all to see this**  
**Turn up the lights in here, baby**  
**You know what I need, want you to see everything**  
**Want you to see all of the lights**

**_[Isabelle and Summer]_**  
**Whoaa-oh-whoa**  
**Whoaa-oh-whoa-oh**

**_[Nathan]_**  
**I tried to tell you but all I could say is oh**

**_[Isabelle and Summer]_**  
**Whoaa-oh-whoa**  
**Whoaa-oh-whoa-oh**

**_[Nathan]_**  
**I tried to tell you but all I could say is oh**

**_[Isabelle and Summer]_**  
**Whoaa-oh-whoa**  
**Whoaa-oh-whoa-oh**

**_[Nathan]_**  
**I tried to tell you but all I could say is oh**

**_[Isabelle and Summer]_**  
**Whoaa-oh-whoa**  
**Whoaa-oh-whoa-oh**

**_[All]_**  
**I tried to tell you but all I could say is oh**

By the time the finished the song they had made it to the mall safely. They all got out and headed into the mall. Without hesitation they all began to run into stores; they bought a few things here and there some shirts, some hoddies, and a scarf here and there. They were all walking in the mall when they came upon a photo booth; Autumn smiled and looked at the gang.

"Who wants to take pictures" she smiled "Let's capture the moment" she added.

"I'm up for it but… all twelve of us is not gonna fit in the booth…even if we tried" announced Louis

"Well, I'm pretty sure six people can fit…Underclassmen first!" said Leslie running inside the booth along with Autumn, Louis, Nial, Jace, and Isabelle.

There was a bunch of giggle and racket coming from the booth as they all tried to get comfortable.

"Ow, someone step on my foot" yelped Nial

"Someone is sitting on my hand" announced Jace

"Whoever as there hand on my ass take it off now!" yelled Autumn

"Sorry" said Leslie

"I Aint even mad" mumbled Louis

"Ow!" yelped Louis

"We have ears we can hear you" barked Autumn

"Okay, can we hurry and take this picture. I can't stay in the position forever" said Isabelle

After a couple of moment they all came out of the booth. Autumn had put in enough money for six copies to come out and that's exactly what came out.

"Okay, you guys can go" said Leslie with a smile.

The Upperclassmen went into the booth without any arguments and yelps of pain. Giggling and chuckling was heard as they took their pictures and within minutes they were done and waiting for their pictures to print out. Once they got them they found themselves in The Gap. While looking around in the store Jace had gotten an idea and whispered to Nathan and Aaliyah.

"Hey you guys wanna have some fun?" whispered Jace

Aaliyah giggled "That's why were skipping" she replied

"My Mom has a friend that works here, the next song is Twist and Shout…Wanna do a flash mob?" he asked

Aaliyah smiled and nodded and looked up at Nathan who also had a smile on his face.

"Okay pass it around… we got 3 minutes before the songs changes" said whispered Jace

Aaliyah and Nathan nodded and passed the word around. When it go to Isabelle she was hesitant about and wasn't sure if it was a good idea. But she wanted to be a part of the team and she also thought she need to loosen up a little and this could be another way for her loosen up.

The song ended and there was a pause. The glee club was on all different ends on the Gap; they all made eye contact with one another as they waited for the song to start. As soon as the best started Nial and Autumn began dancing and once by one each glee member followed.

_**[Kyle] (Rest of the gang)**_

_**Well, shake it up, baby, now (Shake it up, baby)**_  
_**Twist and shout (Twist and shout)**_  
_**C'mon c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now (Come on baby)**_  
_**Come on and work it on out (Work it on out)**_  
_**[Louis]**_  
_**Well, work it on out, honey (Work it on out)**_  
_**You know you look so good (Look so good)**_  
_**You know you got me goin', now (Got me goin')**_  
_**Just like I knew you would (Like I knew you would)**_  
_**[Aaliyah]**_  
_**Well, shake it up, baby, now (Shake it up, baby)**_  
_**Twist and shout (Twist and shout)**_  
_**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now (Come on baby)**_  
_**Come on and work it on out (Work it on out)**_  
_**[Nathan]**_  
_**You know you twist your little girl (Twist, little girl)**_  
_**You know you twist so fine (Twist so fine)**_  
_**Come on and twist a little closer, now (Twist a little closer)**_  
_**And let me know that you're mine (Let me know you're mine)**_

_**~Dancing~**_

_**[All]**_

_**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh(root)**_

_**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh(third)**_

_**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh(fifth)**_

_**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh(seventh)**_

_**[Nial]**_  
_**Well, shake it up, baby, now (Shake it up, baby)**_  
_**Twist and shout (Twist and shout)**_  
_**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now (Come on baby)**_  
_**Come on and work it on out (Work it on out)**_  
_**[Leslie]**_  
_**You know you twist your little girl (Twist, little girl)**_  
_**You know you twist so fine (Twist so fine)**_  
_**Come on and twist a little closer, now (Twist a little closer)**_  
_**A and let me know that you're mine (Let me know you're mine)**_  
_**[Isabelle and Autumn]**_  
_**Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now (Shake it up baby)**_  
_**Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now (Shake it up baby)**_  
_**Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now (Shake it up baby)**_

_**[All]**_

_**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**_

_**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**_

_**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**_

As soon as the song ended they all ran out of the store. As they were running the heard people applaud and saying how great they were. Isabelle smiled has ran out of the store at peoples reaction. Aaliyah caught her smile and nudged as they were running and sent her a smile.

They stop running when they turned the corner; they all stopped to catch their breath for moment. Soon enough they all began walking and were talking about what they were gonna do for lunch. As they were walking something has caught Isabelle's eye, it was a familiar figures. When she turned her head she saw a petit woman in a shoe store looking at a pair of slippers. Isabelle kept watching the women until the women turned and she reveled her profile. Isabelle gasps when she saw who it was.

"Aaliyah!" said Isabelle in a panic voice

Aaliyah took her attention away from the top Summer and Jamie were showing her through a stores window to go see what her sister wanted.

"What?" she asked

Isabelle looked down trying to hide her face "Look into that shoe store and tell me who you see?" asked Isabelle

Aaliyah looked into the shoe store and intensely saw her mother with a pair of slippers in her hand talking her father.

Aaliyah gasp "Oh My God Mom and Dad are here!" she said

"Dad's here TOO" said Isabelle practically yelling

"Shhh! They could here you" said Aaliyah

"We are so dead, we are so dead!" said Isabelle repeating herself over and over has she up her hand on her forehead shaking her head.

"Why are you dead?" asked Nathan appearing next to the girls

Isabelle pointed to the shore store and Nathan saw Mr. and Mrs. Evans talking face to face.

"Whoa those are your parents, we gotta get outta here" said Nathan in a panic voice

"Wait, I wanna see what they're doing here!" said Aaliyah

"Are you crazy? You want us to get caught" said Isabelle now in full out freak out mode.

Aaliyah turned around to face the rest of the gang "Come on guys were about to take a big risk".

Somehow Isabelle got talked into going into the store and all of the New Directions here in the store. The stayed on aisle behind the Evans and listened to their conversation.

"They I think I found the boots that Aaliyah wants for Christmas" said Sam while taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh my god… my baby's! There gonna get me my babies" whispered Aaliyah in awe.

"Damn it I was gonna get you those" said Summer scrunching up her face "Now I need a new present" she added.

"They are cute" remarked Mercedes

"She's a side seven, right?" asked Sam looked inside the shoes for the size

"No, I'm an eight daddy, I'm a eight" said Aaliyah practically yelling.

Nathan grabbed his girlfriend and put his hand over her mouth to stop her from talking.

"No, she's an eight" replied Mercedes with a pretzel bite in her mouth "Mary is a seven" she added

Aaliyah let out a sigh at the sound of her mother saving her life.

"And we get out of here, I am about to shit a brick" said Isabelle in a panic whisper voice.

"Yeah, we can go now" said Aaliyah with a smile on her face.

The New Direction safely got out of the store without getting caught. When they got out of the store they immediately went to the car and got back in there seating arrangements. After driving around for awhile Blake came up with the bright idea of going to Red Lobster. When they got there they were seated and had gotten there drink orders. The club held conversations and joked and laughing. Soon they had gotten there meal and were now done. The check was placed on their table and everyone looked at it as if the check was Lord Voldemort.

"Why is everyone looking at the check like than" said Isabelle grabbing it and opening it. "Okay, I have 25 dollars, how much do you guys have?" asked Isabelle

Everyone looked at her as if she was speaking Chinese; Isabelle was confused. Why were they looking at her light that?

"Hello guys the check" she said waving it around a little

"We don't have any money" whispered Blake

"What do you mean you don't have any money" she said narrowing her eyes "How are we suppose to pay for this?" she asked

A smirked was now plastered on Blake's face "Dine and Dash" he said

"Have you lossed you damn mind!" yelled Isabelle

"No, but you're about to." he said still smirking

"I'm gonna start the car" said Nathan in a low voice

As soon as Nathan left one by one each they left the table. In 45 minutes Isabelle was the only at the table with her head down trying to figure out how she was gonna pay this bill with just 25 dollars. Isabelle phone beeped and it was a text from Autumn

Come on were waiting for you.!

-Autumn

Isabelle quickly texted Autumn back with fury.

I can't it's not right!

-Isabelle

Within seconds Isabelle's phone beeped

Grow a pair!

-Autumn

Isabelle stared at the last text for a moment, her friend was right she had no balls. She was a wimp and was always safe, never dangerous. She was supposed to be loosening up but at the moment she was tighten up. Isabelle Evans it's about time you grow a pair she said to herself. She quickly sent a text back Autumn saying she was coming and to be ready. Isabelle slowly got up and fast walked out of the restaurant. She was a mere meters away from the door when a waiter bumped into her. Isabelle jumped and screamed. She sprinted out of the door yelling 'I' m coming… Go Go Go!'. As soon as she hoped in the car Nathan sped away from the restaurant.

"That was awesome... I have such a rush" smiled Isabelle

"See you need this day" smiled Aaliyah

"I guess I did" smiled Isabelle.

Nathan drove around for awhile and Jamie came up with the bright idea to go to the part. Nathan drove to the nearest park and when they arrived the new directions hoped out of the car like sugar high seven year olds. Summer and Blake started playing tag around the playground; Kyle gave Jamie a boost up to the monkey bars and watched her has she did them like a pro. Nial and Leslie were sitting in the grass cuddled up next to each other talking. Isabelle and Autumn were on the seesaw talking. While Jace and Louis pulled a football out of the truck and began tossing it back and forth while talking. Aaliyah and Nathan slowly walked over to the swings. Nathan pointed for her to sit down and she did; he got behind her and began pushing her on the swing. As he pushed Aaliyah on the swing she watched her friends have a good time with smiles on their face; except they weren't friends anymore they were a family now. Nathan saw the look on her face and decided to question it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked

A small smile spread across her friends "Nothing, I just being with my second family. I'm really happy everyone is having a good time. This is exactly what we needed. I know life is supposed to be serious but you also have to make time to be crazy and spontaneous. I don't like to see my sister take her life so seriously… she only a freshman, ya know. This is supposed to be the most carefree year of her life" said Aaliyah

"I love you" said Nathan stopping her swing and looking into her eyes. Aaliyah turned her head to make their meet. This was big, Nathan had never said I love you to her; this was a big step a really big step. Aaliyah looked into his eyes dazed.

"Are you sure" she whispered

Nathan nodded his head and said a faint "Yes"

Aaliyah's heart was pounding out her of chest as she looked at him "I love you too" she said looking deep into his eyes. Without breaking the intense eye contact Aaliyah crashed her lips into Nathan's. As soon as their lips met their eyes instantly shut. Nathan brought his hand to the back of her as he made the kiss deeper and deeper.

"They are so cute" said Autumn staring at Aaliyah and Nathan kissing.

Isabelle turned her head to see her sister and her boyfriend practically making out on the swings. "I guess they are" she said just above a whisper voice.

"I wish Zayn would stop staring at me and just talk to me. I'm starting to think he's just messing with now. I bet you he thinks I'm a alien on some sort" said Autumn rolling her eyes

"He doesn't think that you're an alien, maybe he's scared" said Isabelle

"Scared of what? I'm not a scaring person…am I?" asked Autumn

Isabelle giggled "Only when you wanna be".

Autumn let out of huff in a response

"Hey, don't make your world revolve around him. Your life is perfect the way it is, he's just a bonus" remarked Isabelle

"Well I want my damn bonus!" said Autumn practically yelling, she sighed afterwards and gave Isabelle a apology look.

"How are thinks with you and Brent?" asked Autumn

"There okay, we just hanging out. Nothin serious we've only been on one date" replied Isabelle

Autumn nodded and turned her head to look at her brother and was cuddled up with Leslie; she couldn't help but let a sigh escape her voice.

"Are you having fun?" asked Nial

"I'm with you, so that's a yes" she said Leslie adding a smile afterwards. Nial was sitting up with his knees practically at his stomach but in between his legs was Leslie leaning against his chest with his arms around her. Over the week they had gotten really close with each other since there date.

"Les, can I asked you something?" asked Nial

"You can ask me anything" she said

"I don't want you to get upset but…why you don't like California?" he asked

Leslie's head instantly dropped as the word California slipped out of Nial mouth. "I just have a lot of bad memories there" she responded in a quiet voice being less cheerful then she was before

"Do you mine telling me some of those memories…I promise not to judge, I'll just listen" he asked.

Leslie's eyes watered up as she thought about the memories; she didn't want to cry. Not today, today was such a perfect day.

"I-I was bullied a lot growing up because I didn't act like the other kids" she said "From fifth grade to eight grade I was bullied almost every day…. Everyone expected to be to a stuck bitch and to be cruel because I had money….and because of that these group of girls in my grade made it a goal to make my life a living hell there" said Leslie her voice beginning to crack. "They would pay guys to pretend to like me and go out with me to only hurt me…I was taunted every day. It got so bad that I…" said Leslie stopping in the middle of her sentence

"That you what…?" asked Nial anxious to hear what she had to say.

"That I fainted…Nial…I'm Bulimic" she said looking him in the eyes letting one single tear fall from her face. Nial quickly wiped it away and kissed her cheek nuzzling the side of her face to then whisper inside of her ear.

" .Beautiful! You are one of the most beautiful things I have ever laid eyes on" he said

"Thank you" she whispered letting one last tear escape from her eyes.

Nial and Leslie held a light conversation after holding a heavy one and soon they were accquatained by the rest of the gang in the rested. Everyone sat in the line lying on their backs looking at the sky pointing out clouds.

"I have to admit guys today was pretty awesome" said Isabelle

"Oh my god it's a apocalypse Isabelle Evans is having fun! Someone call channel nine! This is breaking news" remarked Aaliyah. Everyone laughed at her joke even Isabelle

"Shut up… yes I had fun! But I could have gone without dine and dash" she said

"Yeah it had to be done, and its like they said back in the day…YOLO" said Blake

"The Dog days are officially over… you are free to wild now" cheered Summer

Everyone laughed at Summer's comment but soon they heard Autumns voice singing.

_**[Autumn]**_

_**Happiness hit her like a train on a track**_

_**[Isabelle]**_  
_**Coming towards her, stuck still no turning back**_

_**[Autumn] (New Direction back her up and being to do the clapping tempo)**_  
_**She hid around corners and she hid under beds**_

_**[Isabelle]**_  
_**She killed it with kisses and from it she fled**_

_**[Autumn]**_  
_**With every bubble she sank with a drink**_

_**[Isabelle]**_  
_**And washed it away down the kitchen sink**_  
_**[Autumn]**_  
_**The dog days are over**_  
_**The dog days are done**_  
_**The horses are coming so you better run**_

_**[Isabelle and the rest of the club]**_

_**(Everyone has popped up and has began dacning)**_

_**Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father**_  
_**Run for your children and your sisters, and brothers**_  
_**Leave all your love and your loving behind you**_  
_**Can't carry it with you if you want to survive**_

_**[Isabelle and Autumn with the Club]**_  
_**The dog days are over**_  
_**The dog days are done**_  
_**Can you hear the horses?**_  
_**Cuz here they come**_

_**[Autumn] ( As Autumn sings this she begins to feel rain drops coming on her head by the end of her verse it was drizzling. The glee club began to dance in the rain)**_

_**And I never wanted anything from you**_  
_**Except everything you had**_  
_**And what was left after that too. oh.**_

_**[Isabelle with the Club]**_  
_**Happiness it hurt like a bullet in the head**_  
_**Struck from great height**_  
_**Like someone who should know better than that**_

_**[Isabelle and Autumn with the club]**_  
_**The dog days are over**_  
_**The dog days are gone**_  
_**Can you hear the horses?**_  
_**Cuz here they come**_

_**[Isabelle]**_  
_**Run fast for your mother, and fast for your father**_  
_**Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers**_  
_**Leave all your love and your loving behind you**_  
_**Can't carry it with you if you want to survive**_

_**[Isabelle and Autumn with the rest of the gang]**_  
_**The dog days are over**_  
_**The dog days are gone**_  
_**Can you hear the horses?**_  
_**Because here they come**_

_**The dog days are over**_  
_**The dog days are gone**_  
_**Can you hear the horses because here they come**_

Everyone laughed and sang in the rain like there was no tomorrow. Throughout the whole song they were all "riding" horse and dancing has if no was watching. When they finished the song the rain had began to stop and they all fell to the ground with smiles on their faces.

"Man this is the good life" announced Louis

"I wish we could do this every day" added Kyle with a smile

"This as to be the good life today as been awesome…I don't think its gets much better than this" said Jamie

_**[Jace]**_  
_**Woke up in London yesterday**_  
_**Found myself in the city near Piccadilly**_  
_**Don't really know how I got here**_  
_**I got some pictures on my phone**_  
_**[Jamie]**_  
_**New names and numbers that I don't know**_  
_**Address to places like Abbey Road**_  
_**Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want**_  
_**We're young enough to say**_  
_**[All]**_  
_**Oh this has gotta be the good life**_  
_**This has gotta be the good life**_  
_**This could really be a good life, good life**_

_**Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight**_  
_**Like this city is on fire tonight**_  
_**This could really be a good life**_  
_**A good, good life**_  
_**[Summer]**_  
_**To my friends in New York, I say hello**_  
_**My friends in L.A. they don't know**_  
_**Where I've been for the past few years or so**_  
_**Paris to China to Col-or-ado**_

_**[Nathan]**_

_**Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out**_  
_**Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now**_  
_**We are god of stories but please tell me-e-e-e**_  
_**What there is to complain about**_  
_**[Leslie]**_  
_**When you're happy like a fool**_  
_**Let it take you over**_  
_**When everything is out**_  
_**You gotta take it in**_  
_**[All]**_  
_**Oh this has gotta be the good life**_  
_**This has gotta be the good life**_  
_**This could really be a good life, good life**_

_**Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight**_  
_**Like this city is on fire tonight**_  
_**This could really be a good life**_  
_**A good, good life**_  
_**[Nial]**_  
_**Hopelessly**_  
_**I feel like there might be something that I'll miss**_  
_**Hopelessly**_  
_**I feel like the window closes oh so quick**_  
_**Hopelessly**_  
_**I'm taking a mental picture of you now**_  
_**'Cuz hopelessly**_  
_**The hope is we have so much to feel good about**_  
_**[All]**_  
_**Oh this has gotta be the good life**_  
_**This has gotta be the good life**_  
_**This could really be a good life, good life**_

_**Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight**_  
_**Like this city is on fire tonight**_  
_**This could really be a good life**_  
_**A good, good life**_  
_**[Louis]**_  
_**Oh yeah**_  
_**Good, good life**_  
_**Good life**_  
_**Ooh**_

_**Listen**_

_**[Blake]**_

_**My friends in New York, I say hello**_  
_**My friends in L.A. they don't know**_  
_**Where I've been for the past few years or so**_  
_**Paris to China to Col-or-ado**_

_**[Aaliyah]**_  
_**Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out**_  
_**Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now**_  
_**We are god of stories but please tell me-e-e-e**_  
_**What there is to complain about**_

"I don't want this day to end" said Summer in a whispered that everyone heard

"…it doesn't have too" said Leslie

"How do you plan on making this say longer…setting back time?" asked Louis

"No…you guys wanna sleepover?" asked Leslie

"It is Friday" remarked Jamie

"And this is the one Friday we don't have a game" added Blake

"I'm in" smiled Autumn

"Me too" cheered Summer

"Were in" said Jace speaking for himself and Louis

Soon they all agreed. When they looked at their watches the noticed that school was over and the glee club would be over in a mere five minutes. They all climb back into the minivan and began to drive to Nathan's house. Everyone called their parents and asked the lie. The Guys asked if they could sleep over Nathan's and the Girls told their parents that the glee girls were sleeping over Leslie's, which they were but their parents didn't need to know that boys were gonna be there. Every kid there okay from their parents; when they arrived at Nathan's everyone got in the cars they came in and headed home to get over night bags.

They soon all met up at Leslie's, they were currently all sitting in a circle in there pajamas playing never have I ever and eating popcorn.

"Never have I ever…shoplifted" said Isabelle

Aaliyah, Blake, Jace, and Louis took a sip from there drinks.

"AALIYAH?" yelled Isabelle

"What? I was eight and Mom and Dad never found out…plus it was candy bar" said Aaliyah

"Never have I ever been felt up by an old guy" said Nial

All the girls took sips of their drinks with disgusted looks on their faces remember when they got felt up.

"Never have I ever walked in a strangers having sex" said Autumn giggling afterwards, Nial was right along with her.

Everyone looked around see who would drink and Isabelle was the only one drink.

"No fair, you guys know that was traumatizing for me!" yelled Isabelle

Nial and Autumn were now doubled over laughing holding their stomachs.

"When did this happen?" asked Aaliyah

"Last year…Autumn, Nial and I went to the movies and when I went to the bathroom during the movie this women and I guess her boyfriend were getting busy in the bathroom. It was the most disgusting thing ever… and they weren't shy" said Isabelle

"Her face was priceless when she got back" said Autumn with tears streaming down her face

Isabelle tried best to hide her smile; she stood up a little and began throwing popcorn at Nial and Autumn. Some had gotten on Summer which caused her to join the fight and soon one by one they all joined and before they knew it they were have a popcorn flight in Leslie's basement. The New Directions had truly become a family.

* * *

_**THAT'S IT EVERYONE THIS IS TRULY THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE. IT TOOK ME TWO DAYS TO TYPE. I STARTED THE DAY BEFORE AND 2:30 IN THE MORNING AND DIDN'T STOP TILL 4:30 IN THE MORNING. THEN I TURNED AROUND AND GO UP AND TYPED THE REST IN TWO AND HALF HOURS. I HOPED YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT! I THINK THIS IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER SO FAR OF EVANS FAMILY! THERE IS SO MUCH MORE TO COME! YOU GUYS MIGHT THINK THERES NO DRAMA IN THIS BUT TRUST ME THERE IS…EVERYTHING IS JUST BULIDING UP SO PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME! MERCEDES WILL BE HAVING THE TWINS REALLY SOON SO STAY TUNE FOR THAT! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS A FAMILY CHAPTER. IT JUST THE EVANS SPENDIND A DAY TOGETHER! EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW I WANNA NO HOW I DID! I ALSO WANNA TAKE THIS TIME TO THANK EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING, ALERTING, FAVORITING, AND PM-ING ME! IT MEANS SO MUCH AND IM GETTING SO MUCH LOVE FROM YOU GUYS! IT WARMS MY HEART! KEEP THEM COMING! PLEASE Don't LEAVE WITH REVIEWING!**_

_**Songs Used:**_

_**Don't Cha- Pussycat Dolls ft Busta Rhythms**_

_**All of the Light- Kayne West ft Rihanna, Fergie, Kid Cudi, and a bunch of other stars**_

_**Twist and Shout- Beatles**_

_**Dog Day Are Over- Florence and the Machine ( Glee Cast Version)**_

_**Good Life- One Republic**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERORRS**_

_**XOXOX**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	7. Family Day

_**Hey Everyone, I hoped you all enjoyed the last chapter of Evans Family! Heres another, so please be excited! I hope you guys like it and sorry for the little delay!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Don't forget to review at the end**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_

_**ps. iltalics is a flashback**_

* * *

I woke up Sunday morning with a smile on my face. The first thing a saw was my beautiful wife's face; she looked so peaceful I tried to get out of bed being careful that I didn't wake her. When I got out of bed I headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and clean my face. When I was done I headed downstairs to start a pot of coffee for myself. As the coffee was making itself I decided to make breakfast. I got out all the ingredients for pancakes, and decided to make eggs and bacon along with them. 'Today would be a perfect day for Family Day' I thought to myself as I came close to finishing breakfast. Once I was finished I started to wake my family; I thought it would be a great idea to start with Isabelle and Austin sense there the hardest to wake up. I went up the stairs and went to Austin's room first. When I opened the door I saw the usual, clothes on the floor. The walls covered with drawings and posters, no piece of wall could be seen. I smiled at the draws I saw; I must have seen them at least a thousand times but I always smiled when I see them. Pictures of super heroes that Austin's had drew reminded him so much of himself; I see similar in the way we draw and it make me happy he has a little piece of me in him. I also loved how he saved all the drawings I drew him when he was a little and they were all either framed handed up on the wall or they were in this big black photo album.

I continued to look to look around my son's room like I had never been in there and noticed his two clown fish in the tank. I smiled remembering the love Austin had for Finding Nemo.

"_Mommy, Daddy, can I get fishy's?" asked a five year old Austin with his big brown eyes staring at his parents_

"_I don't know, do you think you can handle taking care of them?" asked Sam_

"_Yes, ill feed them everyday" nodded Austin_

"_But you have to clean there tank too sweetie, it's not just feeding them" added Mercedes_

"_Can you guys teach me and I'll do it on my own. I promise to take care of it. Please Mommy and Daddy, please!" asked Austin with pleading eyes_

_Sam and Mercedes looked at each other and Mercedes nodded to Sam giving him his okay with it. A small smile appeared on Sam's face and he looked at Austin preparing his mouth to give him a response. _

"_Okay, you can get fishy's" smiled Sam_

"_YES!" cheered Austin jumping up and down with a smile on his face_

_Sam and Mercedes laughed as they watched one of the little ones smile and cheer happily._

"_What kind of fishy's do you want?" asked Mercedes_

"_I want Nemo and Marlin" smiled Austin_

_Sam chuckled "You mean clownfish?" he asked_

"_Yes, clownfish mommy" smiled Austin_

_Mercedes smiled "Okay what are you gonna name them?" she asked_

"_Marlin and Nemo. But we have to make sure one is bigga then da other…Oh and Nemo has to have one small fin" said Austin_

_Sam and Mercedes laughed "Okay, will do get your fishy's tomorrow and will tell the fish keepers exactly what you want" smiled Sam_

"_Now go tell your sisters" smiled Mercedes_

_Austin smiled and ran off to tell his big sisters "LIYAH, BELLS! I'M GETTIN' FISHY'S!" yelled Austin as he went up each step to get to his sisters._

I smiled at the memory of my son getting his fish. I'm surprised they were still alive; then again Austin took extremely good care of them the day he got them. I looked away from the fish and thought it would be a good idea to wake him up now. When I saw him he was on his bed laying the opposite way with his sketch book in front of him and his headphones still in his ears playing music. My son had fallen asleep sketching once again. I smiled because I remembered when I use to do that.

"Austin" I said in a normal voice hoping that would work but it didn't. I put a hand on my son's shoulder and began to shake him a little.

"Austin" I said a little louder and shaking him. Still no answer; was he out cold? Austin was such a heavy sleeper anything could happen and he would sleep through it.

"Austin!" I said a little louder than before and shaking him a little louder. He finally stirred and let out a groan.

"What…" he said in a sleepy voice

"Time to wake up, I have breakfast downstairs" I said

"10 more minutes "he groaned

"No come on, don't make me get my blow horn" I said knowing that would get him straight out of bed.

Austin sat up and rubbed his eyes "Okay, okay I'm up…Happy?" he asked

"Very, now brush your teeth then go eat" I said as I began to leave the room.

"Okay" he responded slowly getting out of bed

I left his room and went straight to Isabelle's room. When I opened the door I saw one of my princesses all the way up under the covers knowing she was curled up in a ball. Isabelle was known for making herself a cocoon when she slept. Instead of calling her name I thought of a faster way to get her up. I grabbed a fist full of cover in both of my hands and yanked it off the bed. Isabelle instantly shivered and opened her eyes.

"Daddy!" she yelled taking one of her pillows and using it as a shield from the light to cover her face.

"Rise and Shine Princess" I smiled

"Go away!" she said to me adding a groan at the end.

I couldn't help but smiled. One of the things Austin and Isabelle had in common was that they groaned when someone interrupted there sleep which they got from their mother and his sister. Stacy hated being woken up. I also had another reason to smile because Isabelle was so cute when she was curled up in a ball. This was something she had in common with Mary. They were both so small and I couldn't help but melt when I see them sleeping in there cocoon's.

"No, you have to wake up now. I have breakfast on the table" I said to her.

"No" she said; I could tell she was trying to stand her ground.

"I made pancakes" I said with a smirk on my face even though she couldn't see it.

I heard a long sigh from her then the next thing I heard was her voice "I'll be down in five minutes".

I smiled "Okay" I began to walk out of her room and head to Mary's room. When I got to Mary's room I grinned as I saw the license plate they said 'Mary' on her door. I opened the door and walked in to find my little princess in her big pink bed curled up in ball holding her childhood stuffed animal. The stuffed animal was a beat up monkey that Mary loved so dearly and that she took everywhere from the age 3 to 5. I went over to her bed to wake her and it took no time.

"Mar, wake up" I said shaking her a little and she instantly woke up.

Mary stretched in her bed and a small smile appeared on her face, "Good Morning Daddy".

"Morning Princess, I have breakfast downstairs waiting for you" I said pushing down her curls on her head as she sat up in her bed rubbing her eyes.

"Okay" she replied with a small smile.

I soon left her room to wake Aaliyah, when I got into her room she was already awake with a smile on her face with her phone in her hands.

"Morning Daddy" she said with a smile

"Morning Princess" I said with an arched eyebrow has I walked into her room and sat on her bed. "What are you doing up so early?" I asked

She smiled "Oh I just woke up like five minutes ago" she replied

I looked at her moving her fingers rapidly across her iphone with a small smile on her face as she talked to me. "Who are you texting?" I asked her

"Nathan" she replied with a smile on her face

"Oh right Nathan" I said rolling my eyes a little

"Hey, you said you liked him" she said with worried eyes.

"I do I just don't think he's good enough for you" I replied with a small smile

"Dad…" she said shaking her head a little

"It doesn't matter who you date, I will always think he's not good enough for you. That goes the same for Isabelle, Mary, and my new little princess coming as well" I said explaining myself to her.

"Well that's sweet, but Nathan is perfect" she said

"No one's perfect sweetheart…not even Isabelle" I said causing us to chuckle about Isabelle's perfectionist side.

She nodded and simply agreed with me "I smelled Bacon, did you make breakfast?" she asked

I smiled "I sure did! Your brother and sisters should be already down there. I'm gonna go wake your mother" I said

"Okay" she replied as she got out of bed.

I left Aaliyah's room and went straight back to my bedroom. When I got there my wife was still asleep. I genteelly work her and she stirred letting out a groan.

"What time is it?" she asked

"8:45" I replied sitting next to her on her side of the bed watching her rub her eyes and groan again as she woke up.

"I made breakfast, everyone's downstairs eating already…at least they better be" I added

"Okay I'll be there in a minute" she replied

"Kay" I said stealing a kiss from her lips

"SAM, I haven't even brush my teeth yet!" she yelled with a smile on her face

"I don't care, plus I love stealing kiss from you" I smiled

"You're crazy" she said and I couldn't help but grin because I knew exactly what I was going to say next.

"Don't say it, I know what your gonna say. You've been saying it for years" she yelled trying to stop me from saying it

"Crazy about you" I said with my famous lopsided grin

"Unbelievable" she said as she was finally getting out of the bed.

I went to her and wrapped my arms around her middle "I don't care how many years go by. I'm gonna say that line forever" I said kissing her nose afterwards

She let out a hum as her forehead softly hit my chin. "I love you" she said softly

"I love you too".

XXXX

A couple of minutes had past and everyone was in the dining room eating there breakfast. I slowly ate as I watched the rest of my family eat. Mary looked so cute has she tried to put a big piece of pancake that was covered in syrup in her small mouth. I instantly remember the day she started eating solid foods.

"_You wanna try giving her strawberries?" I asked my wife as she sipped her coffee_

"_I don't know" she replied. The same thing happened with Aaliyah, Isabelle, and Austin; she was always scared to start them off on solid foods. It all started when she was pregnant with Aaliyah and she was doing all her reading on babies along with myself. But Mercedes wasn't just reading books she was also reading online which the doctors told her was a BAD idea, but she continued to do it anyway. She ended up reading this horrible story about this little girl who was just starting on solid foods and she choked on a piece of cereal. The little girl lived because she was rushed to the hospital but that left a scar on Mercedes for life. Ever since then she has been scared to with starting solid foods with our little ones._

"_Oh come one it's just strawberries" I said trying to soften her up_

"_Okay" she replied_

_I took two strawberries and cut them into small pieces. Once they were cut up I placed a piece on the tray of her highchair. Mary looked at it with a weird face for a moment but she soon picked it up and put it in her mouth. As soon as it was in her mouth a big smile spread across her face and a giggle escaped her mouth. I smiled because she looked just like Mercedes which made me melt. I gave her another piece after she finished the other one and it was a little bigger than the first. It wasn't big to the average person. But it was big enough for a baby._

"_Sam, that's too big" said my wife with worry in her voice._

_I turned and looked at her giving her a reinsuring look "Its fine I got her" I said._

_I gave Mary her second piece and she immediately put it her mouth. Once again she smiled and let out a giggle. As she chewed she banged her hands on the tray of her highchair with a smile on her face as she chewed._

Mary was just as cute as she was back then. The only thing was she was bigger; she was seven but those seven years went by fast. I could have sworn that Mercedes had just had her yesterday but she didn't. It wasn't just Mary who was growing up, so were Isabelle, Aaliyah and Austin. Aaliyah is gonna be a senior next year. Isabelle just started High school, which was still crazy for me. And Austin had just started middle school which was also a little crazy as well. I was right before, today would be the perfect day for a family day. I wanted to spend some time with them; I'd rather stop the clock but this would be the closes thing I could get.

"So how do you guys feel about spending the day together?" I asked

My looked at me with a smile and said "I think that's a great idea"

"I'm up for it" said Aaliyah.

Mary looked at Austin and waited for his answer. "Sure" said Austin

Mary smiled "Me too" she said

The rest of the family and I looked at Isabelle "I'm in too" she said with a small smile.

"Good! Everyone be dressed and in the car in an hour" I said

"Daddy! Only an hour?" said my oldest with a shocked look on her face.

"Yes only an hour" I said

"Fine, I better go get started" she said leaving the table and going up the stairs to her room.

XXXX

An hour later everyone was in the driveway getting in the car. Once everyone was I the car I started it and started driving.

"Where are we going?" asked Mary

"You'll see" I said

Twenty minutes later we arrived at color me mine. When we got in there we got to a table and the women working there asked up what we wanted to decorate. My oldest choose a normal size mug, my second oldest choose giant mug that could be used for drinking for just for putting stuff in. My third oldest choose a plate. My youngest choose a dog bowl to make for Lucky. My wife choose a Mickey Mouse looking plate and I choose a vase. We held light conversation as we all painted out items. As I was painting I stopped for a second to watch Isabelle. She was really concentrating on her giant mug. She was doing this on-going line that never ended with black paint. The way she was so concentrated reminded me of a time we did a project together when she was little.

"_Daddy, I'm bored" said four year old Isabelle_

_Aaliyah had left with Mercedes to go meet up with Rachel and Quinn so Summer, Jamie, and Aaliyah could play together at the park, and to have some girl time. Isabelle had been taken her nap when they left and Mercedes didn't want to wake her._

"_Is that so…what do you wanna do princess" I said looking at her big brown eyes has I sat her on my lap._

"_I don't know" she said shrugging her shoulder_

"_Why don't we make something?" I asked her_

"_Okay" she said getting off my life and running to my office knowing that's where we would do it at._

_I got out some drawing paper and some pencils and sat them down on my desk. Isabelle climbed into my chair and got up on desk and sat on it. She made a pretzel with her legs and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and began drawing. I sat in my chair and watched her draw for a moment. As she drew to what looked like an elephant; Isabelle's favorite animal. She hummed the intro to her favorite cartoon. As I watched her hum and draw I couldn't help but grin. The look on her face was full of concentration, she was really focusing on what she was doing, and it was the cutest thing ever. She must have felt me watching her cause she stopped drawing and looked at me._

"_Daddy, why aren't you drawing?" she asked me with the sweetest look on her face_

"_I'm sorry princess, what do you want me to draw?" I asked_

"_Draw an elephant, Daddy" she said_

"_Okay, I'll draw an elephant" I said with a smile_

As I continued to watch her concentrate and turn her mug as she paint. As she turned it I saw that she a drew an elephant on the front of the giant mug and was doing the ongoing line around it. Isabelle hadn't changed one bit since she was four. I went back to painting my vase and having conversations with everyone till Aaliyah had a beeping nose come from her iphone. When she looked at her phone she scrunched up her nose like Mercedes does. I began to remember the first time she made that face.

"_I wanta try, I wanta try" said a three year old Aaliyah_

_The three of us were at the park having a picnic and I was eating some blueberries. From the looks of things Aaliyah wanted some, this was Aaliyah's first time having blueberries and I thought why not give them to her so she could try them. _

"_You want a blueberry?" I asked her_

_She nodded and looked at me with pleading eyes. I held out my hand for her to take some and she took two. She looked at both of them in her hand then looked at Mercedes and I. She took one and tried to hand it to Mercedes._

"_Mommy doesn't like blueberries" said Mercedes. This was true ever since I've know Mercedes she hadn't like blueberries. She would eat something blueberry flavored but she wouldn't eat the fruit whole. She said she tried it when she was little and it was gross to her._

_Aaliyah took back the blueberry and looked at it some more. After looking at it for a while she put it in her mouth. As soon as she put bit into it she scrunched up her nose and tried to spit it out. Mercedes and I instantly laughed when she scrunched her nose up. I found a napkin and helped her spit it out._

"_Okay she defiantly got that face from you" I laughed _

"_Oh that was the cutest thing ever" said Mercedes still laughing._

"_Well, we learned something today… Liyah doesn't like blueberries like her mommy" I said watching Aaliyah sticking her tongue in and out trying to get the taste out of her mouth._

The scrunched up nose hadn't been just a Mercedes and Aaliyah thing. It was an Evans thing, all four Evans girls did it, and Mercedes did it. Apparently I do it when I smile and Austin also did it when he smiled. I liked the fact that we had a thing we all did, scrunching our nose. The Evans nose scrunch! By the end of the say they were all done with their masterpieces. Mercedes had drawn Mickey Mouse's face in the plate that was shaped like him. Mary had painted the perfect bowl for Lucky by drawing all things lucky, four leaf clovers, horse shoes, and even the number seven all over the bowl. Austin had made a superhero themed plate. Isabelle's giant elephant and design mug was perfect and Aaliyah had painted a really nice mug that had nothing to do with her.

"Aaliyah, you don't like blueberries" I said with a confused look on my face

"I know, it's not for me. It's for Nathan, there his favorite fruit" she said with a smile

"Awe, it's so cute" said Mercedes

The mug had blueberries on it, a guitar, a football and some more of his favorite things.

"That's a really good guitar" said Mercedes looking at it closely

"Yeah, it took forever" she said letting out a dramatic sigh.

Later that night Mercedes and I were in our room getting ready for bed. I suddenly felt her run her hand all over my bare chest and arms.

"I had fun today" she said in a soft voice

"I'm glad you did" I replied as turned my body to look at her. As soon as I turned around she let go off me and waddled away.

"Where are you going?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"I'll be back" she said as she left room.

I sat in our bed as I waited for her. When she came back she waddled back over to the bed and got in. When she got in the bed she sat in-between my legs leaning her back on my chest. In her hand was the vase I made today. I put my arms around her middle holding our babies as she held the vase I made.

"I really really like this" she said softly as she ran her fingers over my work. "I loved how you put our family only" she added

I had painted Mercedes and I name on it along without kids on it and along with our names were things that represented them or memories that had. There was a clownfish next to Austin's name, a strawberry next to Mary's name, an elephant next to Isabelle's name, a microphone next to Aaliyah's name, music notes next to Mercedes name, and a pencil next to mine. I didn't only put our four kid's names but I put our two kids on the way, and next to their names were hearts.

"Thank you" I said smiling while placing a kiss on her cheek.

Mercedes turned her head to look me in the eyes and when she did brown met green and our lips instantly touched.

* * *

_**THAT'S IT EVERYONE I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! IT WAS HARD TRYING TO KEEP THE STORY IN SAM'S PERSPECTIVE. BUT I HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED IT AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I HAVE A FEELING A LOT OF YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER SO IT WOULD REALLY MAKE ME HAPPY OF YOU GUYS TOLD ME HOW MUCH YOU LIKED IT AND WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART!**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERORRS**_

_**XOXO**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	8. Labor

_**Hey Guys, I lot of you liked the last chapter and loved that it was in Sam's perspective! Some of you even asked when will we get Mercedes perspective…well guess what? You're getting it in this chapter! I wanna thank everyone for reading this story it mean so much to me and I'm glad you guys are willing to take this **__**long **__**journey with me. I also wanna let everyone know that every chapter for this fic has been planned and written down so all I have to do is sit down and write it. In this fic you will never hear me say I had writer's block because I have planned every chapter so that wouldn't happen. It actually helps so if any of you wanna stop having writers block, I suggest you plan the whole fic out chapter by chapter or at least plan four chapters ahead of the one you're on. Okay, I gonna stop talking and give you guys the chapter!**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

_**Ps. Some of you asked how old Mercedes and Sam are there in their late 30's along with the rest of the New Directions. **_

* * *

These craving will be the death of me. I looked at the clock and it said 10:45 am. I had just eaten two hours ago and I was already going through the cabinet's looking for a snack. I had wanted my usual craving Vanilla ice cream and a pickle; I opened the fridge and looked on the door of it. No pickles. I wanted to cry. I wanted the freezer; no ice cream. As I saw that we had no ice cream I mumbled the name 'Mary'. She was always in the ice cream; but I couldn't blame her she was seven and when I was seven I was the same exact way. I leaned against the island in the kitchen and pouted; I couldn't have my craving and it was really getting to me. Then all of a sudden I heard a whimper, when looked down to where the whimper came from I saw Lucky. He was sitting on the hardwood floor in are kitchen next me with head turned sideways with is big brown eyes looking at me. He knew what was wrong; so he sat and rubbed his body against my legs trying to comfort me.

"Thanks Buddy, but I need to get my hands on some ice cream and pickles" I said to my little puppy. I wanted to bend down and pet him but that wasn't happening with a nine month belly on me. Lucky stopped rubbing his body against my legs and went to another area in the kitchen. He looked at me and laded on his back in the middle of the kitchen floor. His ears flopped up and he smiled at me; I couldn't help but laugh because my puppy was the cutest thing ever. My laughter was interrupted by my husband who came into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"What are you two doing?" he asked with a smile on his face as he went to the fridge and pulled out bottled water.

"Lucky was just cheering me up" I replied with a small smile

He opened the cap to his water and took a sip "Why does my Mercy need cheering?" he asked with a arched brow.

"Because your Mercy can't have her Pickles and ice cream" I replied pouting a little

"Well, why didn't my Mercy come and tell me. I'm sure her husband would be more than happy to go to the store and get her Pickles and Ice cream" he said putting his water down and wrapping his arms around my body.

"Mercy was about to come and ask you" I said poking my big lip out and making my eyes big and blink a bunch of time.

I could see my husband melting as he looked at me "Oh not that face" he said looking at me. "I'll go get it" he added.

A smile instantly spread across my face when he said he would. He smiled back and opened his mouth to say something.

"But…" I sighed and pouted again at the sound of him saying 'But'. "I want a kiss before I go" he said. I nodded my head yes and a leaned in to kiss him. Our lips touched; one of his hands was on the nape of my neck while the other was on my nine month belly. He pulled me a little closer to him but I could only get so close with my twins in the way. He licked my lips and I opened my mouth to give him access, as we continued to kiss I began to get hot and this felt all too familiar. I patted his shoulder and pulled away.

"What?" said my husband with a confused look on his face as wiping his mouth with the back of his left hand.

"Don't kiss me like that" I replied

"What did I do?" he asked smirking knowing exactly what he did.

I couldn't help but have a small smile on my face "You know what you did! Every time you kiss me like that this happens" I said pointing to my belly partially yelling.

"I don't know what you speak of" he said changing his voice with the smirk still on my face

"Just go get my ice cream and pickles" I yelled hitting him in the arm with a smile on my face.

"Okay, Okay, I'm going" he said grabbing the keys and leaving.

He wasn't gone long he came back within a good ten minutes. When I heard him walk through the door; I waddled over to the door with a smile on my face. I grabbed the bag in his hand and waddled into the kitchen.

"Hey what about my kiss" he said as I walked away.

"You already had one" I yelled back

I heard him mumble an "Oh hell no" as I heard his footstep coming behind me. He put his hands on my waist from behind and attacked me with kisses on my cheek; I giggled like crazy as I felt his lips on my cheek.

XXXXXX

Isabelle walked to her locker with all of the glee girls either behind her on beside her. They were all on their way to lunch together when Isabelle said she needed to go to her locker. The glee girls decided to go with her. When she got to her locker Aaliyah leaned on the lockers on Isabelle's left side while Autumn leaned on the lockers on her right; the rest of the girls stood around her waiting for her. Isabelle put in her combination and opened her locker, when she opened it an index card fell out of it. She picked up from the floor and began to read it.

_You asked me why you were so special… well I finally have the answer. You have that One Thing!_

_I've tried playing it cool, but when I'm looking at you, I can't ever be brave, 'Cause you make my heart race. Shot me out of the sky, you're my kryptonite, you keep making me weak. Yeah, frozen and can't breathe. Something's gotta give now, 'Cause I'm dying just to make you see, That I need you here with me now__'Cause you've got that one thing!__  
__So get out, get out, get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead. I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, But I need that one thing.__And you've got that one thing!_

_~Brent__  
_

Isabelle couldn't help but smile as she read the card; Aaliyah saw her smile and questioned it.

"Why do you have that goofy smile on your face?" asked Aaliyah with a raised eyebrow

"Umm, nothing" Isabelle said trying to act as normal as possible but Aaliyah saw right through her. Aaliyah grabbed the index card and read it. Big long 'Awe' came from Aaliyah mouth and Isabelle rolled her eyes at her reaction.

"What's on the card?" asked Autumn

Aaliyah read it out loud and all the glee girls' 'awed' in unison. Isabelle rolled her eyes once again at her friends' reaction.

"That sounds familiar…I think it's a song" announced Leslie

"It is" said Isabelle

"That's so sweet he's telling you his feeling through song" said Jamie

Isabelle took her index card from Aaliyah and hung it up in her locker with a magnet and closed her locker "Okay, we need to get to lunch" said Isabelle trying to change the subject.

"Okay will go to lunch but you know this is gonna be today's Lunch topic" said Aaliyah with a smirk.

As they walked to the lunch the girls began to sing the rest of the song through the halls

_**Now I'm climbing the walls**__**  
**__**But you don't notice at all**__**  
**__**That I'm going out of my mind**__**  
**__**All day and all night**__**Something's gotta give now**__**  
**__**'Cause I'm dying just to know your name**__**  
**__**And I need you here with me now**__**  
**__**'Cause you've got that one thing**__**So get out, get out, get out of my head**__**  
**__**And fall into my arms instead**__**  
**__**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**__**  
**__**But I need that one thing**__**So get out, get out, get out of my mind**__**  
**__**And come on, come into my life**__**  
**__**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**__**  
**__**But I need that one thing**__**  
**__**And you've got that one thing**__**Woah-oh-oh-oh**__**  
**__**Woah-oh-oh-oh**__**  
**__**Woah-oh-oh-oh**__**You've got that one thing**_

_**Get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead**_

_**So get out, get out, get out of my head**_  
_**And fall into my arms instead**_  
_**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**_  
_**But I need that one thing**_

_**So get out, get out, get out of my mind (out of my mind)**_  
_**And come on, come into my life**_  
_**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**_  
_**But I need that one thing**_  
_**Yeah, you've got that one thing**_

_**XXXXXXX**_

Sam and I were now in the living watching TV after finishing our work for today early. I was content now after having my pickles and ice cream. I had my legs across Sam's lap he was current rubbing my swollen feet as we watched Ghostbusters on TV. Sam and I had made a tradition to watch scary movies or Halloween related movies during the month of October. We were enjoying the movie when there was a knock on door. Lucky barked notifying us that someone was at the door even though we already knew.

"I wonder who that could be?" said Sam as he got up to answer the door. As soon as I heard him answer the door and heard cheers from at least four people. I began to get very curious to who it was so I slowly and carefully got off the couch and waddled over to the door. When I looked to see who it was I saw my parents and Sam's parents.

"Mom, Dad, What are you guys doing here?" I asked with a smile on my face

"Well we haven't missed a birth yet and we didn't plan on missing this one" said Mary, Sam's Mother and my mother in-law.

"You look like your about ready too" smiled Michele, my Mother.

I looked down and smiled. The parents came in and set their suitcases down. They gave Sam and I hugs and went into the living room to have a seat. I was happy to see both of my parents; I knew it must have been a long trip. Sam's parents stayed in Tennessee still, while my parents moved to Florida for their retirement.

"So, how long to the little ones get home?" asked Dwight, Sam's Father and my father in-law

Sam looked at his watch and it was half past noon "Well Aaliyah and Isabelle should be home around two" said Sam

"Austin comes thirty minutes after them" I added

"And we have to pick Mary up at three" said Sam with s smile

"I can't wait to see them" smiled Jeff, my Father.

"Wait, what day is it?" asked Sam

"Wednesday" replied my mother in-law

"Oh great, Mary as a dance competition tonight. You guys can see her dance" smiled Sam

"Really, we came at the perfect time then" smiled Michele.

A couple hours had past and Aaliyah and Isabelle were a little late then usual coming home. They ended up coming home when Austin came home. The three of them came walking in at the same time talking over each other. Both Aaliyah and Isabelle had smoothies in their hand when they walked through the door.

"Bells, I just want a sip" said my son

"Fine, here" said my second daughter giving her brother her cup.

"Hey Mom, Where's Daddy?" asked my oldest as she looked around the house from where she was standing.

"I'm right here…along with your grandparents" said Sam

All three of my children ran to their grandparents with smiles on their faces.

"I'm gonna go get Mary" announced Sam through all the commotion

"You've gotten so tall" said my mother in-law

"Thanks Nana" smiled Austin

"Look at my Bells all grown up" smiled my father in-law

"I missed you Grandpa" smiled Isabelle

"I missed you too" said Dwight

After everyone said hello you everyone things settled down. I smiled as I watched my kids have their interaction with both my parents. I suddenly had the urge to go to the bathroom and they way I was sitting I was not going to be able to get up by myself.

"Dad?" I said

"Yeah?" said Jeff and Dwight in unison

"Can one of you help me up?" I asked

Dwight was closer so he came over to me and helped me up. Once I was on my feet I smiled and told him thank you. He gave me a smile back and kissed me on the cheek.

XXXX

Sam was back and no time and Mary came running to the house. She was gonna go up to her room to practice her routine for tonight but when she saw both her grandparents she stopped in her tracks and ran to them with a smile on her face.

"Grandpa Jeff, look I lost my two front teeth yesterday" smiled Mary showing the big gap in her mouth

"Your gonna get big girl teeth now" said my Dad with a smile

"The tooth fairy came this morning I got five dollars" said Mary

"That's the perfect amount for two front teeth"

"Grandpa Jeff, since you were a dentist do you believe in the tooth fairy?" asked Mary

"I sure do, she pays me to promote her"

Mary smiled "Are you guys coming to my dance competition tonight?"

"We sure our!" said my mother in-law

"Yay, I have to go practice" smiled Mary

"Wait, since your all here you can all get you gifts" announced my mother

There were cheers heard from my four children as they heard the word gifts. Every time both our parents came our kids got gifts. They were spoiling them rotten.

"Mom, Dad, you guys didn't have to get them gifts" I said over the cheers

"Oh nonsense, its are job to spoil them" said my mother in-law.

"These gifts are from both of us" said my father in-law

Each of my kids got an envelope with their name on it like usual. My kids open the envelope and smiled as they saw the green dollars in there envelope.

"Hundred bucks" smiled Aaliyah

"Fifty Buck" smiled Isabelle

"Thirty Bucks" smiled Austin

"Ten Bucks" cheered Mary

"What do you guys say?" said Sam with an arched brow looking at his kids

"Thank you" said all four of my children with smiles on their faces.

My kids soon left and went up to their rooms to do homework and to think about how they were gonna spend their money. Sam was now next rubbing my feet again; our parents looked at us and smiled. We knew that look; they gave it to us every time they came.

"We have your gift too" said my mother with a smile on her face showing us an envelope with both my name and Sam's know on it.

"You guys do this every time… we seriously don't need it" said Sam with a small smile on his face

"We know…just put it in your emergency account, okay" said my mother in-law

Sam took the envelope from my mother and opened it. It was the usual amount. The amount they had been getting since they had gotten married; six hundred dollars.

XXXXX

We all now in an auditorium waiting for the dance competition to start. We were lucky because the competition was only forty-five minutes away. Mary had a solo and a group number; she mainly worked with Brittany. Brittany handled the little kids and Mike handled the big kids. Once you turned thirteen you left Brittany and went to Mike.

"Please Welcome Entry Number 185, This Mary performing Daisy Chains" the women over the mic.

Mary came out in the cutest costume ever. She wore a daisy themed costume with her light brown hair in a tight bun. She wore a thick green headband that had a daisy on the side of it. Mary came on stage and waited for the music. The music started and she began to move. She did every step flawlessly and the routine was perfect for her. When she finished everyone applauded and Mary stepped off stage with a smile. A few more dances came on and it was time for the group dances to begin. Mary was on a team with five other girls. They were all older then her no more than twelve and Mary looked up to all of them as dancers. There was a big blue umbrella on stage and there was one girl sitting in front of it posed. The music started and you instantly heard beach music. Mary soon popped out of the umbrella and began the dance with the rest of the girls. After dancing it was now time for the award ceremony. Mary won first for her age group and her team won second for their group dance. When the dance competition was over she ran to us family with a trophy in her hand and a big smile.

"You were so cute up there" said Sam as he held our youngest in his arms

"Thank you Daddy" she said

"You think you can teach me how to flip like that?" asked my mother

"It's really easy Grams, I'll teach you" replied Mary

"Ooo, I wanna learn too" said my mother in-law

"Nana, I'll teach you and Grams on Saturday" replied Mary

XXXXX

Saturday had come and I was definably uncomfortable. I was so done and tired of feeling like an overweight whale. These twins needed to come now; my due was tomorrow and I was more than ready. The doctor said if they didn't come before Halloween then they would induce me. I looked at the clock and it read 3:30, I groan and thought about the reading I had done on how to jump start labor. Walking, walking was one of the ways.

"SAM!" I yelled

He came running really excited "Is it time?" he asked

"No" I said, his face fell and it looked at me. "Can you go on a walk with me?" I asked

"Sure" he replied. I held my hands out and he took them helping me up. "Why do you wanna take a walk?" he asked

"I'm trying to get my water to break" I replied "Bring Lucky, he deserves a walk too" I added.

I walked to the door while Sam told our parents we were going for a walk and grabbed Lucky and his leash. Sam held my right hand while his left held Lucky's leash, we began to stroll.

"Why can't you wait till the day after tomorrow?" he asked

"Because I am beyond uncomfortable, and I really want my body back" I replied

"There gonna come Babe, they can't stay in there forever" he said

"I know" I said. "If this doesn't work, were having sex when we get in" I said sternly

"Why the hell are we walking then, we could have done that one first" he said looking at me with a confused face.

"Oh be quite and walk" I said

We walked for a good forty-five minutes and head back home. When we got there was a note on the door saying 'We took the kids to go see a movie, be back later'.

"Looks like we have the house to ourselves" whispered Sam in my ear. We walked into the house and unleashed Lucky; he rain to his water bowl.

I grabbed my husband's forearm and pulled him to our bedroom. As we went of the stairs Sam of course had a comment.

"I don't think my parents would you like having your way with me" he said with a smirk.

"Shut up and kiss" I said before grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him into a kiss.

About an hour later…

"Why didn't it work" I yelled still a little out of breath

"Hey, stop stressing over this, there gonna come just give them a little more time" said Sam also still a little out of breath.

Night time had come and after having another awesome home cooked meal from me and Sam's parents everyone was asleep. I looked at the clock and saw that it said 11:15 pm. I sat up in the bed feeling some pain in my back. This had never happened before, with all four pregnancies' I had never had back pain this intense before. I sat up and took some steady breaths; I looked over at Sam next to me and he was bear chested soundly asleep. I put my left hand on his shoulder closet to me and shaked him gently. He stirred and soon woke up.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a sleepy voice rubbing his eyes

"My back hurts, can you rub it?" I asked

He sat up and began to rub the middle of my back. "Were does it hurt?" he asked softly

"Lower" I replied

Sam rubbed my back for a good ten minutes and still hurt.

"Maybe, I should stand up" I said. Sam stopped rubbing my back and walked around the bed to get to my side. He led his hands out and I grabbed them slowly getting up. It hurt like hell to stand up. As soon as I stood up straight I heard a popping and noise and I gasped.

"What's wrong?" he asked but before I could answer he looked down at the ground and saw water run down my leg. "My water broke" I whispered even thought I knew he knew what was going on.

"How do you feel?" he asked with a worried look in his eyes

"I'm okay; I don't feel any contractions…" I said but I stopped mid sentence as a slightly squeezed Sam's hand "I spoke to soon, there starting now" I said.

"Okay, I'm gonna get out bag and check it one more time. You got get Aaliyah and tell her to help you walk down the stairs. I'll wake everyone else up" said Sam

I did was Sam told me to do and before I knew it we were on our way to the hospital. When we got here we were immediately rushed to a room leaving our kids and our parents in the waiting room.

1 am

I was only three centimeters dilated, the contractions were there any they were hard, they seemed so much harder than ever and every time one came I squeezed my eye and mouth shut trying not to scream.

2 am

Five centimeters dilated, I was at my half way point and at this point I was crying because of the pain. Sam held my hand and sung multiple songs to softly trying to keep me calm. With each contraction I squeezed the life out of Sam's hand and he easily took it being use to it. Sam's voice was really keeping me as calm as I could get. He sung one of my favorite songs, he had gotten to know iPod really well, and I had done the same with his.

_**Time will bring the real end of our trial  
One day they'll be no remnants  
No trace, no residual feelings within ya  
One day you won't remember me**_

_**Your face will be the reason I smile**_  
_**But I will not see what I cannot have forever**_  
_**I'll always love ya, I hope you feel the same**_

_**[Hook:]**__**  
Oh you played me dirty, your game was so bad  
You toyed with my affliction  
Had to fill out my prescription  
Found the remedy, I had to set you free**_

_**Away from me**_  
_**To see clearly the way that love can be**_  
_**When you are not with me**_  
_**I had to leave, I have to live**_  
_**I had to lead, I had to live**_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
If I can't have you, let love set you free  
To fly your pretty wings around  
Pretty wings, your pretty wings  
Your pretty wings around**_

_**[Verse 2:]**__**  
I came wrong you were right  
transformed your love into light  
baby believe me I'm sorry I told you lies**_

_**I turned day into night**_

_**sleep**__** till I died a thousand times  
I shoulda showed you  
Better night better times better days  
I miss you more, more**_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
If I can't have you, let love set you free  
To fly your pretty wings around  
Pretty wings, your pretty wings  
Your pretty wings around**_

_**Pretty wings, your pretty wings  
Your pretty wings around**_

_**Pretty wings, your pretty wings  
Your pretty wings around**_

_**Pretty wings, your pretty wings  
Your pretty wings around**_

_**Pretty wings, your pretty wings  
Your pretty wings around**_

As he sang the song he continued to hold my hand and stroke my right cheek as a closed my eyes and tried my hardest to rest as a concentrated oh his voice and his voice only.

3 am

9 ½ centimeters dilated I was literally right there, I mere half was keeping me from pushing and it was making me frustrated. Who knew how long this ½ could take, all she wanted to do was bring her babies into the world, that's all! Was that so much to ask for?

3:30 am

Finally! I was 10 centimeters and I could finally push my babies out. My doctor came in along with three nurses. They all had smiles on their faces, my doctors asked me a few questions before pushing while the nurses got thing ready. Within no time we began to push; Sam held my right hand and right foot while a nurse held my left and my left foot. By the sixth push I heard one of my babies cry.

"It's a boy!" said the doctor holding him up as he screamed. I gave the doctor and Sam a weak smile.

"You did it baby, you did it" said Sam whispering into my ear and placing a kiss on it.

The doctor gave our baby boy to a nurse and for him to get clean up.

"Okay, let's he the last one out" said the doctor.

I nodded and waited for him to tell me to push but he never did, so I got worried.

"What's wrong I asked?" I asked

"Mrs. Evans whatever you do don't push" said the doctor

"Why not?" I asked confused and worried at the same time.

"Your second baby is breeched, we have to do a c-section to get her out" said the doctor" said the doctor with a serious look on his face. "Can I get scrubs for the husband, please!" yelled the doctor.

"What a c-section!" I said scared out of my mind. After having four kids I had never had a c-section before, sure I had read about them but I never had them.

"Your gonna be fine, and so is your baby. You'll be fine" said the doctor trying to calm me down.

"Hey, Baby your gonna be fine you hear me" said Sam

I nodded to afraid to say anything.

Sam got into scrubs and ran to the waiting room to catch everyone up on everything. Mary was the first to see him.

"Is Mommy okay?" she asked

"She gonna be fine, our son his here but our daughter his breeched so she about to have a c-section" said Sam

"Okay, thanks for keeping us in the loop" said Mr. Jones

Sam nodded and ran to where I was. The doctors had put this sheet over my stomach to keep me from seeing anything. Sam gabbed my hand and my heart rate slowed down as I felt his hand in mine. Sam talked to me through the whole thing to keep my mind from it. Even sung a song to me and I stayed contracted on him and only him. Next thing I heard was a scream, when I heard it a smile spread across Sam's face. As I looked at Sam things slowly became blurry, Sam suddenly had our baby in his hands and he smiled and began to talk.

"Baby, look at her. We finally have green eyed babies" said Sam

I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore and asleep, the last thing I heard was Sam saying my name over and over.

XXXXX

"What's happening, what's going on?" asked Sam as he began to freak out.

"Mr. Evans you have to leave" said one of the nurses

"What? Why? What's happening to my wife?" asked Sam getting frustrated. Two nursed got Sam out of the room; one of them took his baby girl to give her a checkup.

"Mr. Evans, it has seem that you wife lost a lot of blood which caused her to pass out. She's gonna be okay. Wait in the waiting room and will be with you as soon as she wakes up" said the nurse

Sam goes to the waiting room and he sit in a chair holding the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed. Everyone could sense something was wrong but know knew how to approach it. Aaliyah stood up from her seat and went to the one next to her father.

"Daddy?" she said in a soft voice. Sam looked at Aaliyah and saw the worry in her eyes. "What happen?" she asked. Sam looked over at his family and saw Mary asleep on Austin's lap; she looked so much like Mercedes at the moment and it was killing him. Sam looked away from Mary and looked back at Aaliyah. When he looked at her he saw Mercedes yet again, he looked at Isabelle and Austin as well and they all had features that were reminding him of Mercedes. Sam took a long big sigh and answered Aaliyah's question.

"Your Mom lost a lot of blood which caused her to pass out"

"Is she gonna be okay?" asked Isabelle looking just as worried as everyone else

"She's gonna be fine" he said giving everyone a comforting smile

An hour later

"Mr. Evans your wife is awake" said a nurse.

Sam nearly jumped out of his seat and went with the nurse to see her. But before he saw Mercedes he grabbed their babies and brought them with him.

"Mercy" I said when I saw her with weak eyes

"Sammy" she said with a weak voice. "Babies" she added looking at them with a weak smile

"Yeah, there beautiful. Guess what?" said Sam

"What?" asked Mercedes

"They have green eyes" smiled Sam

Another weak smile appeared on Mercedes face. "Green eyes" she said softly

"We love you" said Sam

"I love you too" she said "Mark and Ronnie" she add softly

"Mark and Ronnie" Sam repeated

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**THAT'S IT GUYS! I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT! THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME FOREVER IT WAS A LONG ONE. WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? WERE YOU ON THE EDGE OF YOUR SEATS? WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?**_

_**IF YOU GUYS WANNA SEE THE DANCES THAT MARY DID GO ON YOUTUBE AND TYPE: Dance Moms Mackenzie Daisy Chain.**_

_**And to see the second one type**_

_**Dance Moms Reputation- you should see a blue umbrella and little girls in swimsuits dancing.**_

_**Songs in this chapter in order:**_

_**One Thing- One Direction**_

_**Pretty Wings- Maxwell**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE HALLOWEEN CHAPTER SO GET READY FOR SOME COSTUMES AND SOME CREPPY STUFF HAPPENING.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME AND THEY KEEP ME WRITING!**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERORRS**_

_**XOXO**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	9. Halloween

_**Hey Guys, I'm so happy ALL of you enjoyed the last chapter! It meant so much to me that you guys liked it. And I must say you guys reviewed really fast, which I love and it definitely brought a smile to my face. You guys are the BEST and I love each and every one of you. My regular reviewers that have been with me since chapter 1 I love you guys to death. I wish I could meet each and every one of you and personally thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my story.**_

_**Okay, someone asked will there be more Isabelle and Brent Moments? Yes there will! They will be all up in this chapter so will Aaliyah and Nathan. But I will tell you this; her drama isn't due till the 27**__**th**__** chapter! Yeah I know that's a long ass time but until then you will fluff from Aaliyhan (Aaliyah + Nathan= Aaliyhan). For the drama that I'm doing for her there needs to be a ton of build up. I know it's taking a while for stuff to happen but guys PLEASE stick with me, I beg of you to just give me time. This fic is long and trust me when the drama comes it's gonna hit you right in the face! Oh to clarify Mercedes and Sam call both set of parents Mom and Dad, there close like that Mercedes mother is Grams; Sam's mother is Nana. Mercedes father is Grandpa Jeff; Sam's father is Grandpa.**_

_**Alright I'm gonna stop talking and give you the chapter! I hope you all like it!**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

The doorbell ranged and Isabelle ran to get it; she knew exactly who it was. It was Leslie and Autumn. When she opened the door she smiled at both girls and gave them hugs. Once Leslie and Autumn were in the house they began to go up to Isabelle's room.

"Mom, Dad, Leslie and Autumn are here to get ready for the party. Will be in my room!" yelled Isabelle

"Okay!" yelled Mercedes.

There girl ran up the stairs and went into Isabelle's room to get ready for the party. One of the senior football players were throwing a Halloween party and everyone was going, somehow Isabelle got dragged into going, but in a way she was happy she was going because she knew Brent would be there. The girls entered Isabelle's room and began to talk.

"Okay, I brought everything we needed" said Leslie putting the bags on Isabelle's bed

"Great, I had I idea. We should all wear our hair down just in different ways" said Autumn going to Isabelle's Ihome to find a song to play; she found the monster mash and played it.

"Great idea!" smiled Isabelle

"Okay, so I thought I could wear my hair wavy; Hints why my hair is in a French braid. One of you could wear is in loose curls while the other wears it straight" smiled Autumn

"I'll do loose curls!" announced Leslie

Isabelle sighed in relief "Great, loose curls would have taken me forever. I'm still trying to get better at it" said Isabelle with a small smile

"Okay, its settled Isabelle straight; Leslie loose curls, I'll help with your curls if you want?" asked Autumn

"Okay, let's get to work. The party starts at 9 and it's already 5:30" said Leslie

The three girls got to work and began to put there costume together. They were gonna be Three Black cats, they couldn't wait to show up to the party and show off their costumes.

XXXXX

Aaliyah was in her room playing out her costume on her bed. Just as she was putting the last piece of her costume on her bed her computer began to ring. She looked and saw it was Summer and Jamie asking to video to chat. She pressed the button to allow it and soon she saw her two best friends on her computer screen.

"Hey Girlies!" smiled Aaliyah

"Hey" said Summer and Jamie in unison

"Is your costume ready?" asked Jamie

"It sure is, Nathan and I are being pirates" smiled Aaliyah

"Awe that cute, how are you doing your hair?" asked Summer

"Well, I'm gonna do big loose curls but I'm wearing a bandanna. Its gonna look pretty you'll see" smiled Aaliyah. "What are you guys being again?" she asked

"Oh Kyle and I are being firefighters" smiled Jamie

"And Blake's being a Cowboy, and I'm being Daisy Duke" smiled Summer

"That's perfect for you; you have the perfect shade of blonde yo be Daisy" smiled Aaliyah

"Yeah, that's what my Mom said when she was helping me with my costume" said Summer

"Okay, I better start getting ready. I still don't know how I'm wearing my hair" said Jamie as she playfully rolled her eyes

"Okay, I'll see you guys when you get here" said Aaliyah

After some goodbye's Aaliyah logged off and started to get ready. This was gonna be a fun night, show could wait to dance with her boyfriend and eat tons of candy in the process.

XXXX

Some hours had passed and it was almost time for the party.

"SUMMER WERE ALMOST READY TO GO!" yelled Puck from the bottom of the stairs

"OKAY I'LL BE DOWN IN A SECOND" she yelled back.

"That's not fair why do you get to stand next to Mary for 10 minutes and I only get five" whined Matt

"'cause she likes me better" teased Max

"You don't know that?" yelled Matt

"Do too she told me at school" said Max

"LIAR" yelled Matt

"Hey!, what are my boys yelling about?" asked Quinn as she walked into the living room finding her twin boys fight like usual.

"Max said that Mary liked him better than me" said Matt on their verge of beating his brother

"Now, I'm sure that's not true. She likes you boys equally" said Quinn rubbing Matt's back. "Now who's ready for trick or treating?" asked Quinn with a smile wearing a witch costume

The boys instantly smiled "We are!" they cheered

"You guys ready?" asked Puck with a small smile popping his head into the living room

"We sure are" said Quinn

"Great! SUMMER WERE READY TO GO!" yelled Puck

"COMING!" yelled Summer.

Max and Matt joined their father in the foyer while Quinn was double checking she had everything in her purse. Summer came down in denim short short with a long sleeve plaid shirt tucked in with cowboy boots. Her hair was in big loose curls and her makeup was flawless. As soon as Puck saw her he almost lost it.

"QUINN!" yelled Puck

"What!?" she said running to the foyer thinking that someone was hurt or dying.

"LOOK at your daughter!" he yelled

Quinn looked at Summer she smiled and turned around she show her full costume. "How do I look?" she asked in the southern accent

Quinn smiled "Great, Baby what's wrong with is?" she asked

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH IT?...EVERYTHING" yelled Puck

"Okay, first of all I'm gonna need you to bring your voice down about ten notches. Second of all, it's just a costume. She's Daisy Duke, she's long wearing it for one night" said Quinn

Puck sighed know he wasn't gonna win this battle "I just don't like it, she looks to- to grownup" said Puck.

Quinn walked up to Puck and placed a hand on his cheek "She's gonna grow up sooner or later" said Quinn just above a whisper

"I prefer later" replied Puck

Quinn smiled "It's just one night okay?" she said giving him a comforting smile

Puck sighed "Okay" he mumbled

"I love you" said Quinn placing a peck on his lips

"love you too" said Puck pouting a little

"Alright, everyone in the car. We gotta go to Uncle Sam and Aunty Cedes' if we wanna go trick or treating" cheered Quinn has she opened the front door and headed to the car with the twins

"Hey Dad, just be happy I'm the Jessica Simpson version, 'Cause if I was the Catherine Bach version my shorts would be high-wasted which means they would have been shorter" said Summer as she patted his shoulder and headed out the door.

Puck let out a huff; he grabbed the keys and headed to the car to drive to Mercedes and Sam's house.

XXXX

The doorbell ringed and Mary went to the door screaming in her costume.

"I GOT IT" she yelled with a smile.

She went to the door and opened it. When she opened it she saw the Puckermen's; Mary smiled and waved with her free hand.

"Hi Aunt Quinn, Hi Uncle Puck" said Mary with a smile

"Hi sweetie, looks like you finally lost your two front teeth" smiled Quinn as she walked into the house.

"Yeah, I did I lost them a little before the twins came" she smiled

"Your costume is really cute" smiled Summer

Mary looked down at her Black widow costume and smiled at it. "Thank you Summer, I like yours to" she smiled. "Oh Jamie and Aaliyah are in Aaliyah's room there waiting for you"

"Thanks Mary" said Summer in the southern accent as she went up the stairs with a smile. Mary laughed at her accent and watched her go up the stairs until she was gone.

"Are the twins awake?" asked Quinn with a smile

"Yeah, there in the basement with Nana and Grandpa" smiled Mary

"Where's your Mom and Dad" asked Puck

"In the kitchen with Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel" replied Mary

Puck smiled "You know everything don't you?"

"I try" giggled Mary.

Puck and Quinn soon left the seven year old along and went to join the adults.

"I like your costume Mary" said Matt with a big smile

"Thank you; I like both of your two. Captain America is my favorite" smiled Mary

Matt blushed at her announced at he looked at his own costume. He couldn't help but make a face at his brother because he was Iron Man and that was not Mary's favorite.

"So Mary how'd you get your hair like that" asked Max ignoring his brother's faces

Mary touched her hair and smiled "Oh Aaliyah put it in tight curls for me so my hair looks short. I wanted to copy the movie to the tee" she smiled

"It looks pretty" smiled Max

"Thank you" smiled Mary

The doorbell ranged and Mary once again screamed that she had it. As she was leaving to open the door the Puckermen twins began to push each other for the stunts they had just pulled in front of Mary. Mary opened the door and a smile spread across her face.

"Aunty Snix, Aunt Brit" she cheered

"Hey Guppy, how are you?" asked Santana as she walked in holding Brittany's hand

"I'm good, I like your costumes" smiled Mary

"We like yours so, yours is really close to the movie" smiled Brittany

Santana wore red skinny jean with a tight black long sleeve shirt. On the top of her head were devil horns and behind her was her tail; while Brittany wore a full on unicorn suit.

Santana tuned and saw the Puckermen twins and smiled "Hey M&M's"

"Hi Aunty Snix" they said in unison with a smile

"Guppy, where's the adults?" asked Santana

"In the kitchen" smiled Mary

Santana and Brittany soon left the children and went into the kitchen to join the rest of the adults. When she walked into the kitchen she found Rachel, Quinn, and Mercedes preparing candy bowls for the trick or treating while Finn, Puck, and Sam sat at the table eating Pizza.

Finn, Puck, and Sam where in their high school Leatherman jackets claiming they were jocks, while Mercedes was in an Indian costume; Rachel was in a cute Angle costume; and Quinn was a witch.

Quinn was the first to see Santana and Brittany and she smiled when she saw their faces "Brit, cute costume".

"Thanks" smiled Brittany

"The suit cost forty buck, it better be cute" smirked Santana

"Santana, your costume is fitting" smirked Finn

"She's wearing costume" joked Puck causing Finn and Sam to laugh.

"You losers can kiss my-"

"SANTANA!" yelled Mercedes cutting her off knowing the little kids were around here somewhere

"Stick where the sun don't shine" said Santana. "Assholes" she mumbled under her breath but Mercedes heard her

"Santana!" yelped Mercedes

"Sorry, it was Snix. You know I can't control her" said Santana grabbing plates for her and Brittany to get pizza.

"Where's Kurt and Blaine?" asked Quinn

"There in New York, Kurt said he had a meeting with the lady the owns Macy's. He's trying to get his line to sell in Macy's and it just so happened that she was in New York on Halloween" said Rachel

"Where are the twins?" asked Brittany clapping her hands with excitement

"There with my parents downstairs, I'll go get them to everyone can see" said Sam as he got up from the table to go down stairs.

Brittany clapped her hovels with excitement; Brittany loved babies. Within no time Sam brought the twins up with both of them in his arms. Brittany squealed as soon as she saw them.

"Come to Aunty Britt" she said with a smile.

Sam handed her Veronica aka Ronnie while he gave Mark to Santana. Both twins were in the cutest pumpkin suit for there Halloween costume.

"You're so cute" said Brittany in a baby voice

"You and Trouty make some cute Guppy's" smiled Santana as she rocked Mark a little

Mercedes smiled "Thanks"

"Should we be expecting any more, you guys are on a roll" smirked Quinn

Mercedes opened her mouth to answer but Sam beat her to the punch "Nope, the factory is closed".

An awkward silence filled the room and Mercedes looked at him with a confused look. She was gonna tell Quinn no politely but she didn't like the way Sam said it. What if she wanted to have more kids? What if she wanted to be cheaper by the dozen? Well she defiantly knew how he felt now. She just wished he would have talk to her first before he made the outburst.

XXXXX

In hours had passed and it was time for pictures and trick or treating. Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Rachel, and Tina were staying at the Evans house to pass out candy; while Sam, Finn, Puck, and Mike took Mary, Matt, Max, Austin, and Chris trick or treating. The younger kids had taken their pictures and were getting ready to leave for trick or treating the doorbell ranged. Austin opened the door and saw Nathan, Kyle, and Blake.

"Hey Nate" said Austin as he gave Austin ad manly hand shake and let him in.

"Hey Austin" he said with a smile.

When the guys walked in they were there to just pick everyone up for the party but they got dragged into taking pictures. Aaliyah and Nathan looked adorable in their costumes. Aaliyah wore skin tight black skinny jeans with a lose white over the shoulder shirt with 4 inch high heel boots. He had a bandana on her head covering the top of her head but showing her long loose curl ends. Jamie and Kyle looked just as cute in there firefighter costumes. Kyle's was full on pants while Jamie's was tighter and they were shorts. Blake and Summer were also just as cute; they agreed to have southern accents for the night to really get into the character, and throughout taking pictures one of them would say something that would only be said in Texas. Before they knew it everyone had gone and taken their pictures and it was time to go.

"Remember boys hands to yourself" said Finn as they were walking out the door

"Especially you Blake" said Puck giving him a stern look.

XXXX

When the teens arrived to the party if was full in swing and it had only stated twenty minutes ago. When they got there Aaliyah, Summer, Jamie, Nathan, Kyle, Blake, Nial, and Leslie went straight to the dance floor to dance to Michael's 'Thriller'. Autumn told Isabelle she would go and get them some punch and Isabelle nodded to her saying okay. As soon as she left she felt someone tap her shoulder; she turned around and saw Brent. She immediately smiled and said hello.

"I like your costume" he said in her ear over the music

Isabelle looked down at her skin tight black skinny jeans and her black over the shoulder shirt. "Thank you" she said back in his ear.

"The whiskers are really cute" he said in her ear

"Thank you, I like your costume too" she said in his ear

Brent looked down at his Race car driver costume and smiled "Thank you". He looked into her eyes and smiled, suddenly the song had changed Michael's 'P.Y.T' began to play. "You wanna dance?" he asked

Isabelle looked down at her hands unsure if she should or not "Okay" she said in his ear.

Brent held out his hand and she took it letting him lead her to the dance look floor. By the middle of the song Isabelle got more comfortable and began to really dance with a smile o her face. Brent smiled at seeing her smile; he would be lying if he said it didn't warm his heart but she didn't know that, not yet any ways.

When Autumn came back with the drinks she saw Isabelle on the dance floor dancing with Brent; she couldn't help but smile that her best friend was finally letting herself have fun.

"Nice tail" said a male voice into her hear interrupting her thoughts

"Excuse me-"she said about to go off but when she saw who it was she stopped herself. "Hi" she said shyly looking at the brown eyed boy

"Are one of those for me?" asked Zayn

Autumn looked at the cup and nodded "Yeah, you can have it" she said

"Thank you…I like ears there adorable" he said with a smile taking the cup from her hand

"Thank you, you're a great looking boxer" said Autumn looking at his costume trying not to lick her lips but she had failed and did so already.

"Thanks" he said looking deep into her eyes

XXXXX

"Look at all the candy I have daddy" said Mary as she should him her pumpkin container that was holding her candy, it was already halfway full and they had only gone around there neighborhood.

"You do have a lot, can daddy have one of your snickers?" he asked looking at her with pleading eyes

"I guess, but ONLY one" she said showing him the number on her finger

Mary handed him the snickers and he thanked her by placing a wet kiss on her cheek.

"Dad, Uncle Finn can we got to Harry's while you take Mary, Matt and Max Trick or treating. We have enough candy and there his parents are letting him have friends over to watch Freddy Kruger" asked Austin in his Navy Seal costume. Harry was one of the neighborhood kids and Sam knew his parents.

"I'm cool with it" said Finn

"Okay, you can go. Will come get you when were done trick or treating" said Sam

"Sweet, bye" said Austin and Chris in there matching Navy Seal costume. They ran Harry's house which was only a mere five houses down.

XXXX

Mercedes was happy to get a little break. Her parents had to leave but the Evans were happy to stay a little while longer and spread more time with the twins. While the twins were downstairs with her "parents" she was upstairs with the girls watching scary movies and passing out candy. The doorbell ringed and Brittany got up to pass out candy, it was her turn.

"Trick or Treat!" said five kids in varies costumes

"Hi cuties, here's some candy for you…and for you…and for you…and you…and Ooo a monster candy for you" smiled Brittany

"Thank you" yelled the kids

"You're welcome, Happy Halloween" said Brittany with a smile "And remember your all unicorns" added Brittany with a smile. All the kids looked at her with confused looks; Brittany soon closed the door and went back to watching Friday the 13th with the rest of the girls.

XXXXX

Back at the party Autumn and Zayn had spent a good hour talking to each other and getting to know each other. Autumn really liked him and she was getting the vibe that he really liked her back; she couldn't be happier but she suddenly had the urge to use the bathroom and she cursed herself but drinking so much punch.

"Zayn, I have to go to the bathroom. Can you give me a sec" she asked

"Sure, take your time" he said with a smile

"Okay" she said with a flirty smile

Autumn left to use the bathroom; she was only gone for five minutes but when she got back she couldn't believe her eyes. She saw Zayn kissing his ex Katie; she was in this Mad Hatter costume thinking she was the shit. But if she really knew the truth she would know that no one liked her. Autumn saw Zayn push her away but it was too late she was already mad. She ran out of the house close to tears.

"Autumn…Autumn wait….let me explain" he yelled running after her

"EXPLAIN WHAT…THAT YOU'D RATHER BE WITH THAT SLUT IN THERE!" she yelled pointing to the house as she let one tear fall. "I LIKE YOU ZAYN…I LIKE YOU ALOT! I thought you felt the same way but I guess you don't" she said letting more tears fall.

"I do feel the same way. I really really like you Autumn I've just been too big of a punk to ask you out" he said. He hated seeing girls cry and he hated even more seeing the girl he like so much cry because of him.

"Look you don't have to lie to me okay… I don't need your pity" said Autumn adding a sniffle at the end. "I hope you have a nice relationship with Katie, maybe this time she won't cheat on you" she added turning away from him to leave. She hugged her body and cried as she walked the chilly dark night by herself.

Back inside the party Isabelle, Nial, Leslie began to wonder were Autumn was. They looked for her all around the house but she wasn't there.

"Have you guys seen Autumn?" asked Nial

"No" said Blake. "Last time I saw her she was flirting with Zayn" said Summer

"Will help you look" said Blake

Nial nodded as the went to look for Zayn. By the time they font him outside all of the New directions was with Isabelle, Nial, and Leslie looking for Autumn.

"Hey Dude, have you seen Autumn?" asked Nial beginning to get worried

"She got mad at me and walked away" replied Zayn

"What did you do?" said Isabelle practically yelling getting defensive

"It wasn't me, Katie ruined everything" he replied

"Fine, which way did she go?" asked Nial

Zayn pointed to the right and all of the new directions hoped into their cars and drove into that direction.

XXXXX

Autumn had to be a good three miles away from the party now and her feet were beginning to hurt in the heel boots she was wearing. It had gotten colder and she was really hugging herself to keep warm. As she walked she felt a car pull up beside her and it just so happened to be some drunken college kids making cat calls at her.

"Does kitty wanna play?" said the driver whistling at her.

"Boys we got ourselves Mulan over here" said the passenger

"Back off" said Autumn as she comminuted to walk

"Ooo, boys are kitty is feisty" said the driver looking Autumn up and down

"Look you college drop outs, leave me the fuck alone" yelled Autumn still walking

"Hey, watch your mouth" said the driver getting mad

"Screw you!" yelled Autumn

The car suddenly stopped and the driver got out of the car. Autumn looked at him and got really scared, something was seriously about to go down.

"Didn't I say watch your mouth" said the driver

Out of nowhere three cars pulled up and Nial got out of the car holding a toy gun.

"Hand behind your head….I said HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!" he yelled

The drunken college kids now had fear in their eyes as they saw the cop. Nial could really pass for a cop; he was tall of enough being graced with Mike's height and he was muscular from playing soccer. The driver put his hands behind his head.

"Now back away from the girl" he said

The driver back away from the girl and watched as the cop came closer to him with the fake gun. He got next to Autumn and looked at her to play along; she gave a small nodded.

"Are you okay Miss?" asked Nial

"Yes, I'm fine" she said

"We didn't do anything to her" said the guy in the passenger seat.

"Did I tell you to speak?" said Nial in an aggressive tone pointing to fake gun at the passenger

"No" said the passenger

"That's what I thought" said Nial. "Miss, will you come with me" he added; Autumn nodded and let Nial grab her wrist. They slowly walked away keeping his gun pointed and aim at the college kids. Autumn got in the car and so did Nial. Kyle quickly locked the doors and sped away with the two cars following.

"Autumn, what were you thinking! Walking alone on Halloween" said Nial in a frustrated tone

"I was pissed okay!" yelled Autumn

"You're lucky that worked" yelled Nial. "Next time think before you do. 'Cause if your hurt I'm gonna blame myself and that's my ass with Mom and Dad" he yelled

"Whatever… I just wanna go home" she mumbled

* * *

_**THAT'S IT GUYS I HOPED YOU LIKE IT!? WHAT DID YOU THINK! WAS IT GOOD? SORRY IT WASN'T SCARY OR CREEP I COULDN'T THINK OF SPOKY THINGS TO HAPPEN. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PLZ ASK! DON'T BE AFRAID. NEXT CHAPTER IS TRIPLE DATES SO GET READY! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! THANKS FOR READING! REVIEWS KEEP ME WRITING!**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERORRS**_

_**XOXO**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	10. Triple Date

**Hey Guys, I'm back to give you another chapter! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter so much and was asking for more! It warmed my heart! Since I got so many reviews on the last chapter asking for more I'm updating sooner than I had planned! I got one particular review that really made me laugh. It was from a Guest and it said: Awesome, I have a question are you like a fan of one direction? Because you use all of their names except Louis **

**The answer is yes I am a one direction fan but I have used all of their names except Liam's. I used Nial and Zayn's name on purpose but the others were by accident because I'm horrible with boy names. That's why in most of my fics there are little girls. You guys are more than welcome to tell boy names I should use or names you really like and think it would be a big help for me!**

**I would like to thank you all for reading and I loved each and every one of your reviews! I can't wait to read them for this chapter!**

**Enjoy**

**Xoxo**

**Chordoverstreetfanactic**

* * *

It was not early November and the windy air really begun to come. Zayn was at his locker with a unhappy look on his face. Brent saw his best friends face as he was walking down the hall with some pep in his step from the great Halloween he had with Isabelle. He stopped in his tracks to see what was up with his friends.

"Tell me what's wrong" said Brent as he abruptly lean on the lockers on Zayn's left side.

Zayn continued to put stuff in his locker as he began to think about his horrible Halloween.

"_Hey Baby" said Katie as she lean against him in her Mad Hatter costume_

"_Katie, what are you doing? Get off of me" said Zayn as he tried to get her off of him_

"_What are you doing talking to the dragon?" asked Katie_

"_The Dragon?" replied Zayn with a confused look_

"_Oh my god, she's Asian. Have you not seen Mulan? The Dragon, how stupid can you be" said Katie an a annoyed tone folding her arms_

"_Don't call her that. Shouldn't you be off hooking up with somebody?" asked Zayn in a angry tone_

_Katie let out a huff "Stop acting like you don't want me. Just give me a kiss, okay?" said Katie_

"_No, go away" said Zayn trying to push her away gently_

_Katie pulled on his red boxer robe and pulled him into a kiss; ruining his night and his chances with one of the coolest girls in his grade._

"She ruined everything Man…everything" said Zayn practically yelling at Brent

"Have you tried talking to Autumn?" asked Brent

"She won't give me the time of day" said Zayn finally closing his locker

"Maybe you should try one more time, I happen to know where she will be free period" said Brent putting his arm around his friend and smirking.

Free period happened to be a period away and before he knew it he was walking into the library looking for Autumn. When he found her she was sitting at a table with Leslie, Nial, Isabelle, and Brent. From what he could see Leslie and Nial were playing a quite game of hangman; while Isabelle and Brent were whispering to each other, it had to be funny 'cause both of them had big grins on their faces. When he finally approached the table and sat down in the only seat available; which happen to be next Autumn. At first Autumn didn't notice him because she was to focus on her biology, but when she finally saw him she quickly began to pack up her stuff to leave.

"Wait, please don't go" said Zayn with pleading eyes.

Autumn looked into his eyes and saw the plead in them; Autumn sat back down slowly in her oversized pullover and leggings with a pair of black boots, her was in a perfect messy bun.

"I'm sorry about what happen at the Halloween party, that wasn't me. Katie came on to me; I know that sounds like such a lame excuse but I really like you. And I would love it if you gave me another shot" said Zayn

Autumn didn't say anything she just looked at the four people across from her waiting for her reply to Zayn's statement.

She finally looked back at him and nodded saying she would give him another chance. A smile spread across Zayn's face and he was happy he was getting another shot to empress the girl he really liked.

"Great, why don't we celebrate…Triple date?" asked Leslie

"It's more like a double date with two people who are friends" said Isabelle trying to correct her friend.

"But you owe me a date, so…" said Brent putting his arm around her chair while raising a brow with a smile.

That's right….I did say that didn't I?" said Isabelle

"You did" said Brent with a smirk

"Fine, Triple date it is" said Isabelle

XXXXXX

After school Aaliyah decided to hang out at Nathan's house for a little while. When they both got there Nathan walked into the kitchen to get snacks and Aaliyah was right behind them. When they entered the kitchen they saw the Salling's practically making out in the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad really?" said Nathan

"Sorry, we didn't hear you come in" said Mrs. Salling with a smile

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Salling" said Aaliyah with a smile waving

"Hi Aaliyah, how are you?" asked Mr. Salling

"I'm good, and you?" asked Aaliyah

"Great, how's glee club guys?" asked Mr. Salling

"Good, were bustin' our butts to get ready for sectionals" said Aaliyah with a smile

"It's in a week and half right?" asked Mrs. Salling

"Yeah" said Nathan with a mouth full of BBQ chips

Aaliyah, and the Salling's chuckled at Nathan's urge to put more in his mouth then he could handle "Well, will be there" said Mrs. Salling

"Will be at all of the competitions" said Mr. Salling with a smile

After chatting with Mr. and Mrs. Salling for awhile Nathan and Aaliyah went up to Nathan's room. Aaliyah sat on his bed while Nathan sat in his desk chair. The held a light conversation and began to do the small amount of homework they had.

"Are you excited for tonight?" asked Aaliyah

"Yeah, it'll be fun. We haven't done a triple date in awhile" said Nathan with a smile

"Do you think we chose a good theme for sectionals?" asked Aaliyah

thought of a way to make their performances more together and better. He thought they should have a certain theme and do songs related to that theme. They would be able to make up their own themes for Sectionals and Regional's but once Nationals came they had to do the theme that was given to them. It had worked for the past few years but sometimes it didn't; it was all based upon if they picked the right theme or not for the competition. Sometimes they did and sometimes they didn't.

"Yeah, I'm more concerned about the choreography; Nial, Autumn, Jace, and Louis have come up with some amazing steps! I'm just a little concern if I'll be able to keep up or not" said Nathan as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey, you're doing great in rehearsal and I know your gonna do great when the time comes. I costumes are coming along great; Leslie is a big help! We only have two more dresses to do, the guys gear is taken care of. After we finish the two dresses we just have to find shoes for the girls and accessories for us" said Aaliyah.

"I'm glad you got someone to help you. I know last year was pretty tough doing it by yourself. I would have helped but I think we both know I would hurt myself in some shape or form" said Nathan with a small smile

Aaliyah giggled and nodded "I know, that's why I never asked for your help. But I actually liked doing it by myself. Don't get me wrong, I love Leslie's help but I loved being cooped up in my basement working on our costumes for two weeks straight" said Aaliyah falling into a daze.

Nathan looked at her and saw the look on her face, there was something about making the costumes for their completion that sparked something in her. A small smile appeared on his face as she fell deeper into her daze. He soon brought her out of it and asked her if she wanted to watch a movie to pass the time till there date. Aaliyah responded with a smile and said yes.

XXXXXXX

Later that day Sam and Mercedes were in the living room feeding the twins. Mercedes as Mark; while Sam had Veronica. As Mercedes held the bottle in Mark's mouth she began to think about Halloween. About Sam's outburst about them not having any more children. It really bothered her that he felt that way. She thought Sam would have come and talk to her about his outburst but he hadn't. So Mercedes took it upon herself to bring it up and talk about it.

"Sam?" said Mercedes

"Yeah, Babe?" asked Sam as he continued to look into Ronnie green eyes with a smile.

"How do you feel about us having more kids?" she asked still looking in his direction.

Sam's smile faded and he looked like he saw a ghost; he kept his eyes on Ronnie and said "We shouldn't. I'm gonna go to my office, I have a phone call to make" said Sam with a stern tone in his voice. He soon got up and left like he said he would.

Mercedes watched him walk away with a hurt look on her face; why wasn't he talking to her? Granted she didn't want any more kids she was more than happy with her six, but he never once thought to think what if she did? It wasn't like Sam to shut her out and not talk to her, if anything that was her job but now she knew how he felt when she did it. She was gonna get to the bottom of this; this was either gonna end in a calm conversation or in a heated argument.

XXXXXX

After stopping home for a little while both Isabelle and Leslie were helping Autumn get ready for the triple date. They had decided to go to a movie than to maybe get some frozen yogurt afterwards. Within know time Autumn door bell rung and it was Brent and Zayn. Zayn's older brother was nice enough to drive them to the movies. When they got there they decided to see the new action movie; each couple got their own bag of popcorn and waited for the movie to begin.

"Autumn, I wanna thank you for giving me another chance" he said with a small smile

Autumn smiled "You're welcome, I'm really glad I'm here with you" Autumn looked down at the popcorn suddenly feeling shy "You don't know how long I've waited for this to happen" she added

Autumn's eyes soon left the bag of popcorn and met Zayn's. Zayn automatically pulled Autumn into a intense stare; she soon felt herself lean towards him; he was doing the same. Both Zayn and Autumn leaned into each other till their lips touched. Once contact was made their eyes closed shut and all they both could see were fireworks, they were big and bright like on the fourth of July. They soon pulled away from each other in need of air, when they pulled away they opened there eyes at the same time. Zayn let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, while Autumn tried her hardest to keep her smile small. Autumn soon turned to her side and let out a small squeal; Zayn chuckled and turned her head to bring her into another kiss.

The movie began to start; Autumn, Zayn, Nail, and Leslie didn't do much watching. Both couple were too interested in the inside of their partner's mouths. Isabelle began to feel slightly uncomfortable as she realized both her best friends were making out with their date. She hoped Brent didn't want her to kiss him, it's not that Isabelle didn't want to kiss him she just wasn't mentally ready to kiss him, plus she wanted her first kiss to be perfect. She didn't want to waste it in a dark movie theater or on her door step. She wanted the moment to be right and she wanted it to be perfect.

As Isabelle sat there trying to focus on the movie and slowly eat popcorn she felt Brent whisper something into her ear. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do" he said.

Isabelle looked up at him with a small smile; he deserved something for that because he didn't have to say it. He comforted her and that made her feel more comfortable around him. Isabelle soon placed a kiss on his cheek. That brought a smile to Brent and it caused him to blush a little.

XXXXX

"Summer it's your turn" said Nathan with a friendly smile.

Summer placed her pizza back down on her paper plate and wiped her hands a little. She went up to the bowling balls and picked up her red one that she picked out. She rolled the bowling ball down the lane and knocked them all down. She heard cheers behind her as she did a little happy dance. Her ball soon came back to her, and she went her second turn. She rolled the bowling ball down the lane and only knocked down six pins. She Kayne shrugged and went back to her seat next to Blake and continued to eat her pizza.

It was not Jamie's turn and she was a horrible bowler. It wasn't her favorite thing to do but she wouldn't mind playing every once and awhile. Jamie picked up her pink bowling ball and rolled it down the lane. The ball didn't stay long in the middle of the lane; it soon leaned to the right and entered the gutter. Jamie grunted a little and put her hands on her hips, getting a little frustrated with that being her 10th gutter ball. She soon felt Kyle behind, she turned around and he gave her a comforting smile.

"Can I help?" he asked

"Please, I would like my score to be higher than 25" she said with a small smile.

"Okay, go get your ball. It should be back my now" he said.

Jamie left to get her pink bowling ball and came back to stand in front of Kyle. Kyle placed his arms on top of were Jamie's arms were, she was in ready position to roll her ball down the lane.

"Okay, are you ready?" he asked

"Yes" she said nodding her head

"Are you sure?" he asked putting multiple kisses on her cheek to distract her a little

Jamie giggled "Positive, come on I'm ready"

Kyle and Jamie moved as one as they pulled there right arm back to soon let go of the ball and let it roll down the lane. The bowling ball soon left their hands and went down the lane, the ball stayed in the middle and it continued to go down and when it hit the pins she hit all them and they went tumbling down. Jamie smiled and jumped up and down. Cheers from her friends were heard in the background as she continued to jump up it down, it was her first ever strike.

"Thank you Baby" she said as she gave Kyle a hug

"You welcome" he said placing a kiss on her forehead.

XXXXXXXX

The next day at school they glee club decided to meet up free period for a jam session to get ready for sectionals. They all met in the choir room right on time ready to have some fun.

"I gotta say I love our theme for sectionals. The 80's were amazing" said Autumn with a smile.

"If I could go back and be a teen in any decade, I would choose the 80's" said Leslie.

"Well of course, I think we all would. They had some awesome music to get them through those ten years" said Blake

"And let's not forget the iconic movies" said Jamie

"The Breakfast Club" smiled Isabelle

"Pretty Women" said Aaliyah

"Ferris Bueller's Day Off" smiled Louis

"Sixteen Candle's" cheered Summer

"And don't forget Ghostbusters" smiled Kyle

"What song should we start with?" asked Jace

"I got that covered" smirked Jamie.

_**{Jamie}**_

_**(We are young)**_  
_**(We are young)**_  
_**We are young**_  
_**(Heartache to heartache)**_  
_**Heartache to heartache**_  
_**(We stand)**_  
_**We stand**_

All of the girls join her and began to dance with her in front of the room; while Kyle plays the drums and Blake and Nathan are on the guitar with the jazz band helping them out.

_**(No promises)**_  
_**(No promises)**_  
_**No promises**_  
_**(No demands)**_  
_**No demands**_  
_**(Love is a battlefield)**_  
_**Love is a battlefield**_  
_**Whoooo-oh-oh...**_

_**{Leslie}**_  
_**We are strong**_  
_**No one can tell us we're wrong**_  
_**Searching our hearts for so long**_  
_**Both of us knowing**_  
_**Love is a battlefield**_  
_**{Summer}**_  
_**You're begging me to go**_  
_**Then making me stay**_  
_**Why do you hurt me so bad**_

_**{Isabelle}**_

_**It would help me to know**_  
_**Do I stand in your way**_  
_**Or am I the best thing you've had**_

_**{Autumn}**_  
_**Believe me**_  
_**Believe me**_  
_**I can't tell you why**_  
_**But I'm trapped by your love**_  
_**And I'm chained to your side**_

_**{All}**_  
_**We are young**_  
_**Heartache to heartache we stand**_  
_**No promises**_  
_**No demands**_  
_**Love is a battlefield**_

_**{Aaliyah}**_  
_**We are strong**_  
_**No one can tell us we're wrong**_  
_**Searching our hearts for so long**_  
_**Both of us knowing**_  
_**Love is a battlefield**_

_**{Jamie and Summer}**_  
_**When I'm losing control**_  
_**Will you turn me away**_  
_**Or touch me deep inside**_  
_**And when all this gets old**_  
_**Will it still feel the same**_  
_**There's no way this will die**_

_**{Autumn and Leslie}**_  
_**But if we get much closer**_  
_**I could lose control**_  
_**And if your heart surrenders**_  
_**You'll need me to hold**_

_**{All}**_  
_**We are young**_  
_**Heartache to heartache we stand**_  
_**No promises**_  
_**No demands**_  
_**Love is a battlefield**_

_**We are strong**_  
_**No one can tell us we're wrong**_  
_**Searching our hearts for so long**_  
_**Both of us knowing**_  
_**Love is a battlefield**_

"I think we can top that!" smirked Louis

"Oh yeah?" asked Summer with a arched

"Pretty sure" he said nodded his head

"Bring it on" replied Aaliyah using both of her hands to show the 'come here' motion.

_**{Louis}**_

_**I feel a hunger, it's a hunger**_  
_**That tries to keep a man awake at night**_  
_**Are you the answer? I shouldn't wonder**_  
_**When I can feel you whet my appetite**_  
_**With all the power you're releasing**_  
_**It isn't safe to walk the city streets alone**_  
_**Anticipation is running through me**_  
_**Let's find the keys and turn this engine on**_

_**{Nial}**_  
_**I can feel you breathe**_  
_**I can feel your heart beat faster ( Kyle: Faster)**_

_**{All}**_  
_**Take me home tonight**_  
_**I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light**_  
_**Take me home tonight**_  
_**Listen, honey, just like Ronnie sang**_  
_**Be my little baby, oh, ho, oh**_

_**{Blake}**_  
_**I get frightened in all this darkness**_  
_**I get nightmares I hate to sleep alone**_  
_**I need some company a guardian angel**_  
_**To keep me warm when the cold winds blow**_

_**{Jace}**_

_**I can feel you breathe**_  
_**I can feel your heart beat faster ( Kyle: Faster)**_

_**{All}**_  
_**Take me home tonight**_  
_**I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light**_  
_**Take me home tonight**_  
_**Listen, honey , just like Ronnie sang**_  
_**Be my little baby**_

_**{Nathan}**_  
_**Be my little baby, uh-huh**_

_**{Kyle}**_  
_**Just like Ronnie sang**_  
_**I said**_  
_**Just like Ronnie sang**_

_**{Nathan}**_  
_**Be my little baby**_  
_**Baby, my darlin', uh, uh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**{Nial}**_  
_**I feel a hunger**_  
_**It's a hunger**_

_**{All}**_  
_**Take me home tonight**_  
_**I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light**_  
_**Take me home tonight**_  
_**Listen, honey, just like Ronnie sang**_  
_**Be my little baby, oh, ho, oh**_

_**Take me home tonight**_  
_**I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light**_  
_**Take me home tonight**_  
_**Listen, honey, just like Ronnie sang**_  
_**Be my little baby, oh, ho, oh**_

_**Take me home tonight**_  
_**I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light**_  
_**Take me home tonight**_  
_**Listen, honey, just like Ronnie sang**_  
_**Be my little baby, oh, ho, oh**_

_**Take me home tonight**_  
_**I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light**_  
_**Take me home tonight**_  
_**Listen, honey, just like Ronnie sang**_  
_**Be my little baby, oh, ho, oh**_

"Okay, I have admit that was good" said Aaliyah with a smile clapping her hands

"But we all know were the best when were together" smiled Jamie

"Well then there's only one thing left to do" said Jace has he rubbed his hands together.

"Hit it" cheered Autumn pointing to Kyle on the drums.

_**{Blake}**_

_**Once upon a time**_  
_**Not so long ago**_

_**{Jamie and Kyle}**_  
_**Tommy used to work on the docks**_  
_**Union's been on strike**_  
_**He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough**_

_**{Nathan and Aaliyah}**_  
_**Gina works the diner all day**_  
_**Working for her man, she brings home her pay**_  
_**For love - for love**_

_**{Leslie and Nial}**_  
_**She says we've got to hold on to what we've got**_  
_**'Cause it doesn't make a difference**_  
_**If we make it or not**_  
_**We've got each other and that's a lot**_  
_**For love - we'll give it a shot**_

_**{All}**_  
_**Whooah, we're half way there**_  
_**Livin' on a prayer**_  
_**Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear**_  
_**Livin' on a prayer**_

_**{Summer and Blake}**_  
_**Tommy's got his six string in hock**_  
_**Now he's holding in what he used**_  
_**To make it talk - so tough, it's tough**_

_**{Isabelle and Jace}**_  
_**Gina dreams of running away**_  
_**When she cries in the night**_  
_**Tommy whispers baby it's okay, someday**_

_**{Autumn and Louis}**_  
_**We've got to hold on to what we've got**_  
_**'Cause it doesn't make a difference**_  
_**If we make it or not**_  
_**We've got each other and that's a lot**_  
_**For love - we'll give it a shot**_

_**{All}**_  
_**Whooah, we're half way there**_  
_**Livin' on a prayer**_  
_**Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear**_  
_**Livin' on a prayer**_

_**{Summer} Livin on a prayer!**_

_**{All of the guys}**_  
_**We've got to hold on ready or not**_  
_**You live for the fight when it's all that you've got**_

_**{All}**_  
_**Whooah, we're half way there**_  
_**Livin' on a prayer**_  
_**Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear**_  
_**Livin' on a prayer**_

_**Whooah, we're half way there**_  
_**Livin' on a prayer**_  
_**Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear**_  
_**Livin' on a prayer**_

* * *

_**THAT'S IT GUYS! I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT? SORRY IT TOOK ME A LITTLE WHILE TO UPDATE! I WENT TO THE BEACH AND THAT REALLY TIRED ME OUT AND YEAH I'VE BEEN A LITTLE LAZY! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! SECTIONALS ARE RIGHT AROUND THE CORNER! YAY! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE THEME FOR SECTIONALS? DO YOU LIKE IT!? I KNOW I DO CUZ I LOVE THE 80'S! IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THE NEW DIRECTIONS PAPARE FOR SECTIONALS SOME MORE AND SAM AND MERCEDES GET INTO AN ARGUMENT. YIKES! STAY TUNE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! REVIEW THEY KEEP ME WRITING !**_

_**SONGS THAT WERE USED IN ORDER:**_

_**Love is a Battlefield- Pat Benatar**_

_**Take Me Home Tonight- Eddie Money**_

_**Livin' on a Prayer- Bon Jovi**_

_**Sorry for any errors**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	11. Jump Then Fall

_**Hey Guys, Here's another Chapter of The Evans Family! I start school on Thursday (Junior Year of High School) and that is when things are gonna get a little complicated. I'm gonna try and update again before Thursday but if I don't it will be a while before I update. I wanna get well into school before I start back up again on my stories! This goes for both this story and Living the Unexpected. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Xoxox**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

The next day at school Isabelle had stopped at her locker to books for her next couple of classes. When she opened an index card fell out of it. She picked up the index card and read it, as she read it a smile spread across her face.

_I like the way I can't keep my focus. I watch you talk, you didn't notice. I hear the words but all I can think is, we should be together. Every time you smile, I smile; and every time you shine, I'll shine for you. Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby, don't be afraid to Jump then fall. Jump then fall into me! _

_~Brent_

Isabelle knew the song and it made her smile even bigger. She liked Brent but nothing more than a friend or sometimes has a date; at least that's what she was telling herself so she can sleep at night. She a agreed to go out on a date with him but she didn't expect to have a second date. She didn't want a boyfriend. Isabelle continued to tell herself that she wasn't ready for one but deep down she was mad at herself for letting herself fall for Brent Howard. This was NOT supposed to be her freshman year, falling for the head jock in her grade. Brent was a distraction; she was suppose to be focusing on school and glee club not if a guy texted her back or not. Isabelle pulled out her phone and began to text rapidly as she walked to her next class.

**Brent,**

**You're a nice guy and it's been great being friends but I think we need to keep it that way. I'm getting this feeling that you want it to be more than that. I just wanna be your friend Brent, NOT your girlfriend. I hope you understand. I'm sorry if I led you on!**

**~Isabelle**

XXXX

It was now well into after school and the glee club was in the choir room getting ready for sectionals. Sectionals were this coming Saturday and it was currently Thursday, they had less than two days and the New Directions were a mess.

"Come on guys pick it up!" yelled , as he watched them do the dance routine to their first number.

The glee club picked up there dancing but now Kyle was singing out of key. stopped the band and soon the New Directions stopped dancing and singing.

"Kyle you were out of key. What's going on with you guys this isn't like you?" asked

The New Directions stood quite none of them had an answer to their question. Suddenly the phone ranged in his office and he told everyone to take five. answered his phone and it was his wife; Emma. As he held a small conversation with her he watched as he glee club were doing the dance moves they just messed up perfectly. They were all laughing and dancing as if they were just having a jam session. hung up the phone with his wife and soon went back to the glee club.

"You guys did those steps perfectly….are you guys nervous?" asked

"Why wouldn't we be, we really wanna win a Nationals and to get to Nationals you gotta win Regional's and to get to Regional's you gotta win sectionals" replied Jamie

"You guys do the moves perfectly when you're relaxed. Don't think about it. Don't see sectionals as a competition. See it has a jam session" said

"That's gonna be hard to do if Nationals and a trophy are on the line" said Blake

"Why don't we have some fun, were gonna take a little break from our sectionals songs and sing a different one to get your mind off of it" said ; he pointed to the band they started an 80's classic and soon began to sing.

**_All you got is this moment_**  
**_Twenty-first century's yesterday_**  
**_You can care all you want_**  
**_Everybody does yeah that's okay_**

**_So slide over here_**  
**_And give me a moment_**  
**_Your moves are so raw_**  
**_I've got to let you know_**  
**_I've got to let you know_**  
**_You're one of my kind_**

**_I need you tonight_**  
**_'Cause I'm_**

**_not sleeping_**  
**_There's something about you girl_**  
**_That makes me sweat_**

**_How do you feel_**  
**_I'm_**

**_lonely_**  
**_What do you think_**  
**_Can't take it all_**  
**_Whatcha gonna do_**  
**_Gonna live my life_**

**_So slide over here_**  
**_And give me a moment_**  
**_Your moves are so raw_**  
**_I've got to let you know_**  
**_I've got to let you know_**

**_I need you tonight_**  
**_'Cause I'm_**

**_not sleeping_**  
**_There's something about you girl_**  
**_That makes me sweat_**

**_How do you feel_**  
**_I'm_**

**_lonely_**  
**_What do you think_**  
**_Can't take it all_**  
**_Whatcha gonna do_**  
**_Gonna live my life_**

**_I'm lonely_**

**_Whatcha gonna do_**  
**_Gonna live my life_**

**_I'm lonely_**

**_Whatcha gonna do_**  
**_Gonna live my life_**

**_So slide over here_**  
**_And give me a moment_**  
**_Your moves are so raw_**  
**_I've got to let you know_**  
**_I've got to let you know_**

**_So slide over here_**  
**_And give me a moment_**  
**_Your moves are so raw_**  
**_I've got to let you know_**  
**_I've got to let you know_**

It didn't take long for the glee club to join him by doing the background and dancing along with him. After taking their break they went back to their sectional performances. Each time they did it they all did it perfectly and they were all on key. Practice ended and know time and they all headed home.

XXXXX

Mercedes placed the Veronica in her bassinet later that night. Mercedes and Sam had finally gotten both of the twins to go to sleep, for some reason that night it was harder than usual. After Mercedes put Ronnie in her bassinet next to Mark's she looked and saw Sam was reading a comic in bed with his glasses on. Mercedes saw this as the perfect time to talk about the baby situation, but this time she was gonna approach it differently than she did the day before.

"Sam?"

"Yeah Babe?"

"I was thinking that after Mark and Ronnie around three years old. We could go for baby number seven" she said.

Sam looked at her as if she was crazy; he let out a breath trying not to get frustrated. Sam got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom not responding to her.

Mercedes stopped him before he made it to the bathroom "Stop walking away from me and talk to me!" she said practically yelling.

Sam turned around and looked at her "I already gave you my answer why do you keep pushing this?" he asked trying not to raise his voice

"Because I don't a appreciate you speaking for us, when WE haven't talked about it" replied Mercedes

"What are you trying to be the Duggers?" he yelled

"And if I did, what's wrong with that?" replied

"EVERYTHING!" he yelled

In the other parts of the house Mary heard her parents yelling. She got out of her bed and went to Austin's room. The door was cracked so she pushed it open and saw Austin sketching with his headphones in. Mary patted Austin shoulder to get his attention, he soon took off the headphones and gave is attention to Mary.

"Mommy and Daddy are fighting" said Mary

"No there not" said Austin but he spoke to soon when he heard the yelling. Austin looked at Mary and she had worry in a big brown eyes.

"Come on let's go to Aaliyah's room" said Austin as he grabbed Mary's hand and led her to his big sisters room. When they got there Isabelle was already; Austin and Mary climb on to Aaliyah's big Queen Size bed and listened to their parent argue.

"Please tell me Sam, with your word. What's wrong with me having more kids?" said Mercedes

"I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT SO STOP PUSHING THE SUBJECT" yelled Sam

"I swear to god Sam if you wake up these Twins, you will be sleeping on the couch. NOW answer my question" she said trying her hardest not to raise her voice

Sam didn't respond he just stood there looking at her with his arms folded.

"Answer the question" said Mercedes in a stern voice

Sam continued to stand there and not answer her.

"Answer the question" she said again in a stern voice but this time pushing at his bare chest a little.

Sam reacted a little faster than Mercedes expected and grabbed her by the arms immediately after she gave him a little push. When he grabbed her he forcefully yelled "I DON'T WANNA LOOSE YOU"

Mercedes stood there in shock for a moment but she soon recovered and replied the Sam's statement as she looked into his eyes. "What are you talking about, I'm not going anywhere" said Mercedes in a calm voice.

Sam took a deep breath and let go of the grip he had on her arms "The last time you delivered our babies she passed out" said Sam trying his hardest to fight back tears. "That scared the hell out of me! Mercedes for a couple of minutes I thought I lost you. I don't EVER wanna feel that way again." said Sam letting his tears fall.

"Baby, I'm not going anywhere I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere unless you come with me" said Mercedes in a comforting voice.

"When I sat in the waiting from praying for you to wake up, I thought of what it would be like to raise six kids on my own. How was I gonna explain to Mary that her 'Mommy' wasn't coming back. Or how was I gonna tell Mark and Ronnie when they got order. My life just flashed before my eyes when you fainted and I didn't like that feeling of being alone"

"Sam, Sam baby look at me. I'm NOT going anywhere. I promise!" said Mercedes looking Sam in the eyes.

Sam looked at her as his last few tears fell from his eyes.

Mercedes took her thumb and wiped his tears as her eyes watered up "I don't like seeing you cry, it makes me cry" Mercedes wiped his tears away and once they were gone she placed a kiss on Sam's lips.

"No more babies…I didn't want any more anyway" she said kissing his lips again.

"I love you" said Sam

"I love you too" smiled Mercedes

XXXX

The yelling had stopped and all four Evans' children were lying on their backs on Aaliyah's bed looking at the ceiling.

"I've never heard Mom and Dad argue before" said Isabelle

"That's because they don't argue, there not that type of couple" said Austin

"Are they gonna get a divorce?" asked Mary

"No, they love us and each other too much to do that" replied Aaliyah

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**THAT'S IT! WHAT DID YOU THINK? WAS IT GOOD FOR BAD? PLEASE REVIEW! IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD AND THEY KEEP ME WRITING.**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER IS SECTIONALS SO GET READY! ARE THE NEW DIRECTIONS GONNA WIN?**_

_**SONGS USED:**_

_**Jump Then Fall- Taylor Swift ( Brent's Note)**_

_**Need You Tonight- INXS**_

_**LIKE I SAID ABOVE I START SCHOOL ON THURSDAY (September 6TH ) SO IF I DON'T UPDATE AGAIN BEFORE THAT DATE THEN IT'S GONNA BE A LITTLE WHILE BEFORE I UPDATE. PLEASE REIVEW IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD AND THEY KEEP ME WRITING!**_

_**Sorry for any errors**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	12. Sectionals

_**Hey Guys, Welcome to another chapter of Evans Family. If any of you were wondering school is going great. Its kinda same old same old, I'm just in a different grade. I wanted to let everyone know that it will be VERY unlikely for me to update on Friday nights this fall. With me being on Dance Squad, its gonna be impossible. After games I'm cold, tired, and my throat burns from screaming/ cheering for the football players. There for please don't except an update on Friday nights.**_

_**With me getting more into the story I thought it would be a good idea to give you guys' celebrities that I picture as my characters. That way you can imagine the story better and you can see what I see.**_

_**Aaliyah Evans- Aaliyah Haughton: R&B singer that died in a Plane crash in 2001**_

_**Isabelle Evans- Tamera Mowry: One of the Twins from the hit Disney Show Sister Sister**_

_**Austin Evans- Roshon Fegan: Currently in the Disney show Shake It Up; was in Camp Rock movies**_

_**Mary Evans- Madison Pettis: Played the daughter in the Game Plan with The 'Rock'.**_

_**Mark Evans- Michael Ealy (for when he gets older!) : Actor, was in Think like a Man. Plays a Cop on TV show Common Law.**_

_**Veronica 'Ronnie' Evans- Kat Graham (for when she gets older!) : Actress, Vampire Diaries**_

_**Leslie Adams- Sophia Bush: Actress, One Tree Hill**_

_**Summer Puckermen- Hayden Panettire: Actress, Bring It On: All or Nothing**_

_**Jamie Hudson- Melissa Benoist: Glee ( Marley)**_

_**Nathan Salling- James Lafferty: Actor, One Tree Hill**_

_**Brent Howard- Paul Wesley: Actor, Vampire Diaries**_

_**Kyle Fanteno- Robbie Amell: Actor, Mail guy on True Jackson VP on Nick.**_

_**Blake Ewell- Alex Pettyfer: I Am Number Four, Magic Mike**_

_**Zayn Andrews- Zayn Malik: Singer in boy band One Direction**_

_**Louis Michaels- Logan Lerman: Actor, Percy Jackson**_

_**Jace Gervais- Josh Hutcherson: Actor, Hunger Games, RV**_

_**Autumn Chang- Jamie Chung: Actree, Sucker Punch**_

_**Nial Chang- Young Mike Chang… Harry Shum**_

_**What do you think? Can you guys' picture that? I hope so! If you guys don't know who these people care please Google, that way you can understand. Okay here's the chapter I'm gonna talking! Enjoy sectionals guys!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

It was now the middle of November and Sectionals were tomorrow. After school and a long glee club practice Nathan was over the Evans' house. Aaliyah was currently making them snacks for the movie they were about to watch while Nathan helped and held a light conversations with her.

"I'm excited, are you?" smiled Aaliyah as she spread jelly on a piece of bread for the PB&J she was making for Nathan

"Very! I feel like The New Directions have been the best they've ever been" replied Nathan as he grabbed three oranges from the fruit bowl and began to juggle them.

Aaliyah pooped a gold fish into her mouth before speaking "I agree, I have a feeling were gonna go all they this year" she said with a smile.

Nathan stopped juggling and looked at her with a small smile "Your absolutely right, were going all the way this year" said Nathan.

"Think fast, gold fish!" said Aaliyah tossing the cheesy snack at her boyfriend for him to catch with his mouth.

Nathan used his cat like reflexes and caught the gold fish with no problem. He smiled while chewing the gold fish. He soon leaned in to give his girlfriend a kiss, but they were intruded by the door bell. Nathan let out a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"I swear _we have the worst luck_" he said

There was a small smiled on Aaliyah's face "Can you go get that please?"

"Yeah, no problem" said Nathan as he got up from the stool to get the door.

XXXXX

"So, how's middle school?" asked Isabelle as she cradled the lacrosse ball in a lacrosse stick and passed it to her brother.

Austin caught the ball with his stick and replied "its okay, I guess. Just a lot of work. But I still make time for sketching". Austin passed the ball back to Isabelle

"Is that what you wanna do…I mean when you grow up, an artist?" asked Isabelle catching and passing the ball back

"Yeah" replied Austin

"Belle's can I use your gloves my hands are getting cold?" asked Mary who was in the backyard with them flipping around.

"Yeah, sure" replied Isabelle pausing her game of catch with her brother, putting down her stick and unzipping her pocket to her out her gloves to give to her little sister.

After Isabelle gave her gloves to Mary she zipped up her fleece a little more to stay warm against the cold wind. Within know time Austin and Isabelle were back to passing the lacrosse ball; while Mary flipped around and often put her two cents into the conversation they were having.

"So….do you like any girls at school?" asked Isabelle

Austin caught the ball from her throw and looked at her as if she was crazy "You sound like Mom" he replied soon followed by him passing back the ball.

"I'm just wondering…is it a crime to wonder?" asked Isabelle

"No…it's just Mom's always on me about it" replied Austin

Isabelle and Mary couldn't help but let a giggle escape their mouths

"…Oh what? You guys think it's funny?" asked Austin

"Of course not" smiled Isabelle soon looking at Mary and laughing.

"You guys should see her. 'Those girls at school are fast! You keep your heads in those books. You don't need a girlfriend, you got me' the thing is I could care less. She thinks I care but I don't" said Austin catching the ball

"That was a good impression of Mom" smiled Isabelle

"Yeah, it was" agreed Mary

"Thanks, I've been practicing" joked Austin

Isabelle caught the ball from Austin "So, you're telling me you don't get hit on by girls at school?" asked Isabelle with a small smile

"Of course I do, I'm a twelve year old…soon to be thirteen. Chris and I always get hit on" replied Austin.

"Well, then why don't you have a girlfriend?" asked Mary

"Well one I don't wanna send mom to the hospital and two I don't want one, I like being by myself" replied Austin throwing the ball to Isabelle

"But you're not alone…" replied Isabelle

"You got us" smiled Mary finishing Isabelle's sentences.

XXXXX

Nathan went to the door and opened it. When he opened the door he saw a familiar face. He couldn't quite think of their name at the moment. It was on the tip of his song. He pointed to the person at the door showing he was trying to think of their name.

"Brent"

"That's right, Brent…What's up man?" asked Nathan

"Nothing much, I just came to speak to Isabelle. Is she here?" asked Brent

Nathan nodded "Yeah, I believe so. One sec" said Nathan leaving the door to look for Isabelle. When he found her she was in the backyard with Austin and Mary. He pulled her away and told her someone was at the door for her. When Isabelle got to the door a small gasp left her mouth when she saw who it was. She quickly came outside and closed the door.

"Brent what are you doing here?" asked Isabelle

"I came to talk to you about that text you sent me" he replied with sad eyes

"Right…I just feel like we would be better as friends" said Isabelle

"Do you really feel that way?" asked Brent looking deep into her eyes

"Yes" replied Isabelle practically lying

"Well, I can respect that" said Brent

Isabelle smiled "Thank you"

"I'm pretty hard to resist, don't fall for me okay?" said Brent playing it off as a joke but in reality being serious

Isabelle giggled "Yeah, okay" replied Isabelle taking it as a joke "So, I'll see you as school tomorrow?" added Isabelle

"No, you'll see me tomorrow. I'll be at sectional's cheering you on" replied Brent

"Oh, you don't have to come. I'm sure you have better things to do" said Isabelle

"No, I wanna come. I wanna see you on that stage shining as bright as you can" said Brent with a small smile.

"That's really sweet of you, thank you" smiled Isabelle giving him a friendly hug

Brent slowly hugged her back and closed his eyes to take in her sent "Anything for you" he whispered

They soon let go of each other and Brent began to walk away.

"Brent! Wait!" yelled Isabelle

Brent stopped walking and looked back at her direction "Yeah?"

"Are those song lyrics gonna be a regular thing in my locker?" asked Isabelle with a small smile

Brent looked down with a smile, he soon brought his head up and looked at her "I don't know what your talking about" he said adding a quick wink at the end

Isabelle smiled while biting her lip.

"See you tomorrow" he said giving her a small wave.

She waved back and watched him walking away. This was gonna be hard, denying her feelings was gonna be her new challenging. But Isabelle figured she could handle it. How hard could it be?

XXXXX

"How are Daddy's Munchkins?" asked Sam as he looked at both twins in there rock-in-plays. Both twins looked at him with smiles on their faces. Sam never got tired of seeing their smiles just like he never got tired of seeing his wife's smile and his other children smile. Ronnie cooed and looked at Sam with her big green eyes.

"Do you guys wanna here a story?" asked Sam

Mark cooed with a smile on his face.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes" replied Sam. He picked Mark up and cradled him in his left arm; he soon picked up Ronnie and cradled her in his right arm. Holding twins at the same time was becoming a piece of cake for Sam. Once he had the both of them in his arms he sat in the rocking chair that was in there room.

"Do you guys wanna know when I saw Mommy, like when I really saw her and knew she was something special?" he asked.

He looked down and saw both twins chewing on their fingers. A small smile spread across his face when he saw that.

"It was our junior year of High school and was having people compete for a solo slot in the upcoming competition. Unfortunately Jesse St. James was helping him choose. He had somehow became are go to guy to win Nationals. Uncle Finn was really mad about him being him there, he really wasn't any help. He was only there to try to steal your Aunt Rachel from your Uncle Finn. Anywho there were four people competing for the solo spot. Uncle Kurt, Aunt Rachel, Aunt Santana, and Mommy. They all did an amazing job, but you guys know I thought mommy was the best. Uncle Kurt went first and sung a Broadway classic. The song was originally sung by a woman, but Uncle Kurt is known for doing that and makes the songs sound amazing. I think Aunt Santana was next, she sung Amy Whinehouse 'Back to Black' she had the perfect raspy voice for it. I don't think anyone can sing Amy better than Aunt Tana. After Aunt Tana was Mommy; she sung 'Try A Little Tenderness' and it was flawless. Now she didn't know I was in the audiences but I watched her perform and she was the most beautiful thing I've ever see. I voice…was out of this world. She took my breath away and I'll never forget that day. Mommy didn't win the solo, just in case you guys were wondering. Jesse had the nerve to call her lazy. I didn't think she was lazy thought. She was a Angle up there on that stage and she owned every. Single. Note in that song"

When Sam looked down both of the twins were asleep. He looked down and continued to rock as he watched them sleep.

"You really think I'm an Angle?" asked a voice

Sam knew the voice anywhere. It was the voice that kept him going. "Of course" he replied look up at her, seeing her standing at the door frame

Mercedes smiled and walked over to Sam and the twins. "How did I get so lucky?" she whispered making their foreheads touch as she closed her eyes

"If anyone is lucky, it's me" he whispered back.

Mercedes sealed the moment by placing a kiss on Sam's perfect lips.

XXXXX

The next day was Sectionals and the New Directions had just arrived at where the competition would be held for the day. Counting them there were two other schools going against them. The New Directions were lucky enough to be last, they able to see what there completion had up there sleeve first before they performed.

"I've never been so nervous in my life" said Leslie

"We'll be fine, it's a piece of cake" announced Louis

"Well do fine. We just have to have fun" smiled Kyle

"Kyle's right. Fun is key! We got this guys" added Jamie

"Were gonna go out there sing/ dance our ass's off and have fun while doing it" said Blake

"Let's go win ourselves a trophy!" cheered Summer.

The New Directions turn came faster than expected and it was now there turn. The girls wore a black and gray dress with a ruched bodice that had spaghetti straps. The dresses ended just before there knew, with the dress here black heels. They all either had their hair curly or teased. Each girls' had pearls wrapped around the neck a few times and a black glove on their right with holes in it to really make their 80's theme pop. The guys were in gray pants with black button ups and back shoes.

"From McKinley High in Lima, Ohio, I give you The New Directions!" said the man into the mic.

The curtain rinsed and there you saw the New Directions with their back's facing the crowd with their heads down. When the music started they began to dance and give an amazing performance.

_**(**__Guys)_

_**Jitterbug**__**[4X]**__**  
**__(Kyle)__**  
**__**You put the boom-boom into my heart**__**  
**__**You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts**__**  
**__**Jitterbug into my brain**__**  
**__**Goes a bang-bang-bang 'til my feet do the same**__**  
**__**But something's bugging you**__**  
**__**Something ain't right**__**  
**__**My best friend told me what you did last night**__**  
**__**Left me sleepin' in my bed**__**  
**__**I was dreaming, but I should have been with you instead.**_

_**(**__All)__**  
**__**Wake me up before you go-go**__**  
**__**Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo**__**  
**__**Wake me up before you go-go**__**  
**__**I don't want to miss it when you hit that high**__**  
**__**Wake me up before you go-go**__**  
**__**'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo**__**  
**__**Wake me up before you go-go**__**  
**__**Take me dancing tonight**__**  
**__**I wanna hit that high (yeah, yeah)**_

_**(**__Jamie)__**  
**__**You take the grey skies out of my way**__**  
**__**You make the sun shine brighter than Doris Day**__**  
**__**Turned a bright spark into a flame**__**  
**__**My beats per minute never been the same**_

_**(**__Kyle)__**  
**__**'Cause you're my lady, I'm your fool**__**  
**__**It makes me crazy when you act so cruel**__**  
**__**Come on, baby, let's not fight**__**  
**__**We'll go dancing, everything will be all right**_

_(All)__**  
**__**Wake me up before you go-go**__**  
**__**Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo**__**  
**__**Wake me up before you go-go**__**  
**__**I don't want to miss it when you hit that high**__**  
**__**Wake me up before you go-go**__**  
**__**'Cause I'm not plannin'' on going solo**__**  
**__**Wake me up before you go-go**__**  
**__**Take me dancing tonight**__**  
**__**I wanna hit that high (yeah, yeah, baby)**__(Guys)_

_**(Jitterbug)**__**  
**__**(Jitterbug)**_

_**(**__Kyle)__**  
**__**Cuddle up, baby, move in tight**__**  
**__**We'll go dancing tomorrow night**__**  
**__**It's cold out there, but it's warm in bed**__**  
**__**They can dance, we'll stay home instead**__**(Jitterbug)**_

_(Jamie and Kyle with All)__**  
**__**Wake me up before you go-go**__**  
**__**Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo**__**  
**__**Wake me up before you go-go**__**  
**__**I don't want to miss it when you hit that high**__**  
**__**Wake me up before you go-go**__**  
**__**'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo**__**  
**__**Wake me up before you go-go**__**  
**__**Take me dancing tonight**__**  
**__**Wake me up before you go-go, don't you dare to leave me hanging on like a**__**  
**__**yo-yo**__**  
**__**Take me dancing**__**(Boom-boom-boom)**_

As they sung there first song everyone clapped and even sung along to the classic. While singing the song The New Directions did some amazing partner dancing. The stage went black when the song ended but it was soon lit up again when the next song started.

_(Louis)_

_**My girls like candy, a candy treat**__**  
**__**She knocks me hot up off me feet**__**  
**__**She's so fine as can be**__**  
**__**I know this girl is meant for me**_

_(Louis and the Guys)__**  
**__**Candy Girl**__**  
**__**You are my world**__**  
**__**You look so sweet**__**  
**__**You're a special treat**__**Candy girl**__**  
**__**All I want to say**__**  
**__**When you're with me**__**  
**__**You brighten up my day**_

_(Nathan)__**  
**__**All I know**__**  
**__**When I'm with you**__**  
**__**You make me feel so good**__**  
**__**Through and through**__**  
**__**The way you walk**__**  
**__**And the way you talk**__**  
**__**You always look so good**__**  
**__**You make me forget my thoughts**_

_(Blake with the Girls in the background)__**  
**__**Do you really love me (do you really love me)**__**  
**__**Don't you really care (don't you really care)**__**  
**__**Do you really need me (do you really need me)**__**  
**__**And will you always be there**_

_(Nial)__**  
**__**Every night**__**  
**__**And everyday**__**  
**__**I'm always thinking of you**__**  
**__**In every way**__**All I know**__**  
**__**When I'm with you**__**  
**__**You make me feel so good**__**  
**__**Through and through**_

_(Jace with the Guys)__**  
**__**Candy girl**__**  
**__**You are my world**__**  
**__**You're everything, everything.**__**  
**__**Everything to me**__**Candy girl**__**  
**__**All I want to say**__**  
**__**I need your love**__**  
**__**Each and everyday**_

_(Kyle)__**  
**__**Hey fellas**_

_(Guys)__**  
**__**What**_

_(Kyle)__**  
**__**Check out Nate & Blake's little lady**_

_(Guys)__**  
**__**Ooooooh eeeeeeh**_

_(Blake)__**  
**__**Well check out Nial & Jace's**_

_(Guys)__**  
**__**Ooooooh eeeeeeh**_

_(Louis)__**  
**__**What about Kyle's**_

_(Nial)__**  
**__**She's bad**__**  
**__**She's bad**__**  
**__**I know she's bad**_

_(Blake)__**  
**__**She walks so fast she looks so sweet**__**  
**__**She makes my heart just skip a beat**_

_(Nathan)__**  
**__**My girl the best and that's no lie**__**  
**__**She tells me that I'm her only guy**_

_(Blake)__**  
**__**That might be true but my girls a joy**__**  
**__**She don't play around, she's right to the point**_

_(Nathan)__**  
**__**My girls like candy a candy treat**__**  
**__**She knocks me hot up off my feat**_

_(Louis)__**  
**__**Ah candy**__**  
**__**You look so sweet**__**Ah candy**__**  
**__**You're a special treat**__(All)__**  
**__**Candy girl**__**  
**__**You are my world**__**  
**__**I need your love**__**  
**__**Each and everyday**_

_(Kyle)__**  
**__**Candy girl**__**  
**__**All I want to say**__**  
**__**You're everything, everything**__**  
**__**Everything to me**_

_**(**__Jace)__**  
**__**Candy girl**__**  
**__**You are my world**__**  
**__**I need your love**__**  
**__**Each and everyday**__**Candy girl**__**I need it**__**  
**__**Need it**__**  
**__**Need it**__**  
**__**Need it**__**  
**__**Need it everyday**_

_(All)__**  
**__**Candy girl**__**  
**__**You are my world**__**  
**__**I need your love**__**  
**__**Each and everyday**__**Candy girl**__**  
**__**All I want to say**__**  
**__**You're everything, everything**__**  
**__**Everything to me**_

The Girl's did back-up and danced around the whole song doing intense choreography as they guys pointed and sung to them. The crowd continued to dance, sing, and cheer them on. The lights a dimmed again but without a doubt they came back on for the final song.

_(Autumn)_

_**Well, my friends, the time has come**__**  
**__**To raise the roof and have some fun**__**  
**__**Throw away the work to be done**__**  
**__**Let the music play on**_

_(Louis)__**  
**__**(play on, play on)**__**  
**__(Isabelle)__**  
**__**Everbody sing, everybody dance**__**  
**__**Lose yourself in wild romance**__**  
**__**We're going to party**__**  
**__**Karamu, fiesta, forever**__**  
**__**Come on and sing along!**__**  
**__**We're going to party**__**  
**__**Karamu, fiesta, forever**__**  
**__**Come on and sing along!**__**  
**__**We're going to party**__**  
**__**Karamu, fiesta, forever**__**  
**__**Come on and sing along!**__**  
**_

_(All)__**  
**__**All night long! (all night)**__**  
**__**All night long! (all night)**__**  
**__**All night long! (all night)**_

_(Leslie)__**  
**__**People dancing all in the street**__**  
**__**See the rhythm all in their feet**_

_(Summer)__**  
**__**Life is good wild and sweet**__**  
**__**Let the music play on**__**  
**__**(play on, play on)**_

_(Aaliyah and Nathan)__**  
**__**Feel it in your heart**__**  
**__**And feel it in your soul**__**  
**__**Let the music take control**_

_(Jamie)__**  
**__**We're going to party**__**  
**__**Liming, fiesta, forever**__**  
**__**Come on and sing my song!**_

_**(**__All)__**  
**__**All night long! (all night)**__**  
**__**All night long! (all night)**__**  
**__**All night long! (all night)**__**  
**__**All night long! (all night)**_

_**(**__Leslie and Nial)__**  
**__**Yeah, once you get started**__**  
**__**You can't sit down**__**  
**__**Come join the fun**__**  
**__**It's a merry go round**_

_(Autumn and Louis)__**  
**__**Everyone's dancing**__**  
**__**Their troubles away**__**  
**__**Come join our party**__**  
**__**See how we play!**__**  
**__**Oh, yes**__**  
**__**We're going to have a party!**_

_***speaking a unknown language***_

_(All)__**  
**__**All night long! (all night)**__**  
**__**All night long! (all night)**__**  
**__**All night long! (all night)**__**  
**__**All night long!**_

_(Isabelle and Jace)__**  
**__**Everyone you meet**__**  
**__**They're jamming in the street**__**  
**__**All night long!**_

_(Jamie and Kyle)__**  
**__**Yeah, I said, everyone you meet**__**  
**__**They're jamming in the street**__**  
**__**All night long!**_

_(All)__**  
**__**Yeah, I said, everyone you meet**__**  
**__**They're jamming in the street**__**  
**__**All night long!**__**  
**__**Feel good! feel good!**_

They ended their performance with pose and smiles on their faces. They crowd cheered for them for their outstanding performances.

It felt like hours as they waited for the results. The New Directions stood on stage holding hands waiting to see if they had made it pass sectionals. The longer the judge took to say who the winner was the tighter they held each other's hands.

"The 1st place winners are…The New Directions from Lima, Ohio!" said the judge.

The New Directions jumped and cheered has they had heard there names being cheered. They had won; they were now one step closer to nationals.

* * *

_**THAT'S IT GUYS! I HOPED YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW ! I KNOW ITs BEEN A WHILE SINCE I UPDATED BUT PLEASE REVIEW! IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD. NEXT CHAPTER IS AALIYAH'S 17**__**TH**__** BIRTHDAY! HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS? PLEASE DON'T BE AFRAID TO GIVE ME ANY!**_

_**Songs Used In Order:**_

_**Wake Me Up Before You Go- WHAM!**_

_**Candy Girl- New Edition**_

_**All Night Long- Lionel Richie**_

_**Sorry 4 any errors**_

_**Thanks for reading til next time**_

_**Xoxox**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	13. Seventeen

_**HEY GUYS' WELCOME TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF EVANS FAMILY! SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE MY FAULT FOR BEING SO LAZY! I BLAIM SCHOOL!**_

_** .**_

_**XOXOXO**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

Aaliyah woke up a chilly November morning; it seemed that as the school year got more under way her alarm clock got louder and louder. Aaliyah turned off her alarm clock and stretched in her bed. She let out a breath and a small smile spread against her face. Today she was seventeen; she couldn't wait what her special day would old. Her birthdays were usually all the same; wake up, have a special breakfast made by both Mom and Dad (all of her favorites) , cupcakes in her locker from her two best friends, happy birthday hugs from others, her birthday being known in glee, come home and have a special birthday dinner made both by Mom and Dad (all of her favorites). Aaliyah couldn't wait to enjoy this day. After getting dress and looking her best she headed downstairs for her birthday breakfast. When she got there everyone was already there eating as usual; she was always the last to come down for breakfast. When she entered the kitchen she smiled and said good morning waiting for them to say 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIYAH" in unison. But…. They didn't, they didn't really say anything.

"Morning sweetheart" said Mercedes as she held Mark in her arm cradling him

"Morning Mom" replied Aaliyah

"How'd you sleep?" asked Mercedes with the smallest smile possible

"…Okay, I guess" said Aaliyah caught off guard

Something wasn't right; her family was treating this day as if it was any old kinda day. Aaliyah understood that there were six of them now and six birthdays would be easy to get gumbled up or to forget for a little. But her Mother and Father never forgot her birthday or her sibling's birthday. Well maybe her mother would forget but she knew for a fact that her Daddy would never forget her birthday.

"Morning Daddy!" smiled Aaliyah

"Mornin' Princess" said Sam not even looking away from the newspaper while taking a sip of coffee to look at his eldest

Aaliyah's face fell, something was really wrong. Not even Mary was giving her a 'happy birthday' and Mary loves birthdays. She couldn't believe that her family had forgotten her birthday

XXXXXX

After being disappointed by her family Aaliyah headed to school. The whole car ride to school was silent; Isabelle didn't say a word throughout the ride which was odd 'cause she usually said a sentences or two and they would hold a small conversation before school. Maybe something was wrong, maybe she was in a fight with Autumn or Nial.

"Are you okay?" asked Aaliyah has she had one hand on the steering wheel and the other resting on her lap as she cruised.

"I'm fine" replied Isabelle with no emotion what so ever as she was sending a text to someone

Aaliyah glanced at her with a concern look "Are you sure? You know you can always talk to me…right?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm fine" replied Isabelle with quickness

The rest of the ride to school was pretty awkward. Aaliyah was pissed at her family for forgetting her birthday, but she wasn't gonna let them ruin her whole day. She had friends and a boyfriend who she knew for sure wouldn't forget her birthday.

Aaliyah arrived at her locker with a smile, luckily Jamie and Summer were already there holding a conversation. Aaliyah couldn't wait to open her locker and get her cupcakes.

"Hey guys' what's up?" smiled Aaliyah

"Nothing much, it's just Wednesday" replied Summer with a small shrug

Summer had this thing of pretending like she forgot Aaliyah or Jamie's birthday. It had become a tradition in a way.

"Uh huh, it's just Wednesday" said Aaliyah with a small giggle as she opened her lock

Jamie and Summer looked at each other with strange looks. Aaliyah successfully opened her locker and gasp with a smile, but her smile soon left her face when she realized there was no cupcakes in her locker.

"What are you looking for?" asked Jamie with an arched brow

"My cupcakes" replied Aaliyah as she shuffled her notebooks in her locker in hope she would find a smashed cupcake

"Cupcakes? We only give you cupcakes on your…" said Summer but she didn't finish her sentences till later

"Birthday…Oh God is that today? We must of forgot" added Summer with a yikes look on her face

"Darn….well I guess will see you later. We gotta go" said Jamie leaving immediately after saying that sentences.

Aaliyah felt hurt, her best friends since birth forgot her birthday and they didn't even care. Aaliyah's eyes watered up a little, but she soon fanned her eyes. She wasn't gonna cry, not on her birthday; she refused. Suddenly Nathan arrived to her locker.

"Hey Babe" said Nathan leaning against the lockers next to Aaliyah

"Hey Baby, do you know what today is?" asked Aaliyah in hope that the man she loved knew it was her birthday.

"mmmmm, let me think…. Oh that's right today's the day that my Dad is gonna help me work on my car. I almost forgot; thanks for reminding me babe. You're the best" said Nathan giving her a small hug. "I gotta, I'll see you later" he added with a kiss on her forehead. And with that Nathan was gone.

This was really happening, everyone had forgotten her birthday. This had never happen before and Aaliyah was so unsure on how to act.

XXXX

It was now the end of the school day and the day was half way over and no one not even one single person had said happy birthday to her. When she arrived not a single soul was there not even . Aaliyah checked her watch and she was on time. They couldn't possibly in the auditorium; there would have been a sign on the door saying to go there. After waiting a little one of the jazz players came walking in, it had seemed that he had forgotten his sheet music.

"Umm, excused me but do you know where everyone is?" asked Aaliyah

"There's no glee today" he replied

Aaliyah made a confused face, there was never no glee "do you know why there isn't glee?"

"No, I just know there isn't any glee" he replied turning away to leave her in the room by herself.

After sitting there for a little while Aaliyah hopped in her car and headed home. This had been the worst birthday; everyone important to her had forgotten it. She soon realized that she didn't even get a call from her grandparent or a happy birthday text from her Aunt Stacy and Uncle Stevie. Something was totally off but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Once she walked into the house she made herself known.

"MOM….DAD…I'm HOME" she said aloud

There wasn't a sound heard throughout the whole house, you could hear a pen drop. Aaliyah knew they were home because both of their cars were in the drive way to they had to be home. After searching the main floor and the upstairs she couldn't find a soul, so she decided to maybe look downstairs. She opened the door to the downstairs and began to go down the steps seeing that the light was on. When Aaliyah got the fifth to last step she heard a big group of people yell 'SURPRISE!'. Aaliyah nearly dropped out her skin when she heard the outburst. She saw all her friends and family with smiles on their faces doing spirit fingers after screaming 'Surprise'. Tears came to her eyes and she covered her faces so no one would see her cry. Nathan was the first to come up to her and hug her.

"Babe, do you like your surprise?" he asked softly as he hugged her.

She pulled away from him a little and looked at him "Was this your idea?" she asked

"It sure was…All him, he just told us what to do" said Kyle with a friendly smile

Aaliyah hugged him tight and uttered the words "I love you" as she held him

"Love you to" he replied placing a kiss at the top of her head

After pulling away from him she looked at all her friends and family with tear strikes on her cheek "I honestly thought you all forgot" she said wiping her face

"Are you kidding, we would never got your birthday" said Sam

"It was so hard not putting cupcakes in your locker" said Jamie with a small smile.

"You guys almost made me cry, you never not put cupcakes in my locker on my birthday" said Aaliyah

"Well were done torturing you, we all remember. Everyone here would never forgot your birthday" smiled Isabelle

Aaliyah looked around a smiled, she saw her parent, her siblings, her glee club, her grandparents, her Aunts and Uncles, everyone from Finn to Artie, even was there.

"Oh and there's two more people who wanna wish you happy birthday" said Sam pulling out his iPhone and within seconds Stacy and Stevie appeared on the screen (Facetime).

"Happy Birthday Aaliyah!" said Stacy and Stevie in unison

"Hi Aunt Stacy, Hi Uncle Stevie, thank you so much. I love you guys" said Aaliyah waving to the phone

"Were sorry we couldn't be there, but we will defiantly be seeing you for Christmas" said Stacy

"Promise?" asked Mary who now stood next to Aaliyah in front of the phone to look at her Aunt and Uncle

"Cross are hearts" said Stacy and Stevie in unison

"We love you guys and will see you soon!" said Stevie while waving goodbye

"Okay, bye" said Aaliyah blowing them a kiss

XXXXXX

The party was now in full swing and everyone was enjoying themselves Sam and Mercedes pulled Aaliyah aside to give her, her birthday present.

"Were very sorry for torturing you, but here's your gift sweetheart" said Mercedes

"Thanks Mommy and Daddy" said Aaliyah with a big smile as she took the rectangular box. She opened it and took of the wrapping paper. After taking away the wrapping paper she was looking at a light blue box, she couldn't believe she was holding a light blue box. She thought she was dreaming but when she looked on top of the box it read 'Tiffany and Co.'. Just reading the box nearly killed her; she pulled back the box and say a sterling silver necklace key. Tears were now in her eyes and she felt as if she couldn't breathe. She pulled both of her parents into a hug and said "I love you guys…I love you guys so much. Thank you! You're the best"

* * *

_**HEY GUYS! THANKS FOR READING! WHAT DID YOU THINK? YEAH I KNOW ITS TUESDAY NIGHT BUT I DON'T HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW. SO I'LL MOST LIKELY UPDATE LIVING THE UNEXPECTED AND THIS STORY UP AGAIN. THEN ILL TRY TO UPDATE AGAIN THIS WEEKEND. IM TRYING REALLY HARD NOT TO BE LAZY BUT ITS REALLY HARD. SO PLEASE REVIEW I WANNA HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT! I LOVE READING REVEIWS. THEY MAKE ME SMILE SO PLEASE PUT A SMILE ON MY FACE AND TAKE FIVE MINTUES OF YOUR DAY TO WRITE ME A REVIEW! PLEASE AND THANK YOU AND LOVE YOU GUYS FOREVER**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERORRS**_

_**Ps sorry for it being so short. I'm pretty sure the next one will be longer!**_

_**XOXO**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	14. What a Pig !

_**Hey Guys, welcome to another chapter of Evans Family. I only got one review on the last chapter, which kinda sucked but then again I did update on a weekday cuz I had off from school so I guess that's kinda my fault. But here I am updating hoping to get more than one review when I wake up in the morning. This chapter is pretty intense, so don't say I didn't warn you!**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

"How's Mommy's little Man?" asked Mercedes in a baby voice has she picked up Mark who was chewing on his left fist and cooing.

"Where's your sister? Where is she?" asked Mercedes has she walked over to the crib next to Mark's.

"There she is" cheered Mercedes has both Mark and her looked down at Ronnie in her crib also chewing on her fingers.

"Should we get Daddy? mm? Should we?" asked Mercedes

"Let's get him….SAM!"

Within seconds Sam was walking into the twin's door with a small smile.

"Look who woke up from there nap" said Sam.

Sam walked over to Ronnie's crib and picked her up. She cooed in Sam's arms while Sam held her tight in his arms.

After feeding the twins and burping them Sam, Mercedes, Mark, and Ronnie went into the living room to play. They first laid a blanket on the floor and soon put the twins on their backs on the blanket. Both Mercedes and Sam got on their knees and began to tickle, kiss, and play with them. The twins gave their parents small smiles and coos

"This never gets old" said smiled Sam.

XXXXXXX

Isabelle stopped at her locker before lunch like she usually did. She opened it and out fell a index card. She looked at it on the ground and smiled. She soon picked it up and began to read the lyrics to herself, and has she read it she tried not to smile like she usually did. But once again it was impossible for her not to smile.

_Isabelle,_

_Turning and returning __to some secret place inside.__Watching in slow motion__  
__as you turn my way and say.__Take my breath away,__My Love.__Take my breath away…._

_Y__ou were truly something amazing on that stage; you took my breath away…._

_~Brent_

Isabelle took the card and put it up in her locker along with the other two she had. She could get use to getting these. Deep down these index cards were making her day. But she would never admit it aloud, not yet at least. Isabelle got the things she needed out of her locker and went to lunch. When she got there she was the last to arrive, taking her seat next to Autumn. Leslie pulled out her lunch and out came a bunch of food, enough to feed three people.

"I'm striving, I didn't eat dinner last night or breakfast this morning because I had to study for the hardest history test I have ever taken in my life" said Leslie

"Who do you have?" asked Jamie

"Burner" groaned Leslie as she rolled her eyes

"Oooooo" was heard by the upperclassmen as they had the sorry look on their faces.

"I failed his class, he's the reason I went to summer school after freshman year" said Blake while eating French fries.

"I feel like I bombed it and I studied for so long and so hard" pouted Leslie

"I'm sure did great, you're smart and you studied" smiled Autumn

"I bet she gets in A" smiled Nial

"I doubt it" said Leslie

"10 bucks and a kiss, says you get an A" smirked Nial holding out his hand

"You're on!" she said shaking his hand.

After making a bet with her boyfriend, Leslie began to eat her two sandwiches with enough snacks to feed the glee club. While she was eating two football players and a cheerio came walking by their table.

"Look at her go!" said one of the football players as he watched Leslie eat.

"I bet you she's gonna have a muffin top by tomorrow" said the other football player

"What a pig" said the cheerio

Leslie instantly stopped eating and began to look at her food has if she didn't know what it was.

"Hey leave her alone!" yelled Isabelle

"Eat pig eat! Eat pig eat!" said the cheerio as she stared at Leslie.

"Back off!" yelled Nial

"Eat pig eat! Eat pig eat! Eat pig eat!" yelled the cheerio getting closer Leslie. The cheerio had started a chant throughout the whole cafeteria. Tears were now in Leslie's eyes, she tried to hold them back and not let the cheerio see her cry, but it was too late, a tear fell.

"Eat pig eat! Eat pig eat! Eat pig eat! Eat pig eat! Eat pig eat" was now chanted by almost every student.

Leslie grabbed her bag and ran for the door. Before she could get to the door Nial caught up to her and grabbed her and told her not to go, but she yanked her arm away and went sprinting out the door.

"What the hell is your problem?" asked an angry Summer

"What I told her the truth, she's a pig" said the cheerio

Summer jumped at her but Blake and Nathan grabbed her and held her back.

"You better hope I don't see your ass in the hallway. You better watch your back! I'm not done with you!" yelled Summer has the glee club left the cafeteria.

"Leave her alone" said Autumn getting all in the cheerio's face being the last to leave the cafeteria.

"Or what?" asked the cheerio

"You'll be dealing with me, oh and best believe I will be bring some friends of mine" said Autumn before leaving and whipping her hair in the cheerio's face.

Leslie ran and ran down the hallway into she founded herself in the girls locker-room. She ran to the bathrooms in the locker-room and went into one of the stalls and locked the door. Tears continue to run down her faces along with her mascara and eyeliner. She put her hands to her head and began to hyperventilate. Out of nowhere she began to see flashbacks and voices of her past.

"_Leslie is Fat!"_

"_She doesn't walk to school she rolls to school"_

"_Get on the scale Leslie!"_

"_You'll never be skinny!"_

"_Oink oink"_

"_Look at those rolls!"_

_She doesn't have ankles, she has cankles!" _

"_Get on the scale Leslie!"_

"_Thundertighs!"_

"_Fat Ass!"_

"_Fat Whore!"_

"_Oink oink"_

"_Get on the scale Leslie!"_

"_You're a pig!"_

"_Eat pig eat!"_

"_Get on the scale Leslie"_

"_Oink oink"_

"_Get on the scale Leslie!"_

"_Oink oink"_

"_Get on the scale Leslie!"_

"_Get on the scale Leslie!"_

"_GET ON THE SCALE LESLIE!"_

Leslie made a loud yelp has she cried harder. She was fat, she thought she fixed it but she hadn't. She would not have Lima be like LA. She was gonna do something about it this time, but this time she wasn't gonna get caught. She was gonna fix her problem, if it was the last thing she did. Leslie pulled up the toilet seat, got on her knees, and put two of her fingers down her throat. Within seconds she began to throw up. She held on to the toilet has her food exited her mouth and entered the toilet. But just throwing up once wasn't once wasn't enough for Leslie, so she suck her two finders in her mouth again and within seconds more vomit came up and entered the toilet. Once she was done she flushed the toilet and felt ten times better. She now saw the light, she back old Leslie was back. Apart of her had missed old Leslie. Has Leslie got reacquainted with her old self, the voices in her head had quite down and soon disappeared. They were gone, she took them away, and if they ever came back. She knew exactly how to get them to go away. Go to the bathroom!

* * *

_**THAT'S IT GUYS! WHAT DID YOU THINK? WAS IT INTENSE TO YOU! MAYBE A LITTLE SCARY. I HOPE I DID A GOOD JOB FOR YOU GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! THEY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME AND THEY MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY INSIDE. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FIRST OF THREE CHRISTMAS CHAPTERS. CHRISTMAS IS GONNA BE A LONG ONE!**_

_**Songs used**_

_**Take My Breath Away- Glee Version**_

_**Sorry for errors**_

_**Ps. Sorry for the shortness!**_

_**Xoxoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	15. Good Luck With That

_**Hey Guys, I'm sorry it's been awhile since I updated. I have been EXTREMELY busy and tired. I blame School, dance squad, and me getting this job. You guys have been amazing and I hope to get lots of reviews from this chapter. This chapter is one out of three Christmas chapters so I really really hope you enjoy it. I'm gonna be listening to Christmas music to get in the Christmas spirit.**_

_**Xoxox**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

Christmas had come quicker than ever and everyone in the glee club was in the Christmas spirit. The glee club was currently decorating there choir room with everything Christmas. From time to time while they decorated someone would sing Christmas song that would bring a smile to everyone's face. In the middle of decorating Aaliyah and Isabelle decided to sing there favorite song together. Both Aaliyah and Isabelle picked up a guitar; while Kyle got behind the drums. Once there guitars were adjusted properly Aaliyah nodded to Kyle that they were ready and in no time the choir room was filled with music.

(Aaliyah)

There's a special kind of feeling in the air  
It only happens at this time of year  
When everyone is filled with love and cheer  
'Cause that's what matters

(Aaliyah and Isabelle)

Pretty paper boxes tied with bows  
Walking in the sun or in the snow  
We can feel the excitement growing, knowing

(Both)  
_[Chorus:]_  
It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favorite way, to spend the holiday  
Yeah

(Isabelle)

We can get all cozy by the fire  
Turn the music up a little higher  
I don't think that I could ever tire

(Both)  
Of being together

(Aaliyah)

Decorate the tree, hang mistletoe  
And stand by me

(Both)

It's a picture perfect moment captured  
Memories that we'll have after

(Both)  
_[Chorus:]_  
It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favorite way, to spend the holiday  
Yeah

(Aaliyah)

Spend the holidays...

(Isabelle)

It's the greatest time

(Both)

It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world  
Joy to the world  
Joy to the world  
It's the greatest time of year  
It's the greatest time

(Both)  
_[Chorus:]_  
It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favorite way, to spend the holiday  
Yeah

During their performance there were smiles, laughter, and decorations being put up. Everyone was truly happy except for Leslie. She had been putting on a show for the past couple of weeks and she had been succeeding but she was always afraid someone would see her or catch her. The bullying by their cheerio and her two football friends had gotten worst by the week but she was still trying to fight through. The glee club had her back but there was only so much they could do. It had began to get so bad that they had brought back the old McKinley tradition by slushing her every so often. Leslie had now picked up the habit of bringing a extra outfit to school. Nial had offered to walk her to every class which he was kinda already doing but she refused. She told him she wanted to fight her own battles. Nial couldn't help but notice that something was off about his girlfriend. She was usually happy and bubbly but for the past couple of weeks it had seem that she had lost her spark. Nial had tried more than once to talk to her about it but she would either change the subject or it would end with her walking away pissed off at him for bringing it up the thousandth time.

"Good job guys that was great!" cheered Jamie

"Well we sing it every year together. It's are favorite" smiled Aaliyah

"Aaliyah I didn't know you could play the guitar" said a surprised Autumn

"She only plays for special Occasions" said Nathan putting his arm around his girlfriend

"All of us 'Evans' can play the guitar, It's like a rite of passage for us. Mary has been learning for the past couple of months" said Isabelle

"She's getting really good" smiled Aaliyah

"Well since we only have a few more decorations to put up; is everyone okay with me singing the last song?" asked Autumn

Everyone nodded with a smile and Autumn prepared herself to sing her favorite Christmas song. She nodded to the jazz band and the choir room filled with music once again.

(Autumn)

Bah Hum.. but that's too strong!  
cause it is my favorite holiday  
but all this years been a busy blur  
don't think i have the energy  
to add to my already mad rush  
just cause 'tis the season  
the perfect gift for me would be  
completions and connections left  
from last year, ski shopping, counter most interesting.  
Had his number but never the time  
Most of '81 past along those lines

so deck those halls and trim those trees  
Raise up cups of Christmas cheer  
I just need to catch my breath  
Christmas by myself this year

Calendar picture  
Frozen landscape  
chill this room for twenty-four days  
evergreens, sparkling snow, get this winter over with  
flash back  
to spring time, sun again  
would have been good to go for lunch  
couldn't agree when we were both free  
we tried, we said we'd keep in touch,  
didn't of course till summer time,  
out to the beach to his boat could have joined him  
no this time, it was me, sunburn in the third degree  
now the calendars just one page  
of course I am excited  
tonights the night but I've set my mind  
not to do too much about it.

Merry Christmas Merry Christmas  
But I think I'll miss this one this year  
Merry Christmas Merry Christmas  
But I think I'll miss this one this year

Merry Christmas Merry Christmas  
But I think I'll miss this one this year  
Merry Christmas Merry Christmas  
But I think I'll miss this one this year

A&P has provided me with the world's smallest turkey  
all ready in the oven, nice and hot  
oh damn, guess what I forgot?  
so on with the boots back out in the snow  
To the only all night grocery  
When what to my wondering eyes should appear?  
In the line is that guy  
I've been chasing all year  
I'm spending this one alone he said  
give me a break this years been crazy  
I said me too, but why are you..?  
you mean you forgot cranberries too?  
then suddenly we laughed and laughed  
caught on to what was happening  
that Christmas magic's brought this tale to a very happy ending.

Merry Christmas Merry Christmas  
Couldn't miss this one this year  
Merry Christmas Merry Christmas  
Couldn't miss this one this year

Merry Christmas Merry Christmas  
Couldn't miss this one this year  
Merry Christmas Merry Christmas  
Couldn't miss this one this year

walked in clapping his hands at the performance Autumn just gave. "That was amazing Autumn. That performance reminded me of one and only Brittany S. Peirce" smiled Mr. Shue

"Ha, gotta love Aunty Brit" smiled Autumn

"And guys I gotta say I love the room. It looks awesome" smiled as he looked at the many decorations on the wall and the medium sized tree next to the piano that had everything from ornaments to stringing popcorn.

"We left the best part for you " smiled Summer as she walked over to him with the star in her hand.

smiled and took the star from Summer. He carefully got on the small stool and placed the star on top of the tree.

"Perfect" whispered Isabelle

After cleaning up the mess from the decorations the glee club was dismissed for the day. When glee club was over Isabelle had plans to hangout with Brent. He had agreed to wait for her in the library while she was in glee club. Isabelle gave her backpack to Aaliyah for her to take home and soon ran off to the library. When she got there she saw Brent at a table with his headphones on doing homework; she ran to him and sat beside him. She tapped his shoulder and smiled; he saw her and smiled back.

"Hey, how was glee?" he asked while taking out his headphones

"Good, how's your homework coming?" she asked

"I just finished actually" he said packing up his things.

"Great, you almost ready to go?" she asked

"Yeah" he replied putting his last couple of things in his backpack

Isabelle buttoned her red pea coat that had big black buttons on it with her fingers. Once she was done buttoning her coat she looked up and saw that Brent was done as well. They walked out of the library and out of the school. As soon as they were outside they saw nothing but white. There had to be at least 3 inches out snow outside and currently it was snowing making it 3 inches and counting. Isabelle put on her black beanie hat and waited for Brent to take the first step. He did exactly that and within no time they were on their way to Brent's house. Brent only lived a block and half away from McKinley so it wasn't a far walk.

When they arrived at his house they began to take off their winter gear. Isabelle stomped the snow out off her uggs, took off her hat, and soon was unbuttoning her coat. Brent did the same and once he was done he took her coat to put in a closet.

"You hungry, my mom always keeps snacks since I'm a vacuum when it comes to food" he said as he slowing began to walk towards the kitchen to wait for her reply with a small smile on his face

"Sure, whatever you got is fine" smiled Isabelle

"Cool, you can wait for me in the living room" said Brent pointing towards the living room as if Isabelle didn't know where it was seeing this was like her fifth time being here.

It wasn't even a full two minutes by the time Brent came back with one small bowl and one medium bowl.

"A little birdie told me that you like Swedish fish" he said as he handed her the small bowl of red chewy fish

Isabelle smiled "Autumn or Nial told you"

"I never rat out my sources" he said with a friendly smirk. "I also have some chips if you want some" he said pointing to the medium size bowl

"Great" replied Isabelle

"So are we gonna finish are lesson?" he asked

"Ah, yes" smiled Isabelle turning more towards him while on the couch folding her legs cress cross apple sauce.

Since Isabelle and Brent have been trying the "friend" status they had been spending a lot of time together. They got to know each other, and before they knew it they knew each other's strengths, weakness, likes, and dislikes. There "lessons" had been based on their weakness; Isabelle had learned that Brent didn't know how to blow a bubble with gum. While Brent had learned that Isabelle didn't know how to whistle. Once they learned these weaknesses about each other they had made a packed that they would teach each other. These lessons had really brought them closer to one another; Isabelle was becoming more and more comfortable with Brent everyday while Brent was falling harder and harder for Isabelle.

"Okay make a 'o' with your lips like a showed you" said Brent "Now softly blow" he added

Isabelle did exactly has she was told, a soft whistle had left her lips but she wanted the whistle to be stronger.

"Good, now blow a little harder" said Brent

The whistle got a little harder.

"A little harder" he said

The whistle grew

"Okay, now blow" he said

A perfect whistle left Isabelle lips and as soon as it came out she jumped forward towards Brent and hugged him tight

"I did it! Thank you so much" she said while hugging him not even realizing what she was doing. It soon hit her and before she knew it she backed away thinking she was invading his personal space.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to invade your space" she said softly staring at him

"Don't be, and you weren't" he said with a smile

Isabelle looked down with a shy smile and decided to change the subject "Why don't we get to your lesson" she said

"We can do that" he replied

"Good" said Isabelle; she digged in her pocket and pulled out a piece of gum. She gave it to him and he took it soon putting it in his mouth. He gave the gum in his mouth four good chews and he was soon ready to go.

"Wrap the piece around the tip of your tongue" she said

Brent did just that.

"Now prepare your mouth like I showed you last time" she said "Now blow" she added

Brent blew but the bubble was not being blown. Isabelle saw it wasn't working so she told him to re-chew and start over. After re-chewing Brent was back at the spot he was at before and began to blow. This time a small bubble appeared.

"Good! You have a small bubble, keep going" she said cheering him on

Brent kept going and in no time he had the same size bubble you make when you put your index and thumb together.

"Yay! You did it!" she cheered

Suddenly the front door opened and in came a woman with long brown flowing hair. (Author's note: picture Nina Dobrev) She was wearing a purple pea coat, dark jeans, and black knee high boots. From what Isabelle could see she was gorgeous.

"Hello? Is anyone hom-" said the women has she came through the door but stopped in her tracks when she saw what she saw.

"Oh, Hello, I didn't know we were having company" said the women "I'm Mia by the way, Brent's older sister" she said with a smile walking up to them to shake Isabelle's hand.

"Hi, I'm Isabelle. Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too. Brent, why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend. What happen to telling me everything?" said Mia

"She's not-" said Brent

"I'm not his girlfriend" said Isabelle saying it the same time as Brent. "Were just friends" she added

"Oh" said Mia looking at her brother.

Brent nodded and gave his sister a look and Mia nodded back understanding the look. "So, ummm you guys are in the same grade?" asked Mia trying to change the subject

"Yea" replied Isabelle

"Well, I'm a sophomore in college. My major is journalism" said Mia

"Oh cool, if you ever want an opinion on something I'm more than happy to help" smiled Isabelle

"Really?" said a surprised Mia

"Yeah, I don't mind" said Isabelle

"Great, I just might hold you that" smiled Mia

"Can't wait to read your stuff" said Isabelle

Suddenly Isabelle felt her phone vibrate and it was a text from Aaliyah saying she was outside to come get her. Isabelle said her goodbye and was soon out the door saying that she would see them soon.

"She's really pretty" said Mia

"I know" said Brent

"And you like her?" asked Mia

"So much" replied Brent

"You're not her boyfriend?" asked Mia

"No where near close" said Brent

Mia padded her brother on the shoulder "Good luck with that"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**LOTS OF BRENT AND ISABELLE IN THIS CHAPTER. I'M SORRY THERES NO SAMCEDES IN THIS CHAPTER BUT I PROMISE THEY WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR? WAS THIS GOOD? YES? NO? WHAT DO I NEED TO WORK ON? WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART? DO YOU LIKE MIA? DO YOU WANT MORE OF MIA? OR LESS OF HER? THE NEXT CHAPTER IS NOTHING BUT THE ORINGAL SHIPS; THE HUDSON'S THROW CHRISTMAS PARTY AND IT'S THE WHOLE GANG TOGETHER AGAIN. I HOPE I CAN TYPE IT SOON. I HOPE I CAN BALANCES MY TWO STORIES, SCHOOL, DANCE SQUAD, AND A JOB. WISH ME LUCK AND GO EASY ON ME. ANYWHO I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT! PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED THEM IN MY LIFE!**_

_**Songs in order**_

_**Greatest Time of the Year- Aly and Aj**_

_**Christmas Wrapping- Glee Cast Version**_

_**Sorry for any errors**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	16. Do They Know Its Christmas ?

_**Hey Guys I'm back again! I bet you're happy about that twice in one weekend! I felt like typing and I actually have time for once. I just wanna say that I'm EXTREMELY behind on this story. I planned to be done with it by now but I'm no where near close. Btw way this story is 40 chapters, and I'm only on the 16**__**th**__** chapter. But I guess that's okay, right? Okay here's the second Christmas chapter.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

Mercedes was currently in her music room sitting at the piano working on a deadline she had coming up. Mercedes played with a few keys over and over trying different combinations of works. As she was doing her work Mark was sitting in his rock-in-play sucking on his fingers listening to his mother work. His big green eyes watched Mercedes in awe; he was in pure amazement while he watched her. Suddenly Sam walked into the room with Ronnie on his hip. Her head was currently lying on his shoulder while she was sucking on her fingers.

"Hey Baby" said Sam

"Hey, how are my two babies?" she asked while putting down her pen

"Were good" replied Sam while patting down Ronnie's brown curls. Ronnie's big green eyes were currently on Mercedes has she sucked on her right hand snuggled up next to Sam. "Are you excited for tonight?" he asked

"The annual Hudson Christmas Party? Of course… I love when were all together again" smiled Mercedes

"Me too. What are you wearing so I can kinda match with you?" asked Sam

"Oh were Aaliyah's barbie's tonight. I thought I told you" replied Mercedes

"No, but that makes my life a whole lot easier. She always makes us look good" said Sam

With Aaliyah being so into clothes at such a young age she would beg to watch/ help Mercedes get ready whenever her and Sam went out. As the years went on Aaliyah got really good at it and every so often Mercedes would ask Aaliyah to pick out her outfits instead of doing it herself.

Some hours had gone by and Aaliyah was in her parents room helping them get ready. Sam was in the bathroom getting dressed while Mercedes was sitting at her vanity while Aaliyah did her hair. Aaliyah was finishing the last curl when Sam walked out of the bathroom. Sam had on black slacks and a black dress shirt. His dirty blonde hair styled the way he always wore it his senior year of high school. After leaving the bathroom he walked over to the bed to put on his red tie, as he was putting it on he watched Aaliyah begin to do Mercedes make-up.

"Mom, can I ask you a question?" asked Aaliyah as she put eye shadow on her mother

"Of course, what's up?" replied Mercedes

"Why don't you make an album with your music? You could be a big star if you did album; not saying that you're not big now but you could be a huge celebrity. Why aren't you?" asked Aaliyah as she put liquid eyeliner on her.

"Well, once upon a time it was what I wanted but I saw what the public eye did to families and I didn't like it. I wanted to be able to go to the grocery store in peace, or take you and your brother and sisters to the park without there being a problem. Plus when you're famous some of your other family members get hunted down and followed and I didn't want that happening. I also wanted my children to have real friends not people that wanted to be friends with them because they knew who their parents were. So I chose the semi-famous job, writing music. And I'm happy, I love what I do. I get to see you every day; if I was super famous I would travel all the time and you would never see me" replied Mercedes

"That's a really good reason Mom, if you're happy I'm happy" smiled Aaliyah putting the finishing touches on her make-up.

Mercedes opened her eyes and smiled at her oldest; Aaliyah smiled back and at the moment they felt a big pair of green eyes on them and when they turned their head they saw Sam looking at them with a big goofy grin on his face.

"What?" said Mercedes and Aaliyah in unison

"Nothing, you guys just look insanely alike" smiled Sam

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and they heard Austin yell saying that he had the door. Austin opened the door and smiled when he saw two familiar faces.

"Aunt Stacy, Uncle Stevie" smiled Austin going in for a hug

"Hey kiddo, how's it going?" asked Stevie ruffling Austin's curls

"Good, I missed you guys" he smiled

"We missed you too. Where is everyone?" asked Stacy

"Aaliyah is with my parents helping them get ready for the Hudson's Christmas party; Isabelle is probably in the music room; Mary is downstairs practicing her routines, and the twins are with me in the living room watching TV" said Austin

"Looks like we came just in time to Babysit" joked Stevie

Back upstairs Aaliyah was making sure her parent's outfits were perfect. She finished the buckle on her mother's heel and backed away to look at the matching couple. Mercedes wore a red one strap dress that ended just after her knees; the color red of the dress went perfectly with Sam's red tie.

"Okay Dad, you look great. You didn't shave but the scruff is working for this look" smiled Aaliyah "Mom, you look beautiful but something is missing….oh earrings" she added.

Aaliyah ran over to Mercedes jewelry box and picked out diamond earrings. She put them in her Mother's ear and stood back to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything.

"Okay, you guys are ready" smiled Aaliyah

There was a knock at her parent bedroom door just as they were all about to leave. Aaliyah went to answer it and when she did a small scream left her mouth. She hugged both her Aunt and Uncle at once with the biggest smile on her face.

"I missed you guys so much" cheered Aaliyah

"We missed you to" said Stevie hugging her back

"I thought you guys weren't coming for another two days?" asked Sam

"We were able to get away" replied Stacy

"Were glad you're here, we missed you too" smiled Mercedes

"Looks like we came just in time for Babysitting" said Stevie

"Ha, you did. Aaliyah has help now" smiled Sam

"Well, were happy to help. You guys better get going" smiled Stacy

Sam looked at his watch "Your right we better get going".

Sam and Mercedes said their goodbyes and hoped in the car to go to their first destination. It took all but thirty minutes and they were there. Before going into the building Sam pulled out two medium boxes with red bows on them while Mercedes pulled out three presents. Once they had the gifts they headed to the building. As they were walking up to the door they saw Mike and Tina.

"Hey guys" smiled Tina

"Hey T, you look nice" smiled Mercedes as she kissed Tina's cheek

"You too, I gotta say I love doing this every year" said Tina

"Me too" said Mercedes.

Mercedes, Tina, Mike, and Sam were the last to arrive at the homeless shelter. The rest of the gang was all ready there serving food. Mercedes, Tina, Mike, and Sam sat down there gifts were Rachel was sorting them then took off their coats. After taking off their coats they got aprons and began to serve food. As they served food to the homeless each member of the gang gave them a friendly smile.

"I like your headband" said a 7 year old girl pointing to Rachel's sparkly headband.

"Oh yeah?" asked Rachel

"Yeah" smiled the little girl

"Well I think it looks better on you" smiled Rachel taking off her headband and putting it on the little girls head.

"Thank you Ms" smiled the little girl

"Please, call me Rachel" she smiled "And your very welcome" she added

Once all of the food was passed out the gang gathered around the piano to sing some songs as some entertainment while they ate.

(Finn)

It's Christmas time, and there's no need to be afraid  
At Christmas time, we let in light and we banish shade

(Mercedes)  
And in our world of plenty, we can spread a smile of joy  
Throw your arms around the world at Christmas time

(Rachel)  
But say a prayer to pray for the other ones  
At Christmas time, it's hard, but when you're having fun

(Blaine and Kurt)  
There's a world outside your window  
And it's a world of dread and fear

(Mike and Tina)  
Where the only water flowing is the bitter sting of tears

(Puck and Santana)  
And the Christmas bells that ring there  
Are the clanging chimes of doom

(Mercedes)  
Well, tonight, thank God it's them instead of you

(All)  
And there won't be snow in Africa this Christmas time

(Santana)

This Christmas Time

(All)  
The greatest gift they'll get this year is life

(Santana)

Is Life

(All with Santana)

Where nothing ever grows, no rain or rivers flow  
Do they know it's Christmas time at all?

(All)  
Here's to you,

(Santana)

raise a glass for everyone

(All)  
Here's to them

(Santana)

underneath that burning sun

(All and Santana)  
Do they know it's Christmas time at all?

(All)  
Feed the world  
Feed the world

Feed the world; let them know it's Christmas time  
And feed the world; let them know it's Christmas time  
And feed the world; let them know it's Christmas time  
And feed the world; let them know it's Christmas time

The crowd of people clapped and the gang prepared themselves to sing another. The smiles on the people's faces really warmed their hearts.

(All)

We're on the island of misfit toys  
Here we don't want to stay

(The Guys)  
We want to travel with Santa Claus in his magic sleigh

(Blaine)  
A pack full of toys means a sack full of joys  
For millions of girls and for millions of boys

(All)  
When Christmas day is here  
The most wonderful day of the year

(Sam)  
A jack-in-the-box waits for children to shout

(Kurt)  
"Wake up! Don't you know that it's time to come out!"

(All)  
When Christmas day is here  
The most wonderful day of the year

Toys galore scattered on the floor  
There's no room for more  
And it's all because of Santa Claus

(Sam)

A scooter for Jimmy

(Kurt)  
A dolly for Sue

(Brittany and Rachel)  
The kind that will even say "How do you do?"

(All)  
When Christmas day is here  
The most wonderful day of the year

(Brittany)  
How'd you like to be a spotted elephant?

(Blaine)  
Or a choo-choo with square wheels on your caboose!

(Kurt)  
Or a water pistol that shoots... jelly?

(All)  
_[Spoken:]_We are all misfits!

If we're on the island of unwanted toys  
We'll miss all the fun with the girls and the boys  
When Christmas day is here  
The most wonderful, wonderful  
Wonderful, wonderful  
Wonderful day of the year!

The crowd clapped once again. The gang smiled at them and was happy to give back to the less unfortunate. Out of all them this meant the most to Sam, he knew what it was like literally and he was always willing to help the less unfortunate. Once they were done there songs they went out to the crowd to talk to the people and get to know them. But first Rachel had announcement to make.

"Hello everyone, it's great to be here and coming here every year is one of the biggest highlights of the year for my friends and I. We have brought some gifts for the children and clothes for everyone to change into. We brought plenty of clothes for everyone and we even have shoes for you guys. Myself and my husband; Finn and my two friends Mike and Tina will be passing out the clothes. Kurt and Blaine will be passing out toys to the children and Sam, Mercedes, Quinn, Puck, Santana, and Brittany will be around if anyone needs help with anything." said Rachel

Mike, Tina, Finn, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine began at their assigned stations. While Quinn decided to speak to girl she saw when she walked in. She looked all too familiar, she reminded her of herself.

"Hello, mind if I have seat?" said Quinn giving her a friendly smile

"No" said the girl eating slowly

"What's your name?" asked Quinn

"Paige" she replied quietly

"I'm Quinn"

"Nice you meet you" said Paige quietly

"You too, how old are you?" asked Quinn

"Sixteen" said Paige quietly

"And how far along are you?" asked Quinn

"Six months" said Paige looking down at her growing baby bump

"Are you here by yourself?" asked Quinn

"No, my mom is getting clothes for us" replied Paige "It's just us" she added

"You remind me so much of myself, you know" said Quinn

"Were you homeless?" asked the girl

"No, but I was 16 & pregnant" said Quinn "You see that guy right there, that's the guys who got me pregnant and my husband" added Quinn pointing at Puck playing with the little kids.

"You guys are lucky, you made it" said Paige

"No exactly, we gave her up for adoption. Her name is Beth" said Quinn

"I don't know if I can do that" said Paige

"It's not easy, and it's not for everyone. It was the hardest decision we ever made" said Quinn

"Do you regret it?" asked Paige

"I'm not gonna lie to you in the beginning yes, but now no. I don't regret it because someone gave her a better life than I was able to give her and that's all I wanted for her. To have a good life, and at the time I couldn't do that" said Quinn

"You're strong" said Paige

"So, are you" smiled Quinn "If you ever need anything, anything at all. Even if it's just to talk, call me. I don't care what time of day it is, I want you to call me" said Quinn handing her a card with her name on it

"Thank you, thank you so much" said Paige

"You're welcome" smiled Quinn.

Before they knew it, it was time to go. The gang said their goodbyes and headed to the Hudson's house.

When they arrived they all held light conversation while Rachel warmed up the already prepared food. Once it was done they all gathered around the table to have dinner together. They all shared the stories they were told at the shelter, how they loss their hopes. How the children's face lit up when they saw toys for them to keep. The tears of joy that a mother had for finally getting to see her three children in some new clothes. After dinner the gang went downstairs to trim the tree in the basement. It was another tradition of theirs that they did every year. As everyone was putting ornaments on the naked tree Kurt pulled Mercedes and Rachel aside.

"I need to talk to you guys?" said Kurt

"What's up?" said Mercedes with worried eyes assuming the worst.

"Oh my god don't tell me you moving or worst Kate Middleton didn't like you designs" said Rachel

"She would never; she told me she loved them. She even asked for more. But that's not what I pulled you guys over here to talk about" said Kurt

"Then what is it? You're killing me!" said Rachel

"Blaine and I got approved from the adoption agency. We are officially on the waiting list for a kid" smiled Kurt

"Aghhhhhhh!" screamed Rachel with joy while clapping her hands. Everyone turned and looked at Rachel with a confused look

"My ear….its ringing" said Mercedes holding her right ear "But Kurt I'm extremely happy for you and Blaine" she said with a smile

"I can't wait for him or her, this is so exciting Kurt" smiled Rachel

"I know both Blaine and I are excited" said Kurt.

The gang spent the night decorating the tree, singing Christmas songs, and talking about old memories. It wasn't till 1 am when they left the Hudson house. When Sam and Mercedes got home they found Stacy, Stevie, Aaliyah, Isabelle, Austin, and Mary passed out on the floor were they made a huge pallet out of sheets and blackest with tons of pillows. Both Sam and Mercedes smiled at how cute they were cuddled up against each other. Sam saw the baby monitor close to Stacy's ear and carefully pulled out of her hands.

"I'm gonna go check on the twins" said Mercedes

"Okay, I'll be right up" said Sam.

Mercedes went up the stairs and into the twins' room. When she got there she found the twins in there cribs asleep and Lucky on floor curled up in a tight ball.

"Lucky, are you guarding the twins" whispered Mercedes "Good boy" she added while bending down to pat his head.

Soon Sam entered the room and saw the twins peacefully sleeping. He put his arm around Mercedes as he watched them sleep.

"Mercedes I love you" said Sam

"I know" replied Mercedes

"I love you, and I love our children, our friends, and our family. Every year when we go to that homeless shelter it reminds me how thankful and grateful I am to have what I have" said Sam

* * *

_**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? WAS IT GOOD OR BAD? I HAVE A SERIOUS PROBLEM WITH CHARACTERS. I KEEP ADDING THEM RANDOMLY lol. IM HAPPY I WAS ABLE TO TYPE THIS FOR YOU GUYS. WITH HURRICANE SANDY APPROACHING I JUST FOUND OUT THAT I DON'T HAVE SCHOOL MONDAY AND TUESDAY. SO MAYBE, JUST MAYBE ILL UPDATE AGAIN. ANYWHO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THE CHAPTER? WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART? PLEASE REVIEW I NEED THEM IN LIFE!**_

_**Songs in order**_

_**Do they know it's Christmas?- Glee version**_

_**The Most Wonderful Day of the Year- Glee version**_

_**Sorry for any errors**_

_**Review**_

_**Love you lots**_

_**Xoxox**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	17. An Evans Christmas

_**Hey Guys, back for another chapter! I hope to get a lot of reviews *hint hint*. Anywho this is the last Christmas chapter so enjoy!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanaction**_

* * *

Mary woke up in her big sister's full bed with a smile on her face. It was Christmas day, and she couldn't be more excited. It had become a tradition for Mary and Isabelle's to sleep together Christmas eve and wake up together on Christmas day. Although Isabelle wasn't a morning person she got up bright and early for Christmas; seeing as it was her favorite holiday.

"Bit, are you awake?" asked Isabelle with her back to Mary

"Yeah" replied Mary with a smile

Suddenly Isabelle hopped out of bed with a smile on her face; she was not facing Mary.

"Let's go wake up Liyah, and Austin" cheered Isabelle

Soon Isabelle and Mary were running out of Isabelle's room and entered Aaliyah's room. They both jumped on Aaliyah's bed waking her up. Aaliyah let out a small groan and looked at the clock.

"Guy's its 6:30"

"I know, and it's Christmas" smiled Isabelle finishing her last jump and plopping on Aaliyah's bed

Aaliyah sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes "You're right, it is Christmas" she said with a weak smile.

"Can we go wake up Austin now?" asked Mary

Aaliyah's eyes nearly popped out her head; she was not instantly awake "Can we? I love waking him up. Messing with him is so much fun" she said while getting out of her bed.

"Last one there is a rotten egg" said Isabelle at the speed of lighting and soon running to get to Austin's room first.

All three Evans girls' ran as fast as they could in their pajama's to get to their brother's room. They busted the door open and got on to his bed and began to jump.

"Austin wake up its Christmas" cheered Mary

"Five more minutes" he said in a sleepy voice

"No, come on you know we all have to go wake up Mom and Dad together" said Isabelle

"We've all been doing since we could walk" added Aaliyah

"Fine, I'm up" said Austin trying to get the sleep out his eyes.

Soon all four of the Evans kids were tip toeing to their parents' room; they opened the cracked door even more then it was and continued to tip toe. The sight that they saw was the most adorable thing ever. They saw their father's long arms wrapped around there Mother's body; they were snuggling so close together you would think they couldn't get any closer.

"They are so cute, I don't even wanna wake them up" said Aaliyah

Isabelle, Mary, and Austin turned and looked at her giving her 'are you serious look'. "Oh come on tell me that is not the cutest thing you have ever seen" said Aaliyah pointing to her parents

Her brother and sisters continued to look at her giving her the same look at before. "Let's just wake up" she said

Mary counted to three and on three all four Evans children jumped on their parents' bed and began to wake them up. Both Mercedes and Sam opened there eyes and couldn't help but have weak smiles on their faces.

"Guys, its 6:45" said Mercedes looking at her very happy and excited children

"We know, and it's Christmas" smiled Isabelle

"Then that mean Santa came" said Sam looking at Mary

Mary gasp she had almost forgot that Santa had came "Guys, we have to go see what Santa got us" she said trying to get off the very high bed. She was happy that Austin had got her up there but now she was trying to find a way down. She carefully slid off the bed and landed on her feet; everyone couldn't help but let a giggle escape their mouth. When Mary got off the bed she looked at her family and wondered why they were all looking at her and not moving.

"Come on Santa came, I wanna see if I at least got half the things off my list" she said looking as innocent as can be.

XXXXX

Soon everyone was downstairs surrounded around the tree. All four children were sitting on the floor waiting on the go from there father. Mercedes and Sam were on the couch; Mercedes was holding Veronica giving her a bottle and Sam was holding a video camera wanting to capture the moment of yet another Christmas and it being the twin's first Christmas. Stacy was sitting in the big comfy chair next to the couch holding Mark giving him a bottle and Stevie was sitting on the arm of Stacy's chair enjoying a cup of coffee.

"Ready?" asked Sam with one of his eyes in the video camera.

"Yes" said all four of the children eager to open there gifts

"Go!" said Sam and within seconds all four children grabbed a gift with their name on it and began to rip off the wrapping paper. The first gift that Aaliyah opened were her boots she had been dying to get; Isabelle's first gift was some really cute sweaters from her favorite store; Austin's first gift was a new color pencil set for his sketches; and Mary's first gift was Malibu Barbie. All four children were thrilled about their first gifts; they couldn't wait to see what else they got. As they were opening gifts there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" said Stevie walking to the door.

When he opened he saw a young man standing at the door with gray sweatpants, a black coat, and a beanie hat on his head.

"Hi, I'm Nathan I'm to see Aaliyah" he said with a smile

"One sec" said Stevie knowing exactly who he was once he said his name. Aaliyah could never stop talking about him.

"Aaliyah the door is for you!" yelled Stevie

Aaliyah came to the door wondering who it could be and when she saw Nathan a big smile spread across her face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with the smile still plastered on her lips

"I came to wish you a Merry Christmas and to give you this" he said giving her a small black box with a red bow on it.

"You didn't have to get me anything" she said taking the box from his hands

"I wanted too" he said waiting to see her expression when she opened it.

Aaliyah opened the small box and when she opened it she saw the most beautiful pair of diamond earrings. She gasp when she saw the gift and couldn't help but tear up just a little.

"Baby, you didn't have to-" she said but was cut off by Nathan

"I wanted to and I would really like it if you kept them" he said

A small silence came between them but soon Aaliyah ended it and said "Yes"

Nathan smiled and cupped her faces preparing himself to kiss her but they were cut off my Mary's voice.

"You guys have to kiss" said Mary pointing to the thing above their heads.

Both Aaliyah and Nathan looked up and saw the mistletoe above their heads and smiled.

"Merry Christmas" whispered Nathan

"Merry Christmas" said Aaliyah also in her whisper voice.

"Oooo, lip locking at the front door for the whole neighbor hood to see" said Stacy interrupting the kiss between the two teens.

"Grandpa would have been furious, and Sam and Stevie would be chasing him up the street by now" added Stacy.

Nathan and Aaliyah smiled. "I gotta go, my Mom only gave me 10 minutes to give you your gift and I'm pretty sure my 10 minutes are up" said Nathan

"Wait, I have a gift for you. I was kinda hoping you would come by" said Aaliyah.

Aaliyah got his gift out of the drawer by the front door and gave him the small box that was wrapped with a blue sparkly ribbon. Nathan opened the gift and smiled with what he saw inside the box; guitar picks with his name on them.

"Thank you, thank you so much baby" he said while hugging her.

"No, thank you for my gift" said Aaliyah.

"I love you"

"I love you too" smiled Aaliyah

Aaliyah and Nathan hugged and kissed each other on more time and soon Nathan was out the door headed back to his house to celebrate Christmas with his family.

"He's cute" smiled Stacy putting her arm around Aaliyah

"I know, he's my something special" said Aaliyah

XXXXXX

Mercedes and all of the girls were in the kitchen cooking and having fun while Sam, Stevie and the twins were in the living room watching football. As the girls were cooking they were listening to some of their favorite Christmas songs. Suddenly 'Oh Santa' by Mariah Carey came on and Stacy, Aaliyah, Isabelle, and Mary instantly began dancing. A few Christmas' ago the four of them had created a dance to the song and they couldn't help but get into formation to do the dance. Stacy was Mariah seeing as she was a blonde and the four Evans' girls were there back up dancer's.

_**(Evans' girls)**_

_**Santas gonna come and make you mine this Christmas...**_

_**(Stacy)**_

_**OH SANTA **_

_**(Evans' girls)  
Santa's gonna come and make him mine this Christmas  
Santa's gonna come and make him mine, mine **_

_**(Stacy)  
Oh Santa**_

_**(Evan's girls)  
Santa's gonna come and make him mine this Christmas  
Santa's gonna come and make him mine, mine  
Oh Santa **_

_**(Stacy)  
Santa  
If you get this letter  
Won't you help me out  
I know you're kinda busy with your elves right now  
And I don't know how  
You do the things you do while I sleep on Christmas eve  
But it's amazing  
And I bet that you could bring me back my baby  
Because every time I see Christmas lights  
I feel this burn inside  
And I just can't take it**_

_**I saw them shopping last week**_  
_**And his new girl was so bleak**_  
_**And then I swore to myself**_  
_**Santa's gonna come and make him mine this Christmas night**_

_**(Evans' girls)  
Oh oh oh  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine this Christmas  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine, oh oh oh  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine this Christmas night **_

_**(Stacy)  
Oh Santa  
I heard that it's really gonna snow this year  
So I hope Rudolph and them all the 8 reindeer  
Get you safely here  
So you can scoop him up  
And scoop him right down my chimney  
I've been really, really, really good this year  
So put on that red suit and make him appear  
Make this Christmas cheer  
Just ain't the same without my baby  
Come on oh Kris Kringle send me help**_

_**They say it's unrealistic**_  
_**But I believe in you Saint Nick**_  
_**So grant this wish for me right quick**_  
_**Santa won't you come and make him mine this Christmas night**_

_**(Evans' girls)  
Oh oh oh  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine this Christmas  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine, oh oh oh  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine this Christmas night  
Oh Santa! **_

_**(Stacy)  
Oh Santa Claus  
If you get this letter  
Please don't make me wait  
Cause all December I'll be counting down the days  
So hop on your sleigh  
I promise that I won't forget the milk and cookies**_

_**The trees all sparkly and gold**_  
_**But inside I feel so cold**_  
_**So soon as you leave the North Pole**_  
_**Santa won't you come and make him mine this Christmas**_  
_***high note***_

_**(Stacy and Evans' girls)  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine oh oh oh  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine this Christmas  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine oh oh oh  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine, mine**_

Mercedes smiled and clapped at the performances.

"I never get tired of that" said Mercedes while still smiling and clapping

"I'm no Mariah Carey but I try to sing that song as best I can" smiled Stacy.

"By the way how's the road going?" asked Mercedes

"It's good, I'm tried all the time but its good!" replied Stacy.

Stevie had formed a band while he was in college and they got gotten big. The band now had one Grammy, two teen choice awards, and three music choice awards. Stacy was there stylist and traveled with the band wherever they needed to go. She would also sing back up from time to time when they needed it.

"And your love life?" asked Mercedes

"It doesn't exist" replied Stacy. "After things ended so badly with Nash I've just given up on trying to find someone" added Stacy.

Nash was the drum player for the band and Stacy had been dating him on and off for two years. Things finally ended when she found out that he had cheated on her.

"Does Stevie know yet?" asked Mercedes

"No, I want to tell him but I know things will get worst if I tell him and I really don't want things to get worst" said Stacy.

Stevie had known that Nash and Stacy had broken up but he didn't really know why. Stacy had given him some bullshit answer but her wanting to find herself and wanting to be alone, when the truth was that Nash had cheated on her with a groupie. If Stevie found out she knew that things would end badly for the band.

"Well Stacy remember what happens in the dark soon comes to the light" said Mercedes

"I know" she said

XXXXX

Evening time had now approached the Evans family and they were waiting for dinner to be down. Mercedes was putting the finishing touches on dinner while everyone was in the living room watching TV. Everyone was watching TV except Isabelle; she was busy texting Brent.

**Come outside**

Isabelle looked at the text with confusion

**What?**

**Come outside**

Isabelle got up from her seat on the couch and went to got grab her coat. Lucky had followed her and was now sitting on his hind legs wagging his tail.

"You wanna come?" asked Isabelle

Isabelle grabbed the gray leash and put it on the dog. She walked out the door and saw Brent standing in front of her house. She walked towards him with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Well, we ran out of egg nog at my house and my Mom had my sister and I go out and get some. I told my sister that I wanted to see you, so she dropped me off here while she went to get the egg nog" said Brent

"Oh I see" said Isabelle with a small smile

"Cute dog, what's its name?" asked Brent as he bent down to pet it

"Lucky" replied Isabelle

"Adorable" said Brent

I silences had now come between them and all Isabelle could do is smile.

"I'm sorry; I can't stop smiling for some strange reason. I'm probably creeping you out" said Isabelle

Brent chuckled "You're not, and I don't mind. I like your smile a lot. I'm just happy I can put it on your face" he said

Isabelle smiled harder and looked down at the ground.

"I also have something for you" said Brent giving her an envelope

Isabelle took the envelope "you didn't have to get me anything"

"Just open it" he said eager to see what she would think.

Isabelle opened the envelope and began to read what was on the note card.

_**The wise men followed the star  
The way I followed my heart  
And it led me to a miracle, you.**_

_**~Brent**_

Isabelle smiled "Why do you give me these?" asked Isabelle really wanting to know the logic behind theses.

Brent sighed "Time will soon tell"

"I can't wait to find out" she said with a flirty smile

"Are you going to that senior's New Year's party?" he asked

"Umm, I think so. I'm sure Aaliyah and Autumn are gonna drag me to it" she replied

"Good, cause I'll be there" said Brent

"Yay!" said a very cheerful Isabelle but she soon realized what she said and felt very stupid "I meant, oh cool I hope to see you there" said Isabelle

Brent laughed "Yeah, me too" Brent couldn't get over how adorable she was.

Suddenly a car horn was heard and it was Brent's sister.

"Ah, I gotta go" he said

Isabelle nodded.

"Merry Christmas" said Isabelle

"Merry Christmas" said Brent giving her a kiss on the cheek.

XXXXX

After having dinner everyone had gather around there front window to watch the snow fall. Everyone except the twins who were asleep in there cribs. They all sat in the dark only using the Christmas tree as a source of light to watch the snow.

"Mommy can you sing a song?" asked Mary who was sitting Sam's lap

"I don't know" said Mercedes

"Mom please!" said Aaliyah

"Yeah, come one Cedes" said Stevie

"Sing Mom" said Austin

"Sing, Sing" said Isabelle and Stacy in unison

"Okay Okay, I'll sing. But only is Daddy sings with me" said Mercedes

Everyone was now staring at Sam waiting for his answer

"Alright, what song?" said Sam

"Do Baby its cold outside" said Stacy

"Or All I want for Christmas is you" said Aaliyah

"Oooo, how about Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas" said Isabelle

"Okay, how about we do have yourself a Merry Little Christmas. I think it's a great song to end Christmas with" said Mercedes

"Me too" said Sam

_**(Mercedes)**_

_**Oh yeah, mmm  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
From now on your troubles will be out of sight, yeah**_

_**(Sam)  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the Yuletide gay  
From now on your troubles will be miles away, oh**_

_**(Sam and Mercedes)  
Here we are as in olden days  
Happy golden days of yore, ah  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
They gather near to us once more, ooh**_

_**(Sam)  
Through the years we all will be together and  
If the fates allow**_

_**(Mercedes)  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bow, oh yeah, oh**_

_**(Sam and Mercedes)  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now, oh, oh**_

_**Faithful friends who are dear to us**_  
_**They gather near to us once more, oh, oh**_

_**Through the years we all will be together and**_  
_**If the fates allow, oh yeah**_  
_**But 'til then we'll have to muddle through somehow, oh yeah, oh, oh**_  
_**And have yourself a merry little Christmas now, ooh yeah, oh, ooh**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

_**THAT'S IT GUYS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER A LOT! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT. WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE BEGINNING? WHAT DID YOU THINK OF AALIYAH AND NATHAN? WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE STACY AND STEVIE PROBLEM? WHAT DID YOU THINK OF ISABELLE AND BRENT? DID YOU LIKE MERCEDES AND SAM SINGING AT THE END? I THOUGHT YOU GUYS DESVERED A DUET FROM THEM! OKAY, YOU HAVE TONS TO REVIEW ABOUT SO PLEASE DO! THEY KEEP ME WRITING. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS NEW YEAR'S EVE SO GET READY!**_

_**Song is Order of Use**_

_**Oh Santa- Mariah Carey**_

_**Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas- Christina Aguilera**_

_**THANKS FOR READING**_

_**Sorry for any erorrs**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	18. Perfect Kiss

_**Hey Guys, welcome to another chapter of Evans Family! I hope you guys really enjoyed the last chapter! And I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

Aaliyah was in her room looking through her closet wondering what to wear to tonight's party. A senior at McKinley was throwing a New Year's Eve party and the whole school was invited. While she was looking through her clothes she heard her door open and close and someone flop on her bed. She soon turned around to find her sister there.

"What's up Bells?" asked Aaliyah while still looking in her closet

"I don't know what to wear…I was kinda hoping you would help me" said Isabelle

"Sure, just let me find a top to these jeans" said Aaliyah finally finding a pair of jeans and now looking for a top.

"Liyah, can I tell you something" said Isabelle now fiddling with her fingers, a nervous habit of hers

"Of course, what's up" said Aaliyah noticing the seriousness in Isabelle's voice and stopping her search for a top to give Isabelle her full and undivided attention.

"I think I have feelings for Brent" she said quietly still fiddling with her fingers.

Aaliyah smiled "Well that's great, you do know he as feelings for you too right, it's so obvious"

"I know he does, he told me more than once but…" said Isabelle but pausing

"But what?" said Aaliyah

"I don't want to have feelings for him" replied Isabelle

"Why?" asked Aaliyah

"Because… I'm scared" replied Isabelle

"Bells, why are you scared?" asked Aaliyah

"Liyah, you know feelings lead to love and you know how I feel about love" said Isabelle

"Yeah, I know you don't believe in it. Which I don't get by the way, you see the way Mom and Daddy look at each other" said Aaliyah

"It also almost broke them apart, we both know the story" said Isabelle

"Well… you can believe that if you want but I think you should listen to your heart. And your heart is always right…so right now tell me what your heart is saying" said Aaliyah

"My heart is saying that I have feelings for Brent" said Isabelle

"Then don't fight it, fighting it would make it worst follow your heart, follow your feelings and they will lead you in the right direction" said Aaliyah

"I'm assuming you did the same with Nathan?" asked Isabelle

"Yeah, you know I never thought I would find the love of my life in high school. I hoped but I never thought I would. I assumed college, maybe a few years after college but never high school. And he means the world to me" said Aaliyah with stars in her eyes.

"But you can't have your life revolve around him though" said Isabelle

"My life doesn't revolve around him; he's just a big part of it, along with my family, my friends, and clothes" said Aaliyah

"I don't know what I'm gonna do. Maybe I'll do this follow my heart thing or maybe I'll just ignore the feelings. I need to think about it" said Isabelle

XXXX

It was now 9:30 and Aaliyah and Isabelle were heading out the door. Aaliyah wore dark jeans; a long white sleeve shirt and a black sparkly beanie on her straighten hair, and black heel boots. While Isabelle wore a red crop top with a black pencil skirt that ended just above her knew with black tights and black boots. Her hair was in loose curls and she and her sister were defiantly ready to bring in the New Year.

"Home by 2:00 guys" said Sam holding Ronnie

"Yeah" smiled Aaliyah apply lip gloss on her lips

"I'll be waiting up for you guys, ok" said Sam

"Okay Daddy, we gotta go. Happy New Year" smiled Isabelle

"Happy New Year" said Sam with a smile

After a small drive Aaliyah and Isabelle arrived at the party and it was packed. Music was blasting and everyone defiantly in their party mode. Within being ten minutes into the party Isabelle had found Autumn, Leslie, and Nial. While Aaliyah had found Jamie, Kyle, Summer, Blake, and Nathan. The sisters separated and began to enjoy the party. After a little while of enjoying the party she had ran into Brent.

"Hey" said Brent with a smile

"Hi, how are you?" smiled Isabelle

"I'm good, you look great" he said

"Thank you" she said still smiling.

"Any New Year resolutions?" he asked

"Ummm… win nationals I guess….have fun this year, you?" said Isabelle

'Getting you to be my girlfriend' thought Brent but instead he said "getting to know you even more than I already do".

Silences had now fallen between the two teens. Neither of knew what to say, it wasn't exactly awkward but it wasn't comfortable either. But soon Brent broke to silences.

"Who are you kissing at midnight?" asked Brent

"Nobody" said Isabelle quietly

"Save me a kiss?" asked Brent with a nervous look on his face

And without even thinking Isabelle responded "Yeah"

Brent smiled "Great, I'll find you at midnight"

Isabelle nodded with a small smile. I few seconds after he left she realized what she agreed too. She had agreed to kiss Brent. She had agreed to kissing him without really knowing it. Isabelle quickly ran to find Autumn and Leslie. She found them dancing with Nial and Zayn to Cobra Starships 'You Make me Feel...'. She pulled them aside without even giving them a warning.

"What's wrong?" asked Autumn over the loud music

"I told Brent I would kiss him at midnight" said Isabelle through the music

"I don't understand what the problem is" said Leslie in an annoyed tone

Both Isabelle and Autumn gave her a 'are you ok' look, it was so unlike Leslie to have this kind of attitude. Leslie had been acting really weird for weeks and they couldn't really figure out why. They had been meaning to ask her what her deal was but for some strange reason it always slipped their minds.

"She's never kissed anyone before. She's a lip virgin" said Autumn "So what are you gonna do?" she added.

"I don't know" said Isabelle

"Well, you better hurry its already 11:35" said Autumn

"Are you serious?" said Isabelle now going into freak out mode

"Yeah, you got 25 minutes to think about it! Think quick!" said Autumn

"Okay, I will! Go back to the party, I gotta think about this by myself" said Isabelle

Both Autumn and Leslie nodded and left. Isabelle walked through different parts of the house thinking about whether or not she was gonna kiss Brent or not. Before she knew it her 25 minutes were coming to a close and show had five minutes left. One of Jennifer Lopez's classics began to play has midnight approached and has the song played she felt like all the glee girls were singing with her, even though they weren't near each other.

**_[Summer]_**

**_Like a movie scene_**  
**_In the sweetest dreams_**  
**_I have pictured us together_**  
**_Now to feel your lips_**  
**_On my fingertips_**

**_[Autumn]_**

**_I have to say is even better_**  
**_Then I ever thought it could possibly be_**  
**_It's perfect, it's passion, it's setting me free_**  
**_From all of my sadness_**  
**_The tears that I've cried_**  
**_I have spent all of my life_**

**_[CHORUS:][All]_**

**_Waiting for tonight, oh_**  
**_When you would be here in my arms_**  
**_Waiting for tonight, oh_**  
**_I've dreamed of this love for so long_**  
**_Waiting for tonight_**

**_[Jamie]_**

**_Tender words you say_**  
**_Take my breath away_**  
**_Love me now, leave me never_**  
**_Found a sacred place_**  
**_Lost in your embrace_**  
**_I want to stay in this forever_**

**_[Aaliyah]_**

**_I think of the days when the sun used to set_**  
**_On my empty heart, all alone in my bed_**  
**_Tossing and turning_**  
**_Emotions were strong_**  
**_I knew I had to hold on_**

**_[All]_**

**_Waiting for tonight, oh_**  
**_When you would be here in my arms_**  
**_Waiting for tonight, oh_**  
**_I've dreamed of this love for so long_**  
**_Waiting for tonight_**

**_Waiting for tonight, oh_**  
**_When you would be here in my arms_**  
**_Waiting for tonight, oh_**  
**_I've dreamed of this love for so long_**  
**_Waiting for tonight_**

**_[Isabelle]_**

**_Gone are the days when the sun used to set_**  
**_On my empty heart all alone in my bed_**  
**_Tossing and turning_**  
**_Emotions were strong_**  
**_I knew I had to hold on_**

**_[All]_**

**_Waiting for tonight, oh_**  
**_When you would be here in my arms_**  
**_Waiting for tonight, oh_**  
**_I've dreamed of this love for so long_**  
**_Waiting for tonight_**

In the middle of the song Isabelle had decided that she was gonna kiss Brent. Now all she had to do was find him, he could be anywhere in this big house. Towards the end of the song she felt like she was running all over the house looking for him. Isabelle was nervous yet anxious. She couldn't wait to find him. She just hoped she would find him on time. The countdown had begun and she still hadn't found Brent. Throughout the whole countdown she looked and looked and looked. The single digits were right around the corner, Isabelle was now stressing.

"11, 10, 9, 8" said the crowd of people yelling the numbers like there was no tomorrow

"7, 6, 5, 4" screamed the crowd

Isabelle was starting to believe that she wouldn't find him and that she wouldn't get her kiss.

"3, 2" screamed the crowd. Right when the crowd screamed three Isabelle and Brent made eye contact and they immediately started to get to each other pushing and moving everyone in their way.

"1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" screamed the crowd. Isabelle and Brent made contact at 2 ½ looked deep into each other's eyes at 1 and immediately kissed feeling no regret. The kiss was gentle and soft. Brent hit Isabelle's lips perfectly. Isabelle felt and saw fireworks everyone and felt electricity going through her body. She felt magical; she felt like she could fly; she felt beautiful. Brent soon pulled away and opened his eyes look at her. When he opened his eyes Isabelle's eyes were still closed it was like she was asleep standing up. She soon opened her eyes slowly and looked into Brent's eyes.

"Wow" was the only word she whispered as her eyes were glued to his.

Not only was that kiss powerful but it made her feelings deeper and stronger. All Isabelle wanted to do was to look into Brent's eyes and just stare. Her kiss was perfect and her moment was perfect. Everything was perfect.

* * *

_**WHAT DID YOU THINK? WAS IT GOOD? WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART? WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT BETWEEN ISABELLE AND BRENT? DO YOU THINK THERE MOMENT WAS PERFECT? NECT CHAPTER IS ISABELLE'S 15**__**TH**__** BIRTHDAY? DO YOU GUYS HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS? YOUR WELCOME TO TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW ON PM ME! THANKS FOR READING LOVE YOU ALL HAVE A SAFE AND HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**_

_**THANKS FOR READING**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERORRS**_

_**Songs in the Order Used**_

_**Waiting For Tonight- Jennifer Lopez**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	19. Love!

_**Hey Guys, welcome to another chapter of Evans family! I loved all of your reviews from the last chapter; they meant the world to me! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

Aaliyah came home on a Friday afternoon from school; she walked into the kitchen to find her father sitting at the island reading what looked like an email on his iphone. Aaliyah put her bookbag down and grabbed a seat next to her Dad.

"Hey Daddy" said Aaliyah

"Hey Princess, how was school?" he asked

"Pretty good, I guess" she replied. "Where's Mom?" she added

"I'm right here" replied Mercedes walking into the kitchen with a wide awake Ronnie in her arms.

Sam smiled when he saw his wife and one of his newborns; he soon looked back at his daughter. He could tell something was on his daughters mind. From the tone in her voice and the way she was looking at him he could tell something was up.

"What's on your mind?" he asked

"Bells" she replied letting out a small huff after saying her sisters name.

Sam was taken back by this; Isabelle and Aaliyah rarely fought. So this really surprised him; Sam originally thought maybe something was going on between his daughter and her boyfriend; Nathan. Even Mercedes was a little taken back by what came out of Aaliyah mouth.

"Why, what's up?" asked Sam

Aaliyah took a minutes to collect her thoughts and when she did she spoke "It's just…a couple of days ago when we were getting ready for the New Year's party she confessed to me that she was starting to like Brent. That's great, if you ask me; she should have been dating him years ago. But the thing is she wasn't happy about liking him. I asked her why and she claimed she was scared. Are Bells is afraid to fall in love" said Aaliyah

"Why, the only way you can be afraid of loving is from a traumatic event?" asked Mercedes

"She said you guys were the reason why she's afraid to love….Well those weren't her exact words but that's pretty much what she said" said Aaliyah

The four Evans' stood there in silences as the thought about the topic at hand. Aaliyah soon broke the silences.

"I don't know, I think someone should talk to her. I've tried" said Aaliyah standing up from the island beginning to leave the kitchen.

Once she was gone Sam looked back at the love of his life with a somewhat stunned face. "Did we really make our daughter afraid to love?" he asked

XXXX

Instead of going home after school Isabelle went over Autumn and Nial's house. The three teens walked into the house smelling chocolate chip cookies. They went straight into the kitchen to find Tina feeding Mike a cookie with a smile on her face.

"Awe Mom, Dad, really?" said Nial with a disgusted look on his face as he grabbed a cookie of the baking sheet and put it in his mouth.

"Ugh, were sorry. We won't touch each other" said a sarcastic Tina with a smile on her face

"Hi Aunt Tina, Hi Uncle Mike" smiled Isabelle

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?" asked Tina

"I'm good" she replied

"You excited to be 15 tomorrow?" asked Mike

Isabelle nodded "Yeah"

"So, what are you guys up two?" asked Tina

"Nothing, were just gonna hangout till dinner" said Autumn grabbing her second cookie of the baking sheet

"Okay, let me know if you guys need anything" said Tina as the three teens began to walk out of the kitchen.

Autumn, Isabelle and Nial all went into Autumn room; Autumn flopped onto her full sized bed, Nial sat in her blue bean bag chair, and Isabelle sat cress cross apple sauce on the floor.

"Where's Leslie?" asked Isabelle "I barely saw her today" she added

"I told her she could come over and stay for dinner but she said she couldn't. I think she's mad at me, but I don't know what I did" said Nial

"Why do you think she's mad at you?" asked Autumn

"She's been cancelling our dates, we argue every other day about stupid stuff, and she always as a attitude" said Nial

"We've tried talking to her but she shuts down and changes the topic" said Isabelle

"I've tried to as well, but somehow we end up arguing" said Nial

"She never comes to lunch anymore" said Autumn with a worried look on her face

A silences fell in-between the three teens as they thought about Leslie.

"She's been weird ever since the cheerio incident in the cafeteria" announced Isabelle

Another silence fell between the teens as they thought about what could possibly be wrong with their best friend. There silences was soon broken by a beeping sound, it was Isabelle's phone; she was getting a text from Brent.

'_How's it feel to almost be 15?' said the text._

'_The same as being 14' replied Isabelle_

'_Oh come one, there has be a differences!' said Brent_

'_Nope, I can't seem to think of one!" replied Isabelle_

'_I think of one…me!' said Brent; Isabelle giggled and smiled_

"You really like him don't you?" asked Nial breaking Isabelle's concentration from the text messages.

"You could say that" said Isabelle

"Oh come on admit! YOU LIKE BRENT HOWARD!" said Autumn screaming the last part

"Okay, okay, I like him. Big deal" smiled Isabelle with a shrug

"This is a major deal, you never like anyone" said Autumn with excitement

"She's right, you never like anyone" added Nial

"By the way, you never told me how your New Year's kiss was" said a gitty Autumn

Isabelle tried her best not to turn red "It was good, I defiantly saw fireworks" she replied

"That's good, that's what I see when I kiss Zayn" smiled Autumn

"Well, he's a good guy. A really good scorer player and a good friend. If he hurts you I'll kick his ass" said Nial

"Thanks big bro, even though I'm older than you" said Isabelle

"Only by a month. February will be here before you know it" said Nial

"Oh my god, I can't wait for February. Love is really gonna be in the air this year. Were all gonna have Valentines this year" smiled Autumn

"That's a plus, I love you guys but we've been each other's valentines since 1st grade" said Nial

"Awe, Memories" said Autumn with a smile

"And my Valentine isn't guaranteed so, you two might have two valentines " said Isabelle

"Thrust me your gonna have a valentine" said Autumn

XXXX

Isabelle came home from the Chang's after having dinner at their place. She told her parents she was home and soon went up to her room to get ready for bed. Isabelle soon had on her pajama's and began to climb into bed. Just as she was getting comfortable and getting ready to pull out a book to read there was a knock at her door.

"Come in" she said.

Sam walked into the room with two mugs filled with marshmallows. Isabelle smiled when she saw her father with hot chocolate. She took the mug that had her name painted on it and began to blow on it.

"Thanks Daddy"

"No problem" smiled Sam "Can we talk?" asked Sam

"Sure, what's up?" asked Isabelle still blowing on her hot chocolate.

Sam sat on her bed next to his daughter and got comfortable, he thought he was gonna be in there for awhile to why not get comfortable.

"A little birdie told me something about you today" said Sam

"Oh yeah, what did that birdie say?" asked Isabelle

"That you're afraid to love" said Sam looking his daughter in the eyes

Isabelle rolled her eyes and mumbled here older sister's name

"Is that true?" asked Sam

Isabelle looked down at her hot chocolate for awhile "Yeah" she whispered

"Why?" asked Sam

"Because it hurts people, and I don't wanna get hurt" replied Isabelle

"How do you know it hurt's people?" asked Sam

"I saw…well I heard what it did to you and Mom" said Isabelle

"Your Mom and I are find, were still madly and deeply in love with each other" said Sam

"Yeah, but it wasn't always like that. You guys said that high school was really rough for you guys. When grandpa got that job in Kentucky it teared you guys apart. You had to leave and that broke Mom's heart. Then when you came back, Mom moved on but you didn't and that hurt you. Then you and Mom kissed which hurt the guy that Mom was with. To me that just shows love can only cause hurt" said Isabelle

"But Bells, that's not true. It doesn't cause hurt, but it can hurt people. Do you know the definition of love?" asked Sam

Isabelle shook her head no

"Love is a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person. Love is serious but fun. Love runs deep. Love is never ending. Love is from the heart. Love is from the soul. Love is knowing every single detail about that person, flaws and all and still thinking there the most amazing thing in the world. Love is nothing to be afraid of. Love is something that you wanna have, not runaway from" said Sam

"But Daddy, I still don't wanna get hurt" said Isabelle

"Unfortunately princess, that's apart of love. That's a part of life. Hurt and pain is everywhere, no matter where you go. It's a lesson learn, you crash, you burn, it's a lesson learned" said Sam

XXXX

The next day was Isabelle's birthday. When she woke up she went down stairs to find hot birthday breakfast waiting for her. She smiled as she saw her favorite, pancakes, eggs, and sausage.

"Happy Birthday Sweetheart" smiled Mercedes while pouring her daughter some orange juice.

"Thanks Mom" smiled Isabelle

"Hey Bells, Happy Birthday" said Austin walking in giving his sister a gift. Isabelle smiled and took the rectangular gift. She opened it to find a drawing of herself playing the guitar. It was extremely good, and it made Isabelle really happy that her brother had did something so thoughtful for him.

"Awe ,Thank you Austin, this means so much" said Isabelle getting up from her seat to give her brother a hug.

"My turn, me next, me next" said Mary really wanting to give Isabelle her gift.

Isabelle smiled and took the bag from Mary. The bag had a big elephant on it which made Isabelle's smile grow. She opened it to find elephant themed pajamas, socks with elephants on them, and a homemade bracelet she made.

"Mary, you got me everything I wanted. I loved it all! Thank you" she said hugging her little sister.

"You're welcome" smiled Mary.

Aaliyah walked into the room with a small smile on her face. "Your gift is officially done, just put the finishing touches on it" smiles Aaliyah

"Where is it?" asked Isabelle

Aaliyah took a few steps back and brought a model body into the kitchen. On the model was a custom made dress made by Aaliyah. "Right here" she smiled

"Oh my god, it's so pretty" smiled Isabelle

"You like it?" asked Aaliyah

"I love it!" cheered Isabelle

The dress was a light like pink color, it had short sleeves and lacy at the hem of the dress. It was the perfect dress for the spring time. Isabelle couldn't wait to wear it.

"Thanks so much Liyah, I love it" said Isabelle hugging her sister.

"You're welcome" said Aaliyah.

"Your father should be here any minute with your gift from us, he went to go pick it up" said Mercedes

And without a doubt in the moment Sam came walking through the door. In his hand he held a brand new guitar, with a yellow bow on it.

"Oh my god, you guys got me a new guitar" smiled Isabelle

"We also got you this" said Mercedes hanging her daughter a nice thick note book. "I know you're not done your first notebook yet, but this is another notebook you can write songs in" said Mercedes

"Thanks Mom, Thanks Dad! This means so much" said Isabelle taking her new guitar and notebook to her room.

"How'd the Love talk go?" asked Mercedes

"Good, I think she's gonna alright" replied Sam

"You are such a good Dad" smiled Mercedes leaning in to give Sam a kiss

"I wouldn't be half the Dad I am without their Mother" said Sam just before their lips touched.

* * *

_**THAT'S IT GUYS? WHAT DID YOU THINK? DID SAM HANDEL THE LOVE SITUATION THE RIGHT WAY? WHAT'S UP with LESLIE? IS VALENTINE'S DAY REALLY GONNA BE THAT GREAT? DID YOU ENJOY MIKE AND TINA? DID YOU LIKE THE GIFT THAT ISABELLE GOT FOR HER BIRTHDAY? WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT? IN THE NEXT CHAPTER; AALIYAH AND ISABELLE BABYSIT THE TWINS WHILE MERCEDES AND SAM HAVE A DATE NIGHT FOR A SPEICAL OCCASION. ANY GUESS WHAT THE SPEICAL OCCASION IS? THANKS FOR READING GUYS! MEANS SO MUCH TO ME WHEN YOU GUYS REVIEW ! SO PLEASE DO! THEY KEEP ME WRITING! TIL NEXT TIME GUYS!**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERORRS**_

_**XOXO**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	20. Some Pretty Wild Things

_**Hey Guys, welcome to another Chapter of Evans Family! Thanks you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows from last chapter. Its means a lot and I appreciate!**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

_**Ps. I would also like to say this whole Bram thing never happens in ANY of my stories. To me Sam and Brittany are just friends nothing more. If anything there brother and sister like Quinn and Sam. Ah Quinn, Sam, and Brittany could be triples! LOL**_

* * *

_**(Jamie)**_

_**Is it getting better  
Or do you feel the same**_

_**(Autumn)**_

_**Will it make it easier on you now  
You got someone to blame  
You say...  
**_

_**(Kyle)**_

_**One love  
One life  
When it's one need  
In the night  
One love  
We get to share it  
Leaves you baby if you  
Don't care for it**_

_**(Blake)**_

_**Did I disappoint you  
Or leave a bad taste in your mouth**_

_**(Jace)**_

_**You act like you never had love  
And you want me to go without  
Well it's...**_

_**(Jace and Isabelle)**_

_**Too late  
Tonight  
To drag the past out into the light  
We're one, but we're not the same  
We get to  
Carry each other  
Carry each other  
One...**_

_**(Nathan)  
Have you come here for forgiveness  
Have you come to raise the dead**_

_**(Louis)**_

_**Have you come here to play Jesus  
To the lepers in your head**_

_**(Summer)**_

_**Did I ask too much  
More than a lot  
You gave me nothing  
Now it's all I got  
We're one  
But we're not the same  
Well we  
Hurt each other  
Then we do it again  
You say**_

_**(Summer and Everyone)**_

_**Love is a temple  
Love a higher law  
Love is a temple  
Love the higher law  
You ask me to enter  
But then you make me crawl  
And I can't be holding on  
To what you got  
When all you got is hurt**_

_**(Jamie and Kyle and Everyone)**_

_**One love  
One blood  
One life  
You got to do what you should  
One life  
With each other  
Sisters  
Brothers  
One life  
But we're not the same  
We get to  
Carry each other  
Carry each other**_

_**One...life**_

_**(Aaliyah)**_

_**One**_

"That was great guys! You're free to go!" said dismissing the glee club for the day. The glee members all headed out the door ready to go home. While in the car with her sister Isabelle got a text from Brent.

'Wanna go out tonight?'

'Sure why not' replied Isabelle

'Great! Dinner and movie okay?' asked Brent

'Sounds great' replied Isabelle

The two sisters soon made it home. When they entered the house there was a lot of yelling and cheering going on. Aaliyah and Isabelle entered the kitchen to find their parents practically making out in front of Austin, Mary, and the twins.

"What's going on?" asked Aaliyah

"Mom's nominated for a Grammy" smiled Austin

Both Aaliyah and Isabelle gasp, they then within seconds began to scream while jumping up and down with joy.

"Oh my god congrats Mom" smiled Isabelle while giving her mom a hug

"Awe thank you sweetheart" said Mercedes

"You guys have to celebrate tonight" said Aaliyah

"We are, I'm making dinner and…" said Mercedes but was cut off by Aaliyah

"No, I mean you and Dad need to celebrate tonight. You guys should go out on a date" smiled Aaliyah

"As nice as that sounds, we have the twins and you guys" said Mercedes

"Well I'm sleeping over the Hudson's tonight" said Austin

"And I'm sleeping over Carolina's" said Mary while rubbing Lucky's belly

"Okay, that just leaves the twins. Isabelle and I will watch the twins and order Pizza. While our parents go on a much needed date" said Aaliyah

"We could never ask you guys to watch the twins" said Sam

"But we want to, seriously go out and celebrate" said Isabelle

"You guys deserve a night out" smiled Aaliyah

Mercedes and Sam looked at each other and agreed. "Okay, will go out" they said in unison.

All the Evans children cheer as they realized that their mother had a chance of getting a major award and the fact that there parents got to pretend they didn't have kids one night.

XXXX

Some hours later both Sam and Mercedes were ready for their date. Mercedes was wearing a purple dress that complimented her body perfectly, while Sam wore a pair of dress pants and a nice button up. As they were heading out the door Mercedes began to worry.

"Okay, Austin is at Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel's. Mary is at Carolina's for a sleepover. The emergency numbers are on the kitchen counter. You guys know our numbers; please call if anything goes wrong. Ummm…. I'm for getting something….oh! The bottles! All of the twins bottles are already made in the fridge, all you have to do is heat them up. I left there eating schedule and instructions on how to use the bottle warmer on the counter as well. I put all of their favorite thing in the living room, so pretty much everything you need is in living room" said Mercedes giving her two daughters a ear full of things to know and remember.

"Okay Mom, I think we got it" smiled Aaliyah

"Are you sure?" said a nerves Mercedes

"There sure sweetheart, if they forget they know to call" Said Sam waiting by the door for Mercedes

"Okay…oh both twins really like to snuggle so make sure you hold them close to you" said Mercedes

"Okay Mom" said Isabelle "You guys better get going" she added

"Okay well go, be safe, and call if anything goes wrong" said Mercedes hugging both of her girls'

"Have Fun" said Aaliyah

"We will" said Sam hugging both girls

Sam then opened the door for Mercedes and she was a mere centimeters away from the threshold before she said "Were gonna call to check on you guys"

"Okay Mom" said Aaliyah and Isabelle in unison rolling their eyes a little

"Bye Girls" said Sam

"Bye Daddy" said the girls in unison

Fifteen minutes after Mercedes and Sam left Aaliyah decided to order the pizza for her and her sister. The twins were currently sleeping in there cribs upstairs, the monitor was currently with Isabelle has she was sitting in the living room watch TV. After ordering the Pizza Aaliyah came into the living room plopping onto the couch next to her sister.

"This is pretty easy" said Aaliyah

"Indeed it is" responded Isabelle

"And Mom was worried" said Aaliyah

"She always worries" said Isabelle with a small smile

A couple more minutes had passed and the door bell had ranged; it was the pizza man. Lucky barked like crazy at the ring of the doorbell. With the dog barking so much and so loudly, it caused both the twins to wake up crying.

"Lucky! Be quite!" yelled Aaliyah as she ran up the stairs to get the twins

Lucky stopped barking and let out a whimper.

"Thanks have a good day" said Isabelle taking the pizza from the man and shutting the door.

Isabelle ran the pizza to the kitchen and soon ran up the stairs to help her sister with their brother and sister. Aaliyah carried a crying Ronnie, while Isabelle carried a crying Mark. Both girls went down to the living room with the crying twins.

"Go see if it's time for them to eat" said Aaliyah

Isabelle walked o the kitchen holding the still crying Mark close to her. She looked at the times on the listen and the next feeding wasn't till 7:45; it was currently 6:20. Isabelle headed back to the living room to tell her sister the news.

"No not yet. Not until 7:45" said Isabelle

"Okay, will maybe they wanna play, or just be held" said Aaliyah bouncing Ronnie in her arms.

Forty minutes had passed and both twins were now screaming. Aaliyah and Isabelle were running out of ideas and it wasn't even ten o'clock yet. They had played, held, sung, and danced for their brother and sister. Nothing was working. They could tell that this was gonna be a long night.

XXXX

Mercedes and Sam arrived at the fancy restaurant, they were lucky to get a reservation so late but they were also thankful for it. The host showed them to their seats and gave them their menu's.

"Enjoy Mr. and Mrs. Evans" said the host

"Thank you" said Mercedes and Sam in unison

"Wow this is fancy" said Mercedes looking at her menu

"I know it's really nice" said Sam

As Mercedes was looking at her menu she had realized that this place had fifty dollar soups and hundred dollar steaks.

"Sam…" whispered Mercedes

"Yeah?" replied Sam looking at his menu

"This place is really expensive….Soup is fifty dollars" she whispered again

"Its okay babe, we can celebrate away. Get what you want" responded Sam

The truth was Sam wasn't really feeling the food on the menu, it didn't sound good. Mercedes looked at the menu and frowned up her face a little. None of the food was appealing to her, if she was honest with herself she could really go for them Taco Bell right now.

"Sammy…" whispered Mercedes

"Yeah Baby?" replied Sam

"I don't really want any of this food…can we go to Taco Bell?" asked Mercedes

A smile crept on Sam's face at his wife's questions "You read my mind, let's get gotta here" said Sam standing up and holding his hand out for her to grab.

Mercedes smiled and took his hand. They ran out of the restaurant running past there waiter they were gonna have that night. Both Sam and Mercedes hopped into their car and drove into the found a Taco Bell. Once they found one they parked the car and went inside to order; Sam order ten soft taco's for both Mercedes and himself. When they had their tacos and there drinks they found a table and sat down across from each other. Mercedes took the first bite of her first taco and was in heaven, this was exactly what she needed.

"This is go good" said Mercedes

"We haven't had Taco Bell in forever" said Sam "The last time I remember us having Taco Bell is in college" added Sam with a big bite of taco in his mouth

"I know, it's been so long" agreed Mercedes

A comfortable silence had fallen between the married couple but soon Sam broke it remembering something.

"We also haven't done this in a while" said Sam referring to spending time together with it just being him and her

Mercedes nodded "I miss having dates with you…I miss our college dates more than anything. We always had so much fun during those dates" said Mercedes

"We did…we did some pretty wild things in college" said Sam

"Yeah, we did" agreed Mercedes

Another silences had fallen in-between them and this time Sam was thinking of an idea, in idea that could change their whole night.

"What are you think about?" asked Mercedes

Sam smiled "I think tonight we should pretend like were in college. We should have a fun and wild night. One we will never forget, we can do some of the stuff we did in college and we can also do some new stuff tonight" said Sam

"I don't know…" said Mercedes with a small smile on her face

"Come on, it'll be a lot of fun" smirked Sam

Mercedes thought about and soon came to a conclusion "Okay, let's do it" smiled Mercedes

XXXXX

As the twins continued to scream and scream the door bell and rung again and Lucky had began to bark again.

"Seriously Lucky!" yelled Isabelle

He stopped barking and covered his eyes with his paws.

Isabelle answered the door and saw Brent and Nathan at the door. Isabelle had suddenly remembered that she had a date with Brent and she assumed that Nathan was here for the same thing.

"Oh my god Brent I'm sorry…I forgot we had a date" yelled Isabelle over the screams coming from her brother.

"Its fine…are you guys okay?" yelled Brent

"Who's at the door?" yelled Aaliyah coming to the door to see Nathan and Brent.

She had suddenly realized that she and Nathan were supposed to have a date tonight. She felt so bad for forgetting.

"Babe I'm so sorry…I forgot" yelled Aaliyah over her brother and sisters screams

"Its fine…do you guys need help?" yelled Nathan

"Were fine" lied Aaliyah

"You guys need help" said Nathan holding out his hand for Aaliyah to give him Ronnie

Aaliyah gave him Ronnie and both Nathan and Brent walked more into the house. Once Brent was in the house Isabelle gave Brent Mark.

"Did you guys feed them?" asked Brent over the screams

"They eat in forty-five minutes" replied Aaliyah

"Have you tried rocking them?" asked Brent

"Yeah… we've tried everything" said Isabelle

"Have you check there diapers?" asked Brent

Suddenly they only thing that could be heard is the twins screaming had the four teens looked back and forth at each other.

"I think we found our problem" said Nathan

"Were are the diapers?" asked Brent

"I'll get them" said Aaliyah running up the stairs to the get the diapers

"Don't forget the wipes too!" yelled Brent

Aaliyah came back in a flash with the diapers and wipes. She gave the diapers and wipes to Brent and Brent gave her a confused look.

"You want me to do it?" he asked

"You seem to know what you're doing, so yeah!" replied Aaliyah

"Give me Ronnie, girls are the easiest" said Brent

Nathan gave him Ronnie and Brent gently laid Ronnie on her back and began to change her. He was done within a couple of minutes and as soon as he was done she stopped crying.

Brent stood Ronnie up on her legs and had her standing on his lap "See, all better".

Aaliyah, Isabelle, and Nathan were amazed that he knew what he was doing. Who knew Brent knew about babies? Brent gave Ronnie to Aaliyah and took Mark from Nathan.

Brent laid Mark on his back as be continued to cry and cry. "Boys are a lot harder" said Brent has began to take off the dirty diaper

"Why?" asked Aaliyah

Suddenly pee went flying everyone. Mark had stopped crying as and was now giggling as he began to pee all over the living room and the four teens. Brent soon stopped it covering his junk with the diaper.

"I got pee on my shirt" whined Aaliyah

"I have it in my hair" said a sad Isabelle

"That's why boys are hard, they really can control it at this age" said Sam wiping the pee off his hand onto a wipe.

"Okay, he should be done" said Brent after waiting a couple seconds ready to pull back the diaper again

"Wait wait wait, you don't know that. He could unleash that pee missal in a heartbeat. I think we should take cover" said Nathan

Isabelle got behind the arm of the couch; Aaliyah, Nathan, and Ronnie got behind the couch; Brent pulled away the diaper again and changed the little boy.

"Were good" said Brent putting a new diaper on Mark

"Dude your good" said Nathan

"Thanks" replied Brent

"How do you know about all of this?" asked Aaliyah

"I used to get paid $150 to watch my little brother and my cousin. There the same again" said Brent

Brent had a lot of layers, and all of these layers were making Isabelle like Brent more and more once she found out about them.

Both Nathan and Brent soon left after making sure the girls were okay by themselves. The girls were currently feeding the twins there bottles while the guys were on their way out.

"Where's your parents?" asked Nathan

"My Mom got nominated for a Grammy so they went to go celebrate" replied Aaliyah

"Wow, that's great" said Brent

"Yeah, we offered to watch the twins" said Isabelle

"Well good luck guys, and call us if you need us. And tell your Mom we said congratulations" said Nathan

"No problem, and thanks again" said Isabelle

"You're welcome" said Brent placing a kiss on Isabelle's cheek.

Isabelle blushed as she watched Brent walk away.

"If only I could kiss him again" said Nathan in a high pitch voice making fun of Isabelle. Aaliyah giggled and playfully hit Nathan in the chest.

Isabelle playfully rolled her eyes "Goodbye Nathan"

"Bye Izzy" said Nathan

"See you later?" said Aaliyah

"You betcha" said Nathan leaning on the door frame

"Love you" said Aaliyah puckering her lips

"Love you too" said Nathan making their lips touch.

XXXXX

It was now going on ten o'clock and Sam and Mercedes had done a lot. After Taco Bell the sneaked into a movie theater, dine and dashed at an ice cream shop and had sex in the mall. They were currently on a long drive to the unknown. Sam knew where they were going be Mercedes didn't. Mercedes begged him to tell but he continued with 'it's a surprise' answer he had been giving her for the last thirty minutes. After a couple more minutes they arrived at a lake.

"…So are we here to look at a lake?" asked Mercedes

"No" smirked Sam

Mercedes cracked a smile "What are you up to?" she asked

"Were gonna go skinny dipping in the lake" said Sam already unbuttoning his shirt

"What?!" yelled Mercedes "Sam, are you crazy it's January!" added Mercedes

"Come on strip…no underwear and no bra" said Sam still taking off his clothes

"What if someone sees's us?" asked Mercedes

"Then there gonna get a show" replied Sam now in just his boxers

"But Sammy, we don't know if that water is clean or not we could get sick" said Mercedes

Sam leaned over and mere millimeters away from Mercedes face. "Take. Off. Your Clothes. NOW." Said Sam while biting his bottom lip in the processes.

"Fine" whispered Mercedes

Mercedes took off her dress, heels, underwear, and bra and was ready to the water. They both got out of the car and held themselves to stay a little warm.

"Sam my ass is freezing" said Mercedes

"On the count of three" said Sam holding out his hand for her to grab.

Mercedes took it and braced herself "I…2…3" said Sam.

On three both Mercedes and Sam ran towards the lake and got into the freezing water. Once they were in the water splashes of water came up from there entrances into the lake. Mercedes let out a small scream from the freezing water hitting her skin; while Sam had let out a small groan. The couple only in the water for exactly one minutes and came running back to their car for warmth. When they got into the car they locked the door, and turned on the car to get some heat.

"I can't believe you talked me into that" said a shaking Mercedes "I'm freezing" added Mercedes

Sam took the big blanket from the backseat and wrapped it around them. "I know how to warm you up" said Sam leaning into her and capturing her lips.

Mercedes shaking hand went to the nape of Sam's neck as she continued to kiss him. After a long hot kiss Sam began to suck on her neck and from that moment Mercedes wasn't feeling cold anymore. She felt nothing more than the warmth of Sam's body connecting with hers.

* * *

_**HEY GUYS! WHAT DID YOU THINK? WAS IT GOOD? DID YOU LIKE? THIS CHAPTER WAS MAINLY SAMCEDES WHICH I KNOW YOU GUYS LOVED. I READLLY HOPED YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD MEAN THE ENTIRE WORLD TO ME IF YOU DID! LOVE YOU GUYS FOREVER!**_

_**BTW CANT WAIT FOR GLEE TO COME BACK IN January! SAM (CHORD OVERSTREET) IS GONNA BE SHIRTLESS EPP! EXCITED**_

_**Song Used**_

_**One- Glee Version**_

_**Sorry for any errors!**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: LESLIE'S SECRET COMES OUT OF THE CLOSET AND SO DOES STACY'S! TIL NEXT TIME!**_

_**XOXO**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	21. Darkness Come To The Light

_**Hey Guys, welcome to another chapter of Evans Family. I haven't updated for awhile because I hoped more people would read/review the last chapter, but no one did; well one person did. If I don't get reviews I feel as if no one is reading. So if I don't get reviews on this chapter I will be putting this story on hiatus and it will be awhile till the next update. It's up to you guys, keep me writing!**_

_**Btw, this chapter is very emotional and big far as plot wise to get ready!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

"You guys did an amazing job with Pop week, I'm proud of you guys" said on a Friday afternoon closing that week's assignment.

"Thanks " smiled Jamie

"I also have some news, I know its last minute with being tomorrow and all but we are winter formal" announced

"Winter Formal?...you know I've been seeing posters about that all week, what is it?" asked Autumn

"It's a dance the upperclassmen throw for the lowerclassmen" replied Kyle

"It's the replacement of the junior prom they use to have years ago" added Summer

"Wait, what happen to Junior prom?" asked Isabelle

"Budget cuts happen, they took out junior prom and left senior prom. Now they just do a really low budget winter formal" replied

"But you wouldn't know it was low budget" smiled Aaliyah "You be amazed how I fine quality decorations with low prices" she added

"It sounds like fun…I wanna go" smiled Autumn

"Me too" agreed Isabelle

Nial turned his head to look at his girlfriend. She was sitting next to him in yoga pants and a hoddie; she looked as if she didn't want to be bothered. This ice cold look was on her face; she had been wearing the look for weeks and it was really starting to scare everyone. It wasn't just her look or her appearances, it was also her attitude. It was turning everyone off and causing people to draw away from her; Nial had been trying for weeks to make her smile or even chuckle, but it was not use.

"Do you wanna go?" asked Nial with a friendly smile

"No, but I guess I don't have a choice, do I ?" she said an annoyed tone

Nial's smiled faded and he turned away from her with a sad look now directing his attention back to the front of the choir room.

"Not that I don't mind being the entertainment for the formal, why are they just now asking us?" asked Jace

"They had a DJ, but he canceled so we were the only thing the school could get on such short notice" replied Mr. Shue

Jace nodded and accepted the answer. Since the New Directions were now the entertainment for the formal that meant they had a lot of work to do. They had to make a set list and come up with a little choreography; it didn't have to be much since it was such last notice.

"Alright guys, its booty camp time. We have about three to four hours to get a set list ready. Everybody up!" said

The New Directions got up and got into a windows formation. Leslie rolled her eyes as she got up being uninterested in the task at hand. He stomach grumbled as she got into her place in line, she felt tired and irritated at everyone and everything. But that didn't matter she was getting thinner by the minute and she was really beginning to see the results. She might have felt like crap but she looked beautiful, at least that's what she thought.

"Ready guys…5,6,7,8" said Louis

The New Directions had been dancing for an hour, they had gotten far in there set list and had gotten a lot of choreography in all of them.

"Leslie your having a little trouble with this combination, do want some help?" asked Autumn

Leslie rolled her eyes "I guess"

Autumn was kind of hurt by the reaction but she let it slide like the rest of the mean things that Leslie had been saying for a while. Autumn got beside Leslie and began re-teaching the steps. They did the steps over and over but on the fifth time Leslie stopped in the middle of the step and stared at the ground. She suddenly felt dizzy and felt as if the room was spinning.

"Leslie?" said Autumn with a confused look on her face

Leslie's eyes then rolled in the back of her head and she fainted. Before she could reach the ground Nial caught her in his arms. The New Directions stood there in shock while went scrambling to call 911.

"Leslie….Leslie, wake up. Come on wake up" said Nial giving her a little shake in his arms.

"What's happen? Why isn't she waking up?" asked a scared Jamie

"I don't know" said a also scared Nial

came running back into the choir room "I called 911, there on their way"

XXXX

The New Direction now sat in the emergency room of the Lima Hospital. They all called their parents telling them what had happened, they all asked if they could see what was wrong and all the parents agreed that it was alright, but they all had to be home at a decent hour. Next to the New Direction was Maria; Leslie's guardian/ nanny and Mr. Shue.

"Parents or guardian of Leslie Adams?" said a female doctor

Maria quickly stood up and went straight to the doctor while everyone seemed to be in slow motion and stood up slowly.

"I'm Maria, Miss Leslie's guardian" said the women with a thick Spanish accent

"Hi, I'm doctor Bass…Are you aware that Leslie has not eaten in days?" asked the doctor.

Maria brought her head down as one tear streamed down her face. All the signs were there she just choose to ignore them. She wanted to think that Leslie wasn't doing this to herself again, but reality had it her, she had.

"How long?" asked Maria

"I'd say it's been a month and a half since she's kept anything down" said Doctor Bass. Silences had now fallen between the guardian and the doctor, it was soon broken by the doctor.

"I'm assuming this isn't the first case" said Doctor Bass

Maria silently shook her head no; Doctor Bass nodded and told her she could call some therapist that she knew to get Leslie some help. She also informed them that they were welcome to see her if they wanted.

Before anyone saw Leslie Maria thought it would be a good idea to inform everyone what was going on. Maria slowly turned around and the New Directions came rushing towards her.

"Is she gonna be okay?" asked Autumn with sad eyes; she was currently locking arms with her brother, they always tended the cling to each other when they were scared.

"Miss Leslie has a problem, a body issue. It happened once before; she doesn't know how to accept herself. Her parents don't care….they just send money for therapist" said Maria in her thick Spanish accent while wiping her tears with a tissue

"Were are her parents?" asked Isabelle

"Father is in Europe for business trip, and mother is screwing pool boy in Mexico" she said not caring that she was talking to teenagers

"So she just has you?" asked Nathan

Maria wiped away more tears "Just me"

"Do you mind if we go see her?" asked Blake

Maria shook her head no "You kids…you kids are good for her. You make Miss Leslie happy….especially you" said Maria pointing to Nial

A small smile appeared on Nial's face; Nial gently pulled away from Autumn and gave Maria a hug. Maria hugged him back and whispered a soft thank you in his ear.

The New Direction then headed to Leslie's room not knowing what to expect. When they walked into her room they saw Leslie lying in her bed looking at the ceiling. When Leslie saw them a small smile spread across her face.

"Hi guys" she said quietly

Everyone gave her a small smile not really knowing what to say. An awkward silence had now fallen into the room and no one knew what to say.

"…..Leslie…..We love you no matter what" said Isabelle with glassy eyes. She had now began to look up to keep tears from falling

Tears were now steaming down Leslie's faces "I-I've never had friends who cared so much"

"We care…and were not going anywhere" said Summer

Leslie chuckled while wiping away tears, there it was, the smile that Nial hadn't seen in weeks; he missed it, he really missed it.

XXXX

Winter formal was here and the night was destined to be great. All the New Direction were there except for Leslie and Nial. The New Directions took turns taking the stage so that each person got a change to dance and enjoy the night. Currently Aaliyah and Isabelle were up to sing there duet.

(Aaliyah and Isabelle)

I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for someone  
Someone who can please me  
Love me all night long  
I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for you babe  
Looking for you babe  
Searching for you babe

(Isabelle)

Where have you been?  
Cause I never see you out  
Are you hiding from me, yeah?  
Somewhere in the crowd

(Aaliyah and Isabelle)

Where have you been all my life, all my life?  
Where have you been all my life?  
Where have you been all my life?  
Where have you been all my life?  
Where have you been all my life?

*Chorography*

(Aaliyah)

I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for someone  
Someone who can please me  
Love me all night long  
I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for you babe  
Looking for you babe  
Searching for you babe

(Isabelle)

Where have you been?  
Cause I never see you out  
Are you hiding from me, yeah  
Somewhere in the crowd?

(Aaliyah & Isabelle)  
Where have you been all my life, all my life?  
Where have you been all my life?  
Where have you been all my life?  
Where have you been all my life?  
Where have you been all my life?

*Choreography*

(Aaliyah & Isabelle)  
Where have you been all my life?

(Aaliyah)

You can have me all you want  
Any way, any day  
Just show me where you are tonight

(Isabelle)

Ohhhh

(Aaliyah)

Yeah

(Aaliyah & Isabelle)

I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for someone  
Someone who can please me  
Love me all night long  
I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for you babe  
Looking for you babe  
Searching for you babe

The crowd clapped and cheered for the two sisters. The Evan's sister took a bow and went walking off the stage for Louis to do his slow song. Once Aaliyah was off the stage she went straight to Nathan with give him a small kiss and she soon wrapped her arms around his neck for them to slow dance. On the other hand Isabelle was half way down the steps when she saw Brent. They both smiled at each other as he helped her go down that last two steps.

"Hey" smiled Isabelle

"Hey, you were great up there. You and your sister" said Brent

"Thanks" said Isabelle

The slow song had officially begun Maroon 5's 'I won't go Home without You'.

"You wanna dance?" asked Brent

Isabelle smiled "I'd love too"

Brent placed his hands on her waist, while Isabelle wrapped his hands around his neck. By the middle of the song her head was on his shoulder and she couldn't help but close her eyes and enjoy the music that was being sung.

XXXX

"WOULD YOU STOP OVERREACTING!" yelled Stacy following Stevie into their brothers home.

"I'M NOT OVERREACTING!" yelled Stevie back at Stacy

"Austin, take Mary into you room" said Sam

Austin and Mary soon left the living room and went to Austin room, whenever they had to leave they knew it was a grown up discussion.

"Guys, Guys come down. What are you two fighting about" said Sam now have directed his attention to his brother and sister now that his two kids were upstairs

"Stevie, found out about Nash" said Stacy in a quiet voice with her arms founded

"He's out of the band" said Stevie

Stacy looked at Stevie as if he was crazy "ARE YOU CRAZY, DON'T KICK HIM OUT!"

"No one hurts my sister and get away with it" said Stevie

"I may be your sister Stevie, but I'm a grown woman I can take care of myself. I don't always need you to rescue me" said Stacy storming out of the living room.

Silences filled the living room as Stevie breathed heavy with anger

"She's right you know" said Sam

"What am I suppose to do, just let it slide?" asked Stevie

"If that's what Stacy wants…Yeah. All you can do is be there for her. And if they get back together and he hurts her again, will kick his ass together" said Sam smiling at the last part

Stevie chuckled "So, I shouldn't kick him out of the band?"

"No, wait till something worst happens. Worst then this, and then kick him out" said Sam

"Thanks Bro" said Stevie

"Anytime, you should probably go talk to her" said Sam

"I need a beer first" said Stevie

Sam laughed as his brother went into his kitchen to get a beer

XXXXX

Leslie sat in her hospital bed thinking about the way her life had changed since she moved to Lima. Most people would say that they hated this place, but she loved it. It was becoming her favorite place in the world.

Leslie suddenly heard a knock on her door and it was Nial in a black suit with a smile on his face. Leslie smiled big when she saw him.

"Hello Handsome" smiled Leslie

Nial chuckled "Hello gorgeous"

"Aren't you suppose to be at winter formal?" asked Leslie

"I am" smiled Nial holding up a stereo and a CD in his hand. "There something for you in the bathroom, go put it on" said added Nial.

Leslie went to the bathroom to find a pink dress hung on the door. This must have been left by Autumn seeing as she had came to visit her that day. She put on the pink dress and found Nial standing in the middle of the room waiting for her with light music playing in the background.

"You look beautiful" said Nial

"I don't have on any make-up and my hair's in a sloppy bun, and my dress is a little big and-" said Leslie beginning to ramble about everything that was wrong.

"You look beautiful" said Nial again cutting her off

"Thank you" said Leslie looking down at her feet with a small smile

"Will you dance with me?" asked Nial

Leslie nodded and walked over to Nial. Leslie put her arms around Nial's middle and Nial did the same; Leslie laid her head on Nial's chest and began to rock in the same two posts. Yupp, she was right, this was becoming her favorite place.

XXXX

The next day Leslie sat in her hospital staring out the window on a Sunday morning. She couldn't wait to leave this hospital tonight, and he was happy she was gonna able to go back to school on Monday. She suddenly heard a knock on the door and in came Blake Ewell.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" said Leslie with a small smile

"Came to see how you were doing" replied Blake

Leslie nodded as a silence had begun to fall in between them.

"Was it that cheerio?" asked Blake looking at his hands but soon looking up to see her response

"Yeah" she said quietly

"I know it hard, you can come talk to me anytime" said Blake

"How do you know it's hard?" asked Leslie

"A family member of mine, my cousin; she died of Bulimia" replied Blake

"I'm sorr-" said Leslie but was soon cut off my Blake

"She never felt beautiful…ever. I tried helping her but I would only see her three time a year and when she would go back home to Michigan she would be back at it again" said Blake

"Blake…I'm not going anywhere, I promise" said Leslie with glassy eyes

XXXX

The next day at school the glee club filed into the choir room to find out that weeks assignment. Most of the glee club was shocked to see the Leslie was back at school so soon.

" can I say something?" asked Leslie

"Of course" replied

"I know, you're all wondering why I'm back so soon. Well, I can't afford to miss a lot of school…again. Back in California when I was getting treated for my eating disorder, I missed a lot of school. I feel really behind and I ended up having to do summer school. So, Maria and I found a program were I see a therapist every day after school. This way I can get treatment and not fall so behind in school" said Leslie

"That's great" said starting to clap and the rest of the room joined him.

"Leslie, Autumn and I actually have a song we would like to sing to you" said Isabelle

Leslie nodded and took a seat, while Isabelle and Autumn got up from their seat to sit in stools in front of the glee club to sing.

(Isabelle)

I wish could tie you up in my shoes  
Make you feel unpretty too  
I was told I was beautiful  
But what does that mean to you

(Autumn)

Look into the mirror who's inside there  
The one with the long hair  
Same old me again today (yeah)

(Isabelle)

My outsides look cool  
My insides are blue  
Everytime I think I'm through  
It's because of you

(Autumn)

I've tried different ways  
But it's all the same  
At the end of the day  
I have myself to blame  
I'm just trippin'

_[Chorus:] (Both)_  
You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
You can fix your nose if he says so  
You can buy all the make up  
That M.A.C. can make  
But if you can't look inside you  
Find out who am I too  
Be in the position to make me feel  
So damn unpretty  
I'll make you feel unpretty too

(Autumn)

Never insecure until I met you  
Now I'm bein' stupid  
I used to be so cute to me

(Both)  
Just a little bit skinny

(Isabelle)  
Why do I look to all these things  
To keep you happy  
Maybe get rid of you  
And then I'll get back to me (hey)  
(Autumn)  
My outsides look cool  
My insides are blue  
Everytime I think I'm through  
It's because of you  
I've tried different ways  
But it's all the same  
At the end of the day  
I have myself to blame  
I'm just trippin'

(Both)

You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
You can fix your nose if he says so  
You can buy all the make up  
That M.A.C. can make  
But if you can't look inside you  
Find out who am I too  
Be in the position to make me feel  
So damn unpretty  
I'll make you feel unpretty too

You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
You can fix your nose if he says so  
You can buy all the make up  
That M.A.C. can make  
But if you can't look inside you  
Find out who am I too  
Be in the position to make me feel  
So damn unpretty  
I'll make you feel unpretty too

Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh (oh)  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh (oh)

You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
You can fix your nose if he says so  
You can buy all the make up  
That M.A.C. can make  
But if you can't look inside you  
Find out who am I too  
Be in the position to make me feel  
So damn unpretty  
I'll make you feel unpretty too

You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
You can fix your nose if he says so  
You can buy all the make up  
That M.A.C. can make  
But if you can't look inside you  
Find out who am I too  
Be in the position to make me feel  
So damn unpretty  
I'll make you feel unpretty too

By the end of the song Isabelle, Autumn, and Leslie had tears streaming down there face. Throughout the whole song Autumn and Isabelle had held hands tight. When the song was completely over Leslie stood from her seat and hugged both girls tight, not wanting to ever let go.

"Leslie, we really care about you. You're out best friend and we don't wanna see you hurting" said Isabelle wiping her tears

"You're something special, because for years it's just been Autumn, Isabelle, and Nial. But now its Autumn, Isabelle, Nial, and Leslie" said Autumn also wiping away her tears

"I love you guys so much" said Leslie "I actually also had a song ready as well, I had some help on it from my good friend, Blake. This song is really special to me; I sung it when I had my first accident. This song isn't about telling yourself that your beautiful, it's about telling yourself that it's okay…it's okay to be cry, it's okay to be 'weird', it's okay to struggle, get angry, and to make mistakes. It's okay to be who you are" said Leslie.

Leslie then took a seat in one of the stools while Blake grabbed a guitar and sat next to her. He began to strum the guitar and watch Leslie as she sung, knowing the chords by heart.

(Leslie)

I stare at my reflection in the mirror:  
"Why am I doing this to myself?"  
Losing my mind on a tiny error,  
I nearly left the real me on the shelf.  
No, no, no, no, no...

Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay.  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are!  
(who you are _[x11]_)

Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?  
I forgot what to do to fit the mold, yeah!  
The more I try the less it's working, yeah  
'Cause everything inside me screams  
No, no, no, no, no...

Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay.  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
There's nothing wrong with who you are!

Yes, no's, egos, fake shows, like WHOA!  
Just go, and leave me alone!  
Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight,  
With a smile, that's my home!  
That's my home, no...

No, no, no, no, no...  
Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay...  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are!  
Yeah yeah yeah

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**THAT'S IT GUYS! I HOPED YOU ENJOED! THERE WERE A LOT OF SONGS iN THIS CHAPTER…I KNOW. WHAT DID YOU THINK OF LESLIE'S STORYLINE? BLAKE'S? LESLIE'S PARENTS? WHAT DID YOU THINK OF WINTER FORMAL? IS LESLIE DONE FOR GOOD WITH HER EATING DISORDER?**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: BRENT ASKS ISABELLE TO BE HIS DATE FOR A WEDDING! STEVEN TYLER WEEK IN GLEE CLUB**_

_**REMEMBER GUYS IF I DON'T GET ANY REVIEWS I'M PUTTING THIS STORY ON HITAUS. IF I FEEL AS IF NO ONE IS READING I WONT UPDATE IT. SO YOU GUYS GOTTA REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME tO UPDATE.**_

_**SONGS IN ORDER**_

_**Where have you been?- Rihanna**_

_**Unpretty- TLC**_

_**Who You Are- Jesse J**_

_**Review**_

_**Sorry for any erorrs**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	22. Artist Week

_**Hey Guys, Welcome to another Chapter of Evans Family. I loved all of your reviews and I'm glad you all are reading and still want me to continue…means a lot! On a side note if any of you read my fic The Real World: Miami, Florida I just wanted to let you guys know that I have started the planning process for the sequel . I currently have 5 chapters planned…don't worry it's gonna be more than five chapters, it also will be longer than the first to Yay! Good news! Right?...**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Review**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

_**ps. Guys i dont know what the deal is with fanfiction. everytime i type 'Mr. Shue' it delete's it. have dont it a bunch of times and re-typed it but it continues to take it out. So if you see a missing word. its most likey Mr. Shue! Fanfic hates .**_

* * *

A week later; it was now the beginning of February and love was defiantly already in the air;Mr .Shue walked in to find half his glee club making out. Summer was seated on Blake's lap practically French kissing; Jamie and Kyle looked as if they were super glued to each other; Aaliyah and Nathan on the other hand were playing kiss face. He would whisper something in her ear and she would giggle and kiss him with a smile on her face.

"How long have they been like that?" he asked

Autumn look at her watch "I'd say about twenty minutes" she said with a small smirk

Mr;Shue let out a huff "Alright guys break it up…I'm sure your lips are sore"

The three couple detached themselves from each other and readjusted themselves "Sorry about that " said Blake fixing his slightly messed up hair

"Alright now that, that is under control, we need to talk about Regional's. There next month, have you guys thought of any themes?" he asked

"Not to be negative but we have a weak link…me, I can't get my voice back to how it use to sound before my relapse" said Leslie

"Raspy voices are sexy, and there what most singers' wish they had" said Nial

"He's right you know…what I would do to make my voice just a little raspy" said Jamie

Leslie smiled at both Nial and Jamie and couldn't help but feel lucky that she was surrounded by such amazing people.

"Well, far as themes go we could do Rock n' roll" said Summer

He then wrote Rock n' roll on the whiteboard with a blue marker. "….Any other's?" he asked after reading

"Duets" said Jamie

then wrote Duets on the whiteboard.

"Motivational" said Leslie

Everyone looked at Leslie and nodded "That's a good one" said "With that theme we pretty much do anything" he added

"So, that's are theme?" asked Louis

"It Is… spend this week and next week thinking of song that represents motivation or that are motivational" said Mr;Shue

"Then what are we doing this week?" asked Isabelle

"This week is…..Artist week" smiled Mr. Shue with a smile holding out a brown hat with names.

Suddenly there were screams and cheers coming from everyone except Autumn, Isabelle, Nial, and Leslie. The four freshman looked around the choir room dumbfounded, why was this exciting news.

"What's Artist Week?" asked Nial

"Mr;Shue puts all different kind of artist from different genres into a hat and one of use picks one and that's are assignment for the week. We sing song by that artist" responded Jace

"Isabelle, why don't you pick" said holding the hat in front of Isabelle

Isabelle closed her eyes and picked a strip of paper from out of the hat. When she opened her eyes the strip of paper read 'Steven Tyler'.

"Steven Tyler" announced Isabelle

"Agh, the legend" smiled Blake

"He's that guy in that band right…?" asked Jamie

Snickers escaped the glee club members

"What? He's in a band right…right?" said Jamie now unsure of her question.

"Aerosmith" smiled Summer

"That's the one, I think my Dad knows who that is" said Jamie

"Steven Tyler was the lead singer of a band called Aerosmith, they were classified as Rock n' roll but they also dabbled into other genres like hip hop for example. Aerosmith did a song with the popular hip hop trio Run DMC called 'Walk this Way' that song brought two different kinds of music together and made the most amazing song. With the mix of the genres this caused Rock n' roll people to give Hip hop a changes and vice versa" said "Would anyone like to start us off?" asked Mr;Shue

"I would…Leslie, you wanna help me out?" asked Louis

Leslie smiled "Yeah"

Leslie then met Louis in the front of the choir room while took a seat in one of the open seats. Louis whispered the name of the song in Leslie's ear; she nodded saying she knew the song. Louis then went over to the Jazz band and gave them the song. He was given the thumbs up from the Jazz band and Louis nodded when he was ready.

(Louis)

Something cool went down  
As I was walking with a friend of mine  
And I, I still remember,  
How she was smelling like the summer time

And oh, how it changed my mind  
Changed everything, about that, come on girl

It feels so good, loving you  
Yeah, it's so good, the way you do the do  
It feels so good, and I need oxygen,  
Little bit of heaven doin' 24-7 again  
Yeah, again and again

Like I was sayin'  
My little cupid was real super freak  
By the time that I came down  
I'll get locked up in a room for a week

And oh, how she changed my mind  
Changed everything about this crazy world

It feels so good, loving you  
Yeah, it's so good, the way you do the do  
It feels so good, yeah and by the way  
Little bit of heaven 24-7 times a day

A long hair  
A double dare  
And I swear  
A little bit will do you some good  
Say where  
I'm goin' there  
And I swear  
Can't get enough of you, oh yeah yah

Ma bonsoir  
Excuse moi  
Ya oh la la  
Is gonna doing to me good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Oh yeah, it feels so good, loving you ( Leslie: loving you)  
Yeah, it's so good, the way you do the do (Leslie: do)

(Both)  
It feels so good, yeah I need oxygen  
Little bit of heaven doin' 24-7 ah

Oh yeah, it feels so good, loving you ( Leslie: loving you)  
Yeah, it's so good, the way you do the do  
It feels so good, lovin' you (Leslie: loving you)

(Both)  
It feels so good, making love to you  
Uh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah yeah  
(Louis)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...

Throughout the whole performance Leslie and Louis danced around each other while the rest of the glee club danced in their seats. Everyone clapped while Leslie and Louis took their bow.

"That's all we have time for today guys…remember keep regional's in the back of your head" said Mr; Shue dismissing his glee club

XXXX

The next day Isabelle was at her locker on a Tuesday afternoon getting some book for the next couple of her classes. When she opened her locker she was presented with an index card. Instantly a smiled spread across Isabelle's face. She took the card out of her locker and began to read it.

"You asked why…I have to answer! You communicate with music, I wanna learn the language"

Isabelle thought about the note card for a minute and she soon understood it. Brent was really sweet; he wasn't what she expected. He wasn't what other people thought he was. In her grade he was known has the big man on campus who constantly had a girlfriend. 'Every guy wanted to be him and every girl wanted to date him' but in reality he didn't have the douche bag personality that came with that status. Isabelle didn't get why people envied him, to her he was a regular guy. A regular guy with a great smile.

Later that day Isabelle was in the library during her study hall getting some homework done, suddenly someone pulled out one of the chairs at her table and sat in it. She soon realized it was Brent, wearing his sparkly white smile.

"Hi" he smiled

Isabelle smiled "Hi"

"What are you doing?" asked Brent as he looked at the writing in her notebook

"Doing History homework" she replied while looking at him look at her notebook

"This may be fun but I have something else that's gonna be even more fun" said Brent handing her a white envelope with gold writing on it.

"What is this?" she asked looking at it in her hands

"Open it" he said with a small smile

Isabelle opened the envelope to find a invitation, a invitation to a wedding. After reading it she looked at Brent with her eyebrow raised.

"Will you go with me?" he asked "It's my cousin's wedding and he's letting me and my sister have a plus one" he added

"I'll ask my parents" said Isabelle with a small smile

"Chicken or Beef?" he asked

Isabelle smiled "Chicken"

"I knew it!" he said soon placing a quick kiss on her cheek and leaving in a hurry.

Isabelle really liked Brent, a lot. She just hoped he liked her enough to ask her out one day.

XXXX

"Nice outfit" said Blake sitting on the stage in jeans and a leather jacket.

"I know your handwriting anywhere" smiled Summer in tight black jeggings, a white tank top, a leather jacket, heel boots, and a black skinny band around her head laying down her blond wavy hair. She looked like a true rocker "Why'd you wanna meet in the auditorium?" she asked

"I wanted to sing a Steven Tyler song with a true rocker star and who better then my super sexy girlfriend" said Blake

Summer blushed "You think you can keep up with a rock star?" she asked

Blake raised his eyebrows "Cocky I see"

"I learned from the best" she said with a flirty smile.

Blake laughed; he soon stood up and was now looking down at his girlfriend. Summer held her hand up for him to pull her up. Blake took Summer by her biceps and pulled her onto the stage; she let out a small squeal as she went up. Once she was up to his level Blake put her down on her feet on the stage.

"You ready to be out sung?" he asked

"Will see about that" said Summer turning around to walk to the right side off the stage.

Blake smirked and smacked her butt earning a smirk from his girlfriend as she continued to walk to the right side of the stage, while he began to walk to the left side. When they got into their spaces the jazz band began to play the music.

(Blake)

Every time that I look in the mirror  
All these lines on my face getting clearer  
The past is gone  
It went by like dusk to dawn  
Isn't that the way  
Everybody's got their dues in life to pay

(Summer)

*Beginning to walk towards each other slowly*

Yeah, I know nobody knows  
Where it comes and where it goes  
I know it's everybody's sin  
You got to lose to know how to win

Half my life's in books' written pages  
Live and learn from fools and from sages  
You know it's true  
All the things you do, come back to you

(Blake)  
Sing with me, sing for the year

(Summer)  
Sing for the laughter and sing for the tear

(Blake)  
Sing with me, if it's just for today

(Summer)  
Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away

(Both)  
Sing with me, sing it for the year

(Summer)  
Sing for the laughter and sing for the tear

(Both)  
Sing with me, if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away

(Blake)  
Dream on, dream on, dream on,  
Dream until your dream come true

(Summer)  
Dream on, dream on, dream on,  
And dream until your dream come true

(Both)

*facing each other, right in front of each other singing there hearts out*  
Dream on _[7x]_

(Both)  
Sing with me, sing it for the year  
Sing for the laughter and sing it for the tear  
Sing with me, if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away

Sing with me, sing it for the year  
Sing for the laughter and sing it for the tear  
Sing with me, if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away

Summer smiled at the end of the song and crashed her lips into Blake's. "That was amazing" she said a little out of breath from the kiss.

"I told you, you were a rock star" said Blake

Summer smirked

"The song is actually fitting; you haven't told me what you wanna do for college. What's your dream?" asked Blake

Summer then tensed up at the topic at hand and became tight lipped. Blake took her by the hand and walked her to the edge of the stage. He took a seat and Summer soon did the same.

"You guys can go, thanks for the help" said Blake to the Jazz band.

The jazz band leader nodded his head and left the auditorium with her band members giving Blake and Summer there alone time.

"So, tell me" said Blake once the band was gone

Summer signed "You know I don't like talking about college"

"I get that your scared and you know wanna leave high school but we only have a year and half left here, once June get's here college is all your gonna be talking about with people. So why not start with me" said Blake

"I don't get why I'm like that, you know. Everyone and their mother is excited about college and can't wait to get out of Lima but I don't wanna leave my brother's and my parents, and I don't want the gang to split up…. It's always been the six of us; Aaliyah and Nathan attached by the hip; Kyle teaching Jamie how to do something athletic; and me and you being badass" said Summer

"Were all gonna miss it, but you know where gonna call and text each other like every day and group video chats every Saturday" said Blake

Summer smiled "True"

"So tell, what do you wanna do?" asked Blake

"I've been checking out this art school in California. It's one of the top art schools in the country and I hear they have a really good photography program" said Summer "What about you?" she added quietly

"I entered this internship in New York for Graphic Design….I haven't opened it yet" said Blake handing her the envelope "My Aunt, as a friend who works there and…I got on the early admission list for the internship" added Blake

"You want me to open it?" asked Summer

"Please?" asked Blake

A small smile appeared on Summer's face, she opened the envelope and began to read the letter. After what felt like a lifetime Summer looked at a heavy breathing Blake.

"You got in" said Summer in a quiet voice

Blake sat there in shock

"YOU GOT IN!" she yelled with a smile, she then tackled him hugging him and placing kisses all over his face "I'm so proud of you" she added

It finally hit Blake "I GOT In!" he yelled

"YOU GOT IN" Summer yelled again

XXXXX

"Were home!" yelled Aaliyah as her and Isabelle walked through the door

"In the Kitchen" yelled Mercedes

Aaliyah and Isabelle walked in the kitchen to find their family. Their father was holding their four month baby sister close to his chest while sitting at table; Mary sat the island eating apple slices; Austin sat next to Mary sketching in his pad and Mercedes stood behind the island holding their four month baby brother.

"What are you guys doing home so early?" asked Aaliyah referring to Mary and Austin.

"I had a half a day" replied Mary

"Dentist appointment" replied Austin

"How was school?" asked Mercedes

"Good, I actually have to ask you and Dad something" said Isabelle

Sam looked up from playing with Ronnie and gave Isabelle his full attention "What's up?"

"Brent asked me to be his date to a wedding" said Isabelle

"Oh My God, get out!" said a shocked Aaliyah

"What its not a big deal" said Isabelle

"Yes, yes it is" said Aaliyah

"Who's getting married?" asked Austin

"His cousin, he the groom" replied Isabelle

"It sounds like he really likes you" said Mercedes

"What are wearing, you have make a good impression?" asked Aaliyah

"I don't know yet…Wait why do I have to make a good impression?" asked Isabelle

"Your meeting his whole family and you guys aren't even 'dating' yet" said Aaliyah putting air quotes around the word dating.

"Were not…but your right I am meeting his entire family" said Isabelle beginning to get nervous

"I'm sure you'll do find" said Sam

"Wait…your letting me go?" asked Isabelle

"Yeah, as much as I don't wanna like the kid…I do" said Sam "But if he tries anything, call me. I'll come running" said Sam in a serious tone

Isabelle smiled "I will, I promise"

"I have a feeling he's gonna ask you out soon" said Aaliyah stealing one of Mary's apple slices

"Hey!" said Mary a little upset her big sister took her apple slice

"You love me" said Aaliyah kissing Mary's cheek

XXXXXX

Saturday had come faster than ever and Isabelle had just finished getting dress and was currently waiting for Brent to arrive. He arrived exactly at her house at six o'clock like he told her. Isabelle wore a purple sparkly dress for the occasion, with her long hair in a fish tale braid to the side.

"You look really pretty" said Brent

"Thank you" she said

They soon were in the car with Brent's sister and his date, making their way to the wedding. The Ceremony was quite and beautiful; Isabelle couldn't help but tear up when the couple gave their vows. She was witnessing true love, all this time she couldn't remember why she didn't believe in love. It was so amazing to see two people come together and confess their love for each other in front of their friends and family; she hoped one day she would have the chance to do that with someone she loved dearly.

Once the ceremony was over everyone headed to the reception. Brent introduced any and everyone from his side of the family to Isabelle. Isabelle had lost count of how many times she said 'Nice to meet you' but she didn't mind. The Howard's were great people and she hoped they felt the same way about her.

"Are you having a good time" asked Mrs. Howard

"I am, this is a lot of fun" smiled Isabelle

"Well, I'm glad my son brought you. You're a joy to be around" said Mrs. Howard

Then suddenly Mr. Howard approached them with a smile "Isabelle, do mind if I steal my wife away for a dance?" he asked

Isabelle smiled "Nope, she's all yours"

Mrs. Howard took her husband's hand and he walked her on to the dance floor beginning to slow dance with him. Isabelle didn't even realize a slow song was playing till she saw all the couple holding each other barely moving to the music.

"You wanna dance?" asked Brent suddenly appearing next to her

"I'd like that" smiled Isabelle taking his hand and going to the dance floor.

Brent wrapped his hands around her waist and brought her close enough for their foreheads to touch. Isabelle had been this close to him before but she was still getting use to it. She locked her fingers around his next and slowly closed her eyes and swayed with him to the music. It felt as if Brent and Isabelle were the only ones on the dance floor. Brent slowly took his forehead off of hers and looked at her; he pushed a strand of hair away from her hair. Isabelle opened her eyes and before she knew it his lips were on hers, sealing the moment with a kiss. They soon pulled away and Isabelle gasped.

"Oh my god, I just kissed you in front of your entire family. They probably think I'm whore now" whispered Isabelle

Brent laughed "No, they won't"

"How do you know?" asked Isabelle with raised eyebrows

"I just know" said Brent giving her a knowing look

Suddenly someone cleared there throat and Isabelle and Brent were startled "Sorry to interrupt, I'm-" said the person but was cut off by Isabelle

"Wait do tell me…Joey, right?" asked Isabelle

Joey smiled "Yeah, that's right…Brent told me hear that you could sing, I was wondering if you would wanna get this party started by singing with me?" asked Joey; Brent older cousin who was graduating high school that year.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. Mind if I picked the song?" asked Isabelle

"I was hoping you would" he said leading Isabelle to stage with the band

Once they were up there Joey took the mic and announced himself. "Hey everyone, I'm Joey, cousin of the groom. Up here with me I have my other cousin's….friend. I was told she can sing. Let's see what she can do" said Joey giving Isabelle a mic

The crowd did a little cheer "You guys mind if I take it back to the 90's?" asked Isabelle

The crowd cheered again and Isabelle smiled "Let's do this" she said nodding to the band.

(Isabelle)

backstroke lover always hidin' 'neath the covers  
till I talked to your daddy, he say  
he said "you ain't seen nothin' till you're down on a muffin  
then you're sure to be a-changin' your ways"  
I met a cheerleader, was a real young bleeder  
oh, the times I could reminisce  
'cause the best things of lovin' with her sister and her cousin  
only started with a little kiss  
like this!

*Isabelle dancing with Joey*

(Joey)

seesaw swingin' with the boys in the school  
and your feet flyin' up in the air  
singin' "hey diddle diddle"  
with your kitty in the middle of the swing  
like you didn't care  
so I took a big chance at the high school dance  
with a missy who was ready to play  
wasn't me she was foolin'  
'cause she knew what she was doin'  
and I knowed love was here to stay  
when she told me to

(Both)  
walk this way _[8x]_  
just gimme a kiss

(Isabelle)  
like this!

(Joey)  
schoolgirl sweetie with a classy kinda sassy  
little skirt's climbin' way up the knee  
there was three young ladies in the school gym locker  
when I noticed they was lookin' at me  
I was a high school loser, never made it with a lady  
till the boys told me somethin' I missed  
then my next door neighbor with a daughter had a favor  
so I gave her just a little kiss  
like this!

(Isabelle)  
seesaw swingin' with the boys in the school  
and your feet flyin' up in the air  
singin' "hey diddle diddle"  
with your kitty in the middle of the swing  
like you didn't care  
so I took a big chance at the high school dance  
with a missy who was ready to play  
wasn't me she was foolin'  
'cause she knew what she was doin'  
when she told me how to walk this way, she told me to

(Both)  
walk this way _[8x]_  
just gimme a kiss  
like this!

Isabelle eventually made it to the dance floor and was dancing with everyone; she he even dancing with the bride and groom. Her night with the Howard's was a blast and she couldn't wait to hang out with them again.

XXXXX

" we wanted to end Steven Tyler right…With a group number" said Jace

"And what better way could we end it with doing this song" said Autumn.

The glee club was in pairs on the stage of the auditorium spaced out from each other. Jace was with Isabelle; Autumn with Louis; Nial with Leslie; Kyle with Jamie; Summer with Blake; and Aaliyah with Nathan. They were all wearing black and white in some shape or form.

(Nathan)

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming

(Leslie)  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever

(Blake)  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure

(Kyle w/ Glee Club in the background)  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

(Autumn)  
Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing

(Louis)  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever

(Jamie w/ Glee Club in Background)  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

(Jace)  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss

(Isabelle)

Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this

(Summer)  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine

(Summer & Blake)  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

(All)  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

(Aaliyah)  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss a thing

Mr'Shue was speechless, all he could was clap his hands and smile at the phenomenal job his kids had done. No one could have done a better job. He couldnt have been more proud.

* * *

_**THAT'S IT GUYS! I HOPED YOU ENJOYED? WAS IT GOOD OR BAD? WAS STEVEN TYLER WEEK GOOD? WHAT DID YOU THINK OF SUMMER AND BLAKE? DO THE NEW DIRECTIONS HAVE CHANCE AT REGIONAL'S? WHAT DID YOU THINK OF ISABELLE AND BRENT? WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT FOR THEM? DO YOU THINK THERE MENT TO BE? A THANKS FOR READING MEANS A LOT! PLEASE REVIEW THEY KEEP ME WRITING!**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: ITS VALENTIN'S DAY! FILLED WITH LOVE SONGS! LOTS OF SAMCEDES AND GLEE CLUB! AND THE BIG MOMENT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR BETWEEN ISABELLE AND BRENT! GET EXCITED**_

Song In Order of Use

_**Feel So Good- Steven Tyler Ft Nicole Scherzinger**_

_**Dream On- Aerosmith**_

_**Walk This Way- Aerosmith**_

_**I Don't Wanna Miss A Thang- Aerosmith**_

_**THANKS FOR READING AGAIN!**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERORRS**_

_**XOXO**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	23. Valentine's Day

_**Hey Guys, welcome to another chapter of Evans Family! Thank you for all of the reviews! I enjoyed reading them. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Please review**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

_**Ps. there are Four songs in the chapter so….yeah if you would like to cue them up your welcome to! If you guys haven't notice. My story is very close to glee with the song lyrics being in there so, I hope you guys know that song lyrics will almost be in every chapter if you haven't noticed.**_

* * *

Little Mary Evans woke up to her pink alarm clock with butterflies all over it. She hit the alarm clock to turn it off, sat up and rubbed her eyes. After doing her morning recital she began to look at her closet and wonder what she wanted to wear. She was happy her mother finally let her pick out her own clothes. Just last year Mercedes would come in and wake her up to get her ready for bed, but by the end of the school year that year Mary protested that she wanted to a big girl and get dress on her own without any help. Mary looked at her puppy calendar and saw that the date was February 14th. Today was Valentine's Day, which meant she had to wear something red or wear something with hearts on it. She looked in her closet for something red or something with hearts on it; she looked and looked till she found the perfect combination. She found pair of yoga pants, the fold of the pants were pink with big and small red hearts all over it. She then got a white t-shirt and decided to go with that. She wanted to be comfortable but still be in the spirit of Valentine's Day. Once she was dressed she went to Aaliyah room and knocked on her door, knowing she would be up. Aaliyah opened the door still in her pajamas with a smile.

"Can you do my hair?" asked Mary with a brush and a hair tie in hand

"Sure" replied Aaliyah opening the door wider and welcoming her little sister into her room

Aaliyah sat on the end of her bed, while Mary took a seat on the floor in between her legs; she then handed her sister the hair tie and brush.

"What do you want done to your hair?" asked Aaliyah

"Fishtail" replied Mary

"To the side or straight back?" asked Aaliyah

"To the side, but make it kind of loose" replied Mary

"Got it" smiled Aaliyah

Aaliyah began to do her braid with a small smile on her face, they both sat in a comfortable silences but Aaliyah soon broke it.

"So…do you have a valentine?" asked Aaliyah

"No" replied Mary

Aaliyah silently nodded her head to herself

"Do you want a valentine?" asked Aaliyah

Mary shrugged "Sure, why not" she replied

"Do you like anyone?" asked Aaliyah

"Not that I know of" replied Mary

Aaliyah couldn't help but let giggle escape her mouth, her sister was so cute. "Okay, all done" said Aaliyah finishing the braid.

Mary felt the braid on the right side of her head and smiled. It was exactly how she wanted it.

"Thanks Lliyah, see you at breakfast" said Mary running out of her sisters room.

XXXXXX

An half an hour later the whole Evans clan was down stairs eating breakfast. Paper hearts were all over the kitchen and dining room. Sam was making pancakes while Mercedes was feeding Ronnie while Mark played in his rock n' play. After a couple a minutes Sam presented his children with there pancakes.

"Dad, why are they heart shaped?" asked Austin

"Cause its valentine's Day" replied Mary

Sam smiled "What she said, it's Valentine's Day"

"But Valentine's Day is a made up holiday, it gives people a reason to say 'I love you' but if you really love someone you shouldn't need Valentine's Day to say it" said Austin

"Your right, but Valentine's Day is a fun holiday. It can be taken lightly or taken seriously" replied Sam

"You can spend it with your friends" said Isabelle "Autumn, Nial, and I have been giving each other box's of chocolate since 1st grade" added Isabelle

"And I'm pretty sure you're looking at Valentine's Day like this is because you haven't experiences your first Valentine" said Aaliyah

Austin scoffed "Whatever" he said eating a piece of his pancake

"So, Daddy what did you get Mom for Valentine's Day?" asked Aaliyah

Sam looked at Mercedes and smirked while she tried not to crack a smile but failed "Lots of things, but the first is a gift of song" said Sam pressing play on the radio in the kitchen and pulling Mercedes up from her seat to dance around the kitchen.

Mercedes smiled as he sang and danced with her. Isabelle, Aaliyah, and Mary couldn't help to hum the song as they watched their parents in awe. When the song and dance was over Sam pulled Mercedes into a breathtaking kiss.

Aaliyah sighs with her chin resting on her hand "Young love" she said in a smooth voice while Isabelle and Mary giggled at her comment.

"Okaay, well I gotta go" said Austin leaving the house with his skateboard and helmet feeling a little on comfortable how his parents decided to have a mini make out session in front of them after finishing the song.

XXXXXX

Mr,Shue walked into the Glee that morning with a smile on his face. The four couples in glee club were being especially lovey today, but he didn't mind. He knew it was Valentine's Day and decided to let it slide. He later picked up a red expose marker and drew a heart on the board.

"Today is Valentine's Day" sai Mr,Shue letting the rest of his glee club members know that he was there and ready to start.

"This week's assignment is to sing love songs. Sing love songs to someone in here or to some you truly care about"said Mr,Shue "Would anyone like to start right now?" asked Mr,Shue

"I would " said Kyle getting up from his seat and heading to the front of the room.

"This song is for my girlfriend, Jamie. This song was playing in the car the first time we made out together" said Kyle with a grin, while the rest of the glee club snickered on grinned at well. Kyle got behind the drums and nodded to the Jazz band to start. The choir room was soon filled with music.

Tired out,  
Not a miracle in this.  
Oh yeah.  
Sad is for the lonely.  
Wishin' tears.

Tried nothing if you dropped dead.  
Not a miracle in years..  
That's for the lonely.  
Wishin' this this is is sarian, this this is is yourian.

Die and succeed,  
You say it out loud,  
But you just don't care.  
Well, well, well, well, well, well, well,  
Do you know me well?  
Well, well, well, well, well, well, well,  
Do you know me well?  
Girlfriend?

Well, you're far from home,  
I'm with you now.  
I'm lonely,  
I'm loneliness too.  
Boy, the miracles still give fortune tears.

This is the glory, is this how you want it?  
Not a miracle in years.  
Sad is for the lonely.  
Wishin' that, that, that,  
Wishs that, that, that for this.

Die and succeed  
I say it out loud,  
But you just don't care.  
Well, well, well, well, well, well, well,  
Do you know me well?  
Well, well, well, well, well, well, well,  
Do you know me well?  
Girlfriend?

Die and succeed,  
I say it out loud,  
But you just don't care.  
And well, well, well, well, well, well, well...  
Girlfriend...

Throughout his song the glee club harmonized in the background giving Kyle there full support. As Jamie listened to the song, she felt as if she and Kyle were the only ones in the room. She smiled big and couldn't help but tear up a little. She was so in love with him she couldn't believe it. He was sweet, kind, caring, respectful, helpful, in couriering, and the person she could possibly be seeing as her husband. When the song was over was over she stood up and went over to him. She didn't say a word all she did was crash her lips into his as a single tear left her eye.

The glee club couldn't help but go "Awe" in unison.

"That was great Kyle, would anyone else like to go. We have time for one more" said Mr,Shue

"I'll go" said Aaliyah with a smile

"Take it away" said Mr,Shue , soon causing the jazz band to start.

Come on over, come on over baby _[4x]_  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Hey boy don't you know  
I got something going on  
I've got an invitation  
Don't you keep me waiting all night long

I know, you know, so baby don't  
Pretend you won't, keep me guessing if you  
You will or you won't  
Don't wanna play that game with you baby  
Said listen to me

(Autumn and Leslie)  
All I want is you, come over here baby

(Aaliyah)  
All I want is you, you know you make me go crazy

(Autumn and Leslie)  
All I want is you, now baby don't be shy

(Aaliyah)  
You better cross the line  
I'm gonna love you right  
'Cause all I want is you

(Autumn and Leslie)  
Come on over, come on over baby _[2x]_  
Ohh...yeah yeah

(Aaliyah)  
I'm not just talking  
About your sexuality ( Autumn and Leslie :your sexuality)  
But I can't help myself  
When you put your hands on me  
Ooh oh, ooh

It's paradise, when you and I  
Get close, get tight  
One on one I wanna, go all, all night  
I wanna play that game with you baby  
Listen to me

(Autumn and Leslie)  
All I want is you, come over here baby

(Aaliyah)  
All I want is you (oh oh), you know you make me go crazy

(Autumn and Leslie)  
All I want is you (yeah yeah), now baby don't be shy

(Aaliyah)  
You better cross the line  
I'm gonna love you right  
'Cause all I want is you  
(Autumn and Leslie  
Come on over, come on over baby _[2x]_  
Ohh...yeah yeah yeah yeah

(All)  
Don't you wanna be the one tonight  
We could do exactly what you like  
Don't you wanna be just you and me  
We could do what comes so naturally  
I got a thing for you  
Got my mind made up (yeah)  
And I'm serious, never been more baby  
I'm sure that it's real (so sure)  
And it's right here, uh come on

(Autumn and Leslie)  
Come on, come on, come on, over _[6x]_  
Oh oh oh, yeah yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

(All)  
You give me...  
What a girl feels, what a girl likes  
What a girl needs, what a girl wants

(Autumna and Leslie)  
All...I...  
All I want is you

(Aaliyah)  
Ohh, ohh baby

(All)  
All I want is you, oh you make me go crazy, oh oh (woo)  
All I want is you, now baby don't be shy  
You better cross the line  
I'm gonna love you right  
'Cause all I want is you

Ohh, ohh, yeah...  
All I want is you, you make me go crazy, you  
All I want is you, now baby don't be shy  
You better cross the line  
I'm gonna love you right  
'Cause all I want is you

Throughout the whole song Aaliyah danced around the choir room while still making intense contact with Nathan. He smiled while watching her be her crazy fun self. By the chorus Autumn and Leslie had joined her and began her back vocals and they all began to dance, being sync with each other. While she sang the glee members that were still in there seat sung along and danced in their seats to the classic.

Everyone clapped their hands at the end as they looked at Aaliyah, Autumn, and Leslie in there ending pose.

"That was great, amazing vocals in that" said Mr,Shue

"Thank you" said Aaliyah running to her seat to give Nathan a kiss. After kissing him she smoothed down her pink dress with white little hearts on it and took a seat next to him.

"That's all we have time for right now" said Mr,Shue "I'll see you guys after school for more love songs" he added

"Yes" said Jamie

"You're dismissed" said Mr,Shue seeing his club flee the room with smiles on their faces.

XXXX

Mary was in class coloring away when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around see one of her best friend Matt Puckermen. She smiled when she saw him and saw they he had SpongeBob valentine's in his hand.

"Hi Matt" she said still smiling

"Hi" he said in a shy low voice

"Happy Valentine's Day" she said

"Thank you, this for you" he said handing her a SpongeBob valentine.

Mary took the valentine and read it; it said 'Be Mine' with SpongeBob smiling. "Thank you, I have one for you too" said Mary getting here puppy themed valentines out and giving him his.

Matt took the Valentine and opened it; it said 'Be Mine' as well. "Whoa, we gave each other the same one pretty much" said Mary with a grin

Matt looked at Mary intensely not saying anything. Mary suddenly got confused as to why her best friend was looking at her weird. Suddenly out of nowhere Matt crashed his lips into Mary's. Matt's eyes were closed while Mary stood there stunned that she was getting kissed.

"Hey Matt" said a familiar voice

Matt pulled away from Mary embarrassed and now red in the face. He looked up to see who called him and it was his father; Puck. Puck had seen everything and couldn't help but be a little proud. His son was a Mac. He always knew he had a crush on Mary Evans.

"You forgot your lunch buddy" he said giving him his lunch

"Thanks Daddy" he said taking the lunch and quickly walking away extremely embarrassed

Puck couldn't help but laugh "Hi Mary"

"Hi Uncle Puck, happy Valentine's Day" she said pretending to be un-phased by the kiss

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too" said Puck

XXXX

Austin headed to his locker in the middle of the day to get some books, when he opened his locker a note fell out of it. He opened it and it read '_Be my Valentine…From your secret Admire'. _Austin looked to see if anyone away by his locker watching him read the note but no one was there. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and it was his best friend; Chris Hudson.

"Hey Dude, what's that?" he asked

"A secret Admire gave it to me" he replied

"No way, what does it say?" he asked

"Be my Valentine" he replied

"Cool, who do you think it could be?" asked Chris

"I don't know, it could be anyone" he said thinking about the girls his friends with

"Well, do you plan on figuring out who gave it to you?" asked Chris

"No, I'm sure it was a mistake" said Austin "Come on let's get to class" he added closing his locker and heading to class with Chris.

XXXX

It was now the middle of the day and Isabelle hadn't seen Brent all day. She had hoped she would have a note in her locker today but she didn't, which she couldn't help but be a little disappointed about. She was currently walking to lunch with everyone from glee including Louis and Jace's girlfriends; Demi and Ashley and Zayn. Suddenly out of nowhere Brent appeared in front of the big group with a small smile on his face. He then looked to the right and nodded his head at someone and music began to play.

(Brent)

(waiting for a girl like you)

_[Brent]_  
The light shines  
It's getting hot on my shoulders  
I don't mind,  
This time it doesn't matter  
Cause your friends,  
They look good, but you look better  
Don't you know all night I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around, round, round?

*Louis and Jace join performance*

_[Brent, Jace, and Louis]_  
Under the lights tonight  
You turned around, and you stole my heart  
With just one look, when I saw your face  
I fell in love  
It took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh eh)  
With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh eh)  
Been waiting for a girl like you

_[Brent]_  
I'm weaker  
My words fall and they hit the ground  
Oh life, come on head, don't you fail me now?  
I start to say,  
"I think I love you", but I make no sound  
You know 'cause all my life, I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around

_[Brent, Jace, and Louis]_  
Under the lights tonight  
You turned around, and you stole my heart  
With just one look, when I saw your face  
I fell in love  
It took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh eh)  
With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh eh)  
Been waiting for a girl like you

_[Brent]_  
There is no other place that I would rather be  
Than right here with you tonight  
As we lay on the ground I put my arms around you  
And we can stay here tonight  
Cause there's so much that I wanna say, I wanna say

*Pulled Isabelle into dance*

_[Jace, Brent, and Louis]_  
Under the lights tonight  
You turned around, and you stole my heart  
With just one look, when I saw your face  
I fell in love  
It took a minute girl to steal my heart

_[Brent, Louis, and Jace]_  
Under the lights tonight (eh eh eh)  
You turned around, and you stole my heart (eh eh eh)  
With just one look, when I saw your face (eh eh eh)  
I fell in love  
It took a minute girl (eh eh eh) to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh)  
With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh)  
Been waitin' for a girl like you  
Been waitin' for a girl like you

The performance was filled with choreography with the help of Louis and Jace and the vocals were all done by Brent even thought he wasn't a singer, he was off key the whole song but it was still cute for him to try and put himself out there. Isabelle was memorized by his dancing skills, which were pretty good. While he sung to her people in school made a crowd and watched. When the song was over Brent pulled Isabelle close to him and kissed her hard.

"Ow" said Aaliyah while other kids did cat calls as well.

When they pulled away from each other in need of air; Brent spoke first. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked a little out of breath

Isabelle smiled "Yes" she said a little gitty

Brent smiled and crashed his lips into her's again. Autumn and Nial high-fived each other while Aaliyah went 'Yes' with a smile.

"Alright love birds; I'm sure you're hungry. Whose hungry" said Blake

Everyone cheered and went heading to the cafeteria.

Isabelle was over the moon. She had grown too really like Brent and now he was her's and she was his. She never thought she would say this in a million years but she was Brent Howard's girlfriend.

After lunch the glee club decided to meet up for free period. Isabelle came walking in with Brent in hand.

"Sorry I'm a little late guys, you mind if I brought a guess?" she asked

"No problem, he can join the non- glee club group" said Jamie with a friendly smile pointing to Demi, Ashley, and Zayn in seats. Brent grabbed a seat next to Zayn, and Isabelle sat on the other side of Brent, next to Leslie.

"I'm in the mood to do my assignment. Everyone take a seat and get ready for your minds to be blown by some amazing singing" said Summer

Everyone took a seat. "Hit it" she said pointing to the Jazz band.

(Summer)

I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
Always stumbling' around in circles  
But I must have stumbled into something  
Look at me  
Am I really alone with you  
I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew never knew it could be like this  
But I guess

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes

Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me  
You're the last thing my heart expected  
Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody  
Someone who someone who makes me feel like this  
Well I guess

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Ohhhhhh

Even hearts like mine  
Get lucky, lucky sometimes

_***Everyone jumps up to dance to the love song with there love one!***_

Even hearts like mine  
Ohhhhhhhh

Some hearts,  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Summer sung her heart out while dancing with Blake. At the end of the song she planted a kiss Blake to the end the moment perfectly.

XXXX

Later the evening with everyone home; Mercedes was in her music working away with the twins in there swings sucking on their hands. Sam soon walked in practically scaring her. She playfully hit him for scaring her and he soon took a seat on the piano bench next to her.

"Happy Valentine's Day Baby" he said kissing her on the cheek handing her a box

Mercedes smiled and opened the box, it was a . She suddenly remembers the she got in high school and how it was lost in college. Her eyes watered when she turned to look at Sam.

"I know how upset you were when you lost the first one, so I thought why not make you another one" he said with a small smile.

Mercedes crashed her lips into Sam's bringing them into a breath taking kiss.

"I love you so much" said Mercedes

"I love you more" said Sam

"Oh I have a gift for you" said Mercedes pulling away from his grasp.

"I hope it's the same as last year" whispered Sam

Mercedes took a red bow and stuck it to her chest "Happy Valentine's Day" she said with a grin

"Yes, same as last year" said Sam running to her to pull her into another kiss.

Elsewhere in the house Austin was in his room thinking about note he got in his locker that day. He thought it was a mistake and it was meant to be put in someone else's locker but in the back of his head he couldn't help but wonder who it was. Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"Come in" he said

The door opened and he was presented with his little sister; Mary.

"What's up Bit?" he asked

Mary huffed "I had a long day" she said

"What happen?" he asked

"Matt kissed me" she said "On the lips" she added

"Matt Puckermen?" he asked

"Yes" she replied

"I knew that was gonna happen sooner or later" said Austin

"What?" asked a confused Mary

"Nothing, I'm sure he was just being friendly" said Austin

"But that's Mommy and Daddy friendly. When did we get that friendly?" asked Mary

"I don't know, you gotta ask him" said Austin

Sam, Mercedes, and the twins had now migrated to the living room. Mercedes phone ranged and she answered.

"Hello" she answered

"Hey, it's Quinn" she said

"Hey girl, what's up?" asked Mercedes

"So, Puck went to go drop the boys lunch off today and when he saw Matt, he saw him kissing her, on the lips" she said

Mercedes giggled "Awe that's cute" she replied

"I know, Puck was stoked. 'His boy is getting girls now'" said Quinn using air quotes even thought she was on the phone.

Mercedes laughed "Too cute" said Mercedes

"Adorable, but yeah I just wanted to let you know" said Quinn

"Thanks, I'll talk to you tomorrow?" asked Mercedes

"You bet" she said hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?" asked Sam

"Mary had her first kiss today" said Mercedes

"What?" said Sam raising his voice a little

"Oh I'm sure it was harmless, plus you know Matt as a crush on her" said Mercedes

"It was a Puckermen" said Sam

Mercedes giggled "oh hush, I'm sure it was nothing" said Mercedes

"Oh I'm sure it was nothing now, but I'm sure there gonna be playing doctor soon" said Sam rubbing his temples.

Mercedes laughed

"There growing up to fast" he said rubbing his temples.

XXXXX

It was now night time and every year the McKinley students would show up the breadstix for a Valentine's Day party. It had become a tradition of some sort and they wanted to honor it every year. It wasn't just teens thought, others were welcome and that night Santana, Brittany, Kurt, and Blaine showed up for a double date. Teens were dancing everywhere and having a good time. While some may had been dancing others were dancing, eating or making out in a booth. Another tradition that came with the party was people were welcome to get on stage and sing a song of their choose. Well that that night Kurt, Santana and Brittany pushed Blaine to sing a song. He eventually gave in and went on stage.

"Hello everyone, I'm Blaine" he said a tad bit nervous

"Hi Blaine" said the crowd

Blaine chuckled "I'm a veteran at of McKinley glee club and I was pushed to sing up here to sing a song for you guys" he said. I would Isabelle Evans up here to help, I know for a fact it's one of her favorite songs" he added seeing Isabelle in the crowd with a guys arm around her.

Isabelle smiled and went walking to the stage in her short strapless red sparkly dress. Isabelle got the other mic and smiled at her Uncle Blaine. Blaine nodded for the band to start and they did.

(Blaine)

Sugar  
Sugar  
mmm ... ooh

She sits alone waiting for suggestions  
He's so nervous avoiding all her questions

(Isabelle)  
His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding  
Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?

(Both)  
If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on, sugar, let me know  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on, honey, tell me so

(Blaine)  
He's acting shy looking for an answer  
Come on, honey, let's spend the night together  
Now hold on a minute before we go much further  
Give me a dime so I can phone my mother  
They catch a cab to his high rise apartment  
At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant

(Both)  
If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on, sugar, let me know  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on, honey, tell me so

His heart's beating like a drum  
'Cause at last he's got his girl home  
Relax, baby, now we are alone

(Isabelle)

Ow

_[Break]_

(Both)

If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on, sugar, let me know  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on, sugar, let me know

Ow

If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on, sugar, let me know  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on, honey, tell me so  
Tell me so, baby

Everyone danced and jammed out to the music. The song made everyone in the room feel incredibly sexy. It was a perfect Valentine's Day, everyone had someone that night. And all thought Isabelle said she would never fall in love Brent seemed to be the exception.

* * *

_**THAT'S IT GUYS! I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! WHAT DID YOU THINK? I HOPE IT WAS GOOD! I REALLY NEED YOU GUYS TO REVIEW. I WANNA KNOW IF IM DOING A GOOD JOB! SO PLEASE REVIEW! WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF EVERYTHING? ALL THE SCENES! THERE SO MANY !**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: AUTUMN BECOMES A CHERRIO?...**_

_**SONGS IN ORDER THEY WERE SUNG:**_

_**Girlfriend- Phoenix**_

_**Come On Over- Christina Aguilera**_

_**Stole My Heart- One Direction**_

_**Some Hearts- Carrie Underwood**_

_**Do You Think I'm Sexy?- Glee**_

_**Sory for any errors**_

_**AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	24. Cheerio

_**Hey Guys, I know it's been over a month since I updated and I'm sorry for the ones that really love this story. The reason I haven't updated is because I'm kinda loosing motivation for this story, and it sucks because I have SO MUCH planned…like SO MUCH. But the spark is kinds fizzling out for this story! Once again I'm sorry but here's the chapter. It was practically written and I finished the last three scene for you guys just now cuz I felt really bad for leaving you guys hanging.**_

_**Okay, now I need to talk to you guys about the story. I had never planned on having the other new directions in this story (Marley, Jake, Ryder, and Kitty) but some spark of inspiration hit me and now Jake and Marley are gonna be in this chapter along with Quinn and Puck. There is a possibility that Kitty and Ryder could be in future chapters, keep your eyes peeled.**_

_**Okay enough of my talking, here's the chapter!**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

Autumn took a deep breath before she knocked on the chestnut door. She never thought she would be doing this, but a girl had to do what a girl had to do. She gave a good knock on the door and was given permission to enter the room. When she entered the room, she saw nothing but the colors red, black, and white, saying the room was school spirited was an understatement. She looked at the still young blonde sitting at her desk and gave a small smile.

"Have a seat" she said with a friendly smile

Autumn practically ran over to the seat and sat down as she gulped; she then began to stare at the hazel eyed women in front of her.

"What can I help you with?" she asked politely

"Coach Puckerman-"said Autumn but was stopped the blonde

"Autumn" she said giving her a knowing look

"Aunt Quinn, I wanna join Cheerios" she said practically blurting it out

Quinn made a puzzled face then looked at her desk, then back at Autumn. "Are you sure, I thought you weren't into cheerleading" responded Quinn

Autumn began to stutter a little, it was a habit when she was nervous "I-I've had a change of heart. I'm looking for some more extra curricula's and I heard you were down a cheerleader so…why not I thought" she said hoping her sounded convincing.

"Well JoAnna did break her collarbone and won't be back till next year. You're an amazing dancer and cheers can be easily learned….Your in Chang" said Quinn with a smile

Autumn smiled big showing all of her teeth, she couldn't be happier. Quinn then touched her keyboard to her computer rapidly and left it after pressing 'print'. She then when to a closet in her room and pulled out a large red rectangular box. Next she went to the printer and took the piece of fancy paper that came out of it. She returned to her desk to find a still smiling Autumn watching her every move. Quinn then cut a small piece of rectangle from the fancy paper and placed it on the front of the red box. She handed the box to Autumn and smiled "Welcome to the cheerios…Practice is right after glee club"

Autumn took the box and went running out of the room yelling thank you. The happy teen ran to the bathroom to change and transform into the new and improved her. The uniform fit perfectly, and it complimented her butt just as well. After putting on the uniform there was only one final step left, the ponytail. Autumn gathered her long black hair and put it in the perfect high pony. Once it was in place she placed her hands on her hips and looked at herself in the mirror, man she looked good.

XXXX

A little later Autumn walked up to her two best friends; Isabelle and Leslie with a flirty smirk on her face. "You guys look great today" she said once she approached them

Both Leslie and Isabelle looked at each other with a confused looks "And you look…different" said Isabelle while shutting her locker.

"I thought you didn't like the cheerios?" asked Leslie

Autumn began to stutter a little "I- I had a change of heart" she said now looking at her now visible boyfriend who was walking with two cheerios. Leslie and Isabelle followed Autumn's eyes and now knew why Autumn traded up her dancing shoes for pom poms. The encounter between Zayn and the two cheerios looked harmless, they seemed like two good friend just talking about the last class they just had together, but in Autumn's eyes it looked…different.

"Autumn you should have to change yourself for him" said Leslie

Autumn then snapped out her and dazed and brought her attention back to her friends "What? For him? I didn't change for him, I changed for me" she said lying through her teeth

"I-I g-gotta g-g-o" she said getting nervous as she began to walk towards her boyfriend "S-see you guys at glee" she added

Autumn and Leslie watch her walk away; Isabelle let out a huff "She's lying" she said

"How do you know?" asked Leslie

"She stutters when she nervous, or when she's lying" replied Isabelle. "We better head to class" added Isabelle

Leslie nodded and they began to walk.

Autumn continued to make her way towards her boyfriend while rubbing her hands together. Before she got to him she straightened out not existing wrinkles in her uniform and smiled "Hey Babe"

"Hey" he said before shutting his locker and looking at her with a surprised look. He was taken back by the outfit; he wasn't really sure how to respond to it.

"She like my outfit?" she asked with pleading eyes

"Uh…yeah, I do" he said lying. He didn't understand the change but if it made her happy, then he was happy. But he had a feeling deep down she wasn't happy.

"Yea, I l-love it. I c-can't wait f-for p-p-practice" she said

Zayn nodded with a small smile

"I gotta go, gotta head to class…see you later?" she said

"Of course" he said kissing her on the cheek.

Autumn felt feeling accomplished, she had done her job. She was keeping her boyfriend; she couldn't be more proud of herself.

XXXXXX

"You wanna go see a movie tonight?" asked Blake sitting in one of the chairs in the choir room next to his girlfriend.

"I can't, I'm babysitting four rugrats tonight" she replied "My parents are going on a date with my aunt and uncle" she added

"Well four seems like lot. 4 to 1 is not fair, can I help?" asked Blake

Summer ran her fingers through her hair "I would love that"

"What time should I be there?" asked Blake

"Seven" she replied placing a kiss on his cheek "Thank you"

The sweet, peaceful moment was interrupted by bickering brother and sister.

"Autumn this is not you" yelled Nial

"How would you know, you're not me" she yelled back

"Oh you must have forgotten that I spent nine months with you confide in a small area" yelled Nial

"What does that have to do with anything?" she yelled

"It means I know more about you, then I know about myself" yelled Nial

"Nial, you may be the oldest but I don't need you always trying to save me. I- I don't need you" yelled Autumn

"LIAR" yelled Nial pointing at her

"That's enough!" yelled Isabelle "I have had enough…separate…NOW" yelled Isabelle causing both teens to separate from one another. Autumn sat on one side of the room while Nial sat on the other, with their backs facing each other.

"Way to take charge little sis" said Aaliyah

Isabelle huffed as she took her seat "I can't take them bickering" she replied

"Oh okay, why don't we get started" said catching the tail end of everything. Before could say his next sentences; Autumn shot her hand in the air.

"Yes Autumn" said

"I'd like to sing a song" she replied

"Ohh Okay, the floor is yours" said taking a seat.

Autumn stood up and walked to the front of the choir room; her cheerio skirt swayed with her as she went up. She looked at the band and nodded at them to start.

_**(Autumn)**_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_  
_Oh (oh oh oh)_  
_Oh (oh oh oh)_  
_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Keep drinkin' coffee_  
_Stare me down across the table_  
_While I look outside_

_So many things I'd say if only I were able_

_**(Gives Nial a dirty look!)**_

_But I just keep quiet_  
_And count the cars that pass by_

_You've got opinions, man_  
_We're all entitled to 'em_  
_But I never asked_

_So let me thank you for time_  
_And try to not waste any more of mine_  
_Get out of here fast_

_I hate to break it to you babe_  
_But I'm not drowning_  
_There's no one here to save_

_Who cares if you disagree_  
_You are not me_  
_Who made you king of anything_  
_So you dare tell me who to be_  
_Who died_  
_And made you king of anything_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_  
_Oh (oh oh oh)_  
_Oh (oh oh oh)_  
_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_You sound so innocent_  
_All full of good intent_  
_You swear you know best_

_But you expect me to_  
_Jump up on board with you_  
_Ride off into your dellusional sunset_

_I'm not the one who's lost_  
_With no direction oh_  
_But you won't ever see_

_You're so busy makin' maps_  
_With my name on them in all caps_  
_You got the talkin' down just not the listening_

_**(Begins to do Sassy dance moves)**_

_And who cares if you disagree_  
_You are not me_  
_Who made you king of anything_  
_So you dare tell me who to be_  
_Who died_  
_And made you king of anything_

_All my life_  
_I've tried_  
_To make everybody happy while I_  
_Just hurt_  
_And hide_  
_Waitin' for someone to tell me it's my turn_  
_To decide_  
_**(points to herself)**_  
_Oh (oh oh oh)_  
_Oh (oh oh oh)_  
_Oh (oh oh oh)_  
_Oh (oh oh oh)_  
_**(Gets in Nial's face)**_  
_Who cares if you disagree_  
_You are not me_  
_Who made you king of anything_  
_So you dare tell me who to be_  
_Who died_  
_And made you king of anything_

_Who cares if you disagree_  
_You are not me_  
_Who made you king of anything_  
_So you dare tell me who to be_  
_Who died_  
_And made you king of anything_

_**(rolls her eyes while saying next line)**_

_Let me hold your crown, babe_  
_Oh oh_  
_Ah_

As soon as the song was over Autumn walked out the door with a pissed off look on her face. The room was silent; no one really knew what to say. "She told you" said Louis

Nial was fuming; he got up and walked out the choir room not saying a word. Isabelle huffed once again at this situation. "I'll take Nial" said Isabelle

"I'll take Autumn" said Leslie

Isabelle and Leslie went there separate ways going to find the friend to calm them down and see if they good bring the blood pressures down a few notches.

After a good fifteen minutes searching Leslie found Autumn in the gymnasium, sitting by herself. Leslie walked over to her.

"Hey you" said Leslie sitting next to her.

"Hi" she replied quietly

"…I think you hurt your brother's feelings" said Leslie quietly

"I don't happen to care at the moment" replied Autumn still breathing heavy from anger

"You know I wish I could get this mad a someone" said Leslie

"And why is that?" asked Autumn

"Because the anger you guys really have for each other is love" said Leslie "You guys care about each other so much that you bicker and argue when the other is doing wrong…you guys care. If you didn't care then you wouldn't argue. You would just let the other fall flat on its face. You guys can't help but have each other's backs" said Leslie

"Well, he's not in charge of me. He doesn't have to approve of every little thing I do" said Autumn

Leslie nodded "You have a point…but have you ever thought that maybe there pressure on him to look after you, or maybe it's a pride thing for him" said Leslie

"No" said Autumn quietly

"He feels he has responsibility for you, even thought he knows he's not supposed to feel that way, he does. If he can make you happy and keep you on the right track, he's happy" said Leslie

"That's stupid" replied Autumn

"That's love" responded Leslie. "So, you wanna tell me the real reason why you joined cheerios?" asked Leslie

Autumn took a deep breath "I joined cheerio's because I was jealous of Zayn's past. All of his Ex's are cheerios now and what am I? I'm in glee club…which I love, but were at the bottom and cheerios are at the top" she said

"That may be true, but she should want to change yourself for him, I should know, I happen to be the Queen of changing myself for other people. Plus, I have a hunch that he's with you because you're not a cheerio. He's with you because you're different. You're not his usual" said Leslie

"You think so?" asked Autumn with a small smile

"Know so" said Leslie with a smile

"I love you, you're a great best friend" said Autumn hugging Leslie

"You are too" said Leslie hugging her back.

XXXXX

"Twenty minutes? Okay" said Summer hang up the phone.

"Summer, I'm hungry!" said Max with a small pout

"The pizza will be here in twenty minutes, you think you can wait that long?" asked Summer kneeling down to her little brother's level

"I'll try my best" said Max running to find his twin.

The door bell ranged "Mom, Dad, that's probably them" yelled Summer from the bottom of the stairs

"Will be right there!" yelled Quinn

Summer then went to the door and saw her aunt, uncle, and her two little cousins. She smiled and greeted them.

"Aunt Marley, Uncle Jake how are you guys?" she asked hugging them

"Were good, you've gotten so big. What grade are you in now?" asked Marley

"11th grade" smiled Summer

"You look just like your mom" smiled Jake

"Thank you" she smiled. She then keeled down to see hello to the smaller version Jake and Marley. "Hi Grace, Hi Olivia" said Summer

"Hi" they both said in unison

"You guys are so cute and have gotten so big" said Summer

"Thank you" they both said again in unison

"How old are you guys now?" asked Summer

"I'm six" said Olivia "And I'm three" said Grace holding up the number three to Summer's face.

"So cute" said Summer looking up at her Aunt and Uncle

"Thank you" said Marley

The interaction was interrupted by Blake knocking on the open door with a smile. "You're here, Yay!" smiled Summer. Blake walked over to Summer and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "Uncle Jake, Aunt Marley this is my boyfriend Blake. I asked him to help me tonight, is that okay?" said Summer

"That's fine, we thought you might have a little trouble four against one would be pretty tough" said Marley

"Sorry were taking forever, the Puckassuars over here couldn't find his tie" said Quinn running down the stairs

"But we eventually found it, didn't we" said Puck

"Oh it fine" said Marley

"Olivia and Grace look how pretty you are" said Quinn with her arms open asking for a hug from both girls. They both came running and Quinn hugged them to death.

"The Puckassuars needs his kisses" said Puck bending down to get his kiss from Olivia and Grace "Rwar!" said Puck doing his best dinosaur roar "Rwar" said both girls in unison making their hands into claws next to their faces.

"Boys! Mommy and Daddy are leaving we need kisses" yelled Quinn

Both Max and Matt came running towards the door to give their parents kisses. The twins got the be good speech and the nodded understanding the rules.

Grace pulled on Jake's pants leg asking him to kneel down; Jake did just that and looked at his little girl. "Your gonna come back and get us right?" asked Grace

"Yupp, I promise" said Jake "But you should be sleep when I come and get you, okay?" added Jake

Grace nodded

"Have fun, and be good" said Jake looking at both of his daughter "promise?" said Jake in a British accent

The girls instantly began to giggle "Promise" they both said in British accents

The two couple were gone and know time and out the door to enjoy some dinner.

XXXX

When the two couple arrived at the restaurant they had to wait for a couple of moments for a table to be available. Jake and Puck went to the bar, while Quinn and Marley found a bench to sit on and talk. Puck and Jake ordered a drink and began to hold a conversation.

"How are things with you and Marley?" asked Puck

"Were good, she's been crazy busy with promotion at work" said Jake

Puck took a sip of beer "What was she promoted to?"

"Head of Nursing" said Jake

"That's great man, congratulations to her" said Puck

"Yeah, somehow she manages to be superwomen. With her crazy schedule, and always being on call she still finds time for me and the girls" said Jake taking a sip of his beer

"That's great dude. I'm glad things are going great for you" said Puck

XXXX

After being in her room for a little while Autumn goes to her brother's room and knocks on his door. He answers and a awkward silences falls between them. Autumn eventually speaks deciding that it was time for her to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have sung that song to you in glee. You were just trying to protect me and keep me from being something I'm not" said Autumn.

"I'm sorry too, I cant always protect you. We may have been through everything together but were cant go through everything together. We have to be are own person sometimes, and that's really hard to do when you know that person inside and out and have known them since they were in egg" says Nial chuckling at the last part.

Autumn smiled at her brother "I love you" she said hugging him.

"I love you too" said Nial hugging him back.

After pulling away from the hug; Autumn thought it was a good time to tell Zayn why she was in this uniform. Autumn grabbed a jacket and told her parents she would be back before dinner. After taking a fifteen minute walk; Autumn made it to Zayn's house and knocked on his door.

"Hey" smiled Autumn

Zayn smiled "Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Did we have a date?" he asked feeling bad he forgot.

"No, we didn't. I came to talk to you" said Autumn "I got this cheerio uniform for the wrong reasons" she added.

Zayn nodded "I was wondering why you were in it. But, id it's something you wanna do I'll support you. If I can support you in glee, I can support you cheerleading" said Zayn.

"I didn't become a cheerio because I wanted to be one, I became one because I thought that's what you liked" she said.

"Why would you think that?" asked Zayn putting his hands into his pockets.

"Because, all of you past girls friends are cheerios, and I wanted to keep up with your usual" replied Autumn.

Zayn chuckled "You wanna know why that's stupid?".

"Why?" she replied

"Because, I'm with you because you're not my usual. You're different and I like that. You do what you want and you don't give a damn about what other people think. You speak your mind and for me that's a major turn on" he said with a smile.

Autumn smiled to the ground "Really?" she grinned

"Really" he said with a nod, taking one of his hands and bringing her head up by her chin to give her the most passionate kiss.

"Your perfect the way you are" he whispered after the kiss.

XXXXX

The next day at school Autumn went to Mrs. Puckerman office and knocked on her door. She was given permission and she walked in with a friendly smile.

"Hi Aunt Quinn" smiled Autumn

"What's up sweetheart" she said smiling at the fact that Autumn wasn't wearing her uniform.

"I just wanted to say that I won't be doing Cheerio's this year. I did it for the wrong reasons and I shouldn't have asked you to join in the first place. Here's your uniform, pressed and dry cleaned" said Autumn.

"I'm glad you made the right decisions for you" smiled Quinn "You can keep the uniform" she added.

"Really?" grinned Autumn.

"Yeah, it's yours" said Quinn.

"Thanks, have a great day Aunt Quinn" said Autumn.

"You too" replied Quinn.

* * *

_**THAT'S IT WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? GOOD? BAD? AGAIN SORRY FOR THE SUPER LONG LATENESS, I JUST HAVENT BEEN MOAVATED WITH THIS STORY! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Song: King of Anything- Sara Bareilles**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER (IF I EVER GET TO IT)- MERCEDES AND SAM GO TO THE GRAMMY'S!**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERORRS**_

_**XOXO**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	25. I'm Right Here, Just Hold Me

_**Hey guys, welcome to another chapter of Evans family. I'm sorry for the delay, I don't know what's wrong with me and this story but in order to take the ones to who really love this story out of their misery; I will be typing for this story like crazy to try and finish it. There's 13 chapters left, meaning I'm promising you 13 more chapters. In the last update I said it would be the Grammy chapter, but it's not. I decided not to do it but I will mention whether or no Mercedes won in this chapter, so keep your eyes peeled.**_

_**Again I'm sorry for my inconsistence**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

Aaliyah and Nathan sat in the Salling's basement watching a movie on a Friday night. The next day was Regional's and they decided to spend the night before together. Nathan laded on his back on the couch while Aaliyah laded on top of him with her head on his chest. They were enjoying the classic movie '500 Days of Summer' when Nathan's phone ranged.

"Hello?" he said not looking at the caller id primer.

"Hey son, its me" said Nathan's father.

"Oh hey Dad, what's up?".

"Nothing much, looks like I'm gonna make it to Regional's for you. I was able to rearrange my schedule to come see you. I might be five minutes late because of my flight, but I'll be there" said Nathan's father.

"Awe, Dad you didn't have to do that".

"Of course I did, you're my son. I wanna be at all of your competitions, so I'll be there cheering you on" said his father.

Nathan laughed "Thanks see tomorrow".

"See you tomorrow" said his father.

Nathan hung up the phone and rested his hand on the small of Aaliyah back. "Is your Dad coming tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, he is" he said with a small smile.

"I love that your Dad has been to all of our show choir competitions, win or lose. That's really sweet" she said.

"Yeah, it means a lot to me too since I don't get to see him a lot" he said staring into Aaliyah eyes.

Something told Aaliyah to check the time and when she did the clock said 11:00. It was time for her to go, "I gotta go, its 11:00".

Nathan signed sadly, Aaliyah giggled "Your gonna see me tomorrow" she said.

Nathan pouted "I know but I'm gonna miss you" he said in a baby voice.

"Well if I could stay I would, but you know my parents set an 11:30 curfew. Unless I beg for another reason to be out later".

"Yeah, I know" he said; he then placed a kiss on her lips. "Tell your mom I said congrats on the Grammy" he added.

Aaliyah smiled "I will, I love you".

"I love you too" he said. Aaliyah and Nathan stood up and hugged each other; Aaliyah then got on her tippy toes and kissed her boyfriend on the lips goodbye.

XXXX

The next day the glee club stood in the lobby of the theater where Regional's was being held. The girls wore gold halter dresses very much like the ones that McKinley's first glee club wore but of course with Aaliyah touch on it; there hair was in high ponytails with curls at the end of the ponytail. The guys wore black dress pants, a black button-up and a gold tie. There were ready to perform and they truly felt confident.

The group of teens stood in the lobby looking at the other glee clubs and predicting how good they would be. Suddenly New Direction Alumni approached them.

"We came to wish you guys luck" said Blaine with a smile.

"I know you guys got it in the bag" added Tina.

"Thanks Mom, were you guys nervous? I mean I'm sure the upperclassmen aren't nervous" said Autumn referring to the six older teens in glee club. "But, I'm not gonna lie. I am" she added.

Rachel smiled "Nerves are normal, we got nervous before every show".

"But you guys will be great" smiled Mercedes.

The glee club nodded and smiled and prayed that everything went well during there performance.

"Soo, is there any chance we can get a sneak peek?" asked Sam.

"Sorry Uncle Sam, our lips are sealed" said Jamie.

"Your gonna have to wait to see" added Summer.

"Well, will be watching. So go kick some ass, okay" smiled Santana

"We will" grinned Aaliyah.

It was now time to perform, the New Directions were second, and they said one last prayer and went out to give the best performance they would. First up was a girls' number.

_[Autumn]_

Listen as your day unfolds, challenge what the future holds  
Try and keep your head up to the sky

_[Aaliyah]_  
Lovers, they may cause you tears  
Go ahead release your fears, stand up and be counted  
Don't be ashamed to cry

You gotta be

_[Leslie]_  
You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser  
You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger  
You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together  
All I know, all I know, love will save the day  
_[Isabelle]_  
Herald what your mother said  
Reading the books your father read  
Try to solve the puzzles in your own sweet time

_[Jamie]_  
Some may have more cash than you  
Others take a different view, my oh my, heh, hey  
_[Summer]_  
You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser  
You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger  
You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together  
All I know, all I know, love will save the day  
_[Autumn and Aaliyah]_  
Don't ask no questions, it goes on without you  
Leaving you behind if you can't stand the pace

_[Isabelle and Leslie]_  
The world keeps on spinning  
You can't stop it, if you try to

_[Summer]_  
This time it's danger staring you in the face  
_[Jamie]_  
Remember, listen as your day unfolds  
Challenge what the future holds  
Try and keep your head up to the sky

_[Isabelle]_  
Lovers, they may cause you tears

_[Isabelle and Aaliyah]_  
Go ahead release your fears, my oh my heh, hey, hey

_[Summer and Autumn]_  
You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser

_[Jamie and Leslie]_  
You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger

_[Isabelle and Aaliyah]_  
You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together

_[Summer]_  
All I know, all I know, love will save the day  
_[All]_  
You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser  
You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger  
You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together  
All I know, all I know, love will save the day

The whole number was the girls' of glee standing in a line, each being seen by one light coming from behind them. They sung each note to its fullest and when they were done they prepared for the group number.

_[ New Directions (Boys):]_  
Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights, I call it a draw

[New Directions (Girls):]  
Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off

_[ New Directions:]_  
But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for  
Oh  
What do I stand for? (_[New Directions:]_ Oh whoa!)  
What do I stand for? (_[New Directions:]_ Oh whoa!)

_[Jace:]_  
Most nights, I don't know  
Anymore

_[New Directions:]_  
Oh whoa!  
Oh whoa!  
Oh whoa!  
Oh  
Oh  
Oh whoa!  
Oh whoa!  
Oh

_[Summer:]_  
This is it, boys, this is war (_[New Directions:]_ Oooh!)  
What are we waiting for? (_[New Directions:]_ Oh whoa!)  
Why don't we break the rules already? (_[New Directions:]_ Oh  
I was never one to believe the hype (_[New Directions:]_ Oh whoa!)  
Save that for the black and white (_[New Directions:]_ Oh whoa!)  
I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked (_[New Directions:]_ Oh)  
But here they come again to jack my style

_[Blake:]_  
That's alright

_[Aaliyah:]_  
That's alright

_[Blake:]_  
I found a

_[Blake and Aaliyah:]_  
Martyr in my bed tonight  
Stops my bones from wondering just who I, who I  
Who I am  
Oh, who am I?  
Humm, humm

_[Aaliyah:]_  
Who am I? (_[Blake:]_ Ooo)  
Who am I?

_[ New Directions:]_  
Well, some nights, I wish that this all would end  
Cause I could use some friends for a change  
And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again  
Some nights, I always win (_[Jace:]_ I always win)  
But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for  
Oh  
What do I stand for? (_[New Directions:]_ Oh!)  
What do I stand for? (_[New Directions:]_ Oh whoa!)

_[Louis:]_  
Most nights,  
I don't know

_[Autumn:]_  
Oh come on!

_[Kyle:]_  
So this is it?  
I sold my soul for this?  
Washed my hands of that for this? (_[Autumn:]_ Oh my)  
I missed my mom and dad for this? (_[Autumn:]_ Oh my my)

_[Jamie:]_  
When I see stars (_[Jace:]_ Oh, come on)  
When I see, When I see stars, (_[Jace:]_ Oh, come on)  
That's all they are, when I hear songs (_[Jace:]_ Oh my my)  
They sound like a swan

_[Blake:]_  
So come on

_[Kyle:]_  
Oh, come on

_[Jamie:]_  
Come on

_[Summer:]_  
Oh, come on!

_[Isabelle:]_  
Well, this is it, guys, that is all (_[New Directions:]_ Oh)  
Five minutes in and I'm bored again (_[New Directions:]_ Oh whoa!)  
Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands (_[New Directions:]_ Oh)

_[Nathan:]_  
This one is not for the folks at home (_[New Directions:]_ Oh)  
Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go (_[New Directions:]_ Oh whoa!)  
Who the heck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun? (_[New Directions:]_ Oh)

_[Nial:]_  
My heart is breaking for my sister  
And the con that she called "love"  
But when I look into my nephews eyes

_[Jamie:]_  
Man, you wouldn't believe  
The most amazing things  
That can come from  
Some terrible lies, yeah, ah woah!

_[Jamie:]_  
Oh! (_[Leslie:]_ Ah, yeah, ah)

_[Jamie:]_  
Oh whoa whoa!

_[New Directions:]_  
Oh whoa! (Autumn: Oh whoa, whoa, whoa!)

_[Leslie:]_  
Oh whoa! (_[Autumn:]_ Oh whoa, whoa, whoa!) (_[New Directions:]_ Oh whoa!)  
Haaaah (_[Autumn:]_ Oh whoa, whoa, whoa!)

_[Autumn:]_  
Oh whoa, whoa, whoa! (_[New Directions:]_ Oh whoa!)  
Oh whoa, whoa, whoa!  
Yeah,

_[Leslie and Autumn:]_  
The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream (_[New Directions:]_ Oh!)  
I just had about you and me (_[New Directions:]_ Oh whoa!)  
I called you up, but we'd both agree (_[Jamie:]_ Oh come on!)

_[Louis with New Directions:]_  
It's for the best you didn't listen (_[Jamie:]_ Yeah!)  
It's for the best we get our distance (_[Jamie:]_ Oh!)  
For the best you didn't listen (_[Jamie:]_ Oh whoa!)  
It's for the best we get our distance

_[ New Directions:]_  
Oh,  
Oh whoa!  
Oh whoa!  
Oh

Throughout the whole song it was the New Directions overlapped each other and sung with great pride, there choreography consisted of marching and a lot of military type moves. They ended with a strong pose and soon they went walking off the stage. The New Direction watched the other glee club and soon they were all in the lobby waiting for the results.

"You guys were great" said Quinn appearing next to the new direction along with the other Alumni.

"Agree, I gotta say you guy got in the bag" added Rachel with a smile.

"Thanks, it means a lot coming from you guys" said Leslie

"No problem, were always willing to help out the glee club. It's the reason why all of us are who we are today" said Blaine.

"And you guys turned out great" appeared .

He smiled "You guys were great, I couldn't have been better" he said talking to his glee club about their performance.

"Thanks " Jamie

"Alright, you guys performed you know what to go do" he said.

"Go wish the other teams luck" groaned Blake.

"That's right; all of the choirs have something in common, their love for music and were all the same. Now let's go be good sports" said .

The teens walked off and went to go be good competitors to the other choirs. Soon it was time for the awarding ceremony. All the choirs stood on the stage and waited for the results, third and second were called and it wasn't the New Directions. There were two school, the New Direction held hand tight as they waited for their name to be called for 1st place.

"And the winners are….Ohio's New Direction"

The New Direction jumped, screamed, and cheered, they had won. They were going to Nationals; they were in the running to be National Champions. They did it, they won.

XXXX

After coming off stage everyone was still high on life as they continued to cheer about their success, in the lobby Nathan's mom approached Aaliyah and Nathan; she looked like she had been crying.

"Hey Mom, did you see us? Where's Dad?" asked Nathan.

Nathan's mother used her tissue to wipe more of her tears as she took a deep breath to tell Nathan the awful news.

"Nathan…" she said with a shaky voice. She took a deep breath before saying the next part "Your father was in a plane crash….he's gone" she said.

Everything from there on out seemed to freeze, everyone voice was a echo in Nathan's mind, in the moment he had no feeling or comprehension of anything, he wasn't even sure if this was really happening. He closed his eyes shut and opened them again to still see his mother standing in front of him crying. He then felt a grip on his arm and glanced down to see Aaliyah with tears in her eyes. Suddenly all of Nathan's emotions seem to come at him at once and he began to breath heavy. He was angry, sad, upset, and most of all confused. How did this happen? Nathan than lost control and began to walk out of the building.

"Nathan, wait I don't want you by yourself" said is mother trying to go after him.

Nathan than felt like the incredible hulk and he punched a hole on the wall; Aaliyah ran towards him and pulled him away from the wall. When she saw his face he had tears streaming from his eyes as heavy breaths left his mouth. Aaliyah held him tight as tears streamed from her eyes.

"I'm right here, just hold me" she said.

"I'm right here".

* * *

_**THAT'S IT GUYS PRETTY BITTERSWEET CHAPTER! THIS IS THE CHAPTER I HAVE BEEN DYING TO TYPE SINCE CHAPTER 1! THIS IS THE CHAPTER WITH THING START TO GO CRAZY IN THE FIC. I HOPED YOU ALL LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW! IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH! II'M ALREADY WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER SO HOPEFULLY IT WILL BE UP SOON!**_

_**Songs**_

_**You Gotta Be- Des'ree**_

_**Some Nights- Glee Version**_

_**Next Chapter- THE GLEE CLUB COMES TOGETHER TO SUPPORT NATHAN IN HIS TIME OF NEED!**_

_**Sorry for any errors**_

_**THANKS FOR READING**_

_**XOXO**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	26. Keep Holding On

_**Hey Guys, thanks for the reviews they mean a lot! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

walked into the choir room that Monday morning and felt the sadness in the entire room. He looked at all of his kids faces and they were all gloomy. Everyone was there except for Nathan; didn't expect him to come into school today to started his announcements

"Hey Guys, I know this is a sad time right now but I still was congratulate you guys on the fantastic job you did at Regional's".

"Thank you " said Jamie in a quiet voice as she rubbed Kyle's back who seemed to be in a daze. The death of Nathan's father hit Kyle, Jamie, Blake, Summer, and Aaliyah really hard. They had all know each other since 1st grade and their parents were all friends. Nathan's Dad was always so sweet and has tried his very best to be there for Nathan and even his friends; he had made a big impact on those five teens lives.

Suddenly Nathan walked into the room making a B-line to the seat next to Aaliyah. "Sorry I'm late " he said.

"Its fine, umm this week were gonna take a break and just relax. You guys are welcome to sing something if you like but there no assignment" said "So, your dismissed or you can hangout here for a little while" he added before leaving thinking he should give them some space.

Nathan looked over at Aaliyah and began to whisper to her "Do you wanna come over?" he asked.

"Yeah" she whispered back. The two teens stood up and began to walk out of the room hand and hand; Aaliyah turned her back before leaving the room to look at her sister.

"I'm okay, I'll catch a ride with Autumn" said Isabelle answering her sister's question before she could ask it. Aaliyah nodded and went out of the room with Nathan.

XXXXXX

When Aaliyah and Nathan got to the Nathan's house they went straight to Nathan's room. Nathan laid on his bed and Aaliyah joined him laying next to him resting her head on his chest. "How as you mom been?" asked Aaliyah.

"Every time I look at her she's crying" replied Nathan quietly.

"How about your sister and your brother?" .

"They should be here tonight" he replied.

A silence fell between the couple; Aaliyah stared at him as Nathan laid there with his eyes closed motionless. Aaliyah didn't like this at all; she didn't like seeing him like this. This morning when she saw him walk into school she most hadn't recognized him.

"What about you, are you okay?" she asked afraid to hear the answer.

Nathan took a minute to answer "I don't know how I feel… I guess I feel, lost, confused…alone" he replied.

Those words broke Aaliyah's heart; she tugged him by the chin and made him look at her "Hey, look at me. You are not alone, I'm right here and I'm gonna be right here. I need you to keep holding on for me. I really don't like seeing like this, it worries me a lot".

"I love you" he said staring deep into her eyes.

A tear fell from Aaliyah's face "I love you too" she said placing a soft kiss in his lips.

XXXXX

The next day at school Nathan got a note in his locker telling him to come into the auditorium. He did what the note said and made his way there. When get got there he saw his glee club there standing on the stage dressed in black and white. It was funny because he just so happened to be wearing a white shirt and black pants that day. He got onto the stage and looked at his friends "What's going on?" he asked.

"Dude, we know these last couple of days have been ruff on you-" said Blake.

"And we wanted to show you that were here for you, if you need us" said Jamie finishing his sentences

"We have more to say, but we don't know how to say it. I guess that's one of the reasons why were all in glee club" says Summer

"Sometimes the only way we can express ourselves is through song" said Kyle.

"And without that, we would all be really different and we would have never crossed each other's paths" said Autumn.

The music started and the glee club all seemed to fall into place, they all became one as they danced in sync with each other.

[Jamie}

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand

[Kyle]  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know won't give in

[Kyle and Jamie]  
No I won't give in

[New Directions]  
Keep holding on

[Summer and Blake]  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

[New Directions]  
Just stay strong

[Summer and Blake]  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

[Aaliyah and New Directions]  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth

[New Directions]  
So keep holding on

[Aaliyah, Blake, and Kyle]  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
[Louis]  
So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear

[Isabelle, Autumn, and Nial]  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend

[Aaliyah and Isabelle]  
Yeah, yeah

[New Directions]  
Keep holding on

[Jamie and Kyle]  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

[New Directions]

Just stay strong

[Summer and Blake]  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

[Aaliyah and New Directions]  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on

[Aaliyah, Blake, Kyle]  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

[Jamie and Kyle]  
Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

[New Directions]  
La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on

[Jamie and Kyle]  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

[New Directions]  
Just stay strong

[Summer and Blake]  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

[Aaliyah and New Directions]  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on

[Aaliyah, Blake, and Kyle]  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
[New Directions]  
Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

[Aaliyah and New Directions]  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on

[Aaliyah, Jamie, Summer, Kyle, and Blake]  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Nathan felt numb throughout the whole performance, without saying a word he immediately left the auditorium and went straight to the parking lot and got into his car. He sat there for a moment breathing heavily. He hit the steering wheel as a wave of emotions came over his body. He had to hold on; he had to keep holding on. Be he didn't know how long he could.

* * *

_**THAT'S IT GUYS HOPED YOU LIKED IT! I KNOW ITS A VERY SAD MOMENT IN EVANS FAMILY! PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH! SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER THERE USUALLY LONGER! :)**_

_**SONG- Keep Holding On: Glee Version**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: THE FUNERAL OF NATHAN'S FATHER**_

_***SIDE NOTE : I JUST WANTED SAY THAT THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS ARE GONNA BE CENTERED AROUND NATHAN AND AALIYAH. WE HEARD JUST ABOUT NOTHING ABOUT THEM IN THE BEGINNING OF THE FIC SO NOW ITS THERE TURN! THERE WILL BE A LITTLE BRENT AND ISABELLE BUT ONLY A LITTLE BIT SEEING AS THEY WERE A BIG PART OF THE BEGINNING OF THE FIC.**_

_**THANKS FOR READING!**_

_**sorry for any errors !**_

_**XOXO**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	27. Hear You Me

_**Hey Guys, thanks for all the reviews! Means so much**_

_**Enjoy the chapter**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

Sam wrapped his black tie around his neck and began to tie it. He looked over at his wife and saw she was putting on black heels. Today was gonna be hard, it was gonna be hard for the glee club, hard for Mrs. Salling, and hard for Sam and Mercedes.

"Are you almost ready?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, almost. Let me go double check if the twins are ready" replied Mercedes quietly; she soon stood up and left their bedroom.

Mercedes went into the living room to find Austin and Mary keeping an eye on the twins. The twins were dressed in black onesies, with black pants to cover their legs. Austin was in a black suit, and Mary was in a black dress.

"You guys ready?" asked Mercedes.

"Yeah, were ready" replied Austin.

"Mommy why are we all in black? What happened?" asked Mary.

Mercedes looked over at Austin and Austin looked at his mother "She asked me and I told her to ask you" announced Austin.

"Sweetie, someone very special to Aaliyah and mommy and daddy went to heaven" replied Mercedes.

"Why are they in heaven?" asked Mary.

"Because god wanted him close to him so he brought him up there" replied Mercedes.

"Is he gonna okay?" asked Mary.

"Yeah, he's gonna be just fine" said Mercedes as a single tear escaped her eye.

Mary saw the tear and thought she caused it "I'm sorry mommy, I didn't mean to make you sad" she said hugging her tight.

"Its okay sweetheart, you didn't make mommy sad" replied Mercedes hugging her daughter.

XXXXXXX

Soon the Evans Family was at the funeral ready to pay their respects. Sam, Mercedes and the others thanked god it was a closed cassette. They were sure how they were gonna explain that image to their little ones. The service started and Aaliyah held Nathan's hand tightly the entire time, the pastor spoke for what felt like hours but it seemed to go in one ear and out the other for the older New Direction members. Nathan, Aaliyah, Summer, Blake, Jamie, and Kyle were all in dazes as they sat there motionless.

"We will now be graced with a song from the McKinley High show Choir. always supported them and it would be only right if they sung a song for him. Louis, Nial, Leslie, Isabelle, and Jace stood to get up but the others seemed to be glued to their seats, they wouldn't budge. The younger members were left to sing the song by themselves. They took a seat on the stools and tightened their grips on their mics. Music filled the church and soon voices were heard.

_[Leslie]_

There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go.  
I never said thank you for that.  
I thought I might get one more chance.

_[Jace]_  
What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.

_[Nial]_  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.

[Isabelle and Nial]  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.

_[Louis]  
_So what would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.

_[Autumn, Louis, and Jace]_  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.

_[Isabelle, Nial, and Leslie]_  
May angels lead you in.

_[All]_  
May angels lead you in.

~Instrumental~

_[Autumn]_  
And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
A song for a heart so big,  
god wouldn't let it live.

_[All]_

May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.

_[Leslie and New Directions]_  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.

At the end of their song there wasn't a dry eye in sight, except Nathan's. Angels were leading in and there was nothing anybody could do about it. At the end of the service everyone gathered around his headstone. Not everyone could see, seeing as was a very loved man. A prayer was said and they slowly lowered into the ground. Weeps from was the only noise that could be heard as the man went six feet under. Another prayer was said and people began to disperse for the memorial that would be held afterwards. Everyone left but Aaliyah and Nathan; Sam stayed behind as well with them to make sure they would be okay and that they would have a ride to the memorial. Sam stayed by the car while the two teens stay in front of the headstone.

Aaliyah was very concern for Nathan, he had barley cried throughout this whole process, and sure he cried when he found out the news but it wasn't very much. Nathan was bottling up his emotions and that the last thing Aaliyah wanted him to do. Before she knew it Nathan broke down and fell to his knees to cry. Aaliyah was caught off guard by this action and went down with him. She held him tight as tears and tears left his eyes. Aaliyah wiped each of them way with her fingers trying to console him. It pained her to see him cry but at the same time he needed to get this out.

When Nathan cried all of his tears out he slowly stood up and stared at the grave one last time.

"I wanna leave" he said in a low quite voice.

Aaliyah nodded and kissed his cheek. They began to walk towards Sam; they got into the car and drove to the memorial that would be held. The ride there was pure silences; Aaliyah knew death was a hard thing to handle, well she didn't really know since she never experienced I really close relatives death like her grandparents or her actual parents but she hoped, she _hoped _that Nathan would be alright after this. He had to be, for her.

* * *

_**THAT'S IT GUYS! TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS AND WHAT YOU THINK IS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT? THANKS FOR READING IT MEANS SO MUCH!**_

_**SONGS- HEAR YOU ME: JIMMY EAT WORLD!**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERORRS**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: NATHAN AND AALIYAH HAVE A VERY BIG ARUGMENT, AN ARUGMENT THAT LEAVES AALIYAH IN TEARS.**_

_**XOXO**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	28. Authors Note MUST READ

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**I know it's been like a decade since a last updated! I'm sorry for the delay. I've been really stressed with school, SAT's, my Job, Prom, and preparing for next year's dance squad season at my school seeing as I'm gonna be captain next year. I've been wanting to write for you guys but I just haven't had the time nor the energy. I felt you guys needed an explanation for my disappearances so here it is. As of right now it looks like you guys won't get a new chapter for a little while, between May 24 and June 20**__**th**__** to be exact should be the time when I start writing again…. Again I'm sorry for the long delay.**_

_**Review or Pm if you have anything you wanna tell me!**_

_**Have a great night! :) **_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	29. Cry

_**Hey Guys, I'm back! It feels good to be back, things have somewhat died down then from before. Once again i'm sorry for taking a step back from my stories. All of you understood and that meant so much! truth is this chapter would have been posted the night before but i thought i lost it on Mircosoft and let me tell you i was royally pissed! but i found it! YAYA! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Ps. im really proud of this chapter! hope you all like it!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

Some weeks had gone by after the death of Nathan's father and Nathan was still taking it hard. Every night since the funeral Aaliyah would come over and it with him in pure quietness still it was her curfew. Aaliyah wanted to tell Nathan a ton of things to make him feel better but she wasn't sure how to tell him and she was somewhat afraid of how he would react. She had never seen Nathan so non responsive and _dead_. It pained her to describe him with that four letter word considering the situation but that was the only word that could come to mind. She always caught him staring off into space; she tried to get him out of the house by treating him to dinner or simply changing his scenery by going to the park. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't. Spring might not have sprung yet but she was ready for Nathan to spring back.

One Thursday night Nathan and Aaliyah sat on Nathan's back porch in jackets snuggled close to each other. They had been there for what felt like hours, just sitting there. Not one word was spoken they just sat there listening to each other breath. Aaliyah pushed the top button on her phone to check the time, it read 11:10 pm. Her curfew was reaching it was bout time for her to head home for the night.

"Do you have somewhere you need to be?" he asked almost scaring her.

"Yeah, gotta make curfew" she replied.

Nathan let out a frustrated breath and released his arms from around her body. Aaliyah knew what this body language meant, he was angry. She didn't want him to be angry so she thought she could break the curfew just once.

"I'll stay" she replied quietly.

"No, go" he said coldly.

Aaliyah released a breath of guilt; she felt bad. "Nathan, you know I would stay if I could" she said sadly.

"No, it fine. Go do what you gotta do" he said coldly.

"Why are you acting like this" she asked wrapping her arms around her middle.

Nathan did a fake chuckle "It's obvious you don't have time for me. So how about you cut me out of your schedule, matter of fact what about your life" he said saying the last statement with bass in his voice.

"I don't understand what the problem is; I have had this 11:30 curfew since I got my license. It's not like it's something new and out of the blue" she said raising her voice a little.

"Just take you stuff and go…..and don't text me" he said tossing her purse at her.

Tears began to run down her face, she had never seen Nathan like this before. "So were break up…it over?" she asked as her voice cracked.

Nathan stood up and looked her in the eyes "Over" he said.

Cries left Aaliyah's mouth; she pushed his chest away from her and ran from his back porch to her car. As soon as she got into her car she drove off as fast as she could.

XXXXX

When Aaliyah got home she rushed up the stairs of the Evans home and went directly to her sister's room. She bust threw Isabelle's room in tears and ran to her; Isabelle took hold blindsided by the whole thing. Isabelle didn't know exactly what was going on but she knew with due time she would find out. As Isabelle held and rocked her in her bed; Mercedes and Sam soon came into the room wanting to know what the commotion was. Aaliyah cried and cried into her sisters while their parents looked truly confused and lost.

"What's wrong, what happen?" asked Sam

Isabelle simply shrugged her shoulders while still rocking. "I got her guys" she said "I'll tell you later" she soon mouthed to her parents.

Mercedes nodded and figured she should let them have this sister moment; she went over to her girls and kissed their foreheads. Sam soon did the same.

After their parents left Isabelle got her sister into some of her pajamas. They both got into her full size bed and held each other. Eventually late into the night Aaliyah told Isabelle what happened. At the end Isabelle couldn't help but cry because her sister was so heartbroken, she hated seeing her sister cry.

"Its gonna be ok liyah, your gonna get through this" Isabelle whispered kissing the top of her head.

Truth was this wasn't just a break up for Aaliyah, this was a stab in the heart. She was badly in love with Nathaniel Salling. If she knew any better she had been in love with him since they were thirteen. He was her best friend, her hero, her knight, one of her rocks. He was such a big part of her life; she often imagined then getting married one day and having her house full a kids just like her parents. Nathan was her Sam Evans; he's all she wanted and at one point in time she was all he wanted too.

XXXXX

Sam and Mercedes didn't sleep that night knowing one of their young's was hurting, they both desperately wanted to know what was going on but they agreed to let be with her sister. He she wanted them they would have ran to them but she ran to Isabelle. So they best they would do is let them have their time and soon they would have there's.

Isabelle came down for breakfast a little earlier than usual to tell her business the deal. Once she was done there were two sets of sad eyes staring back at her.

"Did she get some sleep?" asked Mercedes.

"Yeah, I a little" replied Isabelle.

Sam's fist hit the counter "You know I would like to be mad at the kid, but I can't. His mind isn't right; he's going through a really tough time".

"It still doesn't make it okay for him to treat her like she's nothing or like she hasn't been there for him" said a angry Isabelle.

"Yeah it doesn't sweetie, but Nathan has spent his whole life with his father and he lost him. How would you feel if you god forbid lost yours? You would lash out on the wrong people has well" said Mercedes, Sam nodded with agreement.

"I still don't think he did was right" he replied.

"And you won't until you walk in his shoes" said Sam.

Isabelle huffed "Why are you guys taking his side? Did you forget he's up against one of your own, your daughter?".

"Where not taking sides, we just have lived a lot more than you have and we understand what lead him to do what did. We don't approve of what he did but there is an understanding. Your mother and I have seen a lot of things and how things play out in life and sadly these kinds of things happen. I hoped it wouldn't happen to my girls. But we can't get everything we want, can we?" said Sam

Aaliyah came down there stairs in a pair of yoga pants, a white cami, and a dark jean jacket with her pushed back but a white headband. Her straightened hair fell down her back reaching to the middle of it.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked quietly.

"Umm yeah, but let me grab my backpack" said Isabelle leaving the room.

Mercedes and Sam went over to the oldest and stood next to her. "You don't wanna eat something?" asked Mercedes.

"Not really hungry at the moment" she replied quietly.

"You gonna be okay" said Sam wrapping his arms around his little girl.

"And you know were always here right?" said Mercedes kissing her daughters temple.

"Yeah" Aaliyah replied with a really small smile.

"I'm ready" said Isabelle.

Sam and Mercedes kissed their daughter at the same time hitting both cheeks. "Love you" they said in unison.

"Love you guys too" said Aaliyah.

Isabelle sent her parents air kisses and told them goodbye. They were out the door and on to school, this was gonna be hard for Aaliyah she had to face Nathan.

XXXXXX

When they got to school Aaliyah and Isabelle made it outside the door of glee; Isabelle stopped Aaliyah and looked at her. "Are you gonna be okay?".

"I think so" Aaliyah replied.

Aaliyah and Isabelle were the last to arrive. They took their seats next to each other waiting for glee to start. It took all of Aaliyah not to cry when she looked at Nathan. Everyone quickly noticed when Aaliyah and Nathan weren't sitting next to each other; they all know something was wrong.

"Mr,Shue, can I sing something?" asked Aaliyah.

Mr;Shue nodded, "I don't see why not".

Aaliyah stood up in front of the glee club and papered herself for the song. As soon has it started she couldn't help but look at Nathan, and if she was looking at Nathan tears were defiantly going to be in the midst.

_{Aaliyah}_

_If anyone asks  
I'll tell them we both just moved on  
When people all stare  
I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk  
Whenever I see you I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue  
Pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong_

_[Chorus]_  
_Is it over yet_  
_Can I open my eyes_  
_Is this as hard as it gets_  
_Is this what it feels like to really cry_  
_Cry_

_If anyone asks_  
_I'll tell them we just grew apart_  
_What do I care if they believe me or not_  
_Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart_  
_I'll pretend I'm okay with it all_  
_Act like there's nothing wrong_

_Is it over yet_  
_Can I open my eyes_  
_Is this as hard as it gets_  
_Is this what it feels like to really cry_  
_Cry_

_I'm talking in circles_  
_I'm lying, they know it_  
_Why won't this just all go away_

_Is it over yet_  
_Can I open my eyes_  
_Is this as hard as it gets_  
_Is this what it feels like to really cry_  
_Cry…_

Aaliyah stood there in front of her club in tears and out of breath from belting the song. They all stared back out her; some appeared to be in shock while others seemed like they didn't know what to say. Nathan abruptly left the room not saying a word. Aaliyah broke down into tears, he didn't care. Isabelle went up to her sister to hug her and to take her to the bathroom. Isabelle couldn't help but mutter the word 'asshole'; Nathan had truly pissed her off.

* * *

**_That's it guys! i hoped you all enjoyed ! please review it would mean so much! they keep me writing! and they make me update faster! so please review! :)_**

**_Song: Cry- Kelly Clarkson_**

**_Next Chapter: Aaliyah tries to move on and continue her life without Nathan, Glee Girls come in to help! Samcedes has some fun times with the twins! And some Mary and Austin interaction! :)_**

**_review_**

**_thanks for reading!_**

**_sorry for errors_**

**_xoxo_**

**_chordoverstreetfanactic_**


	30. Moving On

_**Hey Guys, welcome to another chapter ! thank you for all of your reviews!30 chapters! WOW! achievement ! Means so much! i just wanted to let you guys know that like six more chapters are left and this story is done! can you believe it? anyway this is the last update till after finals! i need to study my butt off!( June 19th i'll be back) the next time i update i will officially be a senior! thats crazy to me! anyway**_

_** enjoy **_

_**xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

A week had passed and Austin and Mary were in the kitchen baking cookies. Baking wasn't on the top of Austin's list but Mary begged and begged for him to do it with her considering she wasn't allowed to operate the stove on her own.

"Austin your suppose to baking cookie with me, not watching me" whined Mary.

"You're doing fine without me, you don't need my help" replied Austin not even looking up at his sister to reply, he was too busy on his phone.

Mary let out a huff.

Austin looked up from his phone and saw the disappointed look on his sister face. He put his phone down and joined his sister. "How many are we making?" he asked.

"How ever many can fit on two trays" grinned Mary happy that her brother decided to join her.

Austin smiled, "Twenty-four it is, let's get to work" nodded Austin.

Austin grabbed one of the sticks of cookie dough and began to pick spoonfuls from the sticks to put on the trays. Mary's cookies were larger than life while Austin's were mini's.

"Austin can I tell you something?" asked Mary.

"Yeah, what's Bit" replied Austin.

"Have you ever kissed someone before?" asked Mary.

Austin was completely caught off guard by the question, it wasn't every day that his seven year old sister asked if he had ever kissed someone. Austin knew what she meant but it didn't hurt to make sure they were on the same page. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Have you kissed someone, like how daddy kisses mommy or how Nathan use to kiss Liyah" said Mary.

Austin bowed his head; they were on the same page. "Honesty Bit, no I haven't" said Austin rubbing his hand on the back of her neck, getting the trait from his father. As he thought about it he began to feel a little insure about not kissing a girl yet.

"Oh" said Mary "I have" she added.

Austin turned and looked at his sister shockingly "…..How?" asked Austin.

"On Valentine's Day Matt kissed me" replied Mary.

Austin stood there in awe; his seven year old sister had her first kiss before he could have his. What was going on in the world? Was he doing something wrong? How is this happening?

"Do you like Matt?" asked Austin

"No" she replied quickly.

"What are you gonna do about it?" asked Austin.

"Nothing" she replied with a shrug completely focused on the cookies.

Its funny because if a story like this was happening to Austin his mind would be up in flames. He would wonder if he did the right thing? If she liked the kiss? Was he good or bad? Did she even like him? Life for 3rd graders was nothing. Suddenly Aaliyah walked into the kitchen looking like a zombie.

XXXXX

Sam picked Ronnie up and smiled at her, "Hello cuteness" he said with a grin.

Ronnie looked back at him blankly, "You know your brother as started to show some emotion but you, your blank" said Sam

Ronnie continued to look at her father with no expression.

"Can you smile for Daddy?" asked Sam

"Baby, I've tried for weeks. I don't think your gonna have much luck" said Mercedes.

"Don't doubt the master of smiles" grinned Sam.

Sam had gotten the majority of him and Mercedes kids to smile. To smile there very first smile, with Sam's humor he made Aaliyah, Isabelle, and Mary laugh, while Mercedes got Austin and Mark to show their first smile.

Mercedes playfully rolled her eyes at her husband, "Well your girls do have you wrapped around there fingers".

"Oh and like you don't baby Austin" said Sam.

Mercedes squinted her eyes at same, he squinted back "I do not know what you speak of" she replied.

"Ha, checkmate" laughed Sam.

Sam redirected his attention back to Ronnie, "Alright, let's get this Evans' smiling". Sam looked at Ronnie and tried to read her mind to see what would make her laugh. Sam looked at Ronnie and Ronnie looked Sam. Out of know where Sam picked Ronnie up and blew raspberries on her stomach, without a doubt giggles escaped the little Evans' mouth. The biggest smile spread across Sam's face, he made his youngest of six smile. Sam looked over at Mercedes and she looked at them in awe, "I think the master of smiles deserves a kiss".

"He surely does" said Mercedes walking over to her husband to places a kiss on his plump lips. Suddenly a scream interrupted there moment, commotion was coming from the kitchen.

XXXXXX

"You losers ate my cookie dough" yelled Aaliyah chasing a screaming Mary around the kitchen.

"Stop chasing her, she didn't know" said Austin grabbing Mary and blocking her from the teen monster they were facing.

Aaliyah looked a mess; she had missed a week of school considering she wasn't exactly feeling like sunshine since she got dumped. For the past week she slept and ate raw cookie dough, occasionally she would get up to use the bathroom but know much was going on. Her hair was a curly natural mess. Dry tear streaks dried on her face and her breath become one smell, cookie dough.

"What the hell is going on?" yelled Sam.

"These losers ate the cookie dough that I bought with my money" said Aaliyah with anger.

"Who you callin' a loser" yelled Mary sticking her tongue out as she hid behind Austin.

"Mary did you forget that I'm bigger than you, I will have you dangling from your ankles in a heartbeat" said Aaliyah with rage.

"Hey Hey, stop it! Look Mary didn't know. She thought they were cookie for the house; Mary say your sorry" said Sam.

Mary didn't feel the need to say sorry but she said it anyway, she crossed her arms and mumbled it "Sorry".

"Now Aaliyah, I know your emotional and things with you and Nathan are rough but…" said Sam but was caught off by Aaliyah.

"Oh I'm emotional Dad, I'm emotional! I'm a whole lot more than emotional I am heartbroken! I am pissed to the tenth power. And things with me and Nathan aren't rough…. You wanna know why? BE CAUSE THERE IS KNOW ME AND NATHAN. THERE KNOW AALIYAH AND NATHAN, NO NATHAN AND AALIYAH. It's just Aaliyah…" she said as tears ran down her face.

"And there's something wrong with that?" asked Austin.

"Yeah, it's is when you care about someone more than you care about yourself" she replied.

"Maybe you should get out of the house, go hang out with friends" said Sam.

"Not really in the mood to put clothes on and be around…people" said Aaliyah.

"You gotta get back out to reality sometime, you can stop your life because someone doesn't wanna be a part of it anymore" said Mercedes.

Aaliyah sighed"Whatever, I'm going back to bed". She began walking back to her room to hide in darkness.

"You're going back to school Monday" yelled Mercedes.

"I HATE MY LIFE" yelled Aaliyah as she went up the stairs.

Xxxxxxxxx

"How's your sister been?" asked Brent.

A frown appeared on Isabelle's face "She's breathing".

"Things not looking up?" he said. Isabelle nodded as she cuddled close to him in his living room. "Maybe you should take her out" he added.

"I thought of that but I'm afraid she won't come" said Isabelle.

"It won't hurt till you try" said Brent.

"Your right, I gotta go try. See you later" said Isabelle giving her boyfriend a kiss on the lips. "I have fun with Zayn and Nial" she said before leaving.

XXXXXXXXXX

With tons of help and lots of soap, make up, and pushing Aaliyah was out of the house and out to dinner with the glee girls. It had been awhile since she had a girls' night, and truth was it felt good to breathe fresh air and to just be with her girls, No Boys Allowed. The girls walked into Breadstix and went straight to an open booth. It was packed; it appeared Breadstix had booked entertainment for this Friday night. The group was called the Dalton Academy Warblers; they were a show choir like them. Aaliyah knew the school because her Uncle use to attend before he transferred to McKinley. They were considered competition but when ever its was sectionals or regional's they were never at the same one. The choir seemed to always only make as far as Regional's, they last time they made it to Nationals was decades ago.

"So what is everyone gonna order?" asked a cheerful Isabelle wanting her sister to desperately have fun.

"My usual" said Aaliyah with no emotion.

"Well I think we should go see a movie after this, we can go see they knew comedy with that guy looks like your Dad Isabelle" said Autumn.

"Chord Overstreet? He looks nothing like my Dad" said Isabelle.

"Yes, he does" said Leslie.

"Okay maybe if you close your left like he does" said Isabelle.

"Looks like were gonna have some entertainment tonight ladies" smiled Summer.

"Let's hope there good" smiled Jamie.

"I'm Chase Smythe, and we are the Dalton Academy Warblers"

The group of boys got in line and began to sing a classic. Chase sung lead while the Warblers back him up making the beat of the song and doing the background vocals.

One, two, one, two, three

Oh, yeah, yeah,  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh!  
Oh, yeah, yeah,  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh!

Never had much faith in love or miracles  
Ooh!  
Never wanna put my heart on the line  
Ooh!  
But swimming in your water* is something spiritual  
Ooh!  
I'm born again every time you spend the night  
Ooh!

'Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah

Chase made eye contact with Aaliyah; they couldn't take their eyes off each other. Aaliyah felt drawn to him and she didn't even know him. For some reasons she felt like she had known him or seen him before but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. He was a good looking guy but she wasn't gonna jump his bones or anything. Out of know where Aaliyah felt out of breath as she wanted him sing, her heart was racing and she didn't know why. He was so intriguing.

'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long

Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh!  
Oh, yeah, yeah,  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh!

You bring me to my knees, you make me testify  
You can make a sinner change his ways  
Open up your gates 'cause I can't wait to see the light  
And right there is where I wanna stay

'Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah

'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long

Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can I just stay here?  
Spend the rest of my days here?  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can't I just stay here?  
Spend the rest of my days here?

'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long

Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh!  
Oh, yeah, yeah,  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh!

At the end of his performance his immediately walked over to Aaliyah's table. Chase should his sparking teeth and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Chase" he said holding out his hand.

Aaliyah looked at his hand for what felt like years but was really seconds "Aaliyah" she replied placing her hand in his.

He kissed it and smiled back at her and Aaliyah couldn't help but give him a little smile.

Isabelle didn't know what it was but something was off about this guy. He seemed different, very different.

* * *

_**THATS IT GUYS! WHAT DID YOU THINK? WAS IT GOOD OR BAD? DID YOU LIKE IT? IS AALIYAH GONNA BE ALRIGHT? IS CHASE A GOOD GUY? DOES ISABELLE NEED TO WORRY? WE WILL SEE! **_

_**LOCKED OUT OF HEAVEN- Bruno Mars**_

_**THANKS FOR READING**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERORRS**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: CHASE AND AALIYAH GO OUT ON A DATE, ISABELLE WORRIES AND VENTS TO BRENT, NIAL AND LESLIE TAKE THERE RELATIONSHIP TO THE NEXT LEVEL. AND MAYBE MORE STUFF...IDK LOL!**_

_**SEE YOU GUYS AFTER FINALS**_

_**XOXO **_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


End file.
